Lobo
by Delta Elena
Summary: las leyendas Urbanas sobre los Hombres Lobos aqui dejaron de tener sentido, la realidad muestra otra cosa,la sangre y el odio van mezcladas por los sentimientos de amor que ahora tienen. Muchos obstaculos aparecen y deciciones que cambiaran sus destinos.
1. Prologo

**Hola, pues para los que me conozcan como Delta2007 debidos a unos problemas este es mi nueva cuenta así que estoy subiendo todo de nuevo para poder corregir y editar capítulos.**

**Los siguientes personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

**Esta idea comenzó a rondarme últimamente y antes de que la olvide pensé en compartirla, es más oscura y violenta de mis otras historias, por lo que si no gustan de este genero mejor no lo lean.**

**Puse a Naruto como un lobo, ya que con el zorro no me quedaba muy bien que digamos.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Primera Noche**

Me pregunto si hubiera sabido todo lo que iba a ocurrir aun lo hubiera seguido, si hubiera sabido todo el dolor y sufrimiento que tendría que pasar lo hubiera seguido, no lo se…todo se nubla, mi cuerpo no me responde, estoy muriendo…

Noche 11:00 PM

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y tengo veintidós años, este es mi primer año como maestra en la preparatoria Konoha, y estoy bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, a mi lado se encuentra un compañero del trabajo, el maestro Kakashi quien solo me mira divertido por mi estado.

-Que se ha creído el director – azotando fuertemente el vaso que acabo de terminar de un solo trago sobre la mesa.

Estoy furiosa

- Calma Hyuga Sensei, no veo que deba preocuparse demasiado

Miro aun más furiosa a Kakashi.

-Es que ese nuevo alumno Uzumaki, es verdaderamente raro y buscapleitos, y con el Uchiha que ya tengo en clase no tardara mucho en haber problemas.

-Mmm..., tiene apariencia de ser delgado y alto, y aun así no se ve débil debido a una extraña aura que le rodea, algo difícil de describir, bueno eso dicen-

Mire a Kakashi furiosa por su comentario burlón

-Me estas ayudando o me estas terminando de rematar. – La verdad el comentario me puso más los pelos de punta -.

Solo sonrío mientras me veía tomar otro vaso de un solo trago.

- Solo lo conozco por los rumores, el llegara mañana luego de ser transferido

Estaba deprimida, el trabajo como maestra no era lo que esperaba, por ello había dejado el dulce hogar que una chica podría desear, nunca carecí de nada, lo tenia todo, pero quise ser profesora y por ello ahora vivo sola, pero mi situación económica no es muy alentadora que digamos, y el ambiente que se esta tornando en la escuela es mucho peor.

La ultima copa y dejamos el sitio.

Kakashi tomo su camino

Yo me despedí agitando mi mano graciosamente.

-Tomare un taxi – le dije sonriente

El se despidió mientras tomaba su camino.

Me maldecía a mi misma, no tenia dinero para regresar así que comencé a caminar mas deprimida, los tacones no ayudan mucho, sobre todo cuando ya estas demasiado bebida.

Me preguntaba si fue mala idea el haber dejado mi casa, casi nunca tenía dinero y lo poco me lo iba a beber para desahogarme del stress.

Comencé a atravesar un parque para ahorrar camino.

De repente tropecé y justo cuando iba a caer alguien alcanzo a sostenerme evitando que cayera.

- Ah… muchas grac…me quede helada, la persona que estaba ahí era un chico rubio alto y de mirada fría, me hizo sentir escalofríos.

A pesar de ser un estudiante era más alto que yo, su cabello rubio y despeinado, su piel bronceada y sus ojos, esos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Pero…

Esa mirada fría y lejana,

Creo que sintió mi miedo ya que de repente soltó su agarre y se alejo.

Tarde unos minutos en reaccionar, pero creo que mi lado de maestra salio.

-¡Oye tu eres un estudiante de preparatoria, que demonios haces a estas fuera ¡ ¡Donde tienes tu sentido común¡

Volteo y su mirada había cambiado, estaba muy divertido.

- Y el tuyo donde esta, estas ebria y apenas puedes sostenerte, y todavía dándome un sermón a un chico, y envuelta en ese trapo.

--Que se estaba burlando de mi ropa ahora el muy desgraciado--

Me enfurecí más de lo que ya estaba como se atrevía a burlarse de mi

-¡no…no...No es un trapo ¡

-Jajaja, ah no, entonces que es, por que no le veo forma, si fuera un trabajador ebrio como tu estaría luciendo algo mejor,

-Ya basta, soy profesora y…

-Profesora, si que es buena broma.

No me creyó, no me ve como una profesora sentí una enorme vergüenza, bueno en estas condiciones tal vez no lo parezca.

Se quedo mirando a la lejanía y volvió a poner esa mirada fría que me da escalofríos.

- de todos modos, es mejor que corras, te lo advierto.

Me ha dado la espalda y comienza a retirarse.

-Oye, espera- trate de alcanzarlo aun con la dificulta que mis tacones me permitían, creo que no debí haber traído esta falda tan corta, solo me trae problemas.

-Espera ¡ - seguía corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

-Deja de seguirme ya te lo advertí –El continuaba caminando sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.

-A donde crees que vas ¡- le había dado alcance, se había detenido en la plaza y parecía mirar algo en la lejanía.

Alce la vista en la dirección que el miraba.

Tres sujetos estaban ahí de pie, me dio mucho miedo, esos tipos eran peligrosos, llevaban Bats de béisbol y palos de metal no creo que estén ahí por pura casualidad.

-Por eso te dije no me siguieras… el me miraba de reojo.

Yo no podía dejar de temblar.

El chico de en medio dio unos pasos al frente como cerciorándose de que era la persona que buscaba.

-Maldito lobo, cambiándote de escuela y sin avisarnos –

-Eres muy persistente, Izuka - le miraba mas con tristeza que con furia al chico plantado ahora frente a el.

-Es correcto, pero esta vez no podrás escapar tan fácilmente, además no es lugar para que andes paseándote con una lindura…

No me gustaban las miradas que esos tres me daban, como decía esta falda corta solo me trae problemas, pero lo mas preocupante es que ahora nos tenían rodeados.

Para sorpresa de los presentes el tipo de enfrente saca una sirena y comienza a sonarla.

Luces de todos lados comenzaron a deslumbrarme.

Había cerca de cincuenta chicos, en auto, moto y a pie, todos bien armados con palos y artículos cortantes, todos venían hacia nosotros.

Estábamos totalmente rodeados, el miedo me venció y termine en el suelo mirando a todos esos sujetos, definitivamente no sabia que estaba pasando y por que estaban tras este chico.

La risa divertida del joven rubio me saco de mis pensamientos, pero la respuesta de este me dejo mas helada acaso no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Así que, que planeas hacer – Divertido veía hacia el líder de todos esos pandilleros.

Si estaba helada por su respuesta.

Antes de que diera cuenta una vara de metal golpeaba su cabeza, solo vi. como la sangre salía a borbotones de su rubio cabello y el caía al suelo.

-Oye Izuka, nos trajiste para matar a este escuincle – le decía otro chico.

Este sonreía mientras se colocaba unos metales entre sus dedos.

-Lobo no morirá con eso.

Nos sorprendimos, por que de pronto el se ponía de Pie y con su rostro ensangrentado volteaba a verme sonrientemente, esa sonrisa me erizo, la sangre continuaba saliendo sin parar.

Izuka comenzó a moverse mientras los otros chicos lo imitaban, al mismo tiempo su grito fue escuchado por todos.

- ¡De lo contrario ya estaría muerto hace mucho¡¡

Eso era una carnicería, de todos lados comenzaban a lloverle golpes , patadas, puntapiés, la sangre corría aun más.

No era posible, no creía todo esto, una pesadilla, lo estaban matando a golpes. El no podía responder a ninguno de sus ataques, bueno contando que le superaban en número.

Comencé a llorar, no sabia que hacer así que comencé a gritar desesperada, clamando por su vida.

-¡Basta¡ ¡Detengan esto, llamen a una ambulancia¡

Ninguno me hacia caso, solo escuchaba los gritos de aquellos tipos, dos me tenían agarrada para que no escapara, pero aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, el miedo me tenia paralizada.

-¡Cállate¡

-¡Te vamos a violar¡

Lloraba con fuerza, suplicando aun más, pero todo era inútil.

-¡El va a morir , detengan todo esto¡

Se hizo el silencio.

Se habían detenido, el estaba tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre, mientras los pandilleros agotados veían que ya no se movía.

De un salto se puso en pie, la sangre salia volando manchando a los presentes que le tenían rodeado.

Con su sonrisa les miraba.

-Acabamos ya con el calentamiento. Dijo como si nada pasara.

No era posible, el después de esa golpiza estaba de pie, no podía emitir ninguna palabra, aunque no era la única, nadie de los presentes pudo hacerlo.

Izuka molesto comenzó a abrirse paso, mientras llegaba a su auto.

-Muévanse, estorban ¡- Gritaba furioso.

Encendió el auto y todos salieron fuera de su paso, solo el chico rubio estaba quieto como si nada pasara.

-Los humanos son… - alcance a escuchar que decía algo pero no termino de decirlo.

Mire como salía su cuerpo volando, arrollado por el auto, la sangre salpicaba el pavimento mientras el caía

Su cuerpo todo retorcido ahora yacía en el suelo, mientras Izuka salía del auto maldiciendo al chico.

Yo estaba más petrificada que nada, como era posible que ellos hubieran hecho algo así, escuchaba todo lo que decían pero no podía moverme, las piernas me temblaban.

-Bien chicos tomaremos a la mujer para cambiar de ánimo

-Claro Izuka –

-Súbanla al auto.

-Vamos levántenla,

Las imágenes comenzaron a llenar mi cabeza, lo que estos tipos querían, lo que me harían fue demasiado para mi solté un grito de terror tan fuerte y caí desmallada.

-Izuka esta tipa se desmayo,

-No importa solo súbanla al auto…

Algo pasaba los chicos que ya habían dado la espalda, volteaban sorprendidos, varios chicos habían salido volando, y de pronto el auto cayó varios metros impidiendo el paso para salir.

Izuka solo miro que este había caído sobre varios chicos, quienes habían muerto instantáneamente, volteo hacia atrás, una masacre estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Todos los chicos estaban siendo descuartizados, veía caer partes de cuerpo por todos lados, y una enorme figura se comenzaba a distinguir entre las sombras que se habían formado.

Estaba estático, todos corrían pero no llegaban muy lejos, que demonios era esa cosa, no lo distinguía muy bien, las luces al igual que todos iban muriendo poco a poco.

Ahora frente a el, lo vio, tan definidamente.

Un lobo…así como su apodo, que ironía.

El sonido de patrullas y ambulancias comenzó a despertarme, estaba sobre una chamarra, no recuerdo que haya caído sobre una.

Alzo mi vista y puedo ver con claridad el terrible paisaje.

Fuego, y una gran cantidad de cadáveres a lo largo de la plaza, la visión es terrible, muchos están irreconocibles, han sido masacrados, el olor a carne quemada es demasiado fuerte.

No se si llorar o gritar de desesperación, estoy sin movimiento, el viento sopla y siento el roce de algo, alzo la vista, es algún tipo de cabello de color dorado que cae lentamente, al mismo tiempo me percato enorme luna que hay esta noche.

La mañana llego muy rápido no dormí nada, la patrulla me deja frente a la escuela, mientras Kakashi me mira sorprendido.

-Gracias por su cooperación –

Solo asiento al policía.

Kakashi se me acerca.

-Paso algo Hyuga Sensei.

-Ah…si pero no tiene que ver con ninguno de mis estudiantes- conteste a duras penas.

Cerré los ojos como si todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, de pronto lo veo venir, levanto la vista y puedo apreciarlo por completo, el chico de la pelea llegaba a la escuela y no presentaba ningún rasguño, nada que lo delatara de anoche.

El me mira

Vuelvo a temblar tan solo de recordarlo.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	2. Lobo Solitario

**Los siguientes personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y las alertas, me alegra mucho que les este gustando mucho la historia.**

**Con relación a la personalidad de Hinata, y el porque de Kakashi y su gusto por la bebida se aclarara mas adelante, solo les pido paciencia.**

**Para que entiendan mejor, Naruto odia a los humanos, Sasuke pertenece a una familia de Yakuzas y Sakura ha entrado a ala onda loli.**

**Así que ahora les traigo el segundo capitulo y espero que siga siendo de su agrado.**

**Por favor si gustan dejarme un comentario, demanda, burla, siempre serán bien recibidos.**

**Segunda Noche**

El director de la preparatoria de Konoha, Sarutobi, se encontraba discutiendo sobre la llegada del nuevo estudiante.

- Es ese estudiante que ha sido cambiado de varias escuelas,

-Si los rumores de peleas y muertes que tiene a su alrededor, son el principal motivo de sus cambios…pero lo extraño es que hay testigos de que siempre son accidentes.

Es muy extraño, eso podría traer problemas a la escuela –Sarutobi pensaba si era una buena idea el haber permitido el cambio.

-Pero en caso de que algo así aquí ocurra, no tendríamos problemas en sacarlo.

-Si así es, pero aun no estoy seguro que tenerlo en clase de Hyuga Sensei sea lo más conveniente, recuerde que Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra también en su clase.

-Se han tomado las medidas necesarias con esto, en cuanto Uzumaki se encuentre con Uchiha seguramente se arrodillara de miedo ante el, así como muchos de los alumnos de esta escuela.

Si en todo caso, toda la responsabilidad caerá en manos de Hyuga Sensei.

El chico nuevo parece ser todo un problema.

Yo seguía mirando atónita, el chico de la noche pasada estaba ahí de pie tan tranquilo como lo había conocido, mientras esos ojos azules se clavaban en mi, en ese instante comencé a recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos con la pandilla.

Si no podía estar equivocada, no había error alguno.

Kakashi Sensei lo detuvo.

-Oye tu no pareces de esta escuela, no llevas el uniforme.

-Me acabo de transferir a esta escuela, pronto tendré el uniforme, si me disculpa tengo prisa.-Tranquilo mientras se iba alejando

- Ah entonces tu... Kakashi lo reconoció como el chico del que se hablaba en varias escuelas.

Me quede parada, ahí con la boca mas abierta que nada- era el nuevo estudiante del que se estaba hablando-

- si lo soy, mientras continuaba su camino.

Lo alcance y lo detuve.

T…tt. Tú eres…maldición por que comenzaba a tartamudear.

-He Hyuga Sensei lo conoces. –Kakashi me miraba con curiosidad.

No supe como contestar a eso.

-Tengo que llegar a la sala de profesores y ver a mi maestro, de lo contrario llegare tarde, así que si pudiera soltarme.-Parecía muy ansioso por escapar de nuestros comentarios.

-Yo soy tu profesora así que no estas retrasado.- Le contestaba seriamente no iba a dejar que saliera así como así.

Me miro de nuevo y puso esa cara de cuando le había dicho que era profesora –-Todavía no me cree –

Lo lleve a otro salón donde nadie nos molestara.

-Parece que mi suerte esta cambiando si tengo a una profesora tan atrayente como tu… me decía dándome la espalda, mientras el miraba hacia la ventana y yo cerraba la puerta.

-Que es lo que pasa, que planeas al traerme hasta aquí, - de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona.

Le mire divertida mientras con todo mi valor me disponía a hablarle.

-te tengo ¡no me creíste cuando te dije que era profesora, pero aquí esta la prueba

Huh… de que estas hablando

-Dijiste que yo era una broma

-Naruto se aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse en ese momento – Vaya si que es interesante – pensaba para si mismo.

-Ni siquiera ha pasado medio día, como si pudiera olvidarte, tengo una excelente memoria.

-Oye espera no puedo seguir todo lo que me estas diciendo, como que me recuerdas, esta es la primera vez que te veo.

-No te hagas el gracioso, por que no admites lo de anoche, la riña que tuviste con esos chicos.

-Chicos de anoche, una riña…

Me miraba como si no me reconociera.

-No estoy entendiendo, nunca me he metido en una pelea desde que nací.. Soy un enclenque como podrá observar.

Un enclenque contra esos… se decía Hinata, pero al recordar mas los detalles, se dio cuenta de algo- como es que este chico se encuentra bien-

Incluso en la cara no tiene ningún rasguño, aun viéndolo de cerca, incluso siendo golpeado, incluso siendo arrollado, el debería haber muerto.

Se quedo petrificada.

En ese estado critico…

Que paso cuando me desmaye.

Acaso el no estaba en ese desastre también.

Realmente estoy equivocada

Pero…pero… no hay manera de que este equivocada, aun cuando este chico se vea débil.

Tome más valor para lo que haría, tenia que confirmarlo.

-Desvístete.

Huh¡.huuuh¡¡¡ puso una cara de sorpresa

-Dije que te desvistas¡¡

Puso sus ojos redondos por la impresión como si hubiera escuchado mal.

-Aquí? Y ahora?

- Si aquí y ahora¡¡ le ordene

-Por que?

-Voy a verificar que lo que estés diciendo sea verdad.- No me iba a quedar con la duda.

-Ahaa, nunca me imagine que tendría que desnudarme tan rápido después de transferirme.

Se quito el chaleco.

Sujeto la hebilla del pantalón.

-Todo?

-Huh¡¡¡ solo lo de arriba¡¡¡ estaba mas roja que un tomate.

Al momento de que quito la camisa, mi sorpresa se hizo mayor, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Su cuerpo no tenia ni un solo rasguño, además de que estaba perfectamente detallado, no grasa, era un cuerpo atlético, apenas visible algún peso, casi podía decir que era perfecto.

Me quede estática por aquella vista.

Pero tenia que concentrarme, así que me acerque a verle de cerca, no podía creer que no tuviera ni un solo rasguño.

-entonces ¿estas satisfecha profesora? Tu respiración me hace cosquillas, mirando tan de cerca de ese modo.

Me lo decía con esa sonrisa burlona y sus ojos azules que lograban llegar hasta mi alma.

Me puse roja por el comentario no podía contestarle hasta que la voz de alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Que es esto si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estas manteniendo a un estudiante y estas haciéndole cosas sucias Sensei.

Una chica de cabello rosa se encontraba ahora tomándole fotos con el celular al chico.

-Nuestra profesora esta acosando sexualmente al nuevo estudiante transferido- al mismo tiempo le hacia caras de gusto por verle sin la camisa.

-No sea entupida Haruno, no estoy acosándolo¡¡

Pero ella pasaba de mi dirigiéndose al nuevo chico.

-Vamos que fue lo que te hizo, le decía coquetamente.

-Solo examinaba mi cuerpo- decía tranquilamente

-Hmmm me pregunto que clase de examinacion para un estudiante estas bien formado…Así que así te gustan profesora.

-Estas siendo irrespetuosa, soy tu profesora, además como si eso pudiera pasar.

Naruto veía la cara que ponía Hinata.

-incluso ella puede poner cara de profesora-

Ahora dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-Me gustaría que no asumieras que soy solo un perro en celo.

Ella le miraba divertida.

Hinata con cara de sorpresa.

Sakura le pegaba su cuerpo contra el del chico mientras era reprendida por Hinata, pero la cara de el no mentía.

La chica pelirosa estaba sorprendida, este tipo de chicos no son comunes, pero este tipo de cosas ya no son geniales hoy en día – le decía con una sonrisa..

Hinata intervino.

Mira la hora, tenemos que ir a ver al director y regresar al salón de clases.

Mientras se alejaban Sakura veía divertida la escena.

Ya en el salón Hinata se disponía a presentar a su nuevo estudiante.

Ninguno parecía prestar atención.

Naruto lentamente comenzó a levantar la vista en dirección del resto del salón.

Se hizo un silencio

El chico delgado

Que parece débil, , debido a una peculiar aura que emana.

Un aura bestial.

Todos los ojos ahora estaban puestos sobre el chico.

-que tal si comienzas con escribir tu nombre en la pizarra.- le decía Hinata mientras se preparaba para hacer las presentaciones.

Naruto comenzaba a escribir su nombre.

Hinata comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la anterior noche, exhausta y sin haber dormido, sentía que caería en cualquier momento.

Aun sin terminar un cuchillo se clavo en la pizarra a pocos centímetros de donde estaba Naruto.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, el no se había inmutado.

Su primer día y ya se había ganado enemigos.

No pudo evitar sentirse abatido.

-Parece que tendré que volver a cambiarme de escuela.- dijo tristemente.

--Debí seguir su consejo y esperar a adaptarme antes de echar todo ese dinero en esta preparatoria de ricos. --Era lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento.

Sakura desde atrás con la cabeza recargada sobre su brazo, le veía divertida.

Pero el destino a su alrededor parecía ser siempre el mismo, violento y tempestuoso.

Por que el nació para crear problemas.

Tranquilamente se volteo

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, que tal.

Hinata miraba el cuchillo clavado en la pizarra, al chico sin inmutarse por aquella acción.- Que pasaba –

-Qu- quien fue¡¡

-Quien arrojo una cosa como esa – gritaba Hinata tratando de comprender que había pasado.

Naruto le miro de reojo

Mientras tomaba aquel cuchillo y lo doblaba en su funda (es tipo navaja), ante la mirada de miedo de Hinata.

Comenzó a observar a sus alumnos, y solo había alguien capaz de hacer algo semejante, volteo a ver a un grupo de chicos, los seguidores de Sasuke Uchiha -pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Naruto ya se había movido de su sitio.

- Espera Uzumaki no podemos comenzar la clase aun¡¡¡

- Por que…no es la usual bienvenida al estudiante transferido-

- Por supuesto que no , la gente no suele arrojar cuchillos¡¡ le gritaba Hinata sin entender su sentido sarcástico.

-Bueno últimamente se le llama anarquía en la disciplina del salón de clases, cuando los niños en las escuelas le arrojan borradores y bolígrafos a la espalda de sus profesores, no es así…

Como esto es la preparatoria y son tres años de ella esto es solo una pequeña subida de nivel.

Mientras dejaba sus cosas en un escritorio vacío.

Todos los rostros de sorpresa y miedo de ver en donde había dejado sus cosas.

Hinata trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Um... Espera Uzumaki, ese lugar…

-Algún problema

Se quedo en silencio

Solo déjelo Srita... Hyuga – se oyó una voz de adelante – yo puedo hablar por Sasuke.

Kimimaro –Dijo Hinata – el seguidor mas fiel que tiene Uchiha.-

Naruto y Kimimaro se quedaron mirando un rato, las miradas decían todo.

Un clic desvío la mirada de Naruto.

- Es tan lindo que te hayas sentado a mi lado – Sakura seguía tomándole fotos con el celular.

-Solo me senté por que estaba libre –

-Awww, eres tan lindo, la pelirosa seguía encantada con el chico.

Soltó un suspiro.

Durante el descanso Hinata se la pasó en la sala de profesores, no quería salir, solo de imaginar la pelea que se podría desarrollar entre Uchiha y Uzumaki por haberse sentado en su lugar.

Naruto seguía con el acoso de la chica, pero la soportaba.

- Hmmm, Uzumaki es demasiado formal, pero llamarte Naruto acelera nuestra relación.

Este seguía poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

- En tus otras escuelas te llamaban lobo, correcto?

Grrrr – gruñía mientras con la mano hacia señas como si fuera una garra.

Jajá jajá, con que lobo –la chica reía con efusivita.

-que problema hay con eso ¡- No le agradaba la burla. – pero tal vez creían que era un perro domestico o algo así, para que me llamaran lindo.

Son sacados de su plática un joven de cabello azul gris, se acercaba.

-Sakon que quieres – le decía la pelirosa algo molesta.

-el asiento en el que esta pertenece a alguien.- dijo fríamente

-Si al típico líder malo de la clase, no es así, el tipo de enfrente dijo que era de un tal Sasuke.- Naruto burlonamente le contestaba al chico.

-entonces que esperas para quitarte, es hijo de una de las familias mas poderosas, incluso los profesores no se meten con el.

-eh ¡

-que no tienes miedo.- Sakon esperaba que con esto el rubio se moviera del sitio.

-Por supuesto, estoy tan asustado que no me puedo levantar, puedes darle ese mensaje.-Burlonamente le decía.

Los presentes soltaron una risita por el comentario.

- Además, tu eres uno de sus seguidores no? Hiciste un buen trabajo al arrojarme ese cuchillo.

-como lo supiste.- Sakon se sentía descubierto.

-Lo olfatee, tiene tu mismo aroma.

La cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, seguido por un enojo.

Sacando un cuchillo comenzó un ataque, mientras Naruto seguía sentado tranquilamente.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas o podrías lastimarte tu mismo –le decía con una sonrisa que le retaba.

En la dirección seguían platicando del estudiante transferido.

-Pero que tipo de problemas son los que ha tenido ese chico, como es que no ha sido culpado – Sarutobi no creía que tantos accidentes mencionados fueran una casualidad.

-Pues vera, un ejemplo si alguien trata de apuñalarlo, la persona en si termina siendo herida por ella misma.

-Como es eso posible. – Sarutobi estaba cada vez mas sorprendido.

-De algún modo, la persona es incapaz de acertar un golpe.

Y en efecto Naruto tranquilamente veía a Sakon tratar de golpearle con el cuchillo sin ningún resultado.

La clase estaba sorprendida y asustada, Naruto seguía sentado y Sakon no podía golpearlo.

Kimimaro, entonces observo con cuidado.- Ese chico, se esta balanceando, no hace movimientos en vano, y lo hace mientras esta sentado- Eso no es normal.

La razón por la cual Naruto nunca ha sido culpado es que el jamás levanta un dedo en las peleas, por lo que no hay manera en que se le pueda responsabilizar.

-Ah lobito, que bien¡¡ – gritaba emocionada Sakura

-Silencio mujer, que no eres la mujer de Sasuke – Sakon enojado por las porras que le echaba la chica.

-lo era? – decía mientras ponía cara de no saber nada.

Sakon recobro la compostura y decidió que era mejor terminar todo. La presión le estaba ganando, Naruto no había sido inmutado ni un centímetro, mientras que el si lo estaba, y el resto de la clase se había dado cuenta.

Se fue con todo, Naruto solo se levanto de la silla y Sakon fue a dar al suelo enterrándose el cuchillo.

Naruto solo le miro con enojo mientras el chico caía al suelo.

-Hey, en lugar de ver mejor llamen a una ambulancia –Naruto molesto ordenaba a los mirones que se estaban formando.

Mientras iban a pedir ayuda el le miraba con lastima –

-- Por eso no soporto a los humanos, aunque no hago nada, se enfadan y la sangre se les va a la cabeza y terminan haciendo algo entupido.-

Voltea a sentir la mirada de varios chicos, entre ellos la de Kimimaro.

--Que molesto es todo esto, no llevo ni un día y tiene que suceder todo esto. —

En la noche precisamente en una habitación alejada del tumulto de la ciudad.

Alguien tenía una conversación por el celular, mientras uno de ellos disfrutaba el delicado cuerpo de una chica.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke –

-Que fue lo que le pasó a Sakon, como es que termino en el hospital –

-Si me lo permite me gustaría explicárselo en persona.

-…Esta bien mañana te veo en la escuela.

La llamada termina, mientras que la chica continua con el moviendo de sus caderas, con un frenesí.

-Por que no me contaste nada Sakura-

-A quien le importa Sakon, estoy muy excitada, vamos Sasuke termina lo que estamos haciendo – le decía en tono de suplica, mientras ella continuaba moviéndose con fuerza.

En otro sitio, Hinata por fin había llegado a su casa, estaba exhausta, se tiro en la cama, quería descansar, pero todo lo que le había ocurrido era de locos, al menos se sentía feliz de que Sakon no haya muerto, volteo al escuchar las noticias sobre el incidente de los pandilleros.

Lo marcaban como una pelea de pandillas, pero ella sabia que eso era mentira, todo había comenzado por una golpiza a un joven.

-Pero…que fue todo eso – las imágenes de aquella noche volvían como pesadillas a ella.

Aunque las evidencias daba a que su alumno Naruto era inocente, estaba segura de que era el mismo chico con el que tropezó, aunque el lo negara, no había la menor duda.

A punto de quedarse dormida, decidió tomar un baño antes de dormir, de seguro le aclararía mejor las ideas.

Mucho más noche en un sitio donde se reúnen bandas, Kimimaro y otros tres chicos, se enfrentaban a una banda que se estaba pasando del límite establecido.

Eran superados en número, pero no parecía ser un problema para ellos.

Hasta que apareció el líder de la Banda muy molesto.

-vaya niños parece que tendré que ponerles un hasta aquí.

Kimimaro muy tranquilo – No será necesario, Sasuke se hará cargo-

Al voltear un joven pelinegro se encontraba detrás de el, y de un solo golpe fue a dar al otro lado, noqueado y sangrando.

Los pandilleros temblaron, su jefe no era alguien débil para haber caído de un solo golpe.

Sakura recargada en una pared solo se burlaba de lo débil que resulto ser el tipo.

Sasuke furioso veía a Kimimaro – Eres muy suave Kimimaro, si no deseas que tipos de esta calaña se pasen de listos, debes golpearlos hasta que no puedan decir nada.

Y como si se tratara de algo ligero, lo levando con un solo brazo arrojando a un basurero.

Kimimaro recordó los movimientos de Naruto, sabía que no eran normales, pero los de Sasuke tampoco lo eran

Los presentes le miraban con miedo.

Más lejos de ahí si alguien se hubiera puesto a observar la luna llena de esa noche, habrían podido apreciar una sombra, como si alguien volara.

Pero en vez de volar, solo estaba cayendo.

Normalmente caer desde esa altura, alguien normal se rompería los huesos y terminar herido.

Pero…

La figura de cabellos rubios saltaba, brincaba de edificio en edificio, como si se tratara de subir un escalón

Los latidos de su corazón eran rápidos, por sus labios unos largos colmillos se asomaban.

Su sangre caliente parecía hervir.

De un salto a otro ya no parecía una figura humana, la transformación que ahora se veía, una bestia.

Sujetaba con sus garras de las paredes de los edificios para darse impulso.

-La luna llena, la luna plateada llena mi corazón… mi cuerpo se llena de vitalidad y me siento invencible.

Más alto, más rápido.

Deseaba alcanzar la luna, saciar ese mal trago de aquel día.

La figura de un hombre lobo se apreciaba a la luz de la luna.

- ¡si eso es lo que soy, una bestia mas haya de la comprensión humana ¡– se decía mientras latía mas rápido su corazón .

Y un fuerte aullido se escucho por toda la ciudad.

Estaba molesto, por que siempre tenia que terminar en problemas, el nunca los buscaba pero siempre estaban ahí, su furia se precipitaba.

-Esos humanos, esos tontos humanos, son… todas las imágenes de las personas conocidas comenzaron a recorrer por su mente…

Parecía que volaba por los aires, tan alto y ahora dejándose caer, aunque deseara morir, sabia que no era posible.

Y se dejo caer, un fuerte ruido se dejo escuchar, sobre el suelo, miraba hacia la luna.

-No he muerto… vaya monstruo que soy – mientras se levantaba y veía su cuerpo que se iba recuperando. Ya no tenia la forma de un lobo.

- La luna Llena es mi pico así soy invencible y saca lo bestial de mi transformación y con su cambio, regreso a mi forma humana.

Estaba deprimido.

El depender de la luna para sus cambios de humor y transformación no era algo que le agradaba.

Comenzó a recordar la noche pasada en el parque, por que había actuado de ese modo.

-Por que actúe seriamente con esos tipos, los problemas de los humanos son una perdida de tiempo…los humanos…

La imagen de Hinata le vino a le mente.

…

-Bueno no la salve porque fuera una mujer…

-Fui forzado por las circunstancias

-De cualquier manera fue su culpa… ¿verdad?

Naruto ahora caminaba de regreso a su departamento con todos estos últimos pensamientos.

Sasuke se encontraba interrogando a un pandillero que había sobrevivido a la pelea del parque, mencionaba a un monstruo, a quien reconoció de inmediato como Naruto Uzumaki.

El nombre llamo la atención de los presentes, quienes mencionaron lo ocurrido con Sakon, causando curiosidad en Sasuke.

Sakura emocionada le decía, que el chico era todo un monstruo y había vencido fácilmente a Sakon, mandándolo al hospital.

Además de que ahora estaba ocupando su sitio en la escuela.

-Mañana le haremos una visita a ese chico.- Sasuke ordenaba friamente.

Kimimaro le veía, eso no era algo bueno.

Al día siguiente la noticia corría por toda la escuela, Sasuke Uchiha se había presentado a clases.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	3. Pelea

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la siguiente historia, dudas, demandas, consejos, intentos de amenazas… y todo lo que se les ocurra son bienvenidos.**

**Espero lo disfruten**

**Tercera Noche**

Ese día no seria tan tranquilo como ella creía.

Creía que con el incidente del día anterior Naruto se tomaría unos días, pero no, el chico se había presentado con su misma actitud de siempre.

Sentado recargando los pies sobre un asiento de enfrente mientras se recargaba hacia atrás con sus brazos cruzados.

Le miraba divertido.

Y como odiaba esa actitud arrogante que a veces demostraba.

- Bien vamos a comenzar la clase – si no lo hacia perdería los estribos con aquel chico.

Una hora.

Dos horas.

Tres horas.

Cuatro horas después.

- escuchaste… Sasuke – Kun esta molesto con el chico nuevo por sentarse en su asiento.

-De verdad, Sasuke- Kun vino a clases.

- Pero el podría matarlo por eso.

- De veras, seria capaz de hacerlo

-Si su familia son de asesinos.

…

Hinata sintió como le temblaron las piernas al escuchar los comentarios de su clase.

Si Sasuke había asistido a clases, solo era para traer problemas, no era un secreto los Uchiha eran una familia que por décadas ha sido Yakuzas.

Sasuke sin duda ocuparía el puesto de líder de la familia en unos cuantos años, después de la desaparición de su hermano mayor Itachi, el ahora era el próximo sucesor.

Su porte, la mirada fría, acompañada de aquellos ojos negros, que combinaban con su cabello también oscuro le hacían sin duda un chico irresistible.

Siempre metido en peleas, que por supuesto el terminaba ganando, dado su inteligencia y dominio de casi todas las materias, le permitía faltar a clases tanto como el quisiera, ese brillo propio de el atraía muchos seguidores.

Su apariencia le atraía muchas seguidoras, pero su novia oficial, por así decirlo, era Sakura Haruno, ya que se decía que incluso la chica ya vivía junto al pelinegro.

Aquella chica de cabello rosa hasta medio cuello, había sido la que ahora era dueña de los besos y caricias del chico, y sin duda aquel que intentara acercársele de forma peligrosa, pagaría las consecuencias.

Sakura sabia lo violento que Sasuke podia llegar a ser, pero ellos parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro, con la llegada de Naruto, comenzó a coquetear divertidamente con el.

De cierta forma Naruto le recordaba a Sasuke.

Todo esto no era un secreto en la escuela, pero por alguna razón, todos le temían.

Hinata le sonreía a su clase, se mostraba segura, pero al término de la clase se desmorono.

Paso toda la mañana nerviosa, Sasuke no había asistido a clases, tal vez todo haya sido un rumor, eso la tranquilizo un poco.

- Naruto –

No sabia como reaccionaria ese chico, lo del parque… y lo que paso en la clase, no sabia que esperar de el.

En la azotea de la escuela varios estudiantes se preparaban para almorzar al aire libre, cuando la puerta se abrió y varios estudiantes llegaban al sitio.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

Eso basto para que salieran de ahí lo más rápido posible.

En las escaleras Naruto era jalado por Sakura.

- Una charla? - el seguía subiendo los escalones, sin mucha emoción.

-SIP, como puedes ver estoy muy interesada en saber mas de ti – le decía Sakura con una sonrisa seductora.

-Ehhh… entonces quieres profundizar nuestra relación en la azotea.

-… si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio.- le decia la pelirosa.

-No me importa.

Al llegar a la azotea este soltó una sonrisa

- Vaya vaya. – Naruto sabia lo que pasaria.

Varios jóvenes se encontraban ahí, incluyendo a Kimimaro.

Naruto con la vista les analizaba, no se inmuto ni un solo momento, ni tampoco quito la sonrisa que traía.

- Lo siento lobito - Sakura se disculpa divertida.

Pero el ya no la escuchaba su vista estaba sobre un muchacho recargado en la pared.

Fue despertado de sus pensamientos por un golpe en el costado a causa de un palo.

Tirado en el suelo por el dolor, seguía sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras comenzaba a ser rodeado.

-Ah… esto pasa muy seguido últimamente.- decía mientras trataba de levantarse.- Que a esto no le llaman extorsión.

Ahora sentado en el piso sin intención de moverse.

-Solo quería saber que tan fuerte eres – le decía Sakura a lo lejos.

-Lo único fuerte es mi apodo – respondía tranquilamente Naruto.

Se le acerca y le susurra al oído – No te creo –

…

-de todos modos acabo de apostar a que puedes ganarle a cinco. – Sakura le decía – si no te levantas estaré en graves problemas.

Se levanta.

-Entonces es por dinero –

Le miraba divertido.

-si eso es lo que quieres entonces eso tendrás.

Saco su cartera mostrando el dinero que llevaba.

-Pero déjenme decirles que solo podrán tener alguna de las dos cosas – el dinero o golpearme.

Un chico trato de quitarle el dinero, pero pudo esquivarlo fácilmente sin necesidad de moverse.

Naruto lanzo al aire los billetes mientras el viento se los llevaba.

Abajo los estudiantes comenzaban a pelearse por el dinero.

Con una enorme sonrisa Naruto voltea a ver a los chicos.

- Bien creo que ahora querrán golpearme.-

Los chicos estaban furiosos.

Naruto sin dejar sonreír

-Saben decidí ser golpeado, por que soy duro, saben – mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Ante la mirada atónita de Sakura y Kimimaro veían como Naruto recibía los golpes de los chicos.

--Se esta dejando golpear a propósito – pensaba Kimimaro mientras veía la golpiza que el rubio recibía.

Naruto volvía a levantarse ante la vista atónita de los presentes.

-Que ya no van a seguir – les retaba el rubio.

Los chicos miraban incrédulos – como se había levantado si le habían dado bastante duro –

De entre los chicos salio un joven que reclamaba la vida de Naruto.

Este le miraba sorprendido.

El mismo chico que le ataco con el cuchillo a su llegada.

Naruto emocionado le hablaba efusivamente.

- Wow¡¡ si que es una sorpresa, te dieron de alta en tan solo un día con heridas tan graves, tu tienes un cuerpo inmortal –

Este le miraba con un profundo odio.

-Al que apuñalaste fue a mi hermano gemelo Sakon¡¡¡¡ - Yo soy Ukon¡¡¡¡

Naruto lo miraba sin mucha emoción.

-Así que ahora es tiempo de la venganza- le decía mientras se alistaba con una cadena en mano.

Naruto sin impresionarse

- Heeeeee – en verdad, pero sabes, yo sabia que eras su gemelo desde el principio, tienen el mismo olor desagradable.

Ukon le miraba furioso, dispuesto a atacarle.

Kimimaro le veía, no creía que Ukon pudiera acertar un golpe, recordaba los movimientos que había visto en el rubio, pero para su sorpresa Naruto no lo esquivo, recibiéndolo de completo.

Ukon descargaba todo su odio sobre el rubio, la sangre comenzaba a correr por todo el piso, Kimimaro estaba en verdad sorprendido, ese no era el chico que había visto, por que estaba permitiendo que le golpearan de ese modo.

Sasuke molesto comenzó a moverse.

- Kimimaro, es este el chico que decías que tenia movimientos ligeros…- Se acercaba mas molesto.

…No sabia que responderle- parecía otra persona

-ese idiota ni siquiera se puede mantener en pie –

Sakura le miraba asombrada sin poder decir nada.

Todos los chicos ahora se sumaban a la golpiza.

Sasuke se daba vuelta.

-Me voy, no merece mi atención, si quiere mi asiento se lo puede quedar, es un debilucho.

Pero el ruido de algo quebrarse le hizo darse vuelta.

Una mano rota.

Naruto de pie con el rostro sangrando.

Uno de los chicos había apuntado su puño directamente hacia su frente.

Se había roto la mano.

El chico tirado en el piso, quejándose de dolor por su mano.

Naruto de pie, cubierto de sangre le miraba con pena.

- Te la rompiste por la forma en que golpeas…Amateur.

Todos miraban a su alrededor, los bates, palos y demás objetos se habían roto, además del cansancio que tenían y Naruto seguía de pie.

-Bueno esto si es interesante – Sasuke regresa tranquilo hasta donde Naruto estaba.

Ambos chicos se miraban retándose.

Kimimaro por fin hablo

-Donde están los movimientos que utilizaste para esquivar el cuchillo, de echo por que no has contraatacado, por que no has respondido .

…

…

- No tengo ganas… eso es todo.- dijo sin mucha emosion.

Le miraba sin entender.

…tener que pelear…con todos ustedes…entupidos callejeros…mancharía mis colmillos.

- Recuerden bien esto, LOS LOBOS SON CRIATURAS NOBLES…Y YO SOY UN LOBO.

Naruto hablaba con orgullo.

Un silencio se hizo.

Explotaron todos contra Naruto.

-como que un lobo

-Déjate de bromas

-Vamos a darle una lección

Ukon saco una navaja y se lanzaba directo a Naruto.

Un golpe de Kimimaro lo paro.

El resto le miraba sorprendido por la acción.

- Si sigues con lo mismo, terminaras como tu hermano.

Kimimaro se puso en frente

-Nadie se meta, yo terminare con esto.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, Kimimaro no peleaba nunca a menos que fuera algo importante o fuera una orden directa de Sasuke.

Todos los golpes que lanzaba Kimimaro fueron evitados fácilmente, la sorpresa se dejo ver.

-Kimimaro no puede acertar un golpe,

-entonces era verdad, se dejo golpear a propósito,

-No puede ser

-no tenia ganas esos es todo – les decía Naruto participando en la platica de los chicos.

El platicaba con ellos mientras Kimimaro trataba de golpearle.

-Ey tu algunas vez has golpeado una estructura de metal – Naruto ahora se dirigía a Kimimaro.

Sintió que aquello era una broma.

-Ya basta¡ Naruto le hablaba seriamente a Kimimaro.

Naruto había detenido su puño con su mano.

-Tú eres diferente de este montón de idiotas, tú eres refinado, de verdad quieres desperdiciarte en algo tan trivial como esto.

Kimimaro le veía con sorpresa.

--El ha evitado todos mis golpes, para evitar lastimarme—

De pronto un golpe lo manda a volar muy lejos.

Todos se quedaron congelados, Sasuke se había acercado y le había golpeado.

Para sorpresa de Naruto no sintió cuando el pelinegro lo había hecho.

En la parte de abajo Hinata atendía a algunos estudiantes.

- y este dinero – preguntaba sorprendida.

-Lo hemos recogido del patio, algunos estaban peleándose por el, pero hemos podido recuperarlo.

- Pero de donde ha salido.- No creía que todo ese dinero estuviera tirado en el patio así como así.

- Cayó del cielo.- respondió uno de los chicos.

Volteo hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia la azotea, sintió un escalofrío.

Naruto sobre el piso recibía la golpiza del pelinegro, quien sin piedad continuaba una y otra vez sin descanso.

-Por que no respondes a mis golpes, acaso me consideras inferior a estos pandilleros – le miraba mientras el rubio escupía sangre de todos lados.

Con una sonrisa le miraba.

-Así es –

Sasuke furioso se lanza contra el rubio, pero sus ataques a diferencia del resto, son más mortales, uno a uno, lanza a Naruto por todos lados como si se tratara de un simple saco.

Las miradas de todos llenas de miedo

Hasta que quedo tumbado en el piso.

-Me he pasado – tranquilamente decía Sasuke mientras veía como el rubio no se movía.

Un silencio lleno el lugar.

-Demonios, y acabo de comprar este uniforme y ahora esta todo destrozado – decía sin levantarse del suelo.

Los chicos comenzaron a tener miedo, la resistencia de Naruto estaba más allá de su imaginación.

Sasuke sin inmutarse

-Bueno, no quieres darme una paliza-

Naruto levanta el rostro y sin quitar esa sonrisa,

-Pensé que te había dicho que no peleo con callejeros.

Sasuke le mira sin preocuparse.

- Entonces te golpeare tanto que desearas hacerlo.-

Sujetado por dos chicos Sasuke saco una navaja y comenzó a grabar sobre la piel de su espalda.

Una gran cantidad de sangre broto de su espalda llenando todo el piso, el resto inmutado veía la escena, el miedo les llegaba hasta el cuello.

" MESTIZO"

La palabra grabada en grande sobre su espalda.

-Un recuerdo permanente por haberte metido conmigo.

- Atesóralo.- Sasuke ahora se alejaba.

-Que esto no te motiva, bueno, voy a venir por ti en cualquier momento, cuando esas heridas se curen.-

Ahora estaba solo en aquella azotea, sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

No tenia ganas de moverse.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a inundarlo.

-- Son peores que los perros callejeros…realmente los más repulsivos, las criaturas mas entupidas en este mundo son los humanos.—

Este y otros pensamientos llenaron toda su mente.

Hinata subía las escaleras de la azotea, llevada por los comentarios de los estudiantes, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

Restos de sangre, palos rotos, metal, cadenas.

Pero una marca de sangre le llamo la atención.

-Mestizo – casi en un susurro.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Qu…quien…anda ahí? – dijo con mucho miedo.

Un estudiante salio.

Un chico se había escondido después de ver la pelea de Naruto.

Apenas y podía hablar pero le contó todo lo ocurrido en la azotea, lo de Sasuke y su grupo, lo que le habían hecho a Naruto, el como fue herido de gravedad, pero el que se paso de ahí como si nada.

Eso la dejo en shock.

El chico continuaba

-un humano no podría haberse levantado – pero lo mas extraño es que la herida de la espalda, la marca que le habían dejado, comenzaba a despedazar con su sangre como si se tratara de vieja pintura.

-entonces Naruto esta bien –

El chico se sorprendió, el hablaba de que aquel chico no parecía humano, y ella se preocupaba por el bienestar del rubio..

-A donde fue.- Hinata necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

- Salto.-

Se asomo para ver si había rastros de la caída.

El estacionamiento se podía ver, no había árboles rotos, ni ninguna huella.

-estas seguro que salto desde aquí.-Volvió a preguntar Hinata

El chico asintió.

Todo parecía tener sentido.

La noche del parque fue golpeado, atropellado y al día siguiente se presento como si nada.

-Así es como es el – aun cuando el lo niegue, aun cuando tenga o no cicatrices, el esconde algo dentro de su cuerpo, algo que no puede ser explicado con la lógica, algo que sobrepasa el sentido común.

De pronto sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Quería saber de el.

Deseaba saber mas de el.

El origen de aquel misterio que le envolvía.

Aquel orgullo que emanaba aquel chico..

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

Aullidos de perros comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos.

-Los perros están asustados.- se decía a si misma.

Puso más atención y escucho un aullido en particular.

-Ese no es un aullido de un perro.

Es de un lobo?...

Un chico con un apodo de lobo…

Salio corriendo tomo sus cosas, y mientras salia marcaba un numero.

- Si familia Uzumaki, son Hinata Hyuga, maestra de Naruto, podría ir a su casa en este momento es un asunto de mucha importancia.

Terminaba la llamada en lo que tomaba un taxi.

Definitivamente descubriría su secreto, aquel misterio que le envolvía.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	4. Sasuke

**Para esta historia he estado leyendo mangas, libros, películas y otras cosas que me ayuden un poco a que esta pueda mejorar con el tiempo.**

**Y esta historia estaría desde ayer si no fuera por que hubo un apagón y apenas llego la luz hace un rato.**

**Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario, demanda y queja son siempre recibidos, me baso también en el trafico de la historia para ver si sigue gustando.**

**Como siempre Kishimoto es dueño y señor absoluto de todos los derechos de Naruto yo solo los tomo prestados para alguna historia sin ningún fin más que compartirla con el mundo.**

**En este capitulo nos iremos una horas atrás y veremos al buen Sasuke en el siguiente capitulo será la visita de Hinata a la casa Uzumaki que es donde se había quedado la historia.**

**Solo un poco para variar**

**Tercera Noche horas atrás**

Muchos alumnos veían con el pelinegro se alejaba con el resto de sus seguidores por la apariencia que traía seguramente había dado una paliza a algún desafortunado como era su costumbre. Solo le hacían el paso para evitar ser los siguientes.

Como siempre Sakura iba a su lado sonriente.

Kimimaro por detrás sumidos en miles de pensamientos alejado de aquel grupo al que seguía.

Aquellos chicos eran observados por alguien en particular un chico de cejas encrespadas y extraño corte de cabello en color negro que les observaba en silencio.

- Lee sensei acaso ese era Sasuke – Kun – una chica rubia con el cabello amarrado a una coleta se le acercaba sin apartar la vista al grupo que se alejaba.

-Ino deberías de alejarte de ese tipo es demasiado peligroso, pero en fin las mujeres son tan problemáticas – un chico se asomaba por la ventana de otro salón mostrando un verdadero trabajo al hacerlo.

Ella miro como el chico de cabello negro se asomaba sin ocultar para nada su fastidio al hacerlo.

-Shikamaru cuando vas a dejar de ser tan flojo acaso tus profesores no te dicen nada –La rubia en un notable enojo le arremetía sin piedad en contra del chico.

-Es inútil sus profesores se rindieron les daba mas flojera el intentarlo – un chico castaño y de apariencia regordeta se asomaba de otro extremo - han dicho que es un caso perdido – al mismo tiempo que abría una bolsa de papas y comenzaba a comer.

-Oye Chouji de que lado estas – Shikamaru sin dejar su cómoda postura le reclamaba- acaso no eres mi amigo

El otro solo sonreía sin dejar de comer.

-Ustedes en verdad que son…- la rubia se llevaba las manos a la sien como queriendo detener el dolor de cabeza que le estaban provocando aquellos dos chicos.

-Oye Lee que ocurre – Shikamaru se percato de que su superior no había quitado la vista del grupo de Sasuke

-Algo paso…Sasuke hizo algo muy grave esta vez, nunca reúne a todos esos bravucones sin ninguna razón…

Aquello puso nerviosos a los presentes quienes sabían la reputación que tenia el pelinegro.

-Es por que hay un alumno que ha llamado su atención.

Un grito por parte de todos se hizo presente al ser sorprendidos.

Un chico de cabello negro que llevaba una enorme chamarra y unos lentes oscuros les miraba sin moverse.

-Shino no te aparezcas así como así casi me matas de un susto – la rubia se sostenía su pecho tratando de calmarse un poco

-Es descortés de su parte teniendo en cuenta que yo siempre he estado aquí.- le decía el chico tranquilamente

-Si como sea – Shikamaru sin afán de tener más problemas- a que te refieres con un alumno-

-En el salón de Hyuga Sensei llego un nuevo estudiante que derroto fácilmente a uno de los gemelos

-Te refieres a esos locos

-Si, Sakon Esta en el hospital pero por lo que se el fue el que se hirió, en ningún momento el chico le puso una sola mano encima.

-Eso quiere decir que es muy bueno peleando para hacer que alguien termine lastimándose así mismo- Shikamaru se ponía serio una persona así era de cuidado-

-OH ahí viene Sai- Kun el se encuentra en su grupo- la chica señalaba a un joven de cabello negro y pálida piel que venia leyendo un libro.

-Hey Sai que sabes del nuevo estudiante – Lee le detenía para llamar su atención

-Le dio una paliza a Sakon – respondía con una de sus tantas sonrisas que erizaba a la gente.

-De verdad hay alguien así- Chouji no creía que alguien pudiera siguiera tocar a alguno de esos gemelos locos.

-Si pero hace unos momentos Sasuke y su grupo le dieron una golpiza entre todos ellos- Volvió a recalcar Sai sin mostrar ningún cambio en su actitud.

¡¡¡Que¡¡¡

-Y por que no avisaste pudieron matarlo si es que no esta muerto ya – los gritos de la rubia comenzaron a resonar por los pasillos.

El chico sonreía como si eso no importara

-No el se levanto después de eso y siguió caminando – Sai volvía a responder como si no fuera nada importante.

-Como va ha ser eso posible- se decía para si mismo Shikamaru

-No mírenlo ahí va- señalando al rubio que camina tan tranquilamente hacia la salida mientras se abría paso entre la gente que le miraba asustada.

-Estas seguro que le golpearon no parece que este lastimado- Shino observaba al chico rubio que se alejaba como cualquier otro estudiante.

-Es un chico duro sin duda- Chouji había dejado de comer por los nervios

-Pero si es así entonces el se esta rebelando contra el dominio de Sasuke – Shikamaru volvió a hablar en voz alta.

-Si hay muchos alumnos que solo hablan de eso lo están tomando como un modelo a seguir y se están reuniendo para seguirle – Sai siguió platicando alegre de que le tomaran en cuenta.

-Esto será en verdad muy problemático- Shikamaru comenzó a imaginar la posible guerra que se vendría con todo eso.

-Bien no puedo dejar que esto sea en vano, nuestro compañero esta luchando solo y aguanto en silencio aquellas peleas es nuestro deber el ayudarle sin escusa.- Lee hacia una pose en señal de victoria mientras trataba de transmitir ese sentimiento a sus compañeros.

-Hay no demasiados problemas –Shikamaru seguía quejándose.

-Ya Shikamaru debemos de hacer algo cada uno de nosotros como representante de nuestros grupos debemos de empezar a defendernos.- Ino parecía mas decidida después de escuchar lo que el rubio había hecho.

El grupo asintió

-Bien como cada uno pertenece a un grupo diferente reúna a su grupo y nos veremos en el auditorio pero es importante que vean que no este ninguno de los seguidores de Sasuke o tendremos problemas antes de empezar- Lee comenzó a organizar aquel movimiento.

-OK pero no creo que eso sea el problema todos se fueron con el – Sai decía divertido después de ver como había quedado la azotea del edificio.

-Un profesor que quiera ayudarnos nos seria de utilidad- Chouji decía mientras volvía a retomar su aperitivo.

-Los únicos en los que podemos confiar es el pervertido de Kakashi Sensei y de Hyuga Sensei- Shikamaru decía no convencido por las opciones que tenían.

-Te refieres a aquella que sale corriendo- Shino señalaba a una mujer que pasaba

Todos miraron como la chica pálida de cabello oscuro pasaba a su lado con el telefono en mano sin percatarse del mundo a su alrededor.

Voltearon hacia la acera mientras veían como tomaba un taxi y se alejaba

-Debe tener una emergencia- Ino decía con algo de tristeza.

-Bueno entonces solo nos queda el pervertido- Shikamaru se recargaba sobre la ventana no a gusto de todos modos por la opción que quedaba.

-A quien le dicen pervertido-

Kakashi estaba recargado en la pared leyendo un librito rojo mientras se acomodaba un cubre bocas y su cabello gris le caía del lado izquierdo de su rostro cubriendo por completo su ojo.

-De usted precisamente que bueno que se aparece – Sai sin quitar esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba le miraba divertido.

Los presentes solo reían nerviosos por el comentario de su pálido amigo.

Ya lejos de ahí un auto negro conducido por un chofer particular llevaba en su interior a un molesto Sasuke y una linda pelirosa que le sonría divertida.

-Que te causa tanta risa Sakura, solo me han hecho perder el tiempo

-Mmm…bueno es que ese chico es muy resistente

-Pues a mi no me lo pareció

-Tal vez…pero si me lo preguntas siento que es muy parecido a ti

-A mi, bromeas acaso

-Nop tu viste por un momento como evito los golpes de Kimimaro como si de un niño se tratara

-Y eso que fue pura suerte de lo contrario no se hubiera dejado golpear

-Tal vez tenga sus razones -decía ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

El pelinegro la ve mientras suspira

-Cielos en verdad que eres incorregible

Así que jala a la chica hacia el mientras la besa apasionadamente el chofer solo sube la ventanilla mientras continua su camino.

Muy pronto los vidrios se empañan y el movimiento del auto se mezcla con el saltar de aquellos dos amantes.

Pronto llegan a su destino

Un enorme recinto al estilo de toda familia Yakuza que se respete

El mismo recibiendo de todos los días por parte de los sirvientes

Un Sasuke despeinado que baja del automóvil mientras una Sakura sonriente se despide mientras el auto nuevamente arranca dejando al chico de pie observando partir a la chica.

--Juro que si sigue así me mandara a la tumba antes de tiempo—se decía para si el chico.

-Bienvenido joven amo que desea en este momento

-Preparen el baño inmediatamente.

-Ah olvidaba decirle su padre le espera

-Mi padre – mientras caminaba la sola idea de que su padre le llamara era algo que solo podía indicar algún problema-

Pronto llego a un enorme salón en donde un hombre de cabello negro se encontraba sentado leyendo unos papeles, su mirada era seria y sin apartar la vista de aquellos papeles se dirigió a su hijo.

-Sasuke que bueno que llegas siéntate necesito hablar contigo.

-De que se trata

-Si mira necesito que conozcas a alguien

Una persona se levanta de un asiento provocando la sorpresa del chico quien no lo había notado hasta ese momento

-El es Orochimaru y será un nuevo maestro que tengas

-Nuevo…

-Si el se especializara en lo que tu ya sabes

No pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa

-Entonces…

-Si así es joven Uchiha se que te han enseñado varias cosas desde que eras muy joven pero lo que yo te enseñare solo puede ser aprendido por los mejores, no cualquiera puede hacerlo siéntete afortunado

-Por que tú no me enseñas padre

-Yo ya se lo que el te mostrara pero no tengo tiempo en este momento si tu hermano Itachi estuviera aquí otra cosa seria, pero no lo esta, así que quiero que pongas todos tus esfuerzos en esto… de esto depende que tomes las riendas de la familia.

Sasuke le miro furioso pero termino por aceptar lo que se le ordenaba.

-Bueno yo los dejos tengo que salir pronto de viaje y terminar unos asuntos.- Orochimaru lo dejo en tus manos

-No tienes que preocuparte yo me Hare cargo ju ju ju

Sasuke volvió a mirarle ese tipo le ponía nervioso pero si quería ser mas fuerte tendría que aguantarlo.

-Por cierto Sasuke-kun tu olor es extraño viene mezclado con algo diferente entre un animal y…una joven…me equivoco

Lo último había puesto rojo al pelinegro que sin decir nada salio furioso directo a darse un baño.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí con quien te estas juntando querido Sasuke.

**Poniéndome al día con las historias estoy arreglando algunos errores de ortografía que se me habían escapado, algunos se darán cuenta que soy pésima con el humor las historias me quedan mas dramáticas además de que también soy pésima para los títulos y para los nombres de los títulos me disculpo.**

**Se habrán dado cuenta que en algunas historias cortas modifique algunos detalles como un segundo capitulo, espero no haber arruinado con esos detalles.**

**Para aquellas personas que me han dejado mensajes de cómo he abandonado las historias todo fue un problema con la cuenta, pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente y subiere al ritmo que tenía antes, siento las dificultades técnicas.**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	5. Maldicion

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios espero seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas y que no se me asesine mas adelante.**

**Ya estoy casi al corriente con las historias y estaré subiendo al ritmo que tenia antes.**

**Dudas, quejas, demandas, órdenes de cateo y demás son bienvenidas esperando recibir más de ustedes en los próximos capítulos, si desean algunos cambios etc.…**

**Personajes correspondientes le pertenecen a Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados para imaginar un sin fin de cosas con ellos, pasen y disfruten un rato.**

**Cuarta Noche**

Estaba frente al domicilio de Naruto, pero nunca imagino que se tratará de un lugar tan grande y elegante, era toda una mansión, la verdad el chico no parecía del tipo de chico rico.

Fue recibida por una mujer de cabello castaño y corto que se presento bajo el nombre de Shizune, no parecía muy preocupada por el hecho de que una maestra se encontrara de repente en aquella casa.

-Acaso Naruto ya tiene problemas tan pronto es por eso que ha venido a solicitar su cambio a otra escuela-

-eh?, no bueno si… quiero decir…no es nada de eso – por que esta mujer actúa como si fuera algo normal –

Hmmm… - Shizune veía con algo de resentimiento a Hinata poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Parece que tu también lo has notado, Naruto…digamos es alguien inusual…dicho de otra manera el es un chico problemático, siempre rodeado de problemas, como el que la casa de su abuela se haya quemado…

-Naruto no es el del problema ¡pero no puedo dejar que siga siendo el blanco de los ataques de los alumnos, nuestra escuela es una institución que ha sobrevivido a duras penas a los ataques de bandas y delincuentes, el hecho de que muchos institutos hayan cerrado ha ocasionado que se agravara la situación, pero los estudiantes han podido seguir adelante evitando problemas con las escuelas rivales.

Hinata guardo silencio recordando aquellos días con mucha tristeza antes de continuar.

-El no ha hecho nada… y se ha convertido en el blanco de los ataques de estudiantes…y tal vez viniendo de mi como su maestra se escuche muy desvergonzado pero…no creo poder garantizar su seguridad si el continua asistiendo a clases.

Shizune la miro con interés.

-Si ese es el problema no tiene de que preocuparse, Naruto puede manejarlo a su manera.

Para su sorpresa Hinata no creía como esa mujer estaba tan tranquila escuchando del riesgo que corría el chico y no se inmutara ni un poco.

-P-P-P-Pero…creo que hoy fue herido y…

-Naruto?...que ridículo…de quien debería preocuparse es de esos delincuentes de los que me habla.

Hinata en silencio.

-Naruto no es un chico que podría perder contra unos simples delincuentes.

-Pero estamos hablando del hijo de la familia Uchiha una de las mas poderosas de Yakuzas de Japón¡.

Un silencio por parte de Shizune.

-Si estas tan preocupada habla con Naruto y véalo por si misma-mientras le extendía un pequeño papel

-Que es esto?

-Su dirección…el tiene un mal habito, podrás llamarlo errante por instinto pero el es un vagabundo por naturaleza, puede tratar de atarlo pero el se liberara vagara como un globo, su abuela dice que es mejor no detenerlo y dejar que viva por si mismo.

-Vive el solo, pero aun es un estudiante, entonces el no vive aquí.

-no

--Esto no esta bien, el viviendo solo esta mujer sin preocuparse por su bienestar y su abuela en el extranjero…--pensaba Hinata.

Así que se dispuso a ir en busca del verdadero domicilio de Naruto, pero al despedirse Shizune le hizo un último comentario.

-Creo que es mejor que no se meta en los problemas de Naruto, el nació bajo una estrella extremadamente maliciosa y posee un destino que arrastra a todos al infortunio, se dice que una rara inquietud reside dentro de el.

Hinata ponía cara de no entender aquello.

--Mentiría si dijera que no estoy interesada, después de todo viene a visitar a su tutor ya noche debido a que sentí un encanto dudoso en el – Pensaba la dulce chica.

-esto es solo una advertencia, pero seria prudente que si evitaras a Naruto, solo invitaras al desastre hacia ti.

Así que con esos pensamientos iba por la calle, además de más dudas de las que ya tenía.

Tomo el metro para evitar el tráfico, ya que se estaba haciendo más noche, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían se apresuraba para descubrir aquel secreto que rodeaba a aquel chico.

Lo que no se percato fue que un hombre la seguía con una mirada llena de lujuria.

Llego a unos departamentos en una zona lujosa, al entrar el tipo se tuvo que retirar por la seguridad de aquella zona.

El departamento de Naruto estaba en el ultimo piso, el veintidós.

-vaya un estudiante viviendo solo, en una zona elegante nada que ver con mi pobre departamento-

Indecisa a tocar el timbre se percato de que la puerta no tenía seguro por lo que pudo abrirla fácilmente

-Uzumaki…es tu profesora, estas aquí…

La habitación estaba a oscuras en cuanto encontró el interruptor encontró un enorme departamento muy espacioso.

Montones de cajas, parecía recién mudado a aquel sitio, no había mas muebles que el de un escritorio con una computadora, unos enormes libreros con algunos libros.

-cuentos de los ocho perros, cuentos de luna llena y nube...libros en alemán y otros idiomas…

Pero le llamo un libro sobre el escritorio que no se ajustaba al resto de los otros libros.

Pero entre mas se acercaba mas curiosidad le daba, la computadora prendida.

-No, no puedo, no importa cuan tentador sea, no puedo hurgar en la computadora de un alumno…

La tentación la venció.

Había algo escrito en una hoja de Word:

"_**Los humanos irrumpieron en su territorio, un lugar sagrado sin leyes que lo rigiera llamado asilo…"**_

-Que es esto?

"_**Como poseían un extraño poder pasaron de ser temidos a ser simplemente aborrecidos casi como si el lobo fuera un símbolo para el mal, pero era una realidad para ellos y por eso ellos tomaron la forma de humanos incluso si eran mas cercanos a los lobos mas que otra cosa…"**_

….?

Un archivo con una foto le llamo la atención, le dio en maximizar

Una foto tomada en invierno se veía la nieve al fondo y algunos copos cayendo como si se tratara de una lluvia muy ligera, una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo se encontraba abrazando a un perro

-…eso…no parece un perro…un lobo

Lobo + Naruto

Su imaginación comenzó a correr imaginando aquellas caricaturas y películas de hombres lobos.

Pero que me estoy imaginando-

La luz se apaga de momento.

Asustada mira hacia todos lados esperando encontrar un indicio de luz pero sin éxito, sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbran a la oscuridad, pero el hecho de sentirse observada no le ayudaba mucho a sus nervios.

Unos brillantes ojos amarillos al fondo comienzan a brillar

Paralizada de miedo le viene a la mente que se trata de un animal, pero aquellos ojos se alzan de pronto causando que ella cayera hacia atrás de un sentón.

Aquellos ojos tan penetrantes y temibles le intimidaban enormemente, hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

-Por que estas aquí Sensei?

Eh?

…………

-Esa voz, eres Naruto?

-Por supuesto este es mi cuarto, lo sabes

-Te das cuenta lo atemorizante que es que se vaya la luz así de repente, sentí que se me paraba el corazón…

-Yo debería decir lo mismo, el que un extraño entre a mi cuarto y revise mis cosas, que dirán en la dirección si se enteran de esto.

-Solo vine por que estaba preocupada por ti – a punto de llorar por la presión del chico.

-un esfuerzo en vano

Odiaba ese tono tan burlón que tenia el chico, se levanto enojada.

-Si probablemente si haya sido un esfuerzo en vano, Shizune me dice la misma cosa, que no debería acercarme a ti¡¡¡

-Exactamente…cosas desafortunadas te pasaran si lo haces ya deberías saber eso –con un tono melancólico.

Hinata sorprendida

-Como se supone que debo saber eso? Me ha pasado algo por acercarme a ti?

El chico en silencio.

Hinata une piezas.

-Entonces eras tu el chico de aquella noche verdad?

-Aha ¡- estaba feliz por que ya no podría negarlo el chico.

…Hugh…como sea Sensei…yo no quiero que nadie se vea envuelto conmigo, yo solo quiero vivir una vida solitaria sin ningún obstáculo, ese es mi único deseo.

Mientras el hablaba Hinata se movía entre la oscuridad, acercándose mas a el.

-Oye que estas haciendo, no te acerques más.

-Que?, solo estoy encendiendo las luces, hay algún problema con eso? – Quería ver la expresión del chico, quien se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

--Maldita sea, el lugar no tiene donde esconderme – Naruto pensaba en como evadir aquella situación.

La luz se prendió dejando de frente a una sorprendida Hinata y a un Naruto totalmente convertido en lobo.

Sin nada que hacer Naruto actúo tranquilamente algo se le ocurriría.

-Buenas Noches Sensei

-B…buenas Noches Uzumaki

**Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


	6. Hinata y Kakashi

**Comentarios, alertas y demandas estoy feliz de seguir recibiéndolas me da gusto de que les siga gustando la historia.**

**Como siempre subo capítulos entre miércoles y jueves lo que el tiempo me permita hacer lo mas rápido.**

**Personajes correspondientes le pertenecen a Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados para imaginar un sin fin de cosas con ellos, pasen y disfruten un rato.**

**Por favor no me asesinen por el capitulo como saben los que llevan tiempo leyendo mis otras historias me gusta a veces saltarme de escena y dejar un poco con a duda de ver que ocurrió.**

**En este capitulo se sabrá del pasado de Hinata y de Kakashi.**

**Quinta Noche**

Su cuerpo pesaba le dolía demasiado, sus ojos de igual forma se negaban a abrirse pero el mismo dolor le hizo abrirlos.

Se percato de que se encontraba en su departamento y ella en la cama.

-Vaya ya has despertado, si sigues dándome esos sustos tendré que reñirte como una niña-

Ella le miro y pudo apreciar a ese hombre de cabello gris que le sonreía con aquella linda sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba.

-Kakashi…Sensei-

Estaba aturdida y no recordaba muchas cosas, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar

-Ten bébelo te hará bien

Obedeció al hombre y tomo la medicina que le ofrecía

Mas recuperada le mira extrañada

-Ah…usted…yo…que paso….

-Esa es una buena pregunta Hinata, llevas tres días en que medio despiertas esta vez si me preocupaste.

-Tres días…como llegue…

El hombre suspiro y se sentó al pie de la cama mientras sostenía sus manos y recargaba su cabeza mirando hacia el frente.

-Te atacaron lo recuerdas, estuviste en el hospital y después te traje a tu departamento…por suerte sigues guardando la copia de la llave bajo la maceta, hubiera sido muy complicado tirar la puerta.

Escuchaba cada palabra que le decía Kakashi tratando de recordar los últimos acontecimientos.

-No vuelvas a preocuparme de este modo, que hacías tan noche en sitios tan retirados de tu casa.

-Yo…lo siento…yo- las lagrimas comenzaban a salir sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, le dolía demasiado, el preocupar a su Sensei, el sentir su cuerpo lastimado pero había algo mas que le provocaba ese dolor.

Kakashi la jalo hacia el mientras la abrazaba.

-Tranquila todo esta bien, ya estas a salvo.

Aquel gesto le hizo sentirse tranquila y como si se tratara de un sueño sentía que regresaba a los días cuando ella lloraba por cualquier cosa.

**Hinata a la edad de quince años.**

Los días en que aun vivía con su padre, el cual era un hombre de negocios al cual le daba todo su tiempo y esfuerzo.

Cada mañana era como un ritual.

El despertar a las seis de la mañana, bañarse, vestirse de acuerdo a lo que era, desayunar y a las seis y media escuchar de su padre todo lo que tenia que hacer y decir como su sucesora.

Era una muñeca sin voluntad.

Debía estar en la escuela a las siete en punto, la puntualidad lo era todo para su padre y aunque las clases empezaban a las ocho en punto eso no era motivo para que perdiera el tiempo.

Recordaba como llevaba en ese tiempo su cabello corto apenas le llegaba al cuello, su padre no permitía nada que considerara fuera de lo establecido.

Así vivió sus días desde que recordaba, cada cosa ya estaba decidido no importaba lo que ella opinara.

Su mirada era la de alguien perdido, sin brillo ni esperanzas.

Cada mañana se sentaba en su sitio y miraba por la ventana como si en cualquier momento quisiera saltar y olvidarse de su vida.

Aquella mañana había sido la peor de todas.

Su padre le había reñido por bajar una milésima en sus calificaciones.

Además de haberse tomado la osadía de cortar su cabello de frente en dos mechones.

Pero lo peor era que ya habían anunciado su compromiso con su primo.

Solo le quedaba un año para que se realizara aquella boda y como siempre ella no tenia por que opinar.

Cansada y agotada solo lloro como nunca lo había hecho, era temprano y nadie estaría en el salón así que no tendría por que soportar sus ganas de llorar.

Cuando termino se sintió un poco mejor, al menos ya no tenía ese peso que cargaba.

-Te sientes mejor

Aquello la saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo soltar un grito ya que se pensaba sola.

Un hombre le miraba divertido, cabello gris y desalineado le daba un aspecto encantador al mismo tiempo que un mechón caía sobre su lado izquierdo cubriendo su ojo de manera seductora.

Pero el hecho de que llevara un cubre boca no le daba mucha seguridad.

-Por que llorabas linda

-Eh…aun sin reponerse del susto no lograba sacar palabra alguna

Como si adivinara de qué se trataba la cosa el sonrío y cerro un librito que tenia en la mano

-Sabes es mi primer día y esperaba llegar mas tarde pero me perdí y llegue demasiado temprano

Ella le seguía mirando sin entenderle nada de lo que aquel hombre le decía.

-No te preocupes no soy peligroso al menos no para las chicas lindas como tu

Ahora si le había puesto atención, nunca le habían dicho ningún cumplido y aquel hombre ya lo había hecho dos veces.

-Seguramente seré tu nuevo maestro, así que espero que nos llevemos bien.

Le ofreció un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas y salio del salón muy tranquilo.

Pronto el salón se lleno de alumnos dejando a la chica sorprendida por aquel gesto.

Las semanas pasaron muy pronto y sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto muy unidos, el sabia de su vida y le alentaba a que tomara la decisión que la hiciera feliz.

Asistía a cursos para niños que obligaban a Kakashi a impartir y ella iba muy feliz por ser útil en algo, Kakashi no era muy partidario con los niños pequeños pero Hinata parecía pez en el agua.

Ella en verdad amaba a los niños y ellos a ella.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que deseaba ser una maestra como Kakashi y ayudar a otros como el lo había hecho con ella.

Por supuesto eso no fue bien visto por su padre quien al enterarse de la relación que tenía con el profesor hizo de esto un escándalo.

Hinata por primera vez en su vida tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo y defender a su amigo.

Esto trajo como consecuencias que su familia la abandonara y que Kakashi fuera expulsado de la escuela.

-Lo siento…todo esto ha sido por mi culpa…yo

-No te preocupes te dije que hicieras lo que creías correcto y te hiciera feliz.

-Pero

-Ya déjalo, mejor dime que deseas hacer de ahora en adelante

Era la primera vez que se ponía a pensar en ello y se sentía libre

Ambos dejaron la ciudad para ir a Konoha a partir de ahí empezaron de cero, Kakashi impartía clases particulares en lo que conseguía un puesto en alguna escuela.

Hinata estudiaba con ayuda de una beca mientras trabajaba a medio tiempo para ayudar a pagar cuentas y otras cosas, fue un periodo muy duro pero no recordaba el haber sentido aquella felicidad antes de todo eso.

Con el paso de los años Hinata consiguió su propio departamento y termino la carrera como maestra aunque ella hubiera preferido los niños pequeños solo encontró una vacante junto a Kakashi en la preparatoria.

El lidiar con jóvenes adolescentes no le ayudaba mucho a su autoestima pero si podía ayudarlos de alguna forma valdría la pena.

Tomo algunos malos hábitos de Kakashi como el llegar tarde a una cita y el de beber cuando la presión le llegaba hasta el cuello.

Pero al final de cuentas aquel hombre siempre seria su querido Sensei.

Aquellos recuerdos le trajeron una dulce sonrisa que no pudo evitar mostrar

Kakashi le miraba extrañado

-Que ocurre por que la sonrisa

Nada solo recordaba viejos recuerdos, de usted y de mi, el como vivíamos antes…

-En serio…la miraba divertido

-Si la verdad muchos piensan que usted tiene casi mi edad, si supieran que es mucho mas grande que yo

-Oye no soy un anciano

Soltó una risa sin evitar imaginar la diferencia

El le miraba mientras veía que al menos por un momento ella se relajaba.

-Hinata…hay algo que debes saber.

La voz de Kakashi notaba un grado de seriedad que solo empleaba en raras ocasiones.

-Que ocurre

En la escuela varios estudiantes se han levantado y han tomado medidas…Naruto Uzumaki les ha motivado a hacerlo.

-Naruto…

-Si varios estudiantes han acudido a mí buscando consejo, desean detener los abusos de los delincuentes que siguen a Uchiha Sasuke, he acudido con Sarutobi Sensei y ha tomado la decisión de hacer un consejo y ver que se puede hacer.

-Contra Uchiha Sasuke…pero eso es muy peligroso

-Lo se pero después de enterarse de lo de Naruto no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, la escuela parece haberse emocionado con el, pero nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo.

-Lobo…

Hinata comenzaba a recordar al escuchar aquella palabra.

-Por cierto Hinata te ha estado buscando con desesperación un policía…un tal Inuzuka…Inuzuka Kiba le conoces

-No nunca he escuchado de el

-Tal vez sea por lo del ataque que tuviste.

Hinata estaba helada que había pasado, su cabeza le daba vueltas, le costaba trabajo recordar pero la sensación de dolor en su pecho, un sentimiento de tristeza relacionado con aquella noche en que fue a ver a Naruto.

-Bueno mejor duerme un poco yo preparare algo de comer en lo que descansas, ya veremos que haremos con lo que se nos viene encima.

Ella asintió mientras volvía a dormirse.

Kakashi le miro con preocupación mientras recogía algunas cosas que se le habían caído

Una nota le llamo la atención.

-Naruto…Uzumaki es su dirección y es cerca de donde fue atacada Hinata…que fue lo que te paso y que tiene que ver este estudiante.

**Bueno le he bajado un poco a las peleas y al toque de sangre para darle lugar un poco a otros personajes y si quieren saber que fue lo que le paso a Hinata en el siguiente capitulo ella recordara lo acontecido.**

**En este momento esta en Shock y no recuerda muchos detalles.**

**Su pasado y el de Kakashi ya ha sido revelado y el porque son muy unidos para los que me preguntaban en la otra cuenta de cómo Hinata podía beber con el al grado de emborracharse.**

**Quien ataco a Hinata**

**Que hará Sasuke cuando sepa que la escuela entera ya no quiere sus abusos.**

**Kiba entrara a escena como chico policía que ocurrirá, la mala suerte de Naruto le ayudara.**

**Naruto donde estas y que le hiciste a Hinata para que este triste.**

**Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


	7. Palabras

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de Kishimoto.**

La frase utilizada en este capitulo pertenece a** Heero Kusanagi **la cual pertenece a su historia** Luna de Amor y Venganza (un NARUHINA) **

**y la cual es prestada para este capitulo**

Espero puedan darse una vuelta por su perfil es una excelente historia

"**Soy un Atormentado Humano Condenado por los Dioses a ver la Luna Con ojos de Lobo "**

**MR. Heero Kusanagi**

**Espero no haber arruinado tu frase con este capitulo y muchas gracias compañero amante de los hombres lobo.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sexta Noche**

Había mucho alboroto ese día en la escuela y no era para menos, alumnos y maestros se estaban reuniendo en el auditorio, los alumnos cansados de los maltratos de los bravucones de Sasuke Uchiha seguían a un chico que le dio la cara sin retroceder.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata recorría los pisos de la escuela verificando que no hubiera ningún alumno escapándose de la reunión, pero también le buscaba.

Su cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto, era mas un shock que le cubría por completo algo que le impedía recordar lo ocurrido días atrás.

Pero no tardo mucho en encontrarle de pie mirando hacia la calle desde una ventana.

Camino a su encuentro pero entonces sintió un dolor en el pecho, como si un cuchillo le atravesara, se detuvo mientras el le miraba fríamente.

Ya había visto aquella mirada del chico pero hoy parecía muy diferente.

El camino hacia ella pero paso de largo mientras le decía algo a manera de un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar.

De pie congelada

- te dije que te alejaras de mi- fue todo lo que escucho salir del chico.

Sintió como sus lágrimas salían sin parar y el dolor se volvió insoportable haciendo que cayera de rodillas y se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos.

Las imágenes comenzaron a salir como si de una película se tratara.

Lo ocurrido en la visita que le hizo a Naruto días atrás.

**Hace tres noches**

Estaba de pie recargada sobre la pared mientras veía a aquel chico que le envolvía con aquel aire de misterio, la forma en que se encontraba era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños se lo hubiera imaginado.

Naruto era alto para su edad lo sabia muy bien, pero aquella forma le doblaba la altura una enorme criatura y sin duda también de enorme fuerza se encontraba mirándola tranquilamente.

Un pelaje de color amarillo y negro le cubría todo el cuerpo, los ojos amarillos tan penetrantes y de no ser por la ropa que llevaba puesta diría que se encontraba frente a un animal.

-Um…-Naruto aun no lograba armar palabra que le podría decir a aquella mujer para engañarla.

Las fuerzas le abandonaban y se desvanecía mientras un asustado Naruto trataba de agarrarla

Ella reuniendo fuerzas logro agarrarse de la pared.

-Na…Naruto…por que tu cara…por que tu cara esta así

El chico le sonrío burlonamente.

-Tengo familiares en la industria del cine, los cuales son unos maravillosos maquilladores de efectos especiales, que acaso la mascara no parece real.

Ella le miraba imaginándose aquellas películas de terror que hablaban de hombres lobo y vampiros.

-No voy a creer una de tus mentiras ¡¡¡¡TU ERES UN HOMBRE LOBO¡¡¡

El chico la miraba con sorpresa y enojo

-¡¡¡Como es posible que creas mas eso que lo de la mascara, en realidad crees en los hombres lobos¡¡¡¡

-Si no es así quítatela en este momento

-Bueno…veras…-el rubio no esperaba que la chica reaccionara de ese modo.

-Ves entonces eres un hombre lobo.

Naruto molesto por la aptitud de la chica comenzó a levantar mas su enorme voz que en esta forma también había cambiado.

-**ODIO QUE ME DEN ORDENES, TAL VEZ SEAS UNA MAESTRA PERO AQUÍ ES MI CUARTO NO TIENES POR QUE VENIR A DECIRME LO QUE DEBO HACER**.

Hinata se molesto por la aptitud del chico

-Bien entonces yo te quitare la mascara-

Pero en un mal paso y con las cajas regadas que había por la habitación tropezó cayendo sobre el chico que sin saber que hacer se quedo inmóvil.

--odio esta torpeza que tienen las mujeres – se decía para si el rubio mientras que aun sin moverse analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

Tenía la sensación de algo suave sobre el y no pudo ser mejor pues tenia en una posición muy comprometedora a la linda chica, y lo suave que sentía eran los grandes atributos de la chica.

Ella aun llevada por la euforia revisaba la cara del chico para comprobar sus sospechas.

-Ves no es una mascara es real

Naruto estático sentía el calor del cuerpo de aquella mujer y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, sus colmillos y garras se afilaron aun mas por aquella sensación, mientras veía como ella lo revisaba sin percatarse en la posición en que se encontraba.

-Te… te puedes…bajar Sensei

Hinata miro como se encontraba en aquel momento y de un brinco se quito de encima del chico.

-¡¡Lo…lo siento mucho¡¡¡- no se que me paso la chica se disculpa llena de vergüenza y con el rostro rojo como tomate.

En tanto Naruto aun no se levantaba del piso su cuerpo de algún modo temblaba y eso le asustaba, tener ese tipo de sensaciones…como un ser humano.

Suspiro mientras se levantaba recargándose en la pared dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Si tanto deseas saber el porque estoy así…Me dieron una muy buena bienvenida el grupo de Sasuke después de la escuela, seguramente les agrade tanto que no pudieron contenerse…por ello mi rostro no esta presentable.

Al escucharlo las imágenes de la azotea le vinieron a la mente y la plática que tuvo con el chico solo pudo imaginar una terrible golpiza que debió recibir el chico.

-¡¡¡¡Estas Herido¡¡

-…

-De ser así déjame acompañarte al hospital

-Dame un descanso soy capaz de ir yo solo de ser necesario, pero déjame decirte algo ESTOY MAS ASUSTADO DE TI QUE DEL GRUPO DE SASUKE.

Esas palabras calaron muy en el fondo de Hinata

-Sasuke no es importante no me preocupa, mientras yo me deje golpear el se cansara a la larga, pero tu interés en mi es anormal, es demasiado para lidiar con eso, acaso estas tratando de obligar a la gente a que te acepte.

Mientras escuchaba las frías palabras de Naruto trataba de sacar algo en su defensa pero sentía que el chico tenía razón

Y sin darse cuenta sus bellos ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas mientras que con una mano trataba de ahogar un sollozo.

El rubio la miraba

-Realmente lo siento no volveré a meterme en tus asuntos

Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y salio del departamento dejando solo al chico.

Furioso golpeo la pared dejando un enorme agujero.

-Por que… por que yo quien debería estar feliz con la luna me siento mal- al mismo tiempo que veía como su cuerpo regresaba a su estado normal.

Recargado ahora en el barandal de la ventana ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos sus pensamientos se llenaban de remordimientos y pesar.

El que esta maldito

El que solo atrae la desgracia a quien se le acerca

Estaba en un estado tan débil.

-No debí salvarla aquélla noche, por que lo hice…de no ser así ella no estaría llorando en este momento.

-Pero aun así por que mis palabras están llenas de despecho justo como un humano.

-Me molesta tanto.

Un poco mas retirado del lugar Hinata caminaba por un parque secando las lagrimas que aun continuaban saliendo el dolor que sentía jamás lo había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando su padre le hacia daño con sus palabras.

-Que extraño…que esta pasando conmigo, que es lo que buscaba en un estudiante, solo soy un fallo como maestra.

Sin darse cuenta tropieza con una persona.

-Lo siento lo siento mucho

Continuo su camino sin percatarse de que aquella persona era alguien que la había seguido desde el metro emborrachado por la figura que ocultaba bajo su traje sastre.

Ahora aquel hombre le miraba con más deseo de cuando la seguía.

Miro en todas direcciones para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera ayudarla

Sacando un aparato de choques se acercaba a la chica dispuesto a todo con tal de satisfacer aquel deseo que la chica le producía algo que la hacia irresistible.

Una descarga recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata y por un momento perdió el conocimiento cuando pudo abrir los ojos pudo apreciar a la hermosa luna que brillaba en el cielo, alrededor de ella todo parecía borroso y su cuerpo se movía con dificultad.

--Q..que…me…pasa a mi cuerpo—no lograba unir las palabras

Un miedo le embargo porque comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era manoseado sin ningún recato, un hombre estaba sobre ella y la besaba salvajemente.

El único pensamiento que le llego a su mente en ese momento fue el chico rubio.

Sin poder sacar un grito trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, pero juntando todas sus fuerzas alcanzo una piedra y le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en contra de aquel nefasto hombre.

En un intento por huir y con su cuerpo adormecido se arrastraba para salir de aquel sitio pero fue alcanzada por el tipo quien volvió a atacarla dándole una descarga

Mientras tanto Naruto se daba un baño como si con ello quisiera olvidar lo acontecido hace unos momentos pero algo parece llamar su atención.

…no…seria imposible…

Hinata recibía golpes del tipo molesto por los problemas que le estaba ocasionado y una última descarga hizo que la chica dejara de moverse.

Listo para continuar y maldiciéndose por tener que llegar a esos extremos se percato que desde las sombras unos brillantes ojos le miraban.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos este yacía tirado en otro extremo desangrándose lentamente, su cuello presentaba una enorme cortada que le impedía siquiera hablar por la presión de la sangre que salía de forma rápida y dolorosa.

Hinata miraba con horror sin poder moverse ni siquiera podía sacar algún grito de auxilio.

En un parpadeo alguien se encontraba de pie dándole la espalda.

Pudo reconocer de inmediato a Naruto quien se encontraba solo con unos pantalones y descalzo mostrando aquel cuerpo bien formado

-Por que estaba ahí

Solo llevaba pantalones porque la chamarra ya la había colocado sobre ella cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo.

-Entonces no escuche mal…-Escucho decir al rubio

Le veía de reojo lo que su cuerpo adormecido le permitía las manos de Naruto cubiertas de sangre, había dado fin de una forma muy dolorosa al tipo que la había atacado.

Las lágrimas salieron mientras Naruto le miraba fríamente

-Por eso te dije que te alejaras de mi,

Al final

**Soy un Atormentado Humano Condenado por los Dioses a ver la Luna Con ojos de Lobo **

Después de eso despertó en el hospital acompañada de Kakashi pero solo fueron ocasiones contadas ya que su cuerpo cansado no le permitía despertar.

Más que aquella mala experiencia fueron las palabras del chico la que le dolían,

-Por que -se repetía una y otra vez mientras aun continuaba de rodillas llorando recordando cada detalle,

-Por que Uzumaki, por que me duelen tanto tus palabras.-

Así quedo un buen rato mientras Naruto se perdía en los pasillos de la escuela

-Hinata Hyuga

Miro y un hombre que asemejaba su edad le miraba

Se levanta secándose las lágrimas mas avergonzada por haber sido descubierta

-Si…quien es usted

-Soy Inuzuka Kiba…le he dejado recados pero no nos hemos podido encontrar soy policía podríamos hablar un momento.

**Bien como se habrán dado cuenta tanto Naruto como Hinata han empezado descubrir sentimientos nuevos el uno por el otro, aunque Naruto (aunque no lo admita abiertamente) teme que parte de su maldición afecte a Hinata.**

**Por cierto ella nunca fue violada.**

**Naruto mato al violador.**

**Así que por ese lado pueden estar tranquilos.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado un comentario me ayudara a saber si voy por buen camino.**

**Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


	8. Una Luna a Punto de ser Roja

**Como prometí estaré subiendo un poco mas rápido los capítulos espero me disculpen si este es mas corto que los anteriores **

**Kishimoto es el único dueño de Naruto y Hinata en un futuro cuando al señor se de cuenta de su error.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sexta Noche **

**Una luna a punto de ser roja.**

Hinata veía como aquel chico le miraba fijamente ocasionando que se ruborizara, creía que de algún modo el se burlaba por haberla encontrado llorando.

-Srita. Hyuga si lo desea puedo hablar con usted en otro momento creo que en su estado no seria conveniente

Mi estado aquello la molesto – no se preocupe me encuentro bien, puedo saber el por que me ha estado buscando

No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa mostrando unos afilados colmillos que llamaron su atención

-Vaya las mujeres no dejan de sorprenderme, pero aquí no es el lugar adecuado para hablar le parece si es en otro sitio por supuesto puede ser después de que haya terminado su trabajo aquí, no quiero causarle molestias.

-Que es tan delicado como para no hablarlo en este sitio

-Bueno son varias cosas, pero creo que todas están relacionados con su alumno…Uzumaki Naruto

Kiba se alejaba dejando a la chica sorprendida acaso había indicios de que Naruto había sido descubierto o inculpado y estaban esperando a que ella lo denunciara.

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle con cada suposición que se imaginaba pensando en que Naruto pudiera correr algún peligro.

El chico que se alejaba solo comprobaba sus suposiciones.

--Ya veo entonces no estaba equivocado…ella sabe mas de este asunto de lo que ha declarado bien Uzumaki veremos que pasara ahora con tu linda amiga --Kiba salía del edificio observado desde la ventana por Hinata y no muy lejos alguien mas le observaba.

Naruto le miraba con enojo a punto de cambiar de forma de no ser por que sintió la presencia de alguien que se acercaba.

-Usted…Kakashi Sensei que desea

-Naruto…Uzumaki… si que llamas mucho la atención, toda la escuela esta reunida en el auditorio solo por que has enfrentado a Uchiha Sasuke

-Yo no lo he enfrentado…es a el que le gusta dar unas bienvenida a los nuevos.

-Ya veo Hinata parece tener un gran interés en ti

Aquello le agarro por sorpresa no esperaba que aquel hombre fuera a hablarle de la chica.

-No se de que me habla

-Hinata siempre se preocupa por las personas, a veces demasiado y solo te digo una cosa si me llego a enterar de que le has causado algún dolor tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias

-Que un profesor amenaza a un alumno – Naruto le miraba sonriéndole burlonamente

-Se oyó como una amenaza no como crees solo soy un pobre maestro tratando de ganarse el pan de cada día – le contesto de una manera aun mas burlona logrando que Naruto dejara de reír.

Solo quiero que sepas que Hinata es muy importante para mi y no voy a dejar que nadie la lastime me gusta que la gente sepa que siempre estaré para ella, no creo que se escuche como amenaza ni nada por el estilo

-Ya veo supongo que eso esta bien, ella debe estar feliz de tener a alguien como usted-Naruto dijo esto mas con algo de ironía.

-Supongo Hinata es de buenos sentimientos es la clase de persona de la cual cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz de tenerla, ya sea como amiga o… amante , claro que un pequeño como tu no podría entender.

Naruto apretaba los puños mientras veía como Kakashi se alejaba tranquilamente.

Un nudo en la garganta le impedía contestarle pero de todos modos que es lo que deseaba responderle para el solo eran humanos…todos son unos tontos humanos…

Así quedo de pie en silencio por un buen rato.

Cerca del auditorio un grupo se dirigía hacia el sitio

Muchos eran seguidores de Sasuke Uchiha

-Esta seguro de esto Sr. Orochimaru

-Por supuesto acaso piensan que podrán seguir al lado de Sasuke – Kun si la escuela toma cartas en el asunto.

Todos volteaban a verse afirmando que lo seguirían

De todos modos con las armas que les he dado no tendrán problema alguno solo deben enfocarse en las personas que le s he dicho y todo saldrá bien.

Un joven de anteojos se acercaba al frío hombre de pálida piel.

-Orochimaru Sama de verdad esta seguro de todo esto si Sasuke se entera no le gustara para nada y menos a su padre.

-No te preocupes Kabuto en estos momentos ambos se encuentran demasiados ocupados y con lo que le contare de su hermano el se volverá alguien mucho mas frió

-Se refiere a que le contara de Itachi

-Bueno le contare lo que me convenga

-Pero aun no entiendo por que tiene interés en esta escuela

-No es la escuela es alguien que asiste aquí, alguien muy especial, alguien que seguramente Sasuke no dejara descansar una vez que todo comience, no habrá descanso muy pronto la luna se teñirá de rojo ku ku ku.

En tanto en el auditorio toda la escuela se encontraba reunida algunos tanto alumnos como maestros esperaban que el director comenzara a hablar.

Kakashi parado junto a Hinata le miraba tratando de adivinar el semblante que ahora tenia.

**Algo esta a punto de ocurrir**

**La escuela pronto se teñirá de rojo como dice Orochimaru**

**Kakashi esta muy protector con Hinata será acaso que hay algo mas**

**Kiba sospecha de Naruto**

**Hinata que hará con todo lo que se viene**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo por que habrá de todo**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


	9. Bailando con la Muerte

**Naruto no me pertenece Kishimoto es el único dueño de los derechos.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Mira al cielo antes de morir… será la última vez que lo hagas…**

**Sexta Noche **

**Bailando con la muerte**

El auditorio estaba a reventar toda la escuela se encontraba reunida en aquel sitio con el único motivo de resolver de una vez por todas los acosos de Sasuke Uchiha

y su grupo de matones.

El director Sarutobi escuchaba cada comentario de los representantes de cada grupo así como sus demandas por los acorralamientos que sufrían.

Al lado de el se encontraba los representantes del consejo de maestros conformado por Danzo, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane quienes no tenían ninguna consideración por el Uchiha.

Lee se encontraba motivando a todo el auditorio con lo que el llamaba la llama de la juventud que según el Naruto Uzumaki había propagado en toda la escuela al ser el único en enfrentarlos, mientras que el resto solo le miraba con algo de asombro.

Kakashi y Hinata escuchaban desde la parte de atrás del auditorio cuidando la puerta de entrada para evitar que fuera interrumpida la junta, el único que no se encontraba en aquel lugar era Naruto quien se encontraba en la azotea meditando muchas cosas que le daban vuelta por la cabeza.

-Por que dejan que el hijo de un Yakuza este en la escuela ¡

-Solo ha traído problemas ¡

-Ya estamos artos de los matones ¡

-Solo Naruto los ha enfrentado ¡

-Eso no es justo ¡

-Ya basta ¡

-Queremos soluciones ¡

Todo el auditorio resonaba con las exclamaciones de cada alumno.

Hasta que Sarutobi levantándose de su asiento tomo la palabra dirigiéndose a aquellos desesperados jóvenes.

-Ya escuche suficiente de todo esto…en cuanto a los chicos que están causando problemas tomares medidas sobre el asunto…en cuanto a Uchiha Sasuke…temo decirles que solo han sido rumores que se han esparcido por la escuela no se en que momento haya sido, pero me siento mal por haber permitido que siguiera circulando…

El no pertenece a una familia Yakuza…tal vez su estilo de vida lo parezca, su familia, su casa y todo su mundo pero están todos muy equivocados.

Un silencio se hizo antes de comenzar de nuevo una batalla campal de reclamos

-Por que le protege ¡

-Acaso esta de su lado ¡

-Si es así por que el nos trata de este modo ¡

-¡Ya basta¡ no revelare nada confidencial de ningún estudiante que se encuentre en esta escuela, se están llevando por falsos rumores pero también se que Sasuke ha ido demasiado lejos.

¡Prometo que resolveré todo esto …

No pudo terminar lo que decía ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un grupo de jóvenes vestidos todos de negro con la cabeza cubierta por pasamontañas del mismo color.

Todos portaban armas

-Bien esto pasa por meterse con quien no deben

Dicho esto comenzaron a disparar mientras arrojaban bombas.

El pánico se hizo de inmediato y todos corrían en todas direcciones no sabían hacia donde ir

En la parte de afuera de la escuela kiba se encontraba recargado en la pared de la entrada mientras que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía frente a el un auto negro del cual salía una chica de cabello castaño amarrado a una trenza, llevaba una blusa en azul claro que combinaba con sus pantalones de mezclilla definiendo muy bien su hermosa figura.

-Oye que tal te fue

-Bien es linda

-¡No me refiero a eso idiota¡

-Es de esas mujeres que no olvidarías nunca

-Mmm… una mujer de ese tipo

-No es lo que piensas ella tiene una mirada muy inocente poco usual te puedes perder en sus enigmáticos ojos, tiene un aura que la envuelve deseando protegerla, y el aroma que tiene…es delicioso.

-Tu perro…que es lo que fuiste hacer a tratar de ligar o a trabajar

-Ja ja ja ya Ten Ten no te enojes, no era el momento adecuado en estos momentos la escuela completa tiene una reunión en el auditorio, tampoco se quedaran de brazos cruzados con lo de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Ya veo…pero no te vayas por otro lado, conociéndote luego luego iras a buscar acostarte con ella si se descuida.

-Oye no soy tan mujeriego, pero no seria mala idea tiene un cuerpo muy hermoso pocas mujeres están bien desarrolladas.

Estaba a punto de acertarle un golpe cuando se escucho una enorme explosión y varios disparos la vista de ambos se dirigió hacia un edifico del cual comenzaba a salir humo.

Kiba corrió hacia esa dirección – Ten Ten pide pronto refuerzos y ayuda medica no sabemos que paso-

Pero la chica ya se le había adelantado mientras veía como su compañero ya estaba del otro lado del patio.

--Rayos a veces me sorprende esa velocidad que tiene – se decía la castaña mientras veía de lejos a su compañero.

Kiba comenzó a ver que el auditorio estaba en llamas y de el salían decenas de alumnos en estado de histeria muchos estaban heridos, pero no parecía ser debido al fuego.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando cuando una lluvia de balas lo puso en alerta

Dos disparos de atrás le hicieron sentir tranquilo

De medio patio su compañera había disparado de forma precisa hacia el chico que le estaba atacando uno directo hacia la rodilla y el otro hacia la mano con la cual se encontraba disparando.

-Rayos Ten Ten por eso eres la mejor tiradora del escuadrón- le decía sin voltear a verla.

-Ya deja de hablar depravado sigue yo te cubro.

Aquello se había convertido en una guerra, estudiantes heridos de balas o por ellos mismos al tratar de escapar

Hinata trataba de sacar a los estudiantes sin que estos se hicieran daño

El humo seguía cubriendo todo el auditorio muchos no sabían ya donde estaba la salida o hacia donde dirigirse y el pánico al ver caer heridos y muertos no ayudaba a mucho.

La lluvia de balas no parecía terminar y aquellos jóvenes lo disfrutaban se estaban saliendo del plan que se les había encomendado.

Un horrible olor a quemado comenzó a llenar el lugar muchos cuerpos comenzaron a quemarse junto con el mobiliario que había en el lugar.

Ino se encontraba recargada en una pared incapaz de moverse por el miedo que tenia, a su lado tenia los cuerpos de dos estudiantes uno con un disparo en la cabeza y el otro muerto por desangrado.

Sus piernas no le respondían sabia que debía moverse pero no podía, hace unos momentos tenia a sus amigos a su lado pero cuando comenzaron todos a correr ella termino en otro extremo y aunque los buscaba el humo le impedía encontrar la salida.

Pero aun podía ver como las balas atravesaban a varios que seguían corriendo mientras que chorros de sangre llenaban aquel sitio.

¡¡¡VOY A MORIR…VOY A MORIR¡¡ se repetía sin parar.

En la parte de afuera parte de los atacantes ya habían sido detenidos por Kiba y Ten Ten, pero les estaba costando trabajo.

-Rayos como es que ellos tienen mejores armas que son terroristas

-Deja de quejarte y apresúrate a entrar no deben de tardar en llegar los refuerzos – la joven continuaba disparando sin fallar ningún tiro.

Kakashi estaba afuera cargando a algunos estudiantes pero se maldijo cuando se percato de que Hinata no estaba

-Rayos pensé que me seguía

-¡Sensei Hyuga Sensei sigue adentro¡ – se escuchaban los gritos de varios estudiantes

-Maldición ella sigue ayudando por dentro

Ino sintió un dolor en el costado al revisarse se percato de que estaba sangrando, la sangre en su mano lo delataba no pudo evitar sacar unas lagrimas mientras sentía que todo se volvía negro.

-Chouji ya la encontraste

-No juro que la tenia al lado antes de todo esto Shika

-Rayos solo espero que este bien

-Tampoco he visto a Lee ni a Shino

-Maldita sea que demonios es esto…hay que seguir buscando pero hay que tener cuidado Chouji.

-Hey…despierta… por favor

La rubia abría pesadamente sus ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de preocupación del color de la luna

-Hyuga…Sensei

-Que bueno…puedes levantarte?

La chica negó

-Bien sostente saldremos de aquí – mientras la levantaba pesadamente y semi-inconsciente.

Pero apenas estuvieron en pie fueron apuntadas por un arma, Hinata sintió que en aquel momento moriría sin poder hacer nada.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel momento sintiendo como la bala salía disparada de aquella arma mientras cerraba sus ojos cubriendo a Ino con su cuerpo, esos fueron los segundos mas largos de su vida.

Al no sentir el impacto volteo para cerciorarse de que había pasado.

Una enorme figura le daba la espalda, de inmediato la reconoció

-Uzumaki…recibiste los impactos

Pero el seguía inmóvil dirigiendo su mirada hacia el tipo que sostenía su arma petrificado de miedo.

Ella se volteo cubriendo de nuevo el cuerpo de Ino pues Naruto se deshacía de aquel tipo destrozando su cuerpo sin piedad alguna.

Cuando regreso su mirada hacia el ya había regresado a la normalidad.

Aquel silencio que les envolvía fue tan desagradable para ambos mientras que sentían que el resto del mundo parecía haber desaparecido y solo quedaran ellos.

Pero no tendrían mucho tiempo para seguir así pues dos personas mas les habían salido al paso, Naruto fácilmente se deshizo de uno de ellos pero el otro ya había sido detenido por otra persona.

-Kakashi…sensei

Ambos solo se dirigieron unas miradas sin decirse nada, el peligris se acerco a Hinata para ayudarle con la rubia.

-Te encuentras bien

-Si…yo estoy bien…pero ella esta herida

-Bien hay que salir de aquí, todavía hay varios locos disparando pero afuera ya fueron controlados

- Esta bien.

Pero los gritos que se escuchaban eran desgarradores chicos pidiendo ayuda otros solo llorando su dolor y sufrimiento.

No importaba para que lado voltearas solo encontrabas muertos y heridos en un gran charco de sangre.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir dolor por todos aquellos jóvenes pero sabía que no podría ayudarlos a duras penas estaban saliendo vivos de todo aquello.

Naruto no dejaba de mirarla mientras que Kakashi partía con Ino indicándole que le siguieran

Ella le imitaba pero el rubio parecía no moverse

-Uzumaki pasa algo

-Síguele yo debo terminar aquí lo que he empezado

-Pero…es peligroso

¡¡¡¡Hinata obedece sal de aquí de una vez¡¡¡

Aquel grito hizo que ella volviera a la realidad dejando al rubio en aquel lugar mientras volteaba antes de salir

--Rayos voy a lamentar todo esto como siempre – se decía para si el rubio mientras su cuerpo volvía a cambiar preparado para un nuevo baño de sangre.

Aprovechando el humo que cubría el lugar el chico terminaba uno a uno los que aun continuaban disparando, sin piedad solo llevado por el sentimiento de enojo que tenia en aquel momento.

Bañado en la sangre de aquellos que comenzaron el ataque su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por los gritos que no cesaban y que por su gran oído no podía evitar escucharlos.

Se detuvo un momento al sentirse observado y no tardo en ubicar aquel olor, si no supiera en donde se encontraba juraría que aquello se trataba de su propio reflejo y de una mala broma.

Otra criatura como el le observaba mientras veía como esta le sonreía burlonamente, a diferencia de el esta era mas de color marrón oscuro el cual solo le miraba sin hacer nada.

Afuera ya se encontraban ambulancias y patrullas que habían llegado en auxilio atendiendo a heridos y demás.

Hinata veía como el edificio desaparecía en llamas y una última explosión llamo la atención de todos ya que aquello estaba desapareciendo junto con las cenizas que el viento se llevaba.

No muy lejos de ahí dos personas veían todo aquello muy cómodamente a Través de cámaras que habían sido colocadas dentro del auditorio.

-Orochimaru sama no cree que esto fue demasiado lejos

-No te preocupes Kabuto todo salio de acuerdo al plan

-Si pero seguramente no tardaran en hablar y todo lo acusara hacia usted

-Los muertos no hablan no tienes de que preocuparte

-No entiendo

-No iba a correr riesgos con aquellos principiantes, dentro de los alumnos introduje algunos para que al final eliminaran toda evidencia así que nadie hablara pues ya todos están muertos, aunque hubo alguien mas que ayudo sin que se lo pidiera

-Ya veo

-Todo esto esta saliendo muy bien, más de lo que yo hubiera pedido con esto mis planes pronto se darán

-Pero el chico sabe manejar su estado muy bien, no lo entiendo pensé que solo se transformaban con la luna

-Si solo son rumores, leyendas urbanas es normal para ti no entenderlo pero te lo explicare rápidamente:

**Se pueden distinguir 3 tipos de licántropos:**

**Licántropos auténticos: para los que la licantropía es un rasgo genético. **

**Licántropos infectados: su licantropía aparece al ser heridos por un licántropo auténtico. **

**Licántropos artificiales: pueden controlar su licantropía mediante objetos mágicos.**

-Dependiendo de la cultura y el país es el nombre que les han dado van desde pricolici, strigoi, Wendigo y muchas mas hasta el común hombre lobo, pero así como se le da innumerables nombres también hay muchas cosas de ellos que se desconocen lo cierto es que tiene muchas cosas que puedo aprovechar para mi beneficio.

-De que habla Orochimaru Sama

-Sus sentimientos son más fuertes que lo normal y aman más incondicionalmente, y aun cuando este chico parece resistirse al hecho o más bien se niega a aceptarlo abiertamente.

-Y que con eso

-Kabuto, Kabuto pensé que eras mas observador ese chico se ha relacionado demasiado con aquella mujer, ella será la clave para todo esto en caso de que tengamos problemas con Sasuke.

-Pero el otro que apareció, el de color marrón

-No se quien sea pero habrá que esperar a ver que sucede por lo mientras debemos partir aun queda arreglar lo del pequeño Sasuke-kun, con esto daremos inicio la caza.

Así aquel día terminaba bajo un cielo entre rojo y negro cubierto por una densa nube oscura mientras las pocas esperanzas de vida se iban acabando con el caer de la noche.

**Perdón por el retraso esto tendría que haber estado desde ayer pero no tenia luz y regresaba por ratos hasta ahorita que parece haberse normalizado**

**Que les pareció**

**Me comentaban que deseaban que hubiera mas sangre por que no llamaba mucho la atención.**

**Si lo desean díganme sangre por capitulo, le sobra le falta ustedes dicen.**

**Les gustaría que además de Kiba Kakashi entrara el quite o lo dejamos solo en buenas intensiones**

**También agregue un poco de información sobre los hombres lobos para que conozcan más de ellos, desean que siga agregando pequeños datos de ellos o los elimino.**

**Para los que me preguntaban de donde me estoy basando:**

**Películas the warrior and the Wolf, the Wolf, inframundo, The Book Of. Werewolves, territorio de lobos, mangas de estilo Gore y también de lobos.**

**También si se pueden dar una vuelta por mi perfil y me regalan un voto para la próxima historia que tengo en mente me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


	10. Lo que Queda Despues de la Tormenta

**Kishimoto MR.**

**Séptima Noche**

**Lo que queda después de la tormenta**

Un reporte de urgencia a todo el auditorio que nos acaba de sintonizar

Hace unos momentos hubo un ataque a la escuela preparatoria Konoha donde se han reportado varios muertos durante el ataque e innumerables heridos hasta el momento no se han establecido las causas de tal atentado, entre los muertos se encuentran el director Sarutobi y los miembros del consejo de la preparatoria en cuanto tengamos mas información estaremos de regreso con ustedes vuelvo cont…

Un crash¡¡ se escucho al salir volando de una patada un televisor de alta definición

-Que demonios fue eso¡¡¡

Sakura y Kimimaro le veían con temor a un furioso Sasuke que no parecía tranquilizarse

-Kimimaro tu sabes que fue lo que paso

-No se nada Sasuke los informes que me acaban de llegar indican que los atacantes eran del grupo incluyendo a los gemelos.

El pelinegro mostró una cara mayor de enojo pero la voz de Kimimaro lo regreso de nuevo a aquella habitación

-Sasuke…todos ellos están muertos…ninguno sobrevivió.

-Bromeas Kimimaro como es posible eso, todos ellos eran fuertes habían estado en muchas peleas además de que la policía llego minutos después de que ellos empezaron – Sakura ahora intervenía no convencida de aquello.

-Había dos policías antes de que empezara todo.

Sin decir nada Sasuke salio de la habitación azotando la puerta

Hinata veía con horror como si el resto del mundo se hubiera congelado, aquella escena parecía de una película de horror y ella solo fuera una espectadora.

El auditorio desaparecía con aquella explosión mientras aquel humo negro cubría el lugar acompañado de un olor nauseabundo, miles de vidrios comenzaron a salir tras la explosión y algunos la alcanzaron pero tal vez debido a la adrenalina causada por el momento no sentía dolor alguno.

Bueno solo uno pero no físico se decía…su corazón que latía de temor esperando que el rubio apareciera en cualquier momento y le sonriera burlonamente como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

El ruido de sirenas y ambulancias lleno pronto el lugar, los gritos de auxilio y dolor comenzaron a devolverle a la realidad.

--Solo espero que los hombres lobo de verdad sean inmortales—

Kakashi sostenía a Ino buscando la ayuda de los paramédicos que llegaban al sitio sin aun comprender lo que había pasado.

Pronto fueron rodeados de sus amigos preocupados por la condición de su amiga.

-Ino, Ino¡

-Responde ¡

-De prisa busquen ayuda ¡

Hinata mas despejada comenzó a ver que podía hacer para ayudar esperando de corazón que el chico fuera tan resistente como se veía.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y un rastro de esperanza se dibujo en su rostro al sentir un fuerte agarre pero no se trataba de el si no más bien del chico castaño que hace poco había conocido

-Te encuentras bien

-I…Inuzuka

-Rayos tienes cortadas por todos lados que fue lo que pasó aquí

-No lo se bien…solo entraron y comenzaron a disparar…esto - no quería dejarse caer pero la presión de todo la estaba sobrepasando y mas al sentir que aquel chico la abrazaba tratando de calmarla.

No muy lejos su compañera le veía con aire de fastidio mientras los veía

--Este no pudo encontrar mejor momento para aprovechar la oportunidad de conquistarla--

Hinata deseaba golpearlo por su atrevimiento pero la verdad en esos momentos necesitaba de consuelo aun viniendo de alguien que acababa de conocer.

Al ver que la chica se tranquilizaba fue alejándose un poco

-Disculpa no quise aprovecharme solo quise hacerlo

-No…no te preocupes es solo…que todo esto…

-Creo que estarás bien debo seguir trabajando fue una suerte que mi compañera y yo estuviéramos aquí.

Observo como se alejaba con la chica en verdad no parecía un mal chico

El hospital estaba a todo lo que daba con los heridos que llegaban, algunos de gravedad otros con ataques de histeria, muchos habían fallecido en el camino y otros durante el proceso.

Hinata veía estática como aquellos chicos habían terminado su vida, tan jóvenes muchos sin haber vivido demasiado.

Como fue que todo término en una terrible pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez pero tenia que reunir fuerzas, tenia que ser fuerte aunque por dentro se estuviera desmoronando.

Sus alumnos por fortuna no sufrieron más que heridas leves y muchos habían sido ayudados por el chico raro que siempre se sentaba en la parte de atrás del salón conocido simplemente como Sai.

El cual se encontraba como siempre, de pie, con aquella sonrisa tan falsa como un billete de un millón de dólares, no parecía afectado ni se veía traumado ni nada parecido.

Algunos como siempre tomaban mal todo esto pero otros le estaban muy agradecidos.

Entre ellos estaban Shino Aburame y Rock Lee que fueron ayudados por el chico pálido.

Hinata sabia muy bien el tipo de vida que tuvo durante su niñez y la vida que llevaba con su tío, de cierta manera le entendía, ella también había tenido una vida muy similar a la del chico.

Sai de cierto modo había crecido sin poder relacionarse con el resto del mundo y muchos sentimientos eran desconocidos para el, por ello se la pasaba leyendo libros que hablaran de ellos y trataba de llevarlos a la practica siempre fracasando, solo le conocía algunos amigos que le llegaron a entender después de conocerle y uno que otro golpe que se llevo.

-Leí en un libro que cuando ocurre algún tipo de atentado o algo parecido hay que llevar a cabo varias reglas las cuales pueden salvar tu vida…

Y ahí estaba explicando todo tan tranquilo como siempre esperando noticias sobre el estado de salud de Ino Yamanaka, pero se dio cuenta de algo las manos del chico las tenia apretadas con fuerza en cuanto mencionaban el nombre de la chica.

--Tal vez…descubrió un nuevo sentimiento…--

Por fortuna el estado de salud de la chica estaba estable alegrando a todos los presentes al menos por eso estaban mas tranquilos.

Ya mas tranquila se sentó mientras Kakashi le traía algo de café que gustosa aceptaba.

-Como estas?

-Creo que mejor

-Me alegra nunca pensé que me envolvería en algo como esto

-Ni yo tampoco

-Acaban de confirmar la muerte de Sarutobi Sensei

**-…**

-Hinata…puedo hablarte de algo

-Dime Sensei

Uzumaki Naruto… cuando estábamos en el auditorio el te llamo por tu nombre…no soy nadie para juzgarte ni decirte las cosas pero recuerda que el sigue siendo tu alumno…pero a pesar de todo sabes que te apoyare en toda decisión que tomes.

La chica se puso de mil colores al escuchar las palabras de su querido maestro no había analizado nada de aquella situación con el rubio, nunca llego a imaginarse que su Sensei pensara algo como eso.

-Kakashi Sensei…esta…equivocado…no…es…lo…que piensa…fue la situación únicamente…el…yo…bueno…

-Ya ya tranquila que ya te dije que no te estoy juzgando…quien iba a pensar que volvería a escucharte tartamudear nuevamente…cuantos años fue de la ultima vez?...

Era verdad la chica trataba de recordar cuando dejo de hacerlo y por que lo estaba repitiendo se sentía nuevamente como una adolescente enam…aquel pensamiento la puso helada, como es que llego a pensar en aquello su Sensei tenia razón ella seguía siendo la maestra y Uzumaki su alumno.

El peligris le miraba al entender la verdad de sus palabras así que solo la abrazo esperando que tomara la decisión correcta.

-Por cierto Hinata no lo he visto desde que salimos del auditorio, sabes donde esta o si el…

-No, no lo he visto…el debe de…no estoy segura que el esta bien…el aparecerá cuando menos nos demos cuenta.

Se aferro a esos palabras sabia que no debía preocuparse por el chico y solo debía esperar a que el apareciera cuando fuera necesario.

Era un nuevo día y aun se hablaba de aquel atentado y muchas versiones comenzaron a circular, muchas llevaban a Sasuke Uchiha, pero su familia tenia muy buenos abogados por lo cual nadie se atrevía a hacer ninguna denuncia y mas sin ninguna prueba.

Y por supuesto Orochimaru sabia muy de todo esto.

-Kabuto ten listo todo lo que te pedí ya que muy pronto comenzaremos con los planes y ahora que Sasuke esta solo no hay nadie que nos detenga.

-Que quiere decir Orochimaru Sama, que hay de su padre

-El salio anoche de caza y no le fue muy bien que digamos

-Quiere decir que el…

-Si acaban de traer su cuerpo y con esto Sasuke ya no dudara y comenzara a actuar.

-Pero tengo una duda aquellos que fueron atacados no se convertirán en hombres lobos también

-Otra creencia relacionada con ellos en parte falsa:

**Para que te conviertas en uno de ellos tienes que sobrevivir primero y eso es algo muy difícil, no imposible pero si difícil.**

**La probabilidad de que esta pase a la víctima es mayor cuanto más fuerte sea el licántropo auténtico.**

**Los licántropos auténticos tienen absoluto control sobre su cuerpo, pueden cambiar de forma a voluntad, y no sufren alteraciones con las fases de la luna o la oscuridad. Estas situaciones sólo afectan a los licántropos infectados. Éstos son humanos por el día y suelen cambiar de forma al llegar la noche y con la luna llena.**

**Un licántropo infectado que adopta la forma híbrida ve como se incrementa su fuerza a la vez que pierde el control de sus actos. Los deseos de matar y cazar se hacen muy fuertes. Al regresar a la forma humana, suelen tener amargos recuerdos de los actos realizados.**

-Eso quiere decir que Uzumaki es uno autentico no ha sido transformado sino que el nació

-Así es mi querido Kabuto y eso es lo que mas me llama la atención de el, que esta haciendo en una escuela publica… pero como dicen por ahí en este mundo no existen las coincidencias.

-Ahora le entiendo mejor Orochimaru Sama…sus planes…todo

-Y que opinas Kabuto

-Que es grandioso ¡con esto usted tendrá control de todo, no habrá nadie que le detenga

-Mi mayor deseo es alcanzar la inmortalidad…el gran secreto que se nos ha negado a los simples mortales aquello que debemos tener y hare todo por tenerlo.

-Seguiré investigando de la familia Uzumaki y descubriré sus orígenes téngalo por seguro Orochimaru Sama.

-Así me gusta Kabuto así me gusta ku ku ku ku

Por toda la ciudad no paraban de escucharse en televisión o radio los atentados, muchos llenos de miedo y otros ignorantes preferían ignorar todo aquello.

No hubo persona que no hubiera escuchado la noticia y por ende muchos reconocieron algunos nombres que aparecieron en los noticieros e incluso imágenes captadas por las distintas cadenas televisivas.

Entre ellos había una pequeña figura que denotaba a una jovencita de cabello largo que miraba un televisor

-Por fin te encontré- se decía mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa y se dirigía hacia una caseta de teléfono con el único fin de encontrar a aquella persona que ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

Así como la luna comenzaba a moverse varias personas lo hacían y con ello el inicio de varios reencuentros y desencuentros.

**Bien donde anda Naruto y por que no se ha asomado**

**Por que Orochimaru sabe tanto de Hombres Lobo**

**Que hará Sasuke ahora que sepa que su padre esta muerto **

**Disculpen el retraso esperaba poder subirlo el fin de semana pero el sitio no me lo permitía, y como me hizo lo mismo en la otra cuenta decidí que era mejor no arriesgar, además de que estoy teniendo algunos problemas familiares que me tienen bastante tensa y creo que se noto en el capitulo.**

**He respondido a todos y si hay alguien que se me haya pasado por error le pido disculpas.**

**Estoy feliz por que la historia lleva 114 rew, cada vez tiene más lectores que me han agregado a sus favoritos así como alertas, así que:**

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡¡**

**Espero no defraudarlos y seguir con sus expectativas.**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


	11. Sigues Odiando a los Humanos

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, Naruto le pertenece a Hinata**

**Octava Noche**

**Sigues Odiando a los Humanos**

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo mostrándose más hermosa que de costumbre, el cielo se encontraba limpio dando un hermoso espectáculo de estrellas.

Había pasado una semana desde el atentado en la escuela y las clases pronto comenzarían con la llegada de un nuevo director, así como de maestros y alumnos que entrarían de nueva cuenta.

Ya se habían celebrado los funerales de aquellas personas que fallecieron en aquella terrible masacre, algunos tal vez jamás se repondrían y otros aun seguían en el hospital.

Pero esa noche muchos se encontraban mirando aquella luna tan hermosa la cual parecía estar mas cerca de lo habitual.

Hinata era una de esas personas, miraba con tristeza el cielo ahora la veía de otro modo, le recordaba aquel chico rubio que le salvo la vida varias veces.

No había tenido noticias de el, no sabia si estaba herido o incluso muerto, pero algo le decía que lo ultimo no podría ser, tenia la esperanza de que apareciera en cualquier momento.

Había ido a su departamento el cual ya estaba desabitado, al visitar su casa Shizune no mostró ninguna preocupación considerando a Hinata demasiado entrometida.

Así que solo le quedo esperar a que el chico apareciera de nuevo, pero al menos ese distanciamiento le sirvió para tranquilizar sus sentimientos, no podía dejarse llevar por ellos ante todo era una profesora y no debía olvidarlo.

Pero aun así…le dolía demasiado el corazón.

En el hospital la joven Ino despertaba de las tantas siestas que tomaba desde que la internaron, la ventana con las cortinas recorridas le permitieron apreciar la luna que yacía esplendorosamente en el cielo, y como siempre veía recostado en su regazo al chico pálido.

Sai solo se separara de ella en muy pocas ocasiones muchas por sus padres y otras por sus amigos, pero con esto reforzaba el dicho de que cuando estas enfermo o en la cárcel puedes ver a las personas que de verdad te quieren.

Pudo ver un cuaderno de dibujo perteneciente al chico, siempre le veía dibujando pero el nunca mostraba sus trabajos ella no lograba entenderlo muy bien, era alguien demasiado extraño pero muy querido para ella.

Aprovechando que el chico se encontraba dormido decidió echar una pequeña mirado a sus dibujos, al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

Cada dibujo era de ella, mostrando muchas facetas de ella, en la cafetería, jugando voleibol, durmiendo en el salón, Sai había captado cada detalle de la chica, pero en que momento lo había hecho, debería considerarlo acoso u otra cosa…

-Cuando regresemos a la escuela…tendré que reprenderte seriamente – le decía la chica en un susurro mientras le sonreía al chico al mismo tiempo que le acomodaba sus negros cabellos

-Por cierto como le habrá hecho para que le dejaran estar aquí – conociendo a Sai son muchas posibilidades.

Cerca de ahí una pareja se alejaba del hospital

-Shika cuando regresan a clases

-En tres días a mas tardar, la verdad Temari esto me provoca nervios mi madre no me deja tranquilo

-Entiéndela sintió que perdía a su hijo, no todos corrieron con la misma suerte

-Si, Ino por poco no la cuenta, si no hubiera sido por Kakashi Sensei y Hyuga Sensei ella tal vez…

-Ni no digas tuvieron suerte, pero aun no saben nada de los causantes

-Todos murieron

-Ya veo

-Pero cambiando de tema vas a cambiarte o seguirás en tu otra escuela

-Tú que crees mis hermanos ya lo hicieron y por supuesto que como hermana mayor es mi deber cuidarlos

-Como si lo necesitaran ellos son mas peligrosos que los pandilleros, sobre todo Gaara

-Oye ¡

-Es broma, entonces no tienes miedo de la escuela con lo problemática que es

-Deja ya de tus palabritas, además tengo que cuidar a mi novio o en una de esas me hacen viuda antes de tiempo

-Si seria problemático pero que se le va a hacer, me imagino que Gaara estará contento con el cambio por lo que me platicabas

-Si estará en la clase de Hyuga Sensei junto a su amigo

-Su amigo?

-Naruto Uzumaki

Shikamaru se detuvo al escuchar esto sin poder ocultar su sorpresa

-Que ocurre?

--Demonios Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara en el mismo grupo…eso de verdad que va a ser todo un problema, es mas tenerlos en la misma oración ya lo es –el pensarlo ya le estaba causando problemas

La rubia solo le veía sin entender bien a que se refería, pero teniendo en cuenta como era su novio prefirió dejarlo mientras apreciaba la luna

-Hoy también brillas con toda tu fuerza eh

En otro parte de la ciudad alguien desquitaba todo su dolor de la manera más brutal, Sasuke Uchiha golpeaba sin piedad algunos pandilleros que por mala suerte se toparon en su camino.

Aquel oscuro callejón ahora se encontraba cubierto por la sangre de aquellos tipos, mientras el pelinegro no parecía detenerse.

Sus puños cubiertos de sangre al igual que su ropa y los cuerpos de aquellos individuos tirados en el suelo sin poder moverse debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

Orochimaru y Kabuto le miraban sin inmutarse por la aptitud del chico.

-Dime Kabuto ya tienes lo que necesito?

-Si en cuanto usted disponga podrá comenzar cuando guste.

-Bien eso me gusta

-Pero dígame, Sasuke esta así por su padre o…

-Le conté lo de Itachi y esta furioso

-Ya veo y cuando comenzara a moverse

-El no tardara en hacerlo una guerra pronto se dará y me pregunto quien quedara al final pero creo que el chico ya se calmo un poco

El chico de pie cubierto por la sangre de los que consideraba sus enemigos miraba con odio a aquellos que osaron cruzarse en su camino, sus puños apretados con fuerza ahora cubiertos por su propia sangre que salía por la presión

Miraba a la luna maldiciéndola por su suerte.

Maldiciéndola por la pérdida de sus padres

Maldiciéndola por ser el símbolo de aquellos seres de la noche que tanto odiaba y de los que tomaría venganza, se prepararía con todo, acabaría con ellos y quien este de su lado.

La noche aun era joven y solo se escucho un grito confundido con los ruidos de la ciudad.

-Que ocurre Naruto?

-Nada me pareció escuchar una voz conocida, pero bueno te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado quedarme en tu departamento

-No tienes que agradecer nada, sabes que somos como hermanos

-Si…compartimos muchas cosas

-Oye no lo digas de ese modo…no esperes que comparta una mujer contigo por que no pienso hacerlo

-Desde cuando eres tan gracioso Gaara, no acostumbras hacer ese tipo de bromas

-Solo es para cambiarte un poco el semblante, te veo y no pareces ser el mismo…has cambiado

-Te parece…yo también lo siento así…es frustrante

-Me lleve una sorpresa cuando llegue a la ciudad buscándote y te encuentro en medio de un ataque, esta vez si llegaste a los extremos no pasabas de peleas callejeras y uno que otro muerto, pero llego y me entero de una banda exterminada acompañada de una lista que no parece terminar.

Pero el rubio seguía en silencio recordando como había llegado a ese punto.

-Naruto somos como hermanos, te conozco de muchos años y se que algo no esta bien, que es lo que te molesta.

-Los humanos…siempre llevados por sus oscuros deseos, siempre con su egoísmo que los caracteriza, siempre me han parecido despreciables…pero…

-Sigues odiando a los humanos?

-…Ya no se que pensar, gustaba de burlarme de ellos, dejando que me golpearan para que me dejaran tranquilo, después de todo son egoístas.

-Pero

-Ahora ya no lo se, no puedo reírme de ellos, no puedo por mas que lo intento, siento una furia pero es a mi mismo…y no se por que

-Dime quien es ella

-Como

-Te has vuelto descuidado, de todas las peleas que has tenido esta una mujer, podrás engañarlos a ellos pero a mi no podrás y lo sabes

-Si a ti no es fácil hacerlo

-Y bien quien es ella

-Mi maestra

-Una mujer mayor, vaya eso si que me sorprende

-Esa mujer…no se en que momento se metió en mis asuntos, mi vida y aun cuando ella sabe que yo

-Momento ella te ha visto transformado

-Si dos veces

-Y que hizo

-Cuando la conocí no sabia que era mi maestra aun no entraba a la escuela, pero ella se preocupo por mi y termino metida en una pelea.

-Y la salvaste, por que lo hiciste?

-No lo se tal vez lastima, no sabría decirlo, después ella continuo metiéndose incluso fue a mi departamento y me vio

-Vaya si que es una maestra, no muchos van a buscar a sus alumnos…a menos que ella ande buscando otra cosa

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo o

-O que me harás…te estas escuchando todo lo que dices

-Rayos ¡…eso es lo que me molesta…en que momento esa mujer…

-Sabe que estas bien

-No desde aquel momento en el auditorio me Salí de mi departamento y no sabe de mí, supe que fue a buscarme pero para ese entonces ya no estaba ahí.

-Te vio transformado y todavía te busca, después de conocer tu lindo carácter…pues me da curiosidad conocerla es bonita.

-Si…si lo es

-Háblale

-Que ¡

-Háblale y dile que estas bien…es lo menos que le debes.

-Ya le he causado demasiados problemas, lo que debo hacer es no acercarme a ella no…

-Tu la salvaste en el auditorio deja de mentirte, al menos háblale y dile que estas bien, si ella se preocupa tanto por ti al menos ten la consideración de tranquilizarla.

El seguía mirando por la ventana aquella hermosa luna, quien siempre fue su compañera desde que quedo solo, aquella que hacia vibrar a su corazón de forma precipita pero que ahora solo le causaba dolor.

-Ten – El chico pelirrojo le pasaba el teléfono

Marcando con rapidez un número del cual hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cómo lo conseguido, esperando a que entrara la llamada y un largo silencio, mientras era observado por su amigo en silencio.

-Si diga- la dulce voz de la chica se escucho del otro lado

….

-Quien es, por favor conteste

…

-U…Uzumaki eres tu verdad?

…

-Por favor responde, estas bien

-Hyuga…Sensei

-Si eres tú…que alivio- en ese momento odio su finísimo oído que le permitió escuchar como la chica soltaba lagrimas por que en ese momento se sintió tan mal.

-No estas herido?

-No me encuentro bien

-Me alegro tanto, por un momento pensé que te encontrabas muy grave, pero donde estas

-Estoy…con un amigo

-Un amigo…que alegría de verdad que estoy feliz.

Luego de esto se vino un silencio que cubrió el ambiente ninguno podía emitir ningún sonido solo el de sus corazones que latían fuertemente.

-Vas… a regresar a clases?

-Aun no lo se

-…ya veo…espero que puedas hacerlo…la verdad…yo…bueno…

-Por que estas tan nerviosa?

-Yo…no…no estoy nerviosa…es solo…

-Pareces una chiquilla…pero…creo que eso te hace ser quien eres…yo

De nuevo aquel silencio pero la llamada se corto de un lado Hinata abrazaba el teléfono con fuerza mientras sentía su corazón salirse, las lagrimas salían llenándole de felicidad por haber escuchado la voz del chico, pero sus fuerzas se perdieron dándose cuenta de algo.

Del otro lado Naruto quien había colgado sentía todos sus sentidos a flor de piel, el corazón dando a todo lo que daba

-Por que le colgaste?

-Tuve miedo

-De que hablas?

-Me llene de miedo, tantas veces que me he topado con la muerte, deseando morir en cualquier momento, sin temer por ello y una simple mujer puede provocarme todas estas sensaciones…estuve a punto de decirle…que deseaba verla y…

-La has estado espiando toda esta semana

-Me has visto

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir te has descuidado, pero me tienes sorprendido

-Si ya no puedo negarlo…al conocerla mi odio ha disminuido… aquellos seres…ella se ha vuelto indispensable, pero dime que debo hacer, sabes muy bien que no hay futuro a mi lado, tu sabes muy bien lo que les paso a mis padres.

-Si se perfectamente eso, pero sabes lo que ella siente

-Me asusta que la preocupación de ella sea de Maestro a alumno y no de una mujer hacia un hombre…aunque en mi caso debería ser de bestia.

-Siempre tan burlón, pues enfréntalo no lo sabrás si no lo haces y debes resolver todo este asunto por que hay otros problemas que necesitan tu cabeza fría.

-A que te refieres?

-Ellos nos están pisando los talones y temo por mis hermanos, en tu caso…

-Mi abuela…demonios creo que lo mejor para nosotros es estar solo

-De verdad lo crees?

En otro tiempo hubiera respondido esa pregunta con facilidad pero ahora no podía hacerlo, no entendía como una humana había traspasado la barrera que con años había logrado, aquella llamada se lo demostró estaba cargada de varios sentimientos, alegría, dolor y tristeza, aquella chica lo había desarmado sin que el lo hubiera evitado, le conocía, le había visto, sabia que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, sabia que el había matado por protegerla, ella sabia de el y en ningún momento le rechazo…pero valdría la pena arriesgarse…de verdad lo valdría.

Las palabras de Kakashi volvieron a su mente mientras el mostraba su preocupación, aquellos estudiantes que se arriesgaron y de los cuales muchos ahora estaban muertos, tal vez algunos llevados por su miedo y egoísmo, pero ya no podía verlos a todos por igual, ya no.

Al final de cuentas era cierto

Ya no sentía tanto odio por los humanos.

**Bien con eso terminamos este capitulo ahora con los sentimientos a flor de piel que pasara ahora con Naruto y Hinata, podrá mas la razón o el corazón.**

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


	12. Entre Lobos

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, Naruto le pertenece a Hinata**

**Novena Noche**

**Entre lobos**

Una nueva noche en la cual parecía estar más oscura de lo normal, salvo las luces de la ciudad que brillaban sobre aquella ciudad a oscuras.

Hinata no sabia como había terminado en aquella situación, en ese momento se encontraba sentada en un lujoso restaurante disfrutando de una buena cena y por supuesto un excelente vino, por supuesto eso no lo podía cubrir el sueldo de maestra que tenia.

El chico policía Kiba Inuzuka había logrado que aceptara ir a cenar con ella pero jamás se imagino que terminaría en un sitio tan caro.

Por supuesto que le incomodaba todo eso, hace muchos años que comenzó a preocuparse por la cuestión monetaria y una cena en aquel sitio no era la excepción.

-Ah… Inuzuka por que hemos venido a un lugar como este

-Vamos puedes llamarme Kiba, dejemos las formalidades además… no te gusta, ¡rayos¡ pensé que a las chicas les gustaban este tipo de sitios

-No es eso, es muy agradable el lugar, pero…dijiste que necesitabas hablar de cosas importantes y pensé que tendría que ir a declarar.

-Ya tranquila, no hay por que preocuparse tanto, disfruta del lugar, déjame consentirte – mientras le cerraba un ojo seductoramente – además es bueno tener de compañía a una linda chica

La chica le veía con sorpresa-- debí imaginar algo como esto –-

-Pero creo que seria bueno que me contaras de tu suerte

-Como?

-Si has estado en varias escenas de mucho peligro, en donde solo tu has sobrevivido…si me preguntas mi opinión diría que ha sido un milagro.

-A donde quieres llegar Inuzuka

-Vamos solo llámame Kiba

…

-Por que te es tan difícil?

-No se a que punto quieres llegar Kiba-Kun, será mejor que expliques mejor las cosas

-Tranquila no te estoy amenazando ni nada por el estilo…como explicarlo…diría que eres una chica con suerte, ya que pocas personas pueden contar lo que te ha sucedido

Hinata analizaba lo dicho por el chico, era cierto ella no estaría viva de no ser por…

-Un ángel guardián

-Eh…como dices

-Que tú debes tener un ángel guardián

-Un…ángel guardián – ahora comenzaba a imaginarse a Naruto como lobo con alitas de ángel y una areola sobre la cabeza, no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-Dije algo gracioso

-No…no es nada…solo me pareció gracioso

El castaño le miraba intrigado sin comprender la gracia en su comentario

-Pero Kiba-Kun no creo que solo por ello me hayas traído a este sitio…no es cierto

-Eres una chica difícil, es cierto, si no me equivoco la mayoría de los acontecimientos empezaron con la llegada de un estudiante nuevo…Uzumaki Naruto

No pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa por las sospechas que tenia el chico

-Por que te sorprendes me imagino que como su maestra ya debiste haber leído todo su expediente de las escuelas que viene arrastrando, pleitos, heridos, muchas peleas callejeras y por territorio, no es de extrañar que alguien así fuera la causa de que…

-¡BASTA¡ – la chica ahora de pie le miraba con gran enojo atrayendo la vista del resto de la gente

-Oye tranquila, no es para que te pongas así, chicos como el solo son un problema para la sociedad, eso deberías saberlo, lo mejor es determinar cuando hay que detenerlos

-Como te atreves a hablar de ese modo de uno de mis alumnos, y sobre todo sin conocerle, el no es como lo describes…si se que le acosas sin un abogado presente no tendré ningún miramiento en contra tuya…gracias por la comida.

El chico quedo perplejo ante la comportamiento de la chica que tardo en reaccionar dándose cuenta de que se había marchado- ¡rayos¡- pago la cuenta y salio tras de ella

-Espera…Hey detente…por que te molesta tanto.

Pero la chica seguía caminando muy molesta sin prestarle atención hasta que el chico le tomo por el brazo obligándola a detenerse.

-Oye escucha, lo siento tal vez me pase no pensé que fueras tan protectora de tus alumnos pero creo que te pasaste – la chica le miro mas furiosa dispuesta a marcharse pero el chico volvió a detenerla-

-Esta bien, lo siento me disculpo, prometo que no hare nada sin pruebas…me perdonas

-De verdad

-Si lo prometo, pero no te enojes

-Esta bien, pero creo que no deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocerles.

-Vaya supongo que tu le conoces muy bien para defenderlo así

-Supongo…

-Bueno que te parece si te llevo a tu casa, eh no puedes negarte ya es muy tarde y si no tienes cuidado el lobo puede comerte

-El lobo…comerme – la cara de la chica se puso roja a mas no poder ante la sorpresa del chico que le miraba sin comprenderla.

-Ven vamos tomándola de la mano ya que la chica aun parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, el le miraba curiosamente los gestos que la chica hacia le parecían muy graciosos y tiernos, solo esperaba que pudiera sacarle provecho a la situación.

Así llevaban un buen rato caminando hasta que el castaño apretó mas el agarre que tenia con la chica, con lo cual ella se dio cuenta de cómo iban tomados de la mano, pero la mirada que tenia el chico le indico que algo no estaba bien.

-Kiba-Kun…que ocurre?

-Tranquila… nos han estado siguiendo

-¡Eh¡…---ay no solo espero que no sean mas pandilleros ya he tenido demasiado con ellos—

-Rayos…son varios y nos han rodeado, por que esta calle esta tan oscura

De un lado se asomaron varias sombras mientras que por detrás otras tantas salían mostrando a varios delincuentes que sonreían burlonamente.

-Miren que tenemos aquí fiu fiu…que lindura…oye linda por que no vienes con nosotros seguro que te divertirás mejor que con ese tipo.

-Si anda

Las risas de esos sujetos le erizaban la piel, solo de imaginar que alguno le llegara a poner las manos encima no quería recordar lo de cierto sujeto.

Kiba la protegió mientras le apretaba la mano – no temas no dejare que ningún tipo te ponga una mano encima-

-Kiba-Kun…

Contó cinco de frente y siete de atrás necesita ser rápido y cauteloso o podrían terminar muy mal, pero un rugido salido de la parte de atrás hizo que todos voltearan por inercia.

De las sombras tres figuras se batían contra aquellos delincuentes, no eran figuras normales eran mas bestiales, dejando a su paso un mar de sangre que llenaba todo el piso y las paredes de aquella estrecha calle.

Estaban perplejos de aquellos chicos no quedaban rastros de lo que fueron, aquellos tipos estaban siendo descuartizados sin piedad, los restos de sus cuerpos caían a centímetros de donde se encontraban mientras veían como la sangre continuaba salpicando las paredes.

Aquello era un festín de sangre

-Lobos…hombres lobos – Hinata en un susurro absorta en aquella terrible escena

-No es momento para bromas…solo existen en el cine…y claro los imitadores que tenemos aquí.

Estaban absortos que no se dieron cuenta de que otra figura de forma bestial salía del otro lado atacando a los otros chicos y de igual forma comenzó a descuartizar a cuanto se le acercara.

Kiba aprovecho para tomar a Hinata y salir corriendo aprovechando que los otros estaban muy distraídos disfrutando de su banquete.

Con todas las fuerzas que les daban sus piernas corrían sin parar buscando algún sitio donde esconderse pero parecía que no lo hallarían, la oscuridad que brindaba aquel sitio permitía a aquellas bestias moverse con mayor facilidad.

Hinata no dejaba de pensar en aquella criaturas, serán amigas de Uzumaki, le conocerán, por que de pronto están apareciendo…tal vez en otras circunstancias ella estaría como Kiba, incrédula sin creer en ello hasta el final, pero era claro esos eran lobos, estaba aterrorizada, ellos no eran como Naruto.

De pronto llegaron a un callejón sin salida una barda separaba la calle de donde se encontraban con otra de la cual se podía ver algunos rayos de luz.

-Hinata sube yo te ayudare

-Pero

-Hazlo seguramente no podrán llegar mas de aquí, haz lo que te digo o ninguno sobrevivirá.

-Kiba-Kun

El chico alzo fácilmente a la chica para que pudiera sujetarse en lo alto de aquella barda, la dificulta que tenia al llevar falda hizo que cayera al otro lado.

--al menos pude admirar ese hermoso par de piernas pero creo que debí robarle un beso por si las dudas.

Intento salir por otro lado para distraerlos y permitir que la chica pudiera salir.

Del otro lado de la barda Hinata sobre el piso se lamentaba por la caída, si hubiera sabido que terminaría escapando de temibles bestias hubiera elegido un mejor atuendo, pero una enorme sombra la hizo volver a la realidad.

Una enorme figura que comenzó a divisar lentamente conforme subía la vista, pelaje de color negro y unos ojos perdidos que denotaban una enorme furia, de sus enormes fauces aun quedaban restos de aquellos infelices, y de no ser por que en aquel momento su miedo la sobrepasaba seguramente hubiera regresado la cena que hace no mas de una hora había disfrutado.

Como escapar de algo como eso, y aunque encontrara alguna salida sus piernas no se podían mover definitivamente su miedo la había sobrepasado.

Sentía el fétido aliento que le llegaba a tan solo unos centímetros de aquella bestia y el tiempo se congelo para ella, acaso seria su fin definitivamente.

Cerró los ojos llena de miedo mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban pero los rugidos de otra bestia le hizo abrirlos de golpe.

Ahora frente a ella dos bestias peleaban una contra la otra mientras escuchaba sus terribles gritos que le petrificaban, estaba presenciando algo que solo en las películas podían haber interpretado, algo que no podría describir si llegara a contarle a alguien sobre aquello.

Pero reconoció de inmediato a la otra: Naruto.

Volvió a sentir aquel terrible aliento además de una asquerosa baba que caía a gotas sobre su ropa, de la barda ahora se asomaba otra de aquellas bestias de color negro, la cual la miraba con gran euforia, esos ojos tan penetrantes que solo le causaban temor, le veían como si ella fuera el postre después de su gran banquete.

Sintió como caía sobre ella pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo, otro lobo apareció alejando de golpe al que yacía sobre ella.

Una bestia de color marrón ahora también se enfrentaba a la de color negro, las embestidas de ambas eran escalofriantes, ambas sufrían daños que a un ser humano normal matarían de un solo golpe y ni siquiera eso, el simple roce era suficiente para ello.

No sabía si la sangre que ahora les cubría pertenecía a Naruto o al de color marrón, solo sabia que si Naruto era derrotado ella seguramente seria el aperitivo de alguno de ellos.

Pero pronto acabo y la poca luz que se asomaba dejaba ver a las dos criaturas que ahora se mostraban victoriosas, cansadas y heridas pero con un porte lleno de orgullo.

Aquella bestia de amarillos ojos pronto volvió a su forma humana, dejando ver al rubio lastimado y quien ahora le veía con aquellos ojos azules tan penetrantes, a su lado la bestia de color marrón también se revelaba a su forma original dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo de pálida piel y de ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas quien también le miraba con curiosidad.

-Sensei…te encuentras bien.- La voz del rubio le saco de aquel trance en que se encontraba, pudo apreciar que el chico se encontraba cubierto de sangre que seguramente seria de la otra bestia, la ropa rasgada y algunos rasguños se mostraban llamando la atención de la chica.

-¡¡Uzumaki estas herido¡¡

El la miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia, por que siempre terminaba preocupándose por el cuando ella siempre estaba en situaciones muy peligrosas.

El pelirrojo les miraba sintiendo que salía sobrando en aquella escena.

Sensei deja de preocuparte…si sigues

-¡Ya deja de decirme lo que debo de hacer¡…solo te la pasas diciendo que si te sigo o no te sigo, que si hago o no hago…ya me canse de eso no estaba contigo cuando me atacaron así que deja de decir cosas tan tristes…

El rubio la miraba extrañado ella aun cuando sentía que ella aun temblaba de miedo le gritaba, por que se preocupaba por el…eso lo sabia, pero por que el seguía engañándose.

-Naruto vas a dejar a tu Sensei sobre el piso o la vas a ayudar a levantarse

El le miro furiosamente por el comentario haciendo aquello como reflejo a lo mencionado, extendió su mano parta levantarla como una pluma llevada por el aire.

-Los otros…la chica temblaba al recordar que había más de uno de aquellas bestias

-No te preocupes, ya nos encargamos de ellos.

-Ya veo—Seguramente Kiba-Kun logro escapar a tiempo—por cierto las heridas que tienen deben ser atendidas

-Deja de seguir…

-Ya te dije que dejes de decir cosas tan tristes así que…acompáñenme a mi casa y curare sus heridas

-Yo no tengo problema Naruto, si llego en este estado Temari terminara por matarme

Nuevamente le regreso aquella mirada llena de furia hacia el pelirrojo por su comentario.

-No quiero irme sola…por que atacaron…ellos se comieron a aquellos chicos…su mirada…todo de ellos

-Te dio miedo no es cierto

-Pro supuesto yo era la siguiente en su menú.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír al escuchar a la chica pero no hizo ningún otro comentario ya que vio que ambos chicos aun se tenían tomados de la mano.

-Sensei...a veces eres algo especial, si te explico que eran ellos no habrá vuelta atrás, seguramente tu vida no volverá a ser la que llevabas, estarás metiéndome mas a la mía y solo estarás en riesgo constante como lo has hecho en las ultimas semanas, aun es tiempo para que te olvides…de todo.

-Vamos a mi casa, se esta haciendo muy tarde y no quiero encontrarme con ningún pervertido – la chica caminaba con lentitud buscando la salida de la calle mientras el rubio la seguía con la vista.

-Naruto, ahí tienes tu respuesta

El rubio miro al pelirrojo quien ahora seguía a la chica a su paso-- la respuesta—

Al parecer aquello tomaría mas tiempo para el.

No muy lejos de ahí varias figuras recorrían las calles observando los restos de aquella pelea, restos humanos y de las bestias mezclados en el piso, mientras estos últimos volvían a la forma original.

Limpien todo esto, no debe quedar rastro de nada.

-Sr. Orochimaru ya tenemos al chico

-Bien llévenselo me servirá para un nuevo experimento

Esa noche solo fue iluminada por los ríos de sangre que eran lavados por grandes cantidades de agua químicos y que ahora se iban por el drenaje.

**Un comentario hará feliz a esta chica y podrá subir más rápido capítulos**

**Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


	13. Celos

**Kishimoto sigue siendo dueño de los derechos de Naruto, yo solo los tomo prestados tal vez algún día tenga con que comprarlos…si algún día. **

**Novena Noche**

**Celos**

Hinata ahora se sentía extraña entrando a su departamento con dos estudiantes, los cuales ambos eran hombres lobos que hace no mas de una hora le habían salvado la vida.

Últimamente estaba actuando en contra del razonamiento común, dejándose llevar por la euforia del momento.

Los dos chicos miraban con curiosidad aquel departamento, era pequeño pero tenía un aire que les permitía relajarse sin problemas.

-Bien les traeré ropa para que puedan cambiarse y preparare el baño

-No tienes que hacerlo

-Y como piensas pasar la noche…acaso desnudo

-No te gustaría así podrías admirarme sin problemas- mientras volteaba a verla con una risa descarada, la chica se puso de mil colores por el comentario

-d…deja…de...deja de decir tonterías ¡¡¡- se maldecía por haber hecho ese comentario

-Es bastante linda sonrojada- Gaara veía como la chica salía corriendo de la sala.

-Si – el rubio respondía aun sin comprender como se había dejado convencer para estar en aquel sitio.

La chica no tardo en traer ropa de hombre mientras ellos la miraban con curiosidad.

-Bien si gustan pueden tomar un baño aquí hay ropa seca, y por la talla no creo que tengan problemas

-Eres casada, no le molestara a tu esposo que tengas a dos hombres en tu departamento- Naruto con un tono de molestia tomaba la ropa.

-Eh, no soy casada, esta ropa es de Kakashi Sensei, a veces deja ropa por si llega a quedarse.

La cara del rubio cambio a un semblante mas serio mientras se abría paso para ir al baño, dejando sorprendida a la chica mientras Gaara solo soltaba un suspiro.

-Ese Naruto

-Fue algo que dije

-Creo que a su amante no le gustara que estemos aquí

-M….mi…mi…mi Amante¡¡¡ que cosas dices

-Entonces por que tienes ropa de un tipo si no es tu amante

-Por que es mi Sensei

-Como?

-Si Kakashi Sensei fue mi maestro en la preparatoria y es como si fuera mi familia, a veces el viene y si se hace tarde se queda a dormir en la habitación de al lado…pero por que tengo que darles explicaciones

-Si por que será- decía el pelirrojo mirando divertido a la chica

-Pero de verdad quisiera poder entenderle mas…el parece sufrir mucho- Hinata se deprimía por los cambios de humor que a veces tenia el chico.

-De verdad que te preocupa no es así

-Si…ah por que sigo dándote explicaciones…pero tu pareces llevarte mejor con la gente que Uzumaki

-Es por que por fortuna yo tuve a mis hermanos, mientras que Naruto perdió a sus padres muy joven y se la ha visto muy difícil.

-De verdad…es triste pero tengo entendido que tiene un familiar, su abuela

-Es cierto…pero ella lo encontró muchos años después

-Acaso estaba perdido

-Algo por el estilo, yo le conocí en ese lapso…pero creo que me acepto por lo que soy

-Un hombre lobo

-Si así es digamos…que el tiene sus razones para desconfiar de los humanos.

-Ya veo…y tus hermanos son como tu

-No ellos son humanos…yo fui el único en nacer así

-Entonces se puede nacer siendo hombre lobo

-Es cuestión de genética, me imagino que te dejas llevar por las películas de terror

-Si un poco, aunque casi no veo muchas me dan miedo

-Te dan miedo y tienes a dos hombres lobos en tu departamento.

-Si es raro no, pero quisiera saber que es lo que esta pasando, de pronto hay demasiado lobos y no se a que se debe

-Estas segura…involucrarte demasiado puede traerte demasiados problemas

-Con lo que he vivido en los últimos días…no se como explicarlo pero…es difícil de decir…solo se que deseo saber mas de el, es algo que no puedo evitar.

-Ya veo…tu de verdad…

-Hey Gaara el baño esta listo así que métete de una vez

-Tan amable e inoportuno como siempre- mientras que tomaba la ropa y pasaba al lado del rubio – Deja de sacar conclusiones y se mas amable – le decía en un susurro que para un humano era imperceptible.

El rubio solo le miro mientras el pelirrojo le miraba antes de meterse a bañar.

-Uzumaki tus heridas están bien?

-Si no te preocupes, aunque no hay luna llena no son de gravedad.

-Ya veo…

Un largo silencio cubrió la sala ninguno se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que Hinata decidió romper aquel molesto silencio que parecía no terminar.

-Uzumaki, aprecias mucho a tu amigo no es cierto

-Gaara? Si es el único amigo que tengo, no es más que eso es como mi hermano

-De veras, me alegro mucho - sonriendo al escuchar al chico, este solo la miraba perdiéndose en aquella mujer y por primera vez comenzó a mirarla con detenimiento, aun cuando no se había cambiado la ropa y estaba sucia y algo rasgada de algunas partes, eso no le molestaba.

El cabello que siempre llevaba amarrado en una trenza y los largos mechones de cabello que le cubrían de frente, su piel le llamo la atención, era blanca y suave como ya sabia por las veces que había podido estar en contacto con ella.

Su figura era bien proporcionada, no tenia que pedirle nada a nadie casi podía jurar que se trataba de una diosa abandonada en la tierra a los pies de los pobres mortales.

Sus ojos de un extraño color, pocas personas podían presumir que el color de sus ojos eran únicos, y ella seguramente podría hacerlo, incluso se diría que eran raros.

Pero para el era como mirar a la luna sin tener que alzar la vista, aquella hermosa y plateada luna que tanto amaba y que tenía ahora a pocos centímetros de el.

-Ocurre algo Uzumaki?

-Eh, por que lo dices

-Es que…no me quitas la vista de encima – decía con algo de vergüenza pero sin ocultar una sonrisa.

-Ah eso…tu ropa esta sucia no piensas cambiarte.

-La ropa, si pero antes quería tomar un baño…mañana iniciaran de nuevo las clases, asistirás?.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo

-Por que…lo que pasó

-Es un error, jamás debió pasarme por la cabeza asistir a una escuela como un alumno normal.

-Pero, no todos los humanos somos como el resto…me gustaría convencerte de que no es así- la mirada de la chica bajo sintiendo que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles al convencerle.

Aquella frágil figura hizo que la piel del rubio se erizara al contemplarla de nuevo- --de nuevo, ella me debilitad rompiendo toda barrera que pongo a mi alrededor—

-Por que…por que sigues insistiendo, acaso temes perder a un estudiante o acaso…

Hinata le miraba esperando que terminara de decir la frase, su corazón latía tan rápido y no podía detenerlo, no podía seguir mintiéndose pero quería escucharlo de el, necesitaba saber que al menos el sentía un poco de lo que a ella le consumía por dentro en aquel momento.

Tal vez si dejara de ser su estudiante las cosas podrían ser un poco diferentes, su verdadera forma no era algo que le preocupara en ese momento, era curioso ver como sus prioridades estaban de cabeza.

El sonido de su celular hizo que el chico se volteara hacia la ventana mientras ella buscaba molesta el aparato.

-Si…bueno

-Hinata hasta que contestas, te he dejado varios mensajes en la contestadota que haces tan tarde en la calle, acaso deseas volver a ser atacada.

-Kakashi Sensei ya no me regañe, olvide el celular…

El rubio escuchaba aquella conversación con mucha facilidad, muy malo para su finísimo oído, pero también por dentro deseaba escuchar aquella plática, deseba saber más, por primera vez un nuevo sentimiento lo estaba consumiendo: los celos.

En primer lugar estaba el tan queridísimo Sensei de la chica y otro era el policía castaño que últimamente rondaba a la chica, la verdad no le importaría si hubiera muerto en el ataque de hace unas horas.

-Puedo ir a tu casa es importante

-Ah¡ es muy tarde que ocurre Sensei, acaso es muy grave

-Bueno son varias cosas, pero tienes razón es muy tarde, pero mañana no me culpes si te desmayas de la impresión.

-No puede decírmelo por teléfono

-No es algo que se pueda decir por este medio, llega temprano…ah y por cierto sobre Uzumaki ya lo has pensado bien.

-Sensei no es bueno hablarlo por este medio.

-Que acaso tienes a Uzumaki en la sala de tu departamento

-Eh¡¡ que cosas dice…como lo voy a tener aquí.

La llamada termino pero Naruto deseba saber a que se refería Kakashi con el, seria a lo que la chica le insistía tanto de regresar a la escuela o si su suerte era otra…tal vez…quizás.

---deja de dudar tanto lobo tonto ---

---Gaara, que no te estabas bañando ---

---si lo estaba haciendo, pero ya me aburrieron ustedes dos, así que deja de quejarte y haz las cosas en de vez de solo pensarlas---

---Entonces deja de meterte en mi mente y regresa en este momento---

---No ya encontré cama en la habitación de al lado, cuando te aburras de ti mismo puedes apagar la luz de la sala y dormirte---

---Maldito---

---Deja de escapar, y enfréntalo si no habrá alguien mas listo y con valor que si lo hará, ah por cierto dile que estaré en su clase no sea que le vaya a dar un ataque de nervios---

Pero el rubio ya no contesto a la telepatía del pelirrojo, solo se quedo en silencio sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo, hasta que de nueva cuenta Hinata volvió a romper a aquel silencio.

-Uzumaki, te ocurre algo?

En lo que el había estado sumido en sus pensamiento la chica había tomado un rápido baño y ahora mas cómoda y tranquila se sentaba frente a el acomodando su largo cabello, quien ahora lucia lo largo que lo tenia, aquello le perturbo de manera sorpresiva.

Tenia que hacer algo cada vez más ella le estaba provocando sensaciones que no podría controlar por más tiempo.

Sin mover de su posición recargado junto a la ventana prefirió ignorar aquello y fingir que nada le perturbaba.

-No, no es nada…tu vives sola

-Si llevo algunos años haciéndolo.

-Y tu familia no se preocupa.

-Digamos que desde la preparatoria no les he visto, me pregunto como estarán

-No les extrañas, digo estar sola no debe ser fácil.

Ella le miraba con un poco de sorpresa por el nuevo cambio de actitud del chico, pero prefirió no recalcarlo por lo visto la conversación anterior ya era algo olvidado.

-No he estado sola, Kakashi Sensei ha estado conmigo…

Ahí estaba de nuevo mencionando mientras por dentro el rubio comenzaba de nuevo a odiar al profesor de cabello peligris.

-Pues el…ha sido como un hermano mayor cuidando y procurando mi bienestar, a veces tu verdadera familia puede causarte mucho daño…

Algo de tristeza salía de las palabras de la chica, provocando curiosidad por saber que tipo de vida había llevado ella, pues al escucharla notaba dolor y sufrimiento en sus palabras.

-Pero dime…me contaras de los otros lobos

-Eres bastante terca, ni por que has estado cerca de la muerte te das por vencida…si tanto lo deseas contestare todas las dudas que tengas…tal vez mañana en la escuela

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al escuchar la confirmación del chico.

-En serio regresaras a clases.

-Si, pero no prometo que me comporte

-Por mi esta bien – sonriéndole al chico

-Pero si lo hago ten en cuenta que no habrá vuelta para atrás y estarás más envuelta en mi mundo

-Esta bien…se el riesgo que corro…es por ello que deseo saber mas

-Pero quiero algo a cambio

-Algo a cambio, que cosa?

-Platícame…quiero saber de tu vida…creo que es algo justo – mientras le da la espalda sin apartarse de la ventana y ella sentada en la sala.

De cierta forma ella se sentía feliz por que de algún modo el le estaba permitiendo conocerle y deseaba conocer mas de ella.

Se levando dirigiéndose a la cocina, el chico tomo a mal esto sintiendo que ella no deseaba contarle de su vida, pero regreso con dos tazas de café.

-Supongo que será una larga noche espero poder levantarme mañana temprano – ofreciéndole una taza – veras yo vivía en…

Así se les fue la noche aun con sus barreras de cada uno, pero al mismo tiempo un débil lazo que ya existía comenzaba a ser más grueso.

Muy pronto al amanecer dos figuras se alzaban en la oscuridad, no parecían ser mas de aquellas bestias que se habían dado un banquete horas atrás, su apariencia era mas frágil pero no por ello menos peligrosa.

Saltaban ágilmente de casa en casa como si se tratara de un simple escalón, la brisa provocada por la velocidad que llevaban alzaba con gracia las negras capas que portaban.

Se detuvieron en el sitio donde había ocurrido el festín de aquellas feroces bestias.

-Lo han limpiado todo

-Si eso parece han hecho un excelente trabajo, un humano no podría darse cuenta de que aquí hubo una carnicería.

-Si esas bestias no conocen la moderación y ahora que haremos

-Esperar…por el momento solo nos queda eso, vámonos

Así en un rápido movimiento se perdieron mientras el sol comenzaba a sacar sus primeros rayos alumbrando aquella oscura ciudad.

La ciudad despertaba con los ruidos matinales del alboroto del tráfico y la gente comenzando a moverse, Hinata esta vez llego antes de lo previsto.

No había dormido casi nada, pero había valido la pena lo que resto de la madrugada había sido para hablar con Uzumaki y se sentía muy bien.

Ahora su preocupación era que en su clase tendría a dos chicos lobos y si Uchiha Sasuke se aparecía no sabría como reaccionaria.

Pero la promesa de Naruto de controlarse y tratar de evitar toparse con el pelinegro le tranquilizo, al menos un poco.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que le esperaba en la escuela, en la ceremonia de apertura se presento al nuevo director quien era nada mas y nada menos que Kakashi Sensei.

El cual por supuesto no le agrado para nada, una su preciado tiempo seria ocupado en actividades que no le gustaban y otro estaba la posibilidad de ser el siguiente en tener un atentado.

Después de terminar la ceremonia Hinata llevo a Gaara para hacer la documentación necesaria y llevarle al salón y presentarle.

Naruto estaba perdido en el salón de música, aquel en donde su profesora le había llevado para examinarle y comprobar las heridas de una pelea noche atrás.

Era raro, aun se preguntaba como había llegado a ese punto, y lo que mas le extrañaba es que ahora se encontraba como un simple mortal recordando en aquel sitio.

-Hola cachorrito, por fin te encontré – la chica de cabello rosa entraba al salón cerrándolo mientras le veía divertida.

-Que deseas?

-Mmm....que podrá ser – seductoramente se acercaba jugando con sus dedos sobre la ropa del rubio quien no entendía la actitud de la chica.

-Que haces?

-No lo ves… - para su sorpresa la chica ya le había plantado un beso y en el proceso había desabrochado sus botones de la camisa, colocándose sobre de el.

La puerta se abrió de pronto sorprendiendo a los presentes

-Ah lo siento no sabia que la estaban ocupa…Uzumaki…Srita…Haruno

-Hola Sensei Hyuga…ups nos cacho – se disculpaba la chica en modo de burla mientras se separaba del rubio y se dirigía a la salida – de verdad lo siento Sensei la próxima buscaremos un Motel – le decía al pasar al lado de la chica mientras le cerraba un ojo a Gaara quien estaba mas sorprendido que la propia Hinata.

-Yo…

-Se le hace tarde Uzumaki apúrese en llegar al salón – salio sin decir nada mas caminando directamente al salón de clases mientras que el rubio se quedaba paralizado.

Gaara seguía perplejo por aquella escena pero no decía nada, no sabia si debía hacerlo al ver a su amigo con una mirada furiosa y apretando los puños y los dientes.

- Acaso van a seguir ahí parados – Hinata molesta llamándoles la atención esperando que ambos comenzaran a moverse.

-Hyuga Sensei que buen…-pero la chica ya había seguido su camino totalmente molesta – Cielos y eso que es mi primer día como director – Kakashi miraba a la chica partir y volteaba a ver a los jóvenes en el salón de música.

Al lado del profesor una chica rubia de coletas miraba sin comprender nada, pero al ver al chico pelirrojo con una expresión de mas confusión que la suya prefirió acercarse a el.

-Gaara que fue lo que paso

-No me lo preguntes Temari, por que no tengo la menor idea.- el seguía mirando al rubio que no parecía mas calmado, hasta que la imagen de alguien corriendo tras Hinata les hizo ponerse en alerta.

Hinata sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás llenándole de miedo por un momento pero al voltear su rostro cambio a uno lleno de sorpresa.

-No puede ser…

**Les doy las gracias por dejarme un comentario que alegra el corazón de esta chica, cada uno que dejan lo respondo y me disculpo si hay alguno que se me haya pasado.**

**A aquellos que no tienen cuenta también les doy la gracias por seguir apoyando a esta chica con sus locas ideas.**

**Este capitulo estuvo tranquilo para descansar un poco de la sangre y las peleas, como verán nuestros protagonistas andan de celos y no quiere ninguno su brazo a torcer, pero pronto lo harán… **

**En la parte donde Naruto esta hablando con Gaara y este ya esta en el cuarto metido en la cama, es debido a que los lobos pueden hablar telepáticamente con otro de su misma especie.**

**Si han leído Luna Nueva o Eclipse sabrán a lo que me refiero**

**Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


	14. Sentimientos

**Algún día cuando tenga el suficiente dinero comprare los derechos de Naruto y habrá mas Naruhina que otra cosa…mientras tanto todos los derechos le pertenecen.**

**Regresamos con sangre y peleas al final del capitulo…si no deseas leer algo así es mejor que dejes de leer a la mitad y si se te hace poco solo notifícamelo y pondré el doble para el siguiente capitulo.**

**Décima Noche**

**Sentimientos**

Hinata sintió un agarre por detrás, con los últimos acontecimientos estaba algo nerviosa con respecto a las sorpresas pero al toparse con aquellos ojos idénticos a ella su sorpresa era diferente.

-No puede ser…Hanabi

Una chica de larga cabellera castaña y ojos blancos le abrazaba con mucho fervor mostrando una enorme sonrisa al sentirse reconocida

-Oneesan…por fin te encontré

-Pero que haces aquí…digo…es una verdadera sorpresa

-Esa era la razón por la que te andaba buscando anoche, Hanabi me encontró esperando encontrarte a ti – Kakashi se acercaba a las dos chicas quienes ahora estaban fundidas en un profundo abrazo mientras el resto les miraba en silencio.

-Hanabi mírate ahora eres una linda señorita…has crecido muy hermosa-Hinata apreciaba con detalle aquella chica que no la soltaba apreciándola como si se tratara de una madre a una hija.

-De verdad lo crees- la chica le miraba muy feliz escuchando cada comentario que iba dirigido a ella.

-Si pero que haces aquí… papa sabe de esto- la castaña bajo la mirada con profunda tristeza a lo que Hinata supo que la chica había escapado de casa, pero no quiso indagar mucho por el momento la felicidad que tenia era mucho mayor – bueno ya me contaras con calma, pero ahora que te veo con calma llevas el uniforme de la escuela, eso quiere decir…

-Si estudiare aquí

-Es cierto Hinata, Hanabi ingreso el día de hoy y cursara el primer año de la preparatoria –Kakashi acariciaba la cabellera de la castaña mientras le sonreía bajo aquel cubre bocas.

-De verdad

-Oneesan tú me darás clases

-No lo creo yo me ocupo de los grupos de segundo año, pero conociéndote no tendrás ningún problema con las clases

-La chica se abrazo mas fuerte al escuchar las palabras de aliento de su hermana, sentía miedo de que le llegara a recriminar algo y con aquellas palabras se sentida demasiado dichosa.

Siento ser el malo pero es tarde para iniciar las clases y si no nos damos prisa no me creerán otra escusa – Kakashi decía con algo de arrepentimiento la verdad era que no le gustaba mucho el ser el nuevo director.

-En el descanso comemos juntas y me platicas todo lo que has hecho en los últimos años

-Por supuesto Hanabi ahora apresúrate y que Kakashi Sensei te lleve a tu clase.

Kakashi se llevo a la chica mientras la rubia les seguía mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver a su hermano y a la Sensei.

-Y ustedes piensan quedarse ahí parados si no se dan prisa llegaran tarde – la chica aun con enojo se dirigía hacia los chicos.

-Y yo pensé que se le había pasado el enojo Naruto

Pero el rubio no respondió y se limito a seguir a la chica en silencio.

La presentación que tuvo Gaara fue mucho mas tranquila que la que tuvo el rubio en un principio, al no haber seguidores del Uchiha la clase estuvo tranquila…o eso parecía.

La puerta se abrió después de una hora de haber empezado la clase dejando ver a Sasuke Uchiha quien entraba muy tranquilo al salón.

-Llega tarde Uchiha.

-Si lo se – dirigiéndose a un asiento en la parte de atrás del salón ignorando por completo a la chica.

Ella no quiso hacer algo grande de aquel asunto y se limito a seguir con la clase, pero como si se tratara de una escena en cámara lenta el chico paso entre Gaara y Naruto y sus miradas se encontraron.

Algo había diferente en el chico lo cual solo fue percibido por los chicos que en silencio se limitaron a ignorarle para evitar dificultades.

La clase termino sin mayor contratiempo mientras se daban las últimas indicaciones para dar por terminado aquella clase.

En cuanto esto se dio los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse con pereza y moverse para el descanso, pero no paso inadvertido que la chica pelirosa se acercaba al rubio.

Simplemente salio sin decir nada, para el resto de la clase aquello paso desapercibido pero no para el chico lobo, quien ahora veía con enojo a la chica.

-Que quieres?

-Uy que genio cachorrito- la chica se sentaba sobre el escritorio del chico quien le seguía mirando con enfado

-Que es lo que te propones?

-Por que la agresividad…o es que acaso te molestan las chicas…o tal vez sea alguien mas de quien no quieras hablar.

El la miro entendiendo el mensaje que le enviaba

-A donde quieres llegar?

-Te espero en la azotea si no lo haces…no dejare de molestarte - mientras le acariciaba con su dedo su rostro y se levantaba de un brinco.

La chica salía del salón mientras le cerraba de nueva cuenta un ojo al pelirrojo.

-Naruto esa chica solo esta jugando no tienes que seguirle el juego- el pelirrojo seguía a la chica con la mirada mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Lo se pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo y por ello debo averiguarlo

-Y por cierto no sabia que tenias esos intereses, le voy más a la maestra

-Muy gracioso me tomo desprevenido

-A ti, quien lo iba a imaginar

-Que quieres por mucho que me desagraden los humanos una mujer es otra cosa.

-Si son de cuidado, pero creo que debes arreglar el malentendido con ella si de verdad deseas algo con…

-Déjame en paz – el rubio salía bastante molesto mientras que el pelirrojo le miraba partir, sintió deseos de seguirle y calmarle pero un grupo de chicas ya le rodeaban atraídas por el chico.

De fuera la rubia de coletas miraba salir con furia al rubio y por dentro veía a su hermano acorralado por un grupo de chicas.

-Cielos que se le va hacer con estos chicos.

-Son problemáticos- el chico de cabello negro y mas sueño de toda la escuela miraba también recargado en la puerta.

-Y tu desde cuando estas ahí

-Hace poco, tu hermano ya es popular pero no creí que fuera amigo de Naruto

-Si ambos comparten muchas cosas, pero creo que será mejor dejarlos solos por que no me llevas a donde siempre duermes.

-Que vas a dormir la siesta conmigo

-No me voy a aprovechar de ti mientras duermes.

-Rayos eres insaciable mujer – mientras el chico era jalado por la rubia y este la abrazaba.- por cierto tu otro hermano-

-Kankuro? No vino quien sabe con que chica durmió esta vez solo me envío un mensaje avisándome que la estaba pasando de lo lindo…pero solo espera a que lo tenga entre mis manos

-Das miedo

-Me alegra oírlo.

Hinata seguía marcando al teléfono de Kiba sin recibir contestación, ya había dejado varios mensajes de voz esperando que le devolvieran las llamadas.

El ultimo fue a su trabajo esperando que ahí pudiera localizarlo pero fue lo mismo.

--Espero que Kiba-Kun se encuentre bien, ya empieza a preocuparme—

-Oneesan, estas lista

-Hanabi, si vamos.

Mientras la castaña se colgaba de su brazo veía al otro edificio al Rubio seguir a la pelirrosa y por dentro sintió como los celos la consumían, tenia ganas de ir y decirle de cosas,

Pero al final de todo que razón tenia para hacerlo, ella seguía siendo su maestra y el su alumno, además de que el jamás le había dado algún motivo para que ella pudiera hacer algún reclamo.

Y eso era lo peor, el siempre alejándola se sentía como idiota por llegar a creer que existiera la posibilidad de algo.

-Te ocurre algo Oneesan

-No, no es nada solo pensaba

-De verdad…sabes te ves diferente pero al mismo tiempo eres como te recordaba

-Como es eso?

-Si no se como explicarlo, ahora tienes una belleza y un carácter que parece indomable pero al mismo tiempo sigues siendo la misma persona amable que recuerdo.

Hinata pensó aquello por un momento era cierto, si Hanabi hubiera llegado antes de conocer a Naruto seguramente su opinión seria diferente, ella ha ido cambiando con el paso del tiempo ya que gracias a ese chico pudo recobrar esa parte olvidada de ella pero al mismo tiempo adquiriendo una fortaleza que desconocía de ella misma.

-Por cierto que tal tu día

-Maravilloso el maestro es guapísimo

-El maestro?

-Si se llama Sasori es pelirrojo y es su primer grupo que toma como maestro solo tiene veintidós años

Hinata escuchaba lo emocionada que estaba su pequeña hermana no parecía a aquella pequeña chica que había dejado años atrás, no sabia si era por la emoción de volver a verse o tal vez la esencia escondida de la chica.

En otras circunstancias no hubiera estado muy de acuerdo con que su hermana se emocionara con un maestro pero ahora que ella estaba de ese lado no podía reclamarle nada.

-Pero dime por que has huido de casa

La chica se detuvo en seco mientras reunía las fuerzas para continuar.

-Papa…se endureció mas cuando tú te fuiste, pensé que no podría ser peor pero lo fue, estaba como loco y solo podía huir en la escuela al regresar a casa era muy duro.

Hinata sintió como caía al escuchar lo que había sufrido su hermana, se sintió egoísta al no haber intentado ayudarla.

-Pero lo peor fue cuando dijo que me tenía que casar con Neji

-Con Neji…papa no seria capas de tanto, digo Neji debe tener veinticinco años y si el sigue como le recordaba

-Es mucho peor, antes era un poco mas amable pero con los años se ha vuelto mas frío y solo le interesa ver por los intereses de la empresa, por favor no me hagas regresar no quiero casarme con el.

-Tranquila, desde hoy vivirás conmigo…aunque te advierto que el estilo de vida que llevo no es tan elegante como el que llevabas con papa.

-No importa – la chica se colgó mas fuerte provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo mientras se reían a más no poder desde el techo el rubio las veía sin ningún problema.

-Y bien cachorrito acaso no te intereso, podemos pasar buenos momentos sin ningún compromiso- Sakura se le colgaba del cuello al chico pero este la apartaba evitando cometer el mismo error.

-Lo siento no estoy interesado en ti

-Por que, acaso ya tienes novia

-Novia?...no lo creo

-Entonces tienes a alguien más en mente

-Tal vez…pero eso es algo que no te corresponde, y si sigues acercándote de esa manera me voy a olvidar de que eres una chica.

Salio rápidamente dejando a la chica quien le miraba con una sonrisa-

-Sasuke-Kun…lo siento no pude hacer que se quitara la camisa- de una esquina de la azotea salía el pelinegro quien había estado al tanto de aquella situación.

-No te preocupes al menos me entere de algo importante

-Pero por que sigues tan interesado en el

-El es diferente y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo averigüe, vámonos nos vamos a casa.

Por la noche mientras la mayoría de la gente se encontraba en sus casas otros parecían comenzar sus actividades.

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche y las calles parecían vacías, pero en otras se podían observar algunas parejas que buscaban la oscuridad de la noche para satisfacer sus deseos provocados por el alcohol y la lujuria.

Pero dentro de aquel refugio que buscaban, otras criaturas rondaban siendo protegidas por esa oscuridad, buscando de igual forma satisfacer sus mismos deseos, el de sentir el dulce sabor de la sangre.

Varias criaturas sin control saltaban de edificio en edifico solo iluminadas de vez en cuanto por alguna lámpara de alguna calle.

Sus cuerpos cubiertos por restos de sangre, las enormes garras de un rojo intenso y sus fauces que dejaban salir aullidos que hacían estremecer a quien les oyera.

Muy pronto encontraron nuevas victimas de quien alimentarse el olor de nueva sangre les hizo estremecerse y no dudaron en atacar a un grupo de chicos que se dirigían a alguna discoteca.

Sin saber de donde eran atacados los gritos de pavor comenzaron a escucharse, mirando hacia todos lados solo veían como algunos perdían la cabeza o alguna extremidad y un charco de sangre se hizo presente de inmediato.

Como si se tratara de fantasmas que solo aparecían para tomar a algún joven, eran incapaces de ver quien les atacaba.

Muy pronto pudieron ver a las atroces bestias que se daban un festín con ellos mismos, aquellas pobres criaturas que se atravesaron en su camino.

Restos de cuerpos reposaban por toda aquella calle mientras que de aquel grupo no quedaba nadie con vida, con sadismo continuaban rasgando el resto de aquellos débiles cuerpos, mientras las entrañas eran regadas por los alrededores y la zona era ya de un color rojo oscuro.

La escena era vista por un chico pelirrojo que veía a cinco lobos alimentarse de lo poco que habían dejado.

-Demonios yo solo no podré con todos ellos, y Naruto no esta aquí cuando se le necesita- pero algo llamo mas su atención que le hizo sentir un mal presentimiento.

No solo el sintió aquello sino el resto de aquellas criaturas comenzaron a inquietarse de manera sorpresiva, un lobo de pelaje oscuro y un mayor tamaño estaba frente a ellos.

Su mirada era como la de un animal rabioso dispuesto a atacar de inmediato en cuanto se sintiera amenazado, las cinco bestias se lanzaron de inmediato en contra suya, pero este tenía una rapidez mucho mayor a la de ellos y los desgarraba con mayor facilidad.

El pelirrojo veía con asombro aquella bestia que parecía jugar con ellos como si se trataran de pequeños cachorritos.

Algunas cabezas rodaron por el sitio mientras el cuerpo caía bañado en sangre, al momento de esto regresaban a su forma humana.

Al menos lo que restaba de ellos.

Como si aquello no bastara comenzó a desgarrarlos como si de papel se tratara y las entrañas de todos ellos fueron devoradas de inmediato.

Aquel ser estaba fuera de control, su deseo de matar era mucho mayor al de aquellas criaturas que ahora solo eran un leve recuerdo.

Muy pronto se dio cuenta de que era observado y se lanzo tras el chico pelirrojo que de inmediato cambio su forma para recibir el ataque mortífero de aquel lobo negro.

Por primera vez le costaba trabajo defenderse de alguien, era rápido y letal, sentía cada desgarre y mordidas sobre su piel.

Estaba siendo superado.

Solo sintió cuando fue arrojado lejos y en cualquier momento seria atravesado pero la oportuna intervención del rubio le salvo la vida.

Siendo arrojado lejos miro a quien le había golpeado listo para contraatacar, pero un leve silbido que para el oído humano era imperceptible hizo que saltara en sentido contrario y se perdiera en la oscuridad.

-Estas bien Gaara- ayudando a levantarse al pelirrojo

-Si…a duras penas, que demonios era eso

-Un demonio, como nosotros pero con una dosis de power up.

-Buen momento para hacer bromas, últimamente se estas volviendo muy gracioso

-Lo siento

-Pero me alegra que hayas llegado o hubiera sido el postre – mirando hacia el resto de deshechos de cuerpos regados por el resto de la calle.

-Si leí tus pensamientos y no me imagine que alguien te estuviera dando una paliza, pero aquel silbido solo nos dice una cosa…

-Que alguien los controla

-Si…así parece, oye puedes moverte

-Si las heridas están tardando un poco en recuperarse pero estaré bien

-Bien por que te iras solo al departamento, yo debo arreglar algo nos vemos mas al rato.

Sin esperar a que el pelirrojo le respondiera salio en sentido contrario, saltando hacia lo alto de los edificios con su forma no humana y perdiéndose en aquella oscuridad.

El chico partía también mirando hacia la dirección que su amigo había tomado.

-Guau Oneesan tu departamento es muy bonito

-Si ya me los has dicho varias veces, métete a bañar que es muy tarde y no querrás levantarte mañana.

-Veía a la chica que parecía no parar en todo el día, era raro tenerla ahí pero también tenia algo de miedo, sabia que su padre no se quedaría tan tranquilo, pero si ya había sobrevivido a peleas de lobos y delincuentes su padre no parecía la gran cosa.

Hanabi seguía hablándole desde el baño y ella se limitaba a contestarle para que estuviera tranquila, sentía que en cualquier momento su hermana mayor desaparecería dejándola sola.

Mientras la chica menor se bañaba Hinata recogía algunas cosas de su departamento, pero sintió un escalofrío que provenía de una corriente de aire.

La ventana del balcón se encontraba abierta provocándole un miedo terrible, ella estaba en el cuarto piso y recordaba que no había abierto para nada la ventana.

Reviso y cerró la ventana de nuevo.

-Oneesan, entonces no habías escapado con Kakashi en un tórrido romance

-Hanabi¡¡¡ que cosas dices, el es mi Sensei.

La chica se reía al escuchar la reacción de la chica – bueno, pero es que tienes cara de enamorada o me equivoco.

Un silencio se hizo mientras la castaña esperaba la respuesta pero esta nunca llego.

-Ya veo Oneesan esta enamorada, dime quien es

-Bueno…yo…por el momento no puedo decírtelo

-Ah un secreto…pero entonces prométeme que me lo contaras, quiero conocer a la persona que ama mi Oneesan.

- Esta bien, cuando crea que sea el momento correcto te lo contare.

-Que bien eso me hace muy feliz.

La chica tarareaba una canción mientras Hinata se agarraba con fuerza el pecho, el solo imaginar que el rubio estuviera con la otra persona la ponía de malas.

Un ruido le hizo voltear y para su sorpresa unos penetrantes ojos azules le veían por lo cual ella retrocedió asustada.

Naruto estaba de pie mirándola fijamente mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, no pudo dar ningún paso más hacia atrás ya que topo con la pared.

No sabía que decir o hacer estaba sorprendida de verle en su departamento, pero la mirada que tenía era mas intensa que otras veces.

Miles de sensaciones y pensamientos comenzaron a enredarla quedando ahí estática atrapada entre el chico y la pared.

El acercamiento fue tal que sintió como la agitada respiración del chico le llegaba, ella alzaba su mirada para verle aun sin decir nada, el brazo de el se recargaba sobre la pared permitiendo que se acercara mas a ella.

Una angustia le invadió que es lo que ahora hacia ese chico, por que estaba ahora en su departamento después de verle besándose con otra chica.

-Demonios mujer…que es lo que me has hecho.

-Eh

-Estas todo el tiempo en mis pensamientos, a mí que era un lobo orgulloso y que ahora se tiene que tragar su orgullo solo por el deseo de verte.

Ella sintió que el calor llegaba hasta sus mejillas al escuchar las palabras del chico y a punto de decir algo este le impido hacerlo

-Solo quiero que sepas que tú eres la única

-La…única

Pero ya no pudo decir nada mas puesto que el chico la tomo con el otro brazo por la cintura y la jalo hacia el, un movimiento fuerte pero a la vez con sumo cuidado.

El sentir aquel calido cuerpo junto a el hacia que su sangre se calentara y sus sentidos vibrarán a mas no poder, y su deseo fuera llevado a la locura.

Hizo suyos aquellos labios que tanto deseaba sin esperar a que ella dijera o hiciera algo, no iba a permitir que aquel momento fuera interrumpido por sus pensamientos y orgullo.

No esta vez.

Besándola con pasión y frenesí, transmitiendo todo lo que ha sentido por ella desde que la conoció, absorbiéndola, haciendo que ese beso fuera pasional y a la vez especial.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando sintió que los brazos de la chica se colocaron sobre su cuello atrayéndolo aun más hacia ella.

Un beso que transmitía toda una gama de sentimientos, que iban más allá de un deseo carnal, era algo que era desconocido para cada uno.

Lentamente se separaron mirándose como si se tratara de un sueño y que en cualquier momento desaparecerían.

El intento decir algo pero esta vez no dejaría que el pusiera alguna de sus excusas y le atrajo hacia ella nuevamente sintiendo como el beso subía de intensidad.

Aquello era ahora claro para ambos, no necesitaban decirse nada más que el contacto de sus cuerpos ante aquel beso.

Sus lenguas danzaban mutuamente, dejándose llevar una con la otra, como era posible que un simple beso pudiera decir tantas cosas, como era posible que aquello les hiciera estremecer de ese modo.

Nuevamente separados se miraban mientras el acariciaba su cabello y le veía fascinado, su deseo le llevo a saborear su cuello, aquella blanca piel que desprendía una exquisita fragancia que le estaba volviendo loco.

El contacto de su lengua sobre ella hizo que su piel se erizara soltando algunos leves quejidos que gustaron en el chico, y de no ser por que este oyó que la chica menor salía del baño la hubiera tomado en aquel momento.

-Oneesan, que te ocurre estas toda roja.

Hinata sobre el piso, con el rostro ruborizado, sosteniendo su pecho a todo lo que daba, parecía perdida y no escuchaba a su pequeña hermana.

Esta se acerca mientras cierra la ventana que dejaba entrar al frío aire de la noche.

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios que han dejado, de verdad que leerlos me motiva bastante, he respondido a todos y espero no haberme saltado ninguno.**

**A los que no tienen cuenta donde responderles les agradezco también el que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un comentario, prometo esmerarme más.**

**Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


	15. Miedo

**Todos los derechos pertenecen a Kishimoto, si encuentran relación con la realidad con esta o alguna de mis historias ¡¡¡¡preocúpate¡¡¡¡**

**Onceava Noche**

**Miedo**

Había pasado cerca de una semana, pero el rubio no había asistido y tampoco lo había hecho su compañero de peleas, ambos se habían reportado enfermos pero claro ella no creía nada de aquello.

Por dentro estaba algo emocionada por verle al segundo día, después de aquel beso no había vuelta para atrás pero el chico jamás apareció dejándola con un mar de pensamientos.

Hanabi no había dejado de hacerle burla por como lucia ahora, decía que tenia escrito Amor por todo el rostro, aunque eso también le preocupaba no deseaba dar a conocer aquella relación por las posibles repercusiones que traería.

Y eso le hacia sentirse demasiado triste, puesto que cuando amas a alguien deseas gritarlo a todo el mundo y en su caso por cualquier lado no podría hacerlo.

Se recriminaba el pensar en lo que se estaba metiendo, y a los cinco minutos volvía a ser toda una euforia al recordar como la había besado el chico.

No eso no podía ser algo bueno, incluso se había maquillado un poco nada llamativo y el cabello suelto, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se fijo en su apariencia.

Y ahora estaba como una adolescente que por solo escuchar de aquel chico que le tenía así, el escuchar que estaba hermosa.

Tan entrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Kakashi ya llevaba bastante tiempo observándole muy divertido.

Soltó un grito mientras caía de forma poco elegante provocando que el hombre sonriera bajo aquel cubre bocas.

-Kakashi Sensei por que me espantas

-De que hablas pequeña Hinata, llevo un buen rato hablándote pero tú pareces estar en otro mundo

-A…así…no te escuche

-Ya veo...sin dejar de mirarle burlonamente

-Deje de reírse y ayúdeme a levantarme

-Si, si gruñona, últimamente te veo más arreglada, tomando en cuenta que no eres de las personas que se fijan en su apariencia demasiado.

-En serio

-Bueno quien soy yo para juzgar al prójimo, por cierto Hanabi no vino a comer contigo hoy tampoco

-No ya ha hecho amigos y pasa más tiempo con ellos, de hecho si miras por la ventana podrás verla en el patio

-Si ya la veo, me alegro mucho por ella le hacia falta este ambiente, pero no tienes miedo de que tu padre pueda hacer algo.

-Si ya lo he pensado mucho, pero no permitiré que Hanabi regrese solo para sufrir, la defenderé con todas mis fuerzas.

El peligris miraba a la chica no se había dado cuenta en que momento había adquirido ese coraje, pero sin duda se alegraba.

-Y que piensas hacer, no puedes estar con miedo toda la vida, sin saber en que momento aparecerá tu padre para llevársela.

-Lo se pero por lo mientras le he dicho a Hanabi que no debe ir a ningún sitio sin avisarme, además de que debe estar siempre acompañada de alguien.

-Y eso no le molesto.

-Yo también creí que le molestaría pero por el contrario, me dijo que le hacia muy feliz el que me preocupara por ella.

-Ya veo, bueno me retiro tengo demasiado trabajo

La chica miraba como el hombre se alejaba mientras escondía uno de sus libros sospechosos bajo un montón de papeles que llevaba a su oficina, a veces solo a veces deseaba echarle una ojeada a aquellos libros.

El resto del día transcurrió de lo más normal, al igual que Naruto y Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha también había faltado algunos días y el hecho de que estuviera demasiado tranquilo a ella la ponía nerviosa.

Kiba Inuzuka seguía desaparecido y solo esperaba que no estuviera dentro del estomago de alguna criatura no deseada.

Había reportado su desaparición pero no podía decir "oigan nos atacaron un grupo de hombres lobos y fue cuando le perdí".

Solo le quedaba esperar, aunque deseaba pedirle al rubio que buscara por su lado pero el chico no estaba presente para solicitar su ayuda.

Por la tarde Hinata se disponía a irse a casa junto con Hanabi, quien a pesar de desear mucho el haber ido al centro comercial con sus nuevos amigos seguía con el temor de que si separaba de su hermana ya nunca la vería.

Juntas comenzaron el regreso al hogar que tenían, pero alguien más ya las esperaba.

Aquella chica de cabello castaño y larga trenza le miraba con enojo, quien al verla no tardo ni dos segundos en estar frente a ella.

-Dime que fue lo que le paso a Kiba

-Ya declare y dije lo que sabia, nos atacaron unos pandilleros y nos separamos

-No se por que no te creo nada linda

-Oye deja de molestar a mi Onesan ya te dijo todo lo que sabe

-El asunto es con ella no contigo niñita

-A quien crees que le dices niñita… abuelita

-Será mejor que no te metas en esto o te detendré por obstruir el trabajo de un policía

Hinata solo veía como las dos chicas peleaban, ella solo se agarraba la sien tratando de no perder la cabeza en aquel momento, pero algo hizo que deseara voltear, un escalofrío que provoco que la piel se erizara, aquello era algo que le molestaba demasiado.

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, un miedo le invadió al observar como un hombre le miraba mientras se acercaba hacia ellas.

Alto de piel blanca y con aquellos ojos del mismo color que le caracterizaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, un cabello de color castaño del mismo tono que Hanabi, ostentado de un fino y carísimo traje de marca.

Pero su rostro mostrado un semblante serio y frío, por mucho que deseara encontrar algún indicio de bondad en aquel hombre, no lograba encontrarle.

-Cuanto tiempo Hinata

Aquella gruesa voz hizo que las chicas dejaran su discusión solo para ver de quien provenía, la mujer solo lo miro con indiferencia mientras que Hanabi se lleno de un miedo profundo y se escondió bajo el cuidado de su hermana mayor.

Ten Ten pudo percibir todo aquello al ver como las dos hermanas temblaban ante la presencia de aquel chico, así que se mantuvo en silencio para ver que ocurriría.

-Neji Onichan

-Déjate de tus familiarismos, solo he venido por Hanabi no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo desertora.

Enfurecida la chica coloco a la mas joven tras de ella mientras le hacia frente.

-Si has venido de tan lejos a insultarme pierdes tu tiempo será mejor que regreses por donde viniste, Hanabi se queda conmigo

El la miro con sorpresa mientras retiraba aquellos lentes de su rostro, no esperaba que la chica hubiera cambiado tanto en el tiempo que estuvo lejos de lo antes llamaba su hogar.

-Vaya veo que te has vuelto demasiado corriente, pero no me extraña viniendo de alguien que eligió todo esto y a su amante en lugar del honor de su familia.

-Ya te dije que es mejor que te vayas no pueden obligar a Hanabi a cumplir con sus caprichos, no somos una mercancía que puedan manejar a su antojo.

-Si así lo deseas será de ese modo- y al movimiento de su mano dos hombres de trajes negros salieron a su llamado, dirigiéndose hacia las dos chicas.

Uno tomo a Hinata por la fuerza mientras que el otro tomo a la menor y la jalo hacia el de forma ruda.

-Suéltame dejen en paz a Hanabi ¡

-Neesan, no… no quiero irme ayúdenme¡¡¡

Pero la fuerza que ejercían sobre ellas era mucho mayor a la que hacían de resistencia, pero el que tenía a Hanabi cayo de espaldas por un golpe que recibió en el cuello derribándolo de lleno.

La castaña les miro con furia mientras se lanzaba en contra del otro tipo que tenia a Hinata el cual intento defenderse pero los golpes que hacia la chica eran demasiado precisos y no tardo en ponerlo fuera de combate.

El chico miro con enojo a la castaña mientras guardaba los lentes en la bolsa de su saco.

-Sabes no deberías meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen

-Lo siento niño bonito pero no soy de los que se quedan mirando mientras unos bravucones se aprovechan de personas indefensas.

-Será mejor que te retires si no quieres salir herida.

-OH me amenazas nene, será mejor que lo pienses dos veces

El chico se arrojo sobre la chica en varios movimientos muy rápidos, los cuales le costaron trabajo a la chica poder evitarlos o mas por escapar de ellos que el de hacer un ataque directo.

--Demonios es bastante bueno--

-Te sorprendes no es así, es normal para alguien tan simple como tu teniendo a alguien que es muy superior a ti

-Que dijiste ahora veras de lo que soy capas.

La chica lanzo varios golpes con patadas que sorprendieron ahora al chico que no pudo retroceder a tiempo mientra una le daba de lleno en el estomago haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Aprovechando la oportunidad le golpea con toda su fuerza en un puñetazo que acaba por tumbarlo en el suelo mientras las chicas solo observan como el chico es arrojado muy lejos.

En un nuevo intento el chico iniciaría un nuevo contraataque pero fue detenido por Kakashi quien le miraba con enfado.

-Ya basta Neji has perdido

-Tú no te atrevas a decirme lo que debo hacer

-Lo siento pero si sigues con esto tendré que llamar a la policía y eso no seria muy bueno para tu reputación

El chico solo le miro con más odio y resentimiento mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su traje y se ponía en marcha

-Ah y por cierto si me entero de que Hanabi o Hinata han sufrido algún percance estarás en graves problemas

-Que ahora me amenazas Kakashi

-Bueno como director de la escuela es mi deber velar por mis alumnos

-Director has dicho

-Y como sabrás Hanabi ya esta inscrita en la escuela y si la obligas a dejarla estarás cometiendo un delito, y no quiero enterarme que las rondes por otros sitios, ten en cuenta que el testimonio de un director y una policía tienen algo de peso.

-A que policía te refieres

-Al que acaba de barrer tu trasero niño bonito – la castaña se limpiaba también la suciedad de sus ropas mientras se señalaba al verse ignorada de nuevo.

Sin decir nada más desapareció seguido por los dos hombres que le acompañaban.

-Están bien todas

-Claro le di su merecido a ese tipo- Ten Ten de manera triunfal se alababa a si misma

-Muchas gracias Ten Ten- San

-Solo dime Ten Ten, además el me pone de malas

-Lo siento mi primo esta algo

-Frustrado

-Algo así, y con relación a Kiba Kun de verdad que no se nada

-Entiendo y discúlpame pero me tiene muy preocupada que no aparezca.

Hinata se sintió mal por no poder decirle todo lo que había ocurrido, pero de todos modos si hablaba lo mas seguro es que la mandaran directamente al psiquiatra.

El camino a casa fue de lo más silencioso, la incertidumbre y el miedo que tenían por sentir que en cualquier momento volverían a ser interceptadas por su primo no la dejaba en paz.

Le costo mucho trabajo el poder hacer dormir a Hanabi, sentía que en cualquier momento Neji entraría al departamento y se la llevaría.

Después de convencer a Kakashi de que estaría bien y de tener una patrulla haciendo guardia, pudo respirar un poco con tranquilidad.

Se sentó por fin cansada de todo aquello, sin saber como podría vivir de aquel modo no sabia si debía llorar o burlarse de todo aquello.

Sus fuerzas estaban decayendo mientras se sentía como una farsante, ya que no hace mucho alegaba que protegería a su hermana contra todo, y cuando debió hacerlo no pudo hacer nada.

Si no hubiera sido por aquella chica otra historia hubiera sido.

Pero un ruido en el departamento le hizo ponerse en alerta, no pensó que Neji intentara algo tan pronto, así que tomo el palo de la escoba y se dispuso a defenderse a como diera lugar pero unos ojos brillantes le hicieron soltar un grito que fue opacado de inmediato al sentir como una mano le cubría la boca impidiendo que sacara algún sonido.

Le sostenían por detrás en un fuerte abrazo, ese momento fue demasiado y se sintió desfallecer hasta que el susurro en su oído le hizo levantar la vista.

El chico de ojos azules le miraba extrañado no comprendiendo su nerviosismo

-Lo siento, no creí que te asustaría tanto pero no esperaba que me recibieras a escobazos – el chico le miraba burlonamente esperando que la chica le regañara pero por el contrario esta se soltó a llorar haciendo que el chico la volteara para quedar frente a el.

-Que ocurre que ha pasado?

Ella se aferraba fuerte a su pecho queriendo desaparecer en el, hoy había descubierto otro tipo de miedo uno muy diferente al que había vivido esos últimos días.

Sentir perder a dos personas importantes, cada una amada por ella de diferente forma pero al final era amor lo que sentía por ellos.

-Deseaba verte, te necesitaba y sentí miedo de no volverte a ver….hoy casi se llevan a Hanabi y también la perdía….

El chico le atraía con fuerza mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la chica

-Lo siento…de verdad lo siento, he vivido tanto tiempo sin la necesidad de avisarle a alguien de mis movimientos, incluso a mi abuela no le he permitido saber de mi, es el miedo de afectar a alguien a quien estimo…por favor deja de llorar.

Pero ella seguía sollozando sin poder dejar de hacerlo, entonces el la abrazo mas fuerte mientras que con una mano levantaba su rostro y depositaba un profundo y delicado beso, muy diferente al primero pero no menor en intensidad.

Aquello hizo que la chica lograra calmarse mientras se aferraba más a el, cargo con ella mientras la llevaba hasta su cama y ella colgaba sus brazos sobre su cuello.

Deslizando sus zapatos y su chaqueta la deposito en la cama, al ver lo agotada que estaba emocionalmente deposito un beso sobre su cabeza dispuesto a dejarla dormir, pero ella tomo su mano fuertemente impidiendo que se alejara.

Se acerco colocándola sobre su pecho y permitiendo que ella descansara todo lo que pudiera, la apretó con fuerza para hacerla sentir segura mientras escuchaba el fuerte latir de su corazón.

Aquello era muy extraño y placentero, simplemente dormían, era algo que jamás había experimentado y había escuchado sobre parejas que sin un contacto sensual podrían lograr un lazo aun mas fuerte, eso nunca lo creyó hasta ahora.

Ese momento era intimo y solo les pertenecía, tal vez su destino era mas fuerte es ese aspecto por lo que decidió que sin importar las adversidades ella seria lo mas importante para el, no importaba si para ello tendría que pelear con su maldición de licántropo, no la perdería, no dejaría que ella desapareciera de su vida.

Los pensamientos de Gaara interrumpieron los suyos

-Que sucede amigo

-Hay problemas…muy graves, estoy sobre un edificio y en tres direcciones diferentes hay una gran cantidad de peludos amigos, en dos están los cachorritos de los que siempre nos encargamos, pero en la otra esta el lobo de color negro y hasta aquí puedo sentir su agresividad.

-No hagas nada Gaara…te superan en numero y eso seria peligroso

-Si ya se que no te vas a parar de aquella cama, deberías aprovecharlo en vez de solo contemplarla

-Deja de burlarte sarnoso, pero siento que hay algo que todavía no me dices

-En efecto hay cazadores merodeando la zona, y un grupo que se acerca en dirección hacia ellos.

-Mas razón para que te alejes, es peligroso si son cazadores deben tener plata en sus armas

-Entonces quédate contemplando a tu diosa, yo seguiré vigilando a lo lejos.

En efecto por primera vez en su vida estaba mas absorto contemplando a aquella chica que dormía sobre su pecho, en toda su vida solo había encontrado a Gaara quien compartía su misma maldición, pero hasta ahora era cuando aparecían bestias sin más sentido que la violencia y la destrucción.

Pero el solo deseaba continuar así, solo deseaba que el tiempo se congelara y los dejare para siempre abrazados en uno con el otro.

Lejos de el y cerca de donde se llevaban a cabo las cacerías de los lobos, un grupo de encapuchados negros saltaban de edificio en edifico, las luces de la ciudad les iluminaron por un segundo dejando ver que sus rostros eran cubiertos por mascaras en color blanco, las cuales tenían un tipo de cruz que cruzaba la mascara en color rojo.

-Hay tres grupos diferentes en esta ocasión que debemos hacer

-Pero como es posible que puedan convertirse si no hay luna llena acaso todos ellos son licántropos naturales

-No es eso, hay magia de por medio es lo mas seguro

-Maestro díganos que haremos

La figura que hasta ese momento solo miraba hacia una dirección y se había mantenido en silencio les regresaba la vista

-Iremos por el mayor andando.

Siguiéndole el grupo se dirigió hacia la dirección de aquel grande lobo negro.

Muy lejos de todo aquello en un elegante bar Neji bebía furioso, mientras que con un espejo analizaba la herida que la chica policía le había hecho en el rostro.

Estaba más que furioso y su orgullo lastimado, deseaba poder hacerle pagar por aquella ofensa y sus gorilas podrían arreglarlo muy fácilmente

Pero por alguna razón, esta vez el deseaba ser quien lo resolviera, no había conocido a alguien que hubiera logrado alcanzarle y tocarle.

--Bien chica policía ya resolveremos todo esto, por lo mientras Hanabi tendrá que esperar. —

Algunos dormían placenteramente, otros solo disfrutaban de la vida nocturna y en otros sitios se llevaba a cabo una carnicería donde lo único presente era matar aquello que no era humano.

**Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.**


	16. Entre el deseo y el Odio Primera Parte

**Hay lemon…un intento que espero poder mejorar, pero si no deseas sangre, lemon y Naruhina estas en la historia equivocada.**

**Doceava Noche**

**Entre el deseo y el Odio Primera Parte**

Su cuerpo parecía pesar demasiado pero era algo diferente a una mala sensación, por el contrario se sentía muy bien, como si aquellos miedos hubieran desaparecido casi por arte de magia.

El sueño le sirvió muy bien, pero la razón de que no pudiera levantarse fácilmente era que un brazo la sujeta con fuerza apretando su cintura.

Abrió bien los ojos permitiendo que se acostumbraran a la luz que poco a poco aparecía a través de las cortinas cerradas, traía la misma ropa del día anterior lo cual no le sorprendió mucho.

Pero cuando despertó por completo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sobre el chico rubio, inmóvil le veía no segura de que estuviera despierta.

Se acerco un poco mas y con sus dedos comenzó a tocar el pecho del chico para verificar que se tratara de el o tal vez seguía dormida.

-Yo no me aproveche de ti mientras dormías – la voz ronca del chico le hizo mirar hacia su rostro el cual le mostraba una sonrisa picara al ver como la chica le examinaba.

Avergonzada se levanto de golpe pero el cuerpo no respondió a la misma velocidad que sus nervios y por poco cae de espaldas de la cama, pero el chico logro sujetarla por la cintura con tan solo un brazo.

Atrapada en el aire no sabia que decir, el solo le miraba divertido al ver como el rubor de la chica iba en aumento.

-No sabía que eras tan aprovechada de tu pobre estudiante

-N…no es lo que piensas…creí que seguía dormida…eso es todo

-En serio – mientras el chico dibuja una sonrisa muy seductora

-Ah que horas es – tratando de escapar de aquella situación

-Apenas las seis

-Debo apurarme por si no lo sabes, los maestros debemos ser puntuales

-Si tu lo dices – levantando a la chica y ayudándole a ponerse en pie

Hinata ya mas despierta se dirigía al baño mientras el rubio le miraba divertido al ver como iba de un lado a otro sin razón.

-Que es lo que haces

-V…voy…voy a tomar un baño…necesito despertar por completo

Su mirada era mas profunda y su sonrisa denotaba la lujuria que se desbordaba con escuchar a la chica.

-Ya veo… no quieres que talle tu espalda- mientras el chico le devoraba con la mirada.

-Como si pudieras hacerlo – como un tomate salio corriendo hacia el baño no creyendo que el chico se atreviera a hacer algo de tal magnitud con ella y teniendo a su hermana menor todavía durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado.

El chico soltaba una leve sonrisa que la chica no alcanzo a escuchar, preocupada por llegar tarde abrió la regadera para que el agua caliente le fuera despertando de lleno.

La puerta del baño se abrió y cerro haciendo que volteara, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio completamente desnudo al chico que ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

Le miro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, y un ligero rubor comenzó a subir de tono conforme levantaba la vista apreciando al chico de pies a cabeza, recordaba ya haberlo visto sin camisa y aprecio un cuerpo perfectamente detallado, pero ahora lo tenía totalmente desnudo para apreciarlo sin ningún obstáculo.

Pero la vergüenza le gano dándole la espalda con el corazón dando a todo lo que daba, por que se sorprendía si ya sabía como era el chico

Apretó sus manos contra su corazón que deseaba salir de su pecho, sintiendo que sus piernas le traicionarían en cualquier momento.

Pero el sentir la mano del chico frotando con delicadeza con la esponja del jabón su espalda le hizo sacar un leve quejido, con la otra mano recorría su cuello mientras sus labios jugaban con las gotas que se iban formando en su blanca piel.

Levanto su largo cabello mojado haciéndolo hacia el frente permitiendo realizar mejor su labor, su mano comenzó a bajar aquellos brazos que no le permitían acercarse hasta su corazón.

Con la mano que tenía la esponja comenzó a bajar desde su cuello hasta aquellos apetitosos y enormes pechos, empezó a frotarlos con tanta delicadeza, mientras la chica perdía más y mas las fuerzas para resistirse al chico.

Su rostro mostraba un pudor que no esperaba encontrar en aquella chica y no supo si aquello era un juego o parte de otra cosa.

La chica comenzaba a temblar como una paloma recién aprehendida, escuchaba su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que era imposible no escucharlos como si aquel golpeteo fuera un solo sonido.

-Por que tiemblas…acaso…no me digas…nunca has estado con un hombre

Aquello le sonó mas como un reproche que otra cosa, provocando una molestia en la chica que con fuerza volvía a colocar sus brazos para proteger su corazón palpitante.

-Perdóname no creí que te molestara lo conservadora que soy – su enojo era muy notable el chico la apretó con fuerzas mientras le susurraba al oído.

-No me malentiendas, pensé que las chicas perdían su virginidad en la preparatoria.

-Lo siento si no soy como el resto, yo no me dejo llevar por la moda u otro estereotipo de la sociedad – su rostro marcaba un fruncido ceño que iba en aumento, mientras ella seguía dándole la espalda y el no la soltaba.

El chico se sintió mal por haberla ofendido, pero no era aquella su intención

-Perdóname…no quise ofenderte, pero jamás creí que fueras tan parecida a mi

-A que te refieres.

-Nosotros los lobos amamos con pasión, nos dejamos llevar por aquellos sentimientos, y cuando elegimos a nuestra pareja es para toda nuestra vida, nunca mas volvemos a elegir a nadie mas si la llegamos a perder.

Volteo ligeramente al escucharle, seguía con el corazón temblando y latiendo a todo lo que daba que comenzaba a dolerle, pero escuchar que el la tomaba como algo que nunca podría ser reemplazado la hizo sentir mas que feliz.

-De verdad…yo soy tan importante para ti

-Acaso lo dudas a estas alturas

Volteándose por completo le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, aquella declaración era todo lo que necesitaba oír y se aferro tan fuerte a su cuerpo que aquel contacto soltó una descarga eléctrica que fue recorriendo cada rincón de sus desnudos cuerpos.

Sus pechos ahora rozaban los de el, sintiendo como sus pezones comenzaban a ponerse duros provocándole una explosión por dentro al chico, la cual se manifestó con un tumulto que creció de manera sorprendente.

Ella sintió como su miembro le rozaba ligeramente y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de aquel abrazo, y la situación en la que estaba metida, el sentirlo hizo que sacara un leve grito que provoco que arañara su espalda con fuerza.

Sin evitar aquello tomo a la chica y la apoyo contra la pared mojada mientras que con una mano sujetaba en lo alto sus delgados y largos brazos.

Ella le miraba atónita mientras el chico la besaba con fuerza y pasión, degustando aquellos suaves y deliciosos labios que le tenían loco.

Su lengua exploraba con total liberta la boca de su amada, el ir y venir de aquel fogoso beso sin fin, succionando los suaves labios que comenzaron a hincharse ante tal acción.

Su mano recorría su blanca y delicada piel, bajando por su espalda lentamente, provocando pequeñas descargas que salían a modo de leves quejidos por parte de la chica.

El aprisionaba cada sonido que la chica emana, continuando con aquel exquisito descubrimiento que hacia con cada movimiento.

Cada rincón que descubría le hacia sentir como un niño al tener un caramelo, dulce y exquisito, con el sentimiento de saborearlo y el miedo de acabarlo.

Su mano comenzó a buscar más allá de lo que ese hermoso cuerpo le prometía, tomando uno de sus pechos comenzó a frotarlo delicadamente mientras comenzaba a realizarlo cada vez con más fuerza.

Sus dedos habían logrado en la chica un éxtasis aun sin concluir, su lengua comenzó a recorrer su delicada piel, bajando de aquellos deliciosos labios hasta su cuello que mordisquea con gran placer.

La esponja hace mucho que se encontraba en el suelo.

Comenzó a succionar aquellos pechos que ahora le pertenecían, su lengua saboreaba cada rincón que encontraba, deseaba dejar su marca por todo su cuerpo mientras la chica se retorcía sin poder zafarse del agarre del chico.

Su mano comenzó a bajar cada vez mas mientras que llegaba hasta la intimidad de la joven, poco a poco y con sumo cuidado sus dedos jugaban dentro de aquel tibio sitio.

Sintiendo que no podría mas soltó a la chica quien se colgó de su cuello jalándolo y exigiendo sus labios, acariciando sus rubios cabellos y mordisqueando sus orejas.

Aquello era como estar en el paraíso, algo que nunca pensó que podría experimentar, el que siempre juro que seria un lobo solitario, que nunca dejaría entrar a nadie en su vida para ser amado.

Había sucumbido ante los encantos de la chica, no solo la pasión que desbordada por cada poro de su piel era algo mas lejos del entendimiento de los simples mortales.

El que podía experimentar mil veces lo que un ser humano normal sentiría, es por ello que ahora se encontraba en la gloria gozando de aquella chica que le amaba con locura y la cual el amaba igual o mas de lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

Ella comenzó a jugar del mismo modo que el lo hacia, así que comenzó a jugar con aquellos pechos tan duros y bien formados.

Su lengua saboreaba aquel cuerpo bien desarrollado mientras el continuaba acariciándola con tanta fuerza que sentía que se volvería loca en cualquier momento.

La levanto sin ningún problema mientras ella se aferraba con sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del chico

El de nuevo tomaba aquellos pechos mordisqueándolos fervientemente, los gritos que la chica ahora soltaba eran opacados por el caer del agua caliente.

Ella besaba su cuello dejando marcas por la presión ejercida, mientras que el lo había hecho en sus frondosos pechos.

Le alzo aun más, mientras que llevaba la intimida de la chica hasta su boca, aquello hizo que ella se arqueara por completo sin saber de donde agarrarse.

La lengua de el hacia maravillas en aquella caverna no explorada.

Un entrar y venir con tanta fuerza que no supo como se había doblado mientras se aferraba con fuerza ahora a su espalda y rasgaba la piel bronceada del chico.

La poca sangre que sacaba de sus uñas se iba perdiendo con el caer del agua.

Necesitaban más que eso, necesitaban llegar al máximo de aquella entrega pero el chico sabía que si no se detenía no podría soltarla, tendría que tomarla tantas veces como fuera necesario.

Deseaba amarla por siempre, despertar con ella como esa mañana, sentirla y gozarla sin ningún miedo, pero parecía que solo había quedado en sus pensamientos pues su cuerpo seguía sin responderle, aun llenándose de aquella gloria que le consumía.

Su miembro estaba listo para entrar en la chica el roce volvió a crear una sensación que le hacia perderse, el ser tomada por el chico que amaba, el convertirse en su mujer, su amante todo.

Se estaba entregando por completo, no solo su cuerpo si no también su alma, aquello que para una chica era de suma importancia, al menos para ella así lo era.

Pero unos pensamientos lo sacaron de su desbordante transe, por un momento creyó que se trataba de Gaara pero eran diferentes.

**-Te diviertes mucho lobito…será mejor que lo hagas no sabrás en que momento la puedas perder **–aquella gruesa voz le hizo perder el encanto del momento sin saber de quien era.

La chica confundida le miraba sin comprender que le pasaba al chico.

-Que ocurre Naruto-Kun? – la chica aun con la respiración entrecortada

Pero el chico seguía confundido por aquella intromisión

-**Vamos no te preocupes no tengo intensiones de molestarte puedes terminar lo que estabas haciendo…solo debes estar a medianoche en la torre de Konoha, sabes hoy hay luna llena así que no debes de temer.**

-Que diablos eres tu?

-**Solo soy un no muerto, uno que ha vivido por muchos años, mas de lo que ustedes jóvenes cachorros pueden imaginar, bien te dejo no quiero interrumpir.**

El chico quedo perplejo mientras bajaba a la chica quien llevaba un buen rato hablándole sin ningún resultado, hasta que sintió como era besado por ella quien con algunas lagrimas le miraba con preocupación.

-Por favor…no me alejes de ti, no ahora

Le abrazo con fuerza acaso podría atreverse a ponerla en peligro, que es lo que estaba haciendo, si le llegaba a pasar algo nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Jamás podré ofrecerte una vida normal…el estar a mi lado te traerá problemas y peligros

-Eso lo supe desde que descubrí tu verdad…y aun así estoy aquí…me asusta mas el perderte que el morir

La miro asombrado al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, tomo su rostro buscando algún indicio de que pudiera estar confundida o mentir, pero por el contrario mostraba una seguridad y unos ojos que le miraban con tanta pasión que no pudo hallar nada mas.

Le beso nuevamente mientras ella colgaba sus brazos a su cuello, se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla que no cabía de gozo.

Separándose miro como la chica se alejaba mientras abría la puerta y le miraba con algo de vergüenza

-Tal vez sea para la próxima…Naruto-Kun…por ahora debo apurarme si no quiero que me descuenten el día – una ultima sonrisa antes de salir y poder apreciarle por ultima vez.

Se quedo perplejo al escuchar como le había llamado…y sintió que podría hacer cualquier cosa, mas allá de lo que alguna vez pudiera haber soñado. Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en labios de su querida Sensei.

--Bien Hinata…creo que has domesticado al orgulloso lobo – se decía el chico mientras cerraba la regadera y seguía a la joven.

Salio antes que la chica, prometiendo que asistiría a clases y no daría problema alguno, si lo cumplía ella le llevaría un almuerzo preparado por ella misma.

Pero antes de irse la jalo una vez para besarla con fuerza y pasión, al menos eso no podrían negarle, sus besos que le enloquecían, la pasión que seguía hirviendo por su la sangre de su cuerpo estaba seguro de que ya encontrarían otra oportunidad para terminar lo que ya habían empezado.

Quedo un buen rato en la puerta mientras escuchaba con su hermanita ya paseaba por el departamento aun adormilada, agradecía haberle dado unos calmantes por la noche de lo contrario hubieran tenido una traumada testigo.

Hinata llevo a Hanabi todo el camino de la mano, aun sin recuperarse de la noche anterior la joven chica aun resentía el sueño y el estrés y solo se dejaba llevar por el jaleo de su hermana mayor.

Al llegar a la escuela había tres chicos que esperaban a la entrada, de momento sintió algo de temor pero los reconoció como los nuevos amigos de Hanabi.

-Buenos días Sensei ¡¡ - el chico que parecía dirigir al grupo soltaba aquel saludo como si un chico al dirigirse por primavera vez a su suegro, tuvo deseos de soltarse a reír pero no quiso intimidarlo mas .

-Buenos días y ustedes son

-Somos amigos de Hanabi Chan Sensei¡¡

-Ya veo…es cierto Hanabi me ha platicado de ustedes

-En serio¡¡¡ - el chico parecían salirle estrellitas al escuchar que la chica les había mencionado

-Y por que están tan temprano, las clases inician en una hora

La chica de cabello naranja haciendo a un lado al chico quien aun seguía sumido en sus sueños.

-Disculpe sensei…pero nos enteramos de que ayer intentaron atacar a Hanabi- Chan y nos preocupamos, por eso vinimos temprano

-Ya veo, me alegro mucho de que Hanabi – Chan tenga tan buenos amigos.

Los chicos sonrieron ante las palabras de la profesora mientras el castaño seguía dando vueltas dentro de su propio mundo.

-Bien…

-Moegi Sensei

-Bien Moegi te puedo encargar a Hanabi así podré estar mas tranquila

-Por supuesto la cuidaremos muy bien – mientras Hinata le daba la mano de la castaña a la chica y esta era llevada ahora por aquellos chicos.

-Moegi deja que yo lleve a Hanabi-Chan

-Basta Konohamaru o te acusare con Sasori Sensei

-Udon dile a Moegi que me deje llevar a Hanabi – Chan de la mano

-A mi no me metas, a ella se la encargaron tu estabas en tu mundo

La escena le pareció de lo más divertida, estaba segura que con tan buenos amigos su hermana podría soportar todo lo que se le viniera encima.

Así que decidió enfrentar aquel nuevo día con todas las ganas del mundo.

Aquel día regresaban algunos alumnos que aun seguían en el hospital por heridas en el atentado y una de ellos era Ino Yamanaka, pero al parecer lo hacia con novio ya que a su lado venia el chico pálido de su clase: Sai.

El cual llevaba cargando sus cosas mientras la acompañaba a su salón, aun cojeaba un poco la chica pero no era muy notorio, muy pronto sus compañeros comenzaron a rodearla mientras ella presentaba al chico como su novio oficial.

Parecía que el amor estaba en el aire, incluso ella misma podría asegurarlo.

Naruto llego tarde por lo que tuvo que castigarlo pero también tuvo que hacerlo con Gaara ya que llego minutos después que el chico.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada ya que sin darse cuenta buscaba oportunidades para estar sola con el chico, ni ella misma se reconocía no después de lo ocurrido en la mañana, tan solo de recordarlo un sonrojo cubrió su rostro sin evitar estremecerse.

Pero por otro lado seguía sin conocer los detalles del pasado del chico, aunque eso no le importaba ya mucho pero quería conocerle mucho mas, deseaba comprenderle y confortarle.

Por que alguien como el llego a sentir tanto repudio por los seres humanos, que fue de su vida para que el se convirtiera en una persona solitaria.

Y aun seguía molestándole el completo cambio de Sasuke Uchiha, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que había mas de el que debería descubrir, algo que Sarutobi se llevo a la tumba como secreto.

Con todas estas emociones avanzo el día y el receso pronto se dio, así que subió a la azotea donde el chico le indico que le esperaría.

Pero por más que miro no le encontró, pero al voltear de nuevo el chico ya se encontraba ahí, por mucho que se acostumbrara aun esas apariciones le daban un buen susto.

-Tardaste mucho mujer

-Oye, cuando tengas un trabajo a tiempo completo podrás criticarme pero hasta ese momento no puedes hacerlo

El solo sonrío divertido al ver a la chica mientras comenzaba a acercarla hacia el, pero ella trato de mantener la distancia.

-En la escuela no, si alguien nos descubre serás expulsado y a mi me despedirán.

-Es que debo aprovechar que nadie ha venido a tratar de golpearme, creo que hasta lo extraño- sonriendo burlonamente mientras trataba de acercarse más a la chica.

-No hablaras en serio.- no muy convencida de la broma del chico.

El miro hacia varias direcciones mientras cargaba a la chica y de un salto subía a la parte alta de aquella azotea, la que parece un cuarto.

-Así nadie nos molestara.

Suspiro al rendirse con el chico, definitivamente no podría hacer frente a su orgullo.

-Ten - acercándole un Obento- como prometí aquí lo tienes, me imagino que tu dieta no ha de ser muy saludable.

El gruño por el comentario pero era cierto su dieta no era para nada saludable, salvo cuando estaba en casa de Gaara y Temari cocinaba para ellos.

Ella veía feliz Como el chico disfrutaba de su comida, hasta que percibió un aire de tristeza que comenzaba a rodearlo.

-Que ocurre?

-Nada…es solo que no recordaba este sabor…fue hace tanto tiempo cuando mis padres aun vivían.

Aquello le sorprendió era la primera vez que hablaba sobre su familia y por miedo a cometer una imprudencia prefirió que el hablara lo que necesitaría sin necesidad de presionarle.

Se quito la chaqueta del uniforme y lo empleo a modo de almohada mientras se recostaba y le hacia una señal a la chica para que se acercara.

Ella le sonrío al ver que no podría decirle un no a ese chico, mientras se acomodaba en su pecho comenzó a escuchar como el chico empezaba a decir con algo de dificultad.

-Creo que es muy tarde para detener esto…

-Acaso deseas hacerlo

-No…aun si me condenara no podría

-Quieres hablarme de tu familia

-Bien…si ya has decidido incluso seguirme al infierno que así sea…

Desde que recuerdo mis padres siempre se demostraron un gran amor, algo que iba más allá de un simple amor, algo que trascendía el mismo tiempo y espacio.

No imagino a alguien que pudiera decir que aquello pudiera causar algún mal a alguien…pero para un niño el ver felices a sus padres era lo más importante.

Nunca pensé que aquella felicidad se terminaría.

Pensé que los viajes que realizábamos eran cuestiones de negocios, los lugares visitados, las personas conocidas, mis padres siempre velaron por que yo nunca sufriera…y por ello les estoy muy agradecido.

Pero cada vez teníamos que hacer más seguidos los viajes y permanecíamos menos tiempo en algún sitio, no comprendí que la verdad de todo aquello era que éramos perseguidos.

Hasta ese día en que mi mundo se torno violento y conocí la verdadera naturaleza humana, aquella que hizo que a los nueve años conociera el significado del odio y las peleas se volvieran parte de mi vida diaria, una maldición que nunca terminara.

**Perdón para los que ya les había avisado que este capitulo seria más de peleas y otros descubrimientos que se darían, pero al final me alargue demasiado en esto.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad muchos saben los Lemons no son mi fuerte, pero estoy practicando, y prometo mejorar mucho mas.**

**Las cosas se complicaran mas adelante ya que esta relación tendrá cada vez mas dificultades, aparte de las que ya tienen arrastrando.**

**Como siempre escucho cada comentario que me hacen, que gusto, que no fue de su agrado, ideas para mejorar, ya saben las críticas constructivas pueden hacer crecer al hombre.**

**Por favor díganme que tal me quedo, debo tratar de subir el tono o me pase, o lo que es peor mejor dejo de hacerlos y dedicarme al drama y al romance Light.**

**Me regalas un comentario…**


	17. Entre el deseo y el Odio Segunda Parte

**Los siguientes personajes corresponde a sus respectivos dueños, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y el único fin es de compartir esta historia con todos ustedes….espero que les guste**

**Por cierto recuerda que esta historia puede contener sangre, lemon y Naruhina y si no te gusta nada de esto estas en la historia equivocada**

**Doceava Noche**

**Entre el deseo y el Odio Segunda Parte**

Gaara veía algo serio hacia la azotea del edifico de enfrente, reservado y pensativo no quitaba la vista de aquel sitio cuando de pronto sintió una mano que se colocaba sobre su hombro.

-Acaso ese rubio gruñón esta tomando una siesta en aquel sitio

-Temari…no te sentí

-Eso es raro, últimamente están muy relajados a como acostumbran

-Es verdad…nos estamos ablandando

La chica solo suspiro mientras se recargaba en la pared y el chico continuaba mirando a donde su amigo se encontraba.

-Es por aquella maestra no es cierto…

-Que dices no te entiendo

-Deja de fingir…podrás engañarte pero sigo siendo tu hermana mayor y te conozco muy bien…conmigo no tienes que ocultarlo, la he visto y es bonita.

El chico bajo la vista algo triste mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana quien ahora miraba hacia el piso con suma tristeza.

-Por que siempre sabes como me siento

-Baka…soy tu hermana ya te lo he dicho…así que por lo menos desahógate que se que te esta molestando demasiado.

Suspiro mientras terminaba sentándose sobre el piso y metía la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Que clase de amigo soy… pero todo esto ha sido algo que nunca quise y aunque solo he hablado con ella por cortos instantes no he podido evitarlo…me he enamorado de Hinata Hyuga.

La chica se sentó mientras escuchaba el tono de aquella confesión mientras se agarraba las piernas con fuerza – pero ella esta con Naruto…no es cierto.-

-Si es cierto a ti no puedo engañarte no se que demonios tiene esa mujer pero en cuanto la vi la sangre comenzó a hervirme, entiendo por que Naruto siendo como era termino enamorado de ella.

-Y que piensas hacer…

-Nada…absolutamente nada ante todo esta la amistad con mi querido hermano así que solo me guardare este sentimiento y moriré algún día con el.

-Gaara…

-En estos momentos se encuentran los dos en la azotea abrazados sin ningún temor

-Que has dicho¡¡¡¡- levantándose de un solo salto para mirar por la ventana – acaso no tienen vergüenza-

-Oye te he visto hacer cosas mas atrevidas con el holgazán de tu novio

-Es diferente nosotros somos estudiantes, en cambio ellos son maestro y alumno

-Si pero creo que eso ya no les importa – levantándose para dirigirse hacia otra dirección

-A donde vas Gaara

-Naruto me encargo que vigilara a Hanabi la hermana de Hinata y he sentido un extraño olor cerca de ella, solo voy a verificar de que se trata…además creo que deberías ver lo que le están haciendo a tu hombre.

-A que te refieres

-Mira por la ventana

La chica se dio prisa en hacerlo mientras veía en una de las jardineras dormir a pierna alzada a su hombre como su hermano le decía, sobre el se encontraba su otro hermano Kankuro quien le dibuja cosas sobre el rostro con un marcador y tenia los pantalones del chico en la mano

La chica salio corriendo en su dirección gritando a todo pulmón – ¡¡¡Kankuro te voy a matar¡¡¡

Gaara se toco la sien mientras meneaba la cabeza en negación a que aquellos dos fueran sus hermanos, antes de continuar su camino dio un último vistazo hacia la azotea y con tristeza les dio la espalda.

Naruto había guardado silencio antes de continuar mientras aferraba mas el cuerpo de la chica sobre el de el, acaricia su espalda nuevamente sintiendo la sangre hervir y comprendiendo que a pesar de la ropa el cuerpo de la chica le enloquecía por completo incluso mas que desnuda.

Pero eso solo era evitar sus dolorosos recuerdos, por lo que deposito un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de la chica y decidió terminar con aquello antes del receso.

-Hasta ese día en que mi mundo se torno violento y conocí la verdadera naturaleza humana, aquella que hizo que a los nueve años conociera el significado del odio y las peleas se volvieran parte de mi vida diaria, una maldición que nunca terminara.

Mi madre era sumamente hermosa su piel contrastaba con aquella hermosa cabellera de fuego que poseía, siempre sonriente demostrando cada día el amor que sentía tanto por mi padre como a mi.

Decían que era la viva imagen de mi padre, el cual siempre recordare como alguien imponente y orgulloso, hasta el día en que recuerdo, siempre fuimos lo mas importante para el.

El ultimo viaje que hicimos juntos fue un lugar oculto en las montañas donde me sentí en total libertad, algo que es difícil explicar con palabras, el aire, el ambiente, la vegetación…todo era muy diferente era como si mi alma se regocijara con aquel sitio.

Pero aquel fue el lugar donde todo acabo…

Aparecieron de pronto como si de bestias sin control se trataran, armados con armas y aparatos de alta tecnología como si estuvieran en una guerra, mi padre en un ultimo esfuerzo por protegernos hizo tiempo para que escapáramos.

Ahí fue cuando le vi por primera vez…en aquella majestuosa forma de lobo, peleando y defendiendo a su familia con la sangre de sus enemigos cayendo y manchando aquel sitio tan puro.

No tardo mucho en escucharse un aullido de furia y tristeza que provenía de el…como si se tratara de un ultimo adiós, no lo comprendí hasta muchos años después, pero mi madre si lo hizo por que a pesar de seguir corriendo su rostro ya estaba bañado en lagrimas.

Pero mi madre no podía manejar su transformación a su voluntad, por lo que solo le quedaba huir conmigo lo más que pudiera, pero a pesar de todo aquello ella poseía habilidades de lobo, como fuerza y olfato pero no le sirvieron de mucho al ser acorralada.

Dejándome en un sitio ella sirvió de carnada mientras me dejaba su ultima volunta – Vive- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras que me dirigió.

Pero negándome a esto volví por el mismo camino que ella había tomado y fue cuando vi de lo que el hombre podría llegar a ser.

Varios hombres tenían ya sometida a mi madre la cual presentaba varios golpes en el rostro y cuerpo, sus ropas desgarradas y sus gritos que me habían guiado hasta ese sitio eran desgarradores.

Varios tipos sobre ella mancillándola de la manera mas humillante mientras suplicaba que pararan, podía apreciar como sufría puesto que su cuerpo y su espíritu estaban siendo aplastados.

Me pareció una eternidad el estar de pie mirando aquella salvajada, mientras que en ese corto tiempo cada uno de aquellas bestias se montaba sobre ella uno a uno.

Estalle en furia y fue cuando por primera vez me transforme lleno de odio y rencor, es lo único que sentía, un fuerte deseo de venganza mientras que mi madre gritaba desesperada al verme correr hacia ellos transformado y en menos de un segundo su cabeza rodó por los aires.

Furioso pude apreciar como mi velocidad iba en aumento así como mi sed por matar, creo que mate unos cuantos antes de sentir como mi cuerpo era atravesado por balas de plata.

La plata duele mucho…demasiado

La escena de aquel sitio era totalmente roja…una gran mancha roja que cubría el sitio, los restos humanos que quedaban comenzaron a llamar la atención de los carroñeros.

Después de varias horas y dejado como muerto mi cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse muy lentamente, con el cuerpo adolorido solo mire como había terminado mi feliz vida.

Cargue con el cuerpo de mi madre y guiándome por el olor encontré a mi padre, dejando atrás a los animales para que se dieran un festín con aquellos hombres que dieron inicio a mi pesadilla.

No tarde en encontrarlo…su cuerpo despedazado y de forma igual su cabeza a varios metros de donde se encontraba…lo único que pude hacer fue enterrar sus restos mientras perdía lo poco de humanidad que tenia.

Pase varios meses en aquellas montañas viviendo como un animal…mucho más orgulloso de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Descubriendo cada día mas de las habilidades que poseía, mientras me preguntaba de mis orígenes y el porque mis padres habían sido asesinados.

Que habían hecho ellos para merecer una muerte así, y mi rencor por todos los humanos fue en aumento hasta volverse algo con lo cual no había vuelta atrás.

Mi abuela me encontró poco después mientras sollozaba al encontrarme imaginando lo que había ocurrido aun sin decirle ni una sola palabra de lo que sucedió en aquel sitio.

Desde entonces ella me cuido aun cuando solo le traía desgracias por mi maldición…vivimos juntos y al mismo tiempo tan separados, pues comprende lo que soy sin juzgarme y solo mira sin poder decir nada.

Algo triste no es cierto…insistió tanto para que entrara a estudiar a esta escuela después de que en las otras solo iba de pelea en pelea aumentando mi resentimiento en contra de los humanos, sin llegar a conocer a un ser humano que no se llevara por esa clase de sentimientos tan lamentables.

Solo aquellos que han crecido con un lobo pueden comprendernos, como es el caso de mi abuela y los hermanos de Gaara…el resto son solo una bola de egoístas y desgraciados…o al menos eso creía hasta que te conocí.

Con sumo dolor el rubio quedo en silencio mientras que volteaba a ver el rostro de la chica que se ocultaba en su pecho, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el.

-Oye no te conté todo esto para que te pusieras a llorar

-Lo siento…pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, te han lastimado tanto y aun así no te rindes…por favor perdónalos, no lo merecen pero el odio no trae nada bueno solo envenena tu corazón.

La miro con sorpresa ella lloraba por el pero no había indicios de que le tuviera lastima, era mas bien que compartía su dolor y lo hacia parte de ella y a pesar de ello solo pensaba en su bienestar.

Le abrazo con tanta fuerza sin dañarla sin evitar soltar lágrimas, y por primera vez después de tantos años volvía a llorar como si se tratara de un niño.

Y nuevamente comprobaba como aquella mujer le hacia estremecerse, sintiéndose amado y comprendido, y supuso que ese sentimiento era el que sus padres compartieron durante la vida que conllevaron.

Gaara se dirigía hacia el piso donde sentía el aroma de la pequeña Hyuga, pudo escuchar desde lejos como esta lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el chico de cabello oscuro conocido como Konohamaru la abrazaba y a su alrededor se encontraban sus amigos.

Se apresuro a ver que había ocurrido mientras que el un leve instante alguien paso a su lado estremeciéndolo al sentir como sin mover sus labios le dirigían unas palabras.

-Lárguense de aquí

Solo vio la figura de un hombre de pálida piel y cabello rojo que camina lentamente en sentido contrario, quedo paralizado al sentir aquel olor mientras escuchaba los reclamos de los otros chicos.

-Sasori Senpai se va a arrepentir de haber hecho llorar a Hanabi¡¡¡

Solo quedo a mitad de pasillo sin comprender que es lo que había pasado mientras comenzaba a sonar la campana que indicaba que el receso había terminado.

Afuera de la escuela dos autos se encontraban estacionados cerca de aquel sitio, uno era ya conocido por ser el transporte de la chica castaña que visitaba la escuela de manera frecuente, mientras que la otra se trataba de una camioneta en color plata y vidrios oscuros.

Los movimientos no parecían llamar mucho la atención por lo que adentro se llevaba a cabo.

Neji Hyuga se encontraba esposado en la parte trasera de aquella camioneta, mientras su cabello estaba todo desarreglado y su rostro presentaba varios golpes muy notorios.

Su camisa abierta mostrando un pecho perfectamente detallado y su piel tan blanca como su rostro, no llevaba pantalones ni ropa interior, los cuales yacían en una esquina al ser arrojados con fuerza.

Encima de el TenTen se encontraba fuera de si, al igual que el chico su cabello ahora suelto estaba todo enredado y su cuerpo sudado, su rostro y cuerpo también presentaba algunos golpes que demostraban que habían tenido una fuerte pelea.

Con tan solo puesta la ropa interior la chica torturaba de manera muy eficaz al chico quien no podía defenderse al estar encadenado en una esquina.

-Bien chico genio….no te gusta que se volteen las cosas, tu esperabas estar haciéndome esto en lugar mío, pero créeme no por nada he sobrevivido todos estos años siendo policía, dime que se siente ser el violado.

Pero el chico solo le miraba furioso mientras soltaba maldiciones sobre la chica

-Muy mal creíste que tomándome por sorpresa ibas a lograr algo pues temo decirte que hoy seré yo quien te hará cosas que no te gustaran – mientras que quitaba por completo el sostén y lo arrojaba a lo lejos y comenzaba a acariciar el miembro del castaño.

Con más fuerza comenzó a insultarla mientras ella solo le sonreía pervertidamente y comenzaba a acariciar su miembro con sus pechos lamiendo la punta de manera voraz haciendo que el chico sacara gemidos al sentir como se levantaba su amiguito.

Al ver el resultado la chica comenzó a frotarlo con más fuerza y a succionarlo con su boca y lengua dándole pequeños mordiscos que hicieron que el chico se arqueara y tratara de acallar sus gritos.

No satisfecha se retozaba mas sobre aquel gran miembro que iba en aumento logrando que el chico se corriera varias veces mientras ella soltaba varias risas que denotaban lo mucho que disfrutaba el torturar al chico.

Dispuesta a hacerlo sufrir por mas tiempo arranco su camisa de lleno y se deleito con aquel cuerpo tan bien formado permitiendo sentir sus pechos sobre el, disfrutando mas el ver su rostro que trataba de ocultar lo mucho que se estaba excitando el chico.

Lamiéndolo como le diera en gana iba desde su cuello, pasando de nuevo por su pecho el cual dejaba marcas de chupetones bien marcados por todos lados.

Volviendo de nuevo hasta aquel miembro que de nuevo se levantaba para volver a chuparlo con tanta fuerza que esta vez el chico no pudo acallar sus gemidos.

Contenta con el resultado había pensado dejarle hasta ahí, pero irónicamente ella también se había excitado demasiado y si en determinado caso seria demandada por violación, que valiera la pena.

Así que se acomodo mejor y se monto por completo sobre el chico mientras acomodaba el miembro del chico sobre la entrada de su intimidad.

Aquel pequeño roce les hizo soltar un quejido al mismo tiempo mientras que la castaña ya estaba lista para comenzar a moverse con mayor liberta.

El subir y bajar comenzaron a provocarles una sensación poco descriptible, en su delirio Neji solo veía como los pechos de la chica subían y bajaban y se maldecía por estar amarrado por que de lo contrario le estaría torturando el mismo, aunque aquello no era tan malo, pero no lo aceptaría su orgullo estaba por encima del placer que estaba gozando en aquel momento.

Ese vaivén les hizo estremecer y llegar a un orgasmo tan fuerte como la emoción de ser descubiertos por la gente que pasaba y cuchicheaba por el ruido que se escuchaba de aquella camioneta.

Cansada la chica no pudo evitar caer sobre el pecho agitado del castaño mientras el sonido de su celular le hizo moverse algo molesta por tener que separarse, su rostro cambio a uno de asombro mientras se colocaba la ropa lo mas rápido que podía.

-Kiba donde estas¡¡¡ bien voy para allá solo quédate en ese sitio me escuchas – recogiendo el resto de sus cosas y aventando las llaves de las esposas sobre el pecho del chico. – lo siento genio pero tendrás que atenderte tu solo, la próxima vez que quieras violar a una chica solo avísame.

La puerta se abrió y cerró sin que el chico pudiera decirle nada, mientras lo último que veía era la sonrisa malévola de la castaña,

-Maldita mujer pero esta me la pagaras…pero primero…debo soltarme – mientras comenzaba a hacer algunos movimientos con la lengua para poder alcanzar las llaves, eso era otra cosa que su orgullo no le permitiría el pedir ayuda.

Las clase terminaron y Hinata tenia que atender mucho trabajo extra pero al menos sabia que Hanabi estaría bien ya que le había pedido permiso para ir al centro comercial y quedarse a dormir en casa de Gaara, eso le llamo mucho la atención que el pelirrojo se haya ofrecido a cuidarla, y que mejor que un hombre lobo para ello.

Naruto no regreso con ella a clases, el haberle contado su pasado le tenía en parte feliz por la confianza pero a la vez triste por saber como fue su vida y lo solo que debió haberse sentido. Pero entendía que seguramente aquella plática le debió haber hecho recordar cosas muy tristes.

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a borrar todo mal recuerdo y hacer que el chico volviera a tener ese lado humano que había perdido, pero dentro de sus pensamientos no se daba cuenta de que en aquel salón de maestros ocupado por varios instructores uno en particular le miraba con recelo.

Aquel profesor de cabellera roja y piel pálida que horas antes había hecho llorar a su pequeña Hanabi sin que ella lo supiera, alguien que parecía conocer muchos detalles de lo que estaba viviendo.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, les invito a leer otras historias cortas que estoy sacando esta semana: Bleach. Fairy Tail, One Piece y Naruto, cada una con un personaje en especial, se que solo saco Naruhina pero estas son para aquellas personas que me pidieron ciertas historias espero no haber decepcionado y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Si gustas dejarme un comentario de lo que te pareció te lo agradeceré y si no lo deseas solo no escribas cosas destructivas, recuerda que puedes ayudarme siendo critico constructivo y no destructivo.**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**


	18. Los No Muertos

**Me disculpo por el anterior capitulo el cual debería haber sido mas grande, pero el tiempo se me fue encima y por la cantidad de historias que subí la semana pasada ya no me fue posible, mi pobre cabecita no daba mas.**

**Este capitulo esta mas largo para compensar el anterior, es tranquilo pero aclara varias cosas y también será el detonante para muchas más.**

**Onceava Noche**

**Los no Muertos**

Su rubio cabello ondeaba con fuerza por el viento mientras sus pensamientos llenaban su cabeza con tantas cosas que hace tiempo había olvidado, o al menos así se decía.

Se desconocía, el cambio de su yo anterior con el yo de ahora, y nuevamente las dudas comenzaban a sonar cada vez más fuerte.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan liberado y tranquilo, y todo gracias a esa simple humana que le tenia a su merced por completo, y por ello temía por ella.

Seria capaz de protegerla, estaría siempre para ella a su lado sin temer a que algo empañara aquella débil felicidad, o tendría que volver a vivir una vida errante como la de sus padres y con el miedo a ser descubiertos y la posibilidad de un final parecido.

Ante esto último sonrío con burla, estaba soñando demasiado, aun era un estudiante pero ya estaba haciendo castillos en el cielo al imaginarse viviendo como una familia al lado de su sensei. Y sin darse cuenta un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro al imaginarse más de una cosa con ella.

-Cielos estoy cada vez peor…no me imagino de padre…pero no me importaría intentar hacer mas de un hijo con ella, ah – suspiro con algo de dolor – que se le va a hacer creo que debo hablar con ella sobre lo que pasaría en los peores casos, pero diablos en cuanto la veo no puedo controlarme no sabia que podía llegar a ser tan pervertido.

Así se paso el resto de aquella tarde mientras miraba como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando un hermosa vista.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en el centro comercial varios chicos disfrutaban de aquella tarde que comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Konohamaru en una esquina con un aura negra cubriéndole en un rincón mientras sus dos amigos le miraban con pena, Gaara y Hanabi le miraban de igual forma sentados mientras bebían un refresco.

-Oye Galán Hanabi quiere un pastel de chocolate ve a buscarlo

Hanabi Chan quiere pastel yo lo conseguiré – saliendo a toda velocidad mientras que Udon le seguía y Moegui se sentaba junto a Hanabi y veía con mas pena a los dos chicos.

-Ya te sientes mejor

-Si muchas gracias Gaara – Kun disculpa las molestias

-No tienes que agradecer nada…aunque tu amigo es el que me preocupa

-Konohamaru…bueno no sabría que decirte bien de el – mientras soltaba una risita por ver como el chico le regresaba miradas retadoras al pelirrojo.

Gaara solo suspiraba por la aptitud del chico que le parecía demasiado infantil pero ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para discutir con el.

-Ocurre algo Gaara – Kun

-Eh por que lo dices

-No lo se siento como si tuvieras algún problema…lo siento no quiero ser inoportuna supongo que debes tener asuntos que atender y estas aquí cuidándome.

-Tranquila no es algo que deba atender en este momento…supongo que mas tarde pero te agradezco tu preocupación - devolviéndole la sonrisa – pero dime que fue lo que paso

-Bueno…Sasori Senpai…desde que le vi me atrajo mucho es como si le envolviera algo misterioso y muy fuerte, algo que no podría describir con certeza pero es así, el verle me hace muy feliz…pero al mismo tiempo es como si le rodeara algo que me da miedo, eso es lo que sentí hoy.

Gaara ahora le prestaba toda su atención, por la forma en que estaba describiendo al chico y por lo que había sentido aquella persona ya no destacaba dentro de sus conocidos humanos.

-No pude resistir mas y le dije lo que sentía por el…pensé que al menos diría algo como eres demasiado joven o soy tu maestro…pero el se burlo de mi…dijo cosas tan crueles…me hizo sentir como si yo fuera una…- de nuevo su rostro comenzó a bañarse de lagrimas mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su falda – y comenzó a decir cosas raras sobre Onessan, no entendí que quiso decir con su amante lobo.

Gaara no pudo esta vez ocultar su sorpresa lo cual le confirmaba mas sus sospechas sobre el sujeto, pero sabiendo que Naruto pudiera ser un lobo y la relación que tenia con Hinata Hyuga, por que dejar que ellos lo supieran a no ser que el tipo fuera demasiado fuerte como para importarle aquello o no estaba solo a lo cual llego a la conclusión de que eran ambas opciones.

-Lo siento…he vuelto a llorar…no quería que Neesan me viera así, quiero que ella vea que también puedo ser fuerte, pero no creo lograrlo si me pongo así por algo como eso…

-Tranquila creo que no debes ser tan dura contigo misma, creo que lo mejor es que esta noche duermas en mi departamento

-Eh – poniéndose de mil colores

-Oye no pienses nada pervertido vivo con otras tres personas y una de ellas es mi hermana así que no andes pensando nada raro.

-Lo siento- mientras se secaba las lágrimas y reía por el comentario del chico.

Moegui solo veía aquello en silencio habiéndose lamentado no haber seguido a Konohamaru se sentía fuera de lugar, pero el chico frente a el le daba la misma sensación que Sasori Senpai sin saber por que.

-Además hoy no estaré en casa – esto lo dijo mas para el al imaginarse que aquella noche no seria para nada tranquila.

TenTen por su parte ya estaba en el departamento de su compañero, la policía y ella lo habían revisado incontables veces buscando alguna evidencia de la desaparición del Inuzuka, pero nunca pudieron hallar algo que les llevara en su encuentro.

Y de pronto el chico le marcaba diciendo que estaba en su departamento acompañado de varias incoherencias que no logro comprender.

-Ah es una lastima la estaba pasando muy bien…espero que el tipo no vaya a levantar alguna demanda – mientras abría con fuerza la puerta en cuanto llego al departamento del castaño.

-Kiba estas bien¡¡¡

El chico estaba sentado sobre su cama mirando hacia la ventana abierta, el viento levantaba las cortinas y mecía con fuerza su cabello algo crecido, su mirada parecía perdida y no reacciono hasta que la chica le sacudió con fuerza.

-Oye me escuchas en donde te habías metido

-No…lo se

Como que no lo sabes acaso te drogaron o te hicieron algo

-No lo recuerdo…lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba con Hinata y ahora estoy aquí sentado…la cabeza me da muchas vueltas por eso te llame…sabes que me paso

La castaña le miraba confundida mientras marcaba con rapidez solicitando una ambulancia

-Tranquilo, he llamado un ambulancia y ellos te revisaran solo preocúpate por recuperarte

-Sabes…hoy habrá luna llena

-Eh

-La luna…es como si casi pudiera sentirla

La chica se quedo pensativa no entendía que es lo que el castaño decía entre balbuceos, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor y no sabia por que, era como un mal presentimiento.

Neji ya se había podido liberar de las cadenas y estaba dispuesto hacerle pagar a la chica por aquella ofensa y solo le basto hacer unas llamadas para que no pasara de esa misma noche.

-Bien retrasa esa ambulancia lo mas que puedas yo hare el resto – mientras colgaba y conducía su auto a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia donde la chica se encontraba una nueva llamada le hizo detenerse para atenderla.

-Si Hiashi Sama

-Neji que te retrasa, por que no has traído a Hanabi

-Lo siento he tenido varios problemas, Hanabi esta inscrita en una preparatoria y tiene personas que le cuidan

-Que acaso no puedes sobornarlos y dejar de perder el tiempo

-No es tan fácil, Hinata es una de ellos además de policías y al idiota de Kakashi

-Kakashi has dicho

-Si ahora esta como director de la preparatoria y no me la esta haciendo nada fácil

-Ya veo cuanto tiempo crees que tardes, si es necesario trae arrastrándolas a ambas pero es necesario que te des prisa…al menos si quieres ser el heredero de la compañía Hyuga me entiendes no hay tiempo para errores.

-Si… como digas tío- mientras se escuchaba como del otro lado colgaban con fuerza – bien si son así las cosas pero esta noche me cobrare de esa mujer y mañana de Hanabi – mientras volvía a encender el auto y conducía aun mas rápido.

En la escuela aun quedaban algunos profesores entre ellos su director, el cual miraba aburrido algún documento algo molesto, y era que alguien había tomado su libro Icha – Icha y no tenia donde perder su frustración, por lo que hizo limpieza de aquella oficina.

Encontrando algunos viejos documentos que Sarutobi Sensei tenia, y le llamo mucho la atención algunos que estaban clasificados con sumo cuidado, bajo el nombre de Uchiha.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo el tiempo pasaba y su expresión cada vez mas se hacia mas seria sin creer lo que estaba leyendo.

-Que demonios es esto una broma…acaso Sasuke será…- aquel descubrimiento no le parecía una mala broma.

Por su parte Hinata estaba pronta a regresar hacia su departamento había hecho unas rápidas compras y no hace mucho su hermana le había avisado que se quedaría en el departamento del pelirrojo, sabia que el y sus hermanos le cuidarían muy bien así que por ese lado estaba muy tranquila.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ansiosa y sumamente nerviosa pero también feliz, si el chico rubio no tenia alguna pelea sobrenatural esperaba que se quedara a dormir en el departamento y pudieran aprovechar que su hermana estaría afuera.

Continuo su camino mientras apretaba con fuerza la bolsa que llevaba, esperaba usar aquella ropa esa noche y le llenaba de emoción, además de que había tomado el libro secreto de Kakashi Sensei para que le ayudara con su teoría y pudiera llevarlo a la practica.

No recordaba haberse sentido así antes, pero de pronto sintió como el ambiente cambiaba mientras los rayos del sol se iban ocultando poco a poco.

Volteo a todos lados y sintió como si el resto de las personas se hubieran desvanecido y sintió temor sin saber por que, de pronto frente a ella se encontraba el hombre pelirrojo conocido como Sasori Senpai.

Este la miraba con resentimiento haciendo que le temblaran las piernas sin entender bien la razón, y de pronto sintió aquella aura que conocía a la perfección, aquella sensación la conocía perfectamente y supo entonces que el no era un humano ordinario.

-Amante de lobos –escuchaba como aquellas palabras le traspasaban el alma.

-Quien eres en verdad?

-Mujer tonta, que esperas hacer al lado de aquel lobo, no entiendes la magnitud de tus actos

-Que quieres decir?

-Eres algo que no es fácil describir…cualquiera en tu lugar al descubrir este mundo saldría huyendo sin embargo tu te has aferrado a el.

-Que es lo que deseas…que sabes..

-¡Guarda silencio¡… alguien como tu no merece siquiera saber de nosotros los orgullosos moradores de la noche.

-Basta Sasori la están espantando - una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia, su piel parecía ser tan tersa y pálida, sus ojos de un color tan inusual color violeta que le miraban con curiosidad.

En que momento había aparecido nunca la había notado es como si hubiera salido de pronto de la espalda del pelirrojo, como si no fuera un mortal sino alguien que ha vivido demasiado tiempo aun cuando su apariencia fuera la de una joven de no mas de dieciocho años.

-Tienes razón Hinata Hyuga…yo he vivido tanto tiempo que es difícil hacer las cuentas, al menos finjo algunas veces demencia por ello, me conocen como la princesa de los no muertos

-Los…no muertos

-Shion – Sama pierde el tiempo al tratar de explicarle a esta tonta humana sobre usted

-Tranquilo Sasori no olvides que tu en un tiempo fuiste también un humano, debes tener mas tolerancia - mientras caminaba alrededor de la chica mirándole con mucho cuidado- eres muy bonita…demasiado ahora entiendo por que has cautivado a nuestro querido lobo rubio

-Uzumaki…que tienen que ver con el

-Por el momento nada, pero muy pronto lo tendremos – mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y con sus dedos jugaba con su rostro y cuello – tienes una piel muy bonita y tu sangre debe ser un verdadero festín, pero en fin me estoy saliendo del tema- alejándose de ella su caminar parecía como si flotara y desaparecía en un parpadeo de ojos.

A su lado había aparecido otro chico que le miraba de forma insistente con unos ojos rojos intenso, no sabia como es que de pronto aparecían sin que se pudiera dar cuenta- era mucho mas alto que el pelirrojo, su piel igual de pálida contrastaba con su cabello negro. Pero el solo la miraba sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Bien linda nos conocen como los no Muertos ese termino me gusta mucho…aunque para que me entiendas mejor también se nos conoce como Vampiros – la chica disfrutaba al ver la expresión que esta ponía comenzando a reír con frenesí – Cielos chica te espanta un pobre vampiro cuando tienes un hombre lobo eres muy divertida.

-Shion Sama pensé que había dicho algo de la tolerancia – el chico de cabellera negra que se había mantenido cayado ahora parecía estar mas atento

-Cielos Itachi siempre me quitas la diversión pero ni modo…pero es verdad me estoy alejando demasiado de lo que vinimos a hacer…pero antes de eso Sasori quiero que te vayas de este sitio y te dirijas al centro de la ciudad no quiero que causes problemas aquí.

-Por que podría aprovechar para acabar con esta mujer

-He dicho que no obedece antes de que salga la luna

De mala gana el pelirrojo se fue alejando mientras poco a poco comenzaba a notarse mas la noche.

-Cielos linda que vamos a hacer con estos chicos lobos, Itachi tienes algo que decir antes de que prosiga

-Solo una cosa Shion –Sama…Sensei Hyuga solo quiero agradecerle el que de cierta manera haya cuidado a mi pequeño hermano

-Tu hermano…es

-Si así es Sasuke Uchiha

-Pero como…

-Si era mas lindo de pequeño pero nuestra familia se encargo de cambiarle en muchos aspectos…ya que nos dedicábamos a cazar monstruos…bueno yo lo hacia cuando aun vivía con ellos…antes de convertirme en un vampiro

La chica estaba perpleja al escuchar sobre lo que desconocía de aquella familia y ahora entendía la supuesta muerte de Itachi Uchiha.

-Bueno suficiente me están aburriendo con su charla…Hinata Hyuga quiero que te alejes de Naruto, déjale ir de una vez por todas

-Que es lo que dices…por que me pides eso

-Cielos que chica tan terca…dime por que le haces tener esperanzas, que esperas lograr al seguir a su lado

-Eh

-Solo quiero que dejes de darle esperanzas, la verdad mi orgullo no quiere admitirlo, pero si una mujer como tu le da esperanzas a alguien como Naruto este se termina aferrando a esa esperanza, al final ambos terminaran lastimados y tu soltaras ese lazo que les puede unir y puede que termines odiándole por ello

-Yo jamás le odiaría, nunca le traicionaría ¡

-Tal vez…pero eventualmente el se ira alejando de ti poco a poco, es inevitable y es mejor que lo dejes antes de que sea demasiado tarde para los dos

Hinata estaba en silencio sin poder decir nada sus piernas le temblaban de nuevo pero ahora por diferentes razones.

-Bueno en un principio los vampiros y hombres lobos vivíamos bajo un acuerdo, el cual termino hace muchos cientos de años y es hora de volverlo a retomar, Itachi nos vamos.

-Bien Shion- Sama…pero no le preocupa el haberle dado tanta información

-No…es para que piense mejor las cosas ahora hay que darse prisa la luna esta saliendo y Sasori perderá los estribos quiero ver que hará en esta ocasión mi querido Rubio, me pregunto como le ira a Tobi con el.

Hinata solo mira como todo regresaba a la normalidad y la gente pasaba a través de ella mientras sus bolsas yacían sobre el piso y de ella comenzaban a salir lagrimas y escuchaba a lo lejos aullidos que se confundían con los ruidos de aquella ruidosa ciudad.

Naruto no había podido localizar a Gaara y tenia tiempo esperando en la enorme torre de Konoha, a esa altura el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte pero algo comenzaba a molestarle demasiado y no sabía que cosa era.

Escucho una voz recitar algo al viento

"**Hasta un Hombre que es puro de Corazón**

**que por las noches dice su oración  
puede Lobo transmutarse, al ver el aconito en Flor  
o la Luna en pleno resplandor"**

Aquella grave voz le hizo ponerse en alerta mientras percibía a alguien sentado mirando hacia la luna que comenzaba a vislumbrarse.

Pudo ver una figura que era envuelta por una enorme capa negra y su rostro cubierto por una mascara de color naranja con un tipo espiral que la cubría por completo.

-Quien eres tú?

-Tranquilo, solo soy un buen tipo que ha vivido demasiado tiempo

-No me interesan ninguna relación con un maldito vampiro que es lo que quieres antes de que me comience a molestar de verdad.

-Eres muy interesante chico por algo le interesas a Shion- Sama

-Quien diablos es esa persona

-Aquella que desciende de Lilith…y quien ahora reclama una nueva era para los no muertos así como a ti mismo

-A que te refieres

-En un tiempo hombres lobos protegían a la familia principal de vampiros, pero todo eso acabo y se rompió aquel contrato ella te conoce ha vivido mucho tiempo mas del que imaginas y te quiere a su lado para renovar aquel contrato, de ese modo tu vida cambiara por completo dejaras de ser perseguido, podrás dejar de vivir con aquellos humanos que tanto odias, encontraras otro estilo de vida…y lo único que tienes que hacer es jurarle fidelidad a nuestra princesa.

-Y crees que voy a someterme a sus deseos deben estar locos por completo

-Creo que deberías pensarlo con más calma, antes de que comience esta guerra

-A que guerra te refieres

-Como ya sabrás hay muchos lobos que han perdido el control y atacan cuanto este en su camino, el equilibrio se esta perdiendo y se ha decidido eliminar a todo aquel ser peludo que no este con nosotros.

-Debes estar loco si creen poder lograrlo

-No nos subestimes niño, no hemos vivido por tanto tiempo por nada…serán exterminados si no eliges con cuidado no solo serás perseguido por los cazadores si no también por nosotros no tendrás descanso alguno.

El rubio le miraba con profundo odio al escuchar tal amenaza mas que listo para arrancarle la cabeza al menor movimiento.

-Yo que tu no lo intentaría querido lobo – una dulce voz le hizo voltear apreciando una pequeña figura que se colocaba frente suyo. Una hermosa mujer que le sonreía mientras esta le apreciaba con detenimiento.- vaya eres mucho mas apuesto en persona-

-Tú debes ser la tal Shion

-Mas respecto con ella licántropo – Itachi se colocaba a pocos centímetros de el mientras el chico mostraba sus colmillos en señal de enojo por sus presencias.

-Tranquilos chicos, no creen que es mejor llevarnos bien

-Crees que podemos hacerlo si vienes a amenazarme para unirme a tu grupo de esclavos

-Cielos que carácter tienes niño, reaccionaste igual que tu querida profesora

-Que demonios le hiciste ¡

-Nada…por el momento solo platique un poco con ella, tenia curiosidad por aquella mujer muy hermosa por cierto, no te culpo por estar tan apegado de ella, pero te recomiendo que la dejes…un ser maldito como tu sabes que no podrá tener ningún futuro a su lado

El le miraba con rabia, dispuesto a apretar aquel delicado cuello y hacerla callar pero podía percibir ese poder que la chica poseía, no era alguien que pudiera enfrentar tan fácilmente además de aquellos dos vampiros que le miraban vigilantemente.

-Necesito a alguien tan fuerte como tu que me proteja, a pesar de todo nosotros solo somos seres de la noche, en cambio ustedes mis queridos seres son mucho mas que eso, pueden andar entre la luz y la oscuridad sin miedo a ser convertidos en cenizas, salvo días nublados y persiguiendo los atardeceres donde el sol escapa aun no hemos podido perfeccionar un modo de andar con el sol, al menos aun no, pero muy pronto lo tendremos.

-Por que a mi?

-Tú eres alguien puro, un ser orgulloso de su raza alguien que guarda muchos secretos no tienes por que continuar con esta farsa, cuando puedes vivir como lo que eres por toda la eternidad…además no querrás que le pase algo a tu querida profesora.

Apretaba con fuerza sus puños y sus ojos mostraban toda la ira y odio que en ese momento sentía, ella le miraba divertida por la reacción que el chico tenia, mientras se escuchaban varios aullidos en diferentes direcciones.

-Dime Naruto que harás, acaba de comenzar una gran fiesta, una fiesta en donde rodaran muchas cabezas, esta noche han salido muchos a jugar y divertirse, por un lado esta tu querido amigo Gaara no te has preguntado por que aun no llega y le puedes localizar, el tener que pelear con dos lobos que se transforman al menor brillo de aquella hermosa luna llena no es muy lindo verdad

-Que es lo que has hecho?

-Yo…que chico tan malo yo no he hecho nada, el pobre solo ha tenido mala suerte de toparse en su camino, un lobo en solitario enfrentándose a dos aguerridos seres que solo obedecerán a sus instintos asesinos, no importa cuanto lo intentes no recobraran la razón hasta que su transformación acabe.

Además esta noche los cazadores andan buscando todo aquello que no sea humano para ellos, incluso si tienen que llevarse a gente inocente, pero claro tu los conoces muy bien, pero que podrás hacer, en esa dirección esta tu querida Sensei…me pregunto si podrá salir ilesa de este juego.

-Que quieres decir ¡

Dime a quien iras ayudar si te niegas a servirme para siempre…tu fiel amigo que no podrá contra esas dos criaturas salvajes o iras a salvar a tu querida mujer, si me juras fidelidad podré ofrecerte mi ayuda y los salvaras a los dos, somos muchos y nunca estarás solo de nuevo.

Miro hacia todas direcciones y comprobó que lo que decía la chica era cierto la ciudad estaba en un caos que solo era visto en aquellas oscuras calles, muy pronto todo seria mas que un charco de sangre del cual no reconocerían si eran de humanos o alguno otro ser no humano, sintió miedo por la elección que debía tomar en aquel momento.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**De verdad nunca me imagine llegar hasta 251 reviews, de verdad me hacen muy feliz jamás creí llegar tan siquiera a los 100 y miren a donde vamos, espero que la historia siga siendo de todo su agrado.**

**Como siempre leo cada comentario que me hacen, sus opiniones y si hay algo que consideren no les gusta háganmelo saber, también por lo feliz que estoy que les gustaría para celebrarlo así que hagan sus peticiones.**

**Que decisión tomara Naruto, le jurara lealtad a Shion como lo hizo Sasori **

**Hinata le dejara ir para que el se vaya con los vampiros**

**Las cosas se pondrán muy violentas y oscuras de eso si estamos seguros y es que la noche apenas empieza.**

**Nota: hay una flor que se llama aconito, se dice, que esta flor hacia convertirse a la gente en hombre lobo, con varios productos mas, y a la vez se decía que los podía matar, se le conoce como la mata lobos.**

**Como siempre agradezco a Heero Kusanagi quien me proporciona este tipo de datos así como la modificación del poema que le quedo de maravilla.**


	19. El camino a Seguir

**Onceava Noche**

**El camino a Seguir**

La noche iluminada por aquella enorme y brillante luna quien era la única testigo de lo que se daba en aquella enorme ciudad.

En algunos sitios la gente parecía no notar que en otras partes una masacre se estaba desarrollando, como si los únicos lugares seguros eran aquellos iluminados por tan bella luna.

Shion en lo alto de un edificio se encontraba sentada sosteniendo su rostro con una mano y los ojos llenos de furia mirando hacia ningún sitio, después lo cambio por uno más de frustración mientras cerraba los ojos meditando las cosas.

-Shion-Sama ya se aburrió no quiere hacer algo divertido

-Déjame en paz Tobi no estoy de humor para tus bromas en este momento

-Por que… Tobi puede ser un niño bueno

-OH cielos me gusta más cuando te pones serio en lugar de un idiota

-Por que Shion- Sama no es buena con Tobi

Shion solo suspiraba ante los pucheros que comenzaba a hacer el hombre de mascara naranja, levantándose de golpe hizo un llamado del cual salieron varios encapuchados que se inclinaron ante ella de inmediato.

-Escúchenme bien lo que su reina ordena ningún lobo debe sobrevivir y eso incluye a cualquier testigo me escucharon

-Hai Shion Sama – fue el grito unánime que se escucho mientras desaparecían en un parpadeo, Itachi quien solo había estado observando se acerca a la chica sin que ella cambiara de posición.

-Esta segura de esto

-Bien ese lobo lo decidió así – mostrando una sonrisa burlona – pero no esperaba una respuesta así, veamos si puedes lograrlo mi querido Naruto.

El rubio saltaba con fuerza de edificio en edificio corriendo con todas las fuerzas que tenia, las grandes marcas que dejaba con cada paso solo indicaban la fuerza sobrehumana que dejaba al iniciar un nuevo paso.

Sus ojos llenos de furia y miedo, una guerra se estaba desarrollando en la cual había tres tipos de seres luchando sin piedad: Humanos, Lobos y Vampiros. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en aquellos detalles tenia que llegar pronto a su objetivo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

TenTen miraba con horror como su compañero había cambiado de forma bestial, jamás hubiera creído aquello si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos, un enorme hombre lobo de color negro estaba en aquella habitación, el cual no la veía con muy buenos ojos y no respondía a ningún suplicio de la chica.

Había destrozado parte del departamento y las ventanas ahora eran solo un gran agujero por el cual había salido parte de la sala, al otro lado se encontraba adolorido el joven Hyuga que había sido lanzado de un golpe antes de que Kiba se transformara por completo.

Era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría y el miedo la había superado mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de forma rápida nublando su vista, pero un fuerte aullido hizo que volteara hacia los edificios que se apreciaban por aquella abertura.

Kiba salio buscando a la criatura que aullaba con fuerza olvidándose por completo de aquella chica quien sintió que estaba naciendo de nuevo, pero la fuerza que hizo al agrandar mas la grieta provoco que parte del edifico comenzara a resquebrajarse.

Neji aun herido no pudo evitar ser jalado hacia el agujero que parecía llevarse todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, mientras veía como caía lentamente, pero el sentir que era sujetado le hizo alzar la vista para apreciar que la chica era quien le sostenía, sin poder evitar sacar una sonrisa sarcástica haciendo un esfuerzo por subir antes de que el resto comenzara a abrirse mas.

-Cielos esto es lo último para mi orgullo ser salvado por ti

-Je lo siento genio pero creo que aun no te llega tu hora – mientras lagrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos cayendo sobre el rostro del chico quien le miraba ahora serio.

De nuevo los aullidos comenzaron a ser mas notorios y lo que ahora apreciaban iba mas allá del entendimiento de cualquiera, dos enormes figuras se lanzaban desde los cielos una contra la otra desgarrando el aire con aquellas embestidas y alaridos que se confundían con los ruidos de la noche.

Salvo al lobo negro que reconocían y que sobrepasaba en tamaño al otro miraban aquellos seres llenos de ferocidad e ira.

Salieron a todo lo que sus adoloridos cuerpos podían dar pues sentían que aquel lugar dejaría de ser seguro muy pronto, y la llegada de varios encapuchados negros cubiertos por mascaras con extrañas marcas comenzaron a indicarles que no estaban muy equivocados.

-Demonios que es lo que esta pasando aquí, parece una mala película de terror

La chica solo miraba con terror lo que se estaba llevando a cabo pero la aparición de uno de aquellas pequeñas figuras le hizo volver a la realidad mientras era aventada a un lado de la calle y Neji arrojado al otro.

Sintiendo como de nuevo su vida se escaparía de sus manos solo cerro los ojos esperando sentir el golpe que acabara con sus miedos, al no sentirlo abrió los ojos solo para ver que el castaño atacaba torpemente a la pequeña figura que esquivaba muy bien los golpes y solo jugaba con el.

Siendo arrojado de nuevo la chica alcanzo a sostenerle mientras el con torpeza se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro sin dejar de mirar a quien hace un momento le había golpeado mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo.

-Que haces no ves que apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie no podrás…

-Cállate ¡…no se que te pasa pero no pareces ser la misma mujer odiosa de siempre…si te has rendido solo escapa yo no pienso rendirme aun…al menos no se irán tan limpios.

TenTen se limpio los restos de las lágrimas de su rostro mientras le sonreía y ayudaba a levantarse

-Que ocurre por que ahora sonríes como una idiota

-Gracias

-No lo dije para que te alegraras idiota – sin poder evitar ruborizarse por la expresión de la chica

-Si…es cierto no podemos rendirnos…pero sabes como pelear con hombres lobos…

-…

El ser rodeados por varios encapuchado que dejaban salir varias risas al ver la tenacidad con la que aquellos dos se resistían a su propia muerte, al fondo los aullidos se escuchaban con fuerza comenzado a llamar la atención de algunas personas dentro de los edificios pero un fuerte apagón puso en total oscuridad aquella ciudad, mientras el miedo comenzó a llenar a cada habitante que solo era alumbrado por la tenue luz de luna.

Varias cabezas fueron a volar lejos de sus cuerpos mientras la sangre caía a borbotones sobre el piso y el resto de los cazadores nocturnos se ponía en guardia al ver la llegada de otro lobo que había acabado con la vida de varios compañeros de un solo ataque.

-Por que no lo sentimos

-Diablos nos llego por sorpresa

-Es el compañero del otro lobo

Sus ojos amarillos llenos de ira permitían ver todo el resentimiento que les tenía a aquellas criaturas mientras que su pelaje de color cobrizo se fundía con la sangre que le cubría de sus enemigos.

Una ronca voz salio de aquel ser que ahora les miraba burlonamente

-Al final y al cabo mortal o inmortal no podemos hacer que nos crezca una nueva cabeza

Ante esto el resto se lanzo furioso hacia aquel lobo que con fuerza rechazaba cada uno de sus ataques rasgando la piel blanca que ahora mostraban tras las embestidas de aquella fiera enloquecida.

Aquella pelea llamo muy pronto la atención de los otros lobos que cayeron muy cerca del sitio aun aferrados a la carne uno con el otro haciendo que parte del edifico cayera y saltaron todos en diferentes direcciones, Gaara solo miraba de reojo hacia varias direcciones, vigilado de polo a polo por aquellos dos lobos sin razonamiento mientras mas atrás tenia un grupo de vampiros de los cuales ya había adivinado sus intenciones al querer dejar que se mataran entre ellos y al final acabar con aquel que quedara.

Volvió a reír – cielos hoy estoy demasiado gracioso-

-Inútiles inmortales¡ seres de la noche dejen de temerle a la muerte es mejor que ella les tema a ustedes pero al final son seres sin ningún orgullo.

Las palabras enfurecieron fuertemente a aquellos y comenzaron a atacar al mismo tiempo a los tres lobos sin importarles nada más, los únicos testigos de ello dos simples humanos.

Shion estaba mas molesta al ver como sus seguidores habían caído tan fácilmente en las provocaciones de aquel lobo con conciencia.

-Cielos que uno debe hacerlo por si misma…y todavía están esos entupidos cazadores que parecen no descansar ni un solo momento, y ahora controlando hombres lobos como si el tratar con ellos no fuera suficiente, Itachi tu hermano menor esta dentro de ese grupo has algo antes de que pierda mi paciencia y le elimine dejando sin ningún heredero a tu familia.

El pelinegro desapareció rápidamente mientras la chica seguía mirando molesta aquella ciudad a oscuras recordando cada vez más las palabras del rubio.

-Maldito lobo…- la llegada de cazadores no tardo en hacerse presente mostrando un equipo sumamente avanzado en cuestión de tecnología. – Vaya si que se han vuelto mas modernos y no se quedaron con las cruces ni las estacas sonando muy sarcástica – Tobi ¡

-Hai Shion Sama ¡¡¡

-Se un buen chico y deshazte de estos cazadores molestos

-Hai¡¡¡¡

Mientras el hombre de la mascara comenzaba a moverse Shion le dio la espalda dejando que el aire levantara su larga cabellera rubia junto con el vestido que llevaba, los gritos que muy pronto comenzaron a escucharse solo le sirvieron de diversión mientras volteaba a ver a Tobi bañado en sangre y los restos despedazados por todo el piso del edificio.

-Shion Sama¡¡¡ Tobi fue un buen niño¡¡¡?

-Si Tobi…has sido un buen niño –sonriendo al ver el aspecto que tenia regresando a ver de nuevo las batallas que se estaban dando.

Hinata se recargaba en una pared con dificulta, sentía que sus piernas no daban mas a pesar de que la ciudad estaba a oscuras podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que pasaba en el resto, tal vez el haber sido participe de anteriores peleas había despertado algún tipo de instinto y sentido.

Aunque se lamenta en ese momento el entenderlo claramente, pero su corazón le dolía demasiado con las palabras de aquella chica y nuevamente las dudas le llenaban la cabeza.

Si esa relación seria así todo el tiempo que a la menor provocación estaría llena de dudas no sabría si podría soportarlo, o es que aquel sentimiento no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar con el.

Los gritos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y sonar mas cerca de donde estaba, haciendo que se pusiera de pie de inmediato, era claro que ya habían llegado a ese sitio y con lo último no sabia si cuidarse de los lobos o de los vampiros.

-Bueno creo que tendré que moverme antes de ser comida para alguien mas – sintió cerca una respiración agitada que le indico que ya no se encontraba sola y a menos de la mitad de la calle dos bestias enormes le miraban con sumo placer al instantes que salían corriendo hacia su encuentro.

Al intentar moverse el tacón de los zapatos se doblaron perdiendo el equilibrio mientras por un segundo miraba como se abalanzaban sobre ella, una fue lanzada a otro extremo y la otra caía sin vida y la cabeza volaba por los aires salpicando de sangre el asfalto.

Los ojos amarillos miraban hacia un punto en específico del cual la chica giro la vista para ver a su querido chico que ahora se encontraba frente a ella protegiéndola.

Una batalla dio comienzo logrando estremecer a la chica quien no podía apartar la vista de todo aquello, dejándose llevar por aquel momento llena de miedo y angustia al ver todas las heridas que llevaba el chico sobre aquella vestimenta ensangrentada de la cual solo quedaban unos rasgados pantalones, su espalda y brazos llenos de rasguños ocasionados seguramente por garras y podía apreciarse algunos disparos de balas que habían dado en el blanco.

Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas al verle en ese estado, llenándose de un dolor indescriptible por contemplarle así.

-Es triste no es cierto – la voz de un hombre le hizo voltear

-Itachi…Uchiha

Esa es la vida que cargara por siempre, si no son los de su misma especie seremos nosotros o los propios humanos tu propia gente, dime acaso quieres vivir por siempre esto, no crees que es mejor dejarle libre.

La chica volvió a mirarle dejando salir las últimas lágrimas poniéndose de pie y quitándose las zapatillas, volteo a verle con firmeza

-Gracias Itachi – kun…tus palabras me han logrado ver lo que de verdad desea mi corazón

-Bien así que renunciaras al lobo conocido como Naruto

-No…voy a aferrarme mas a el…sin importar lo que pase o tenga que vivir aun cuando el este maldito quiero vivir con el, deseo ser la luz de su vida eso es lo que deseo y no me importa ser egoísta por que lo que mas deseo es su felicidad así que no permitiré que camine solo en esta oscuridad.

El pelinegro la miro confundido tratando de encontrar algún truco en sus palabras o miedo dentro de ellas, pero no pudo encontrar nada más que una seguridad y coraje que no había sentido en mucho tiempo en algún ser humano.

-Hinata…es cierto lo que dices – el rubio ahora en su forma humana le miraba con sorpresa tras escuchar aquella conversación.

-Si Naruto mi corazón ya no tiene mas confusión ni miedos y si he de enfrentar al mundo por estar a tu lado lo Hare no me importa de quien se trate inmortales o no solo quiero vivir por siempre contigo – en un segundo el chico ya le abrazaba con fuerza estremeciéndose con el calor del cuerpo de aquella mujer.

-Por que…por que siempre logras hacerme sentir tan vivo y afortunado Hinata

Itachi les miraba confundido aquella mujer estaba mas lejos de toda su comprensión un amor condenado al fracaso en todo sentido y sin embargo sentía deseos de ver que tan lejos podían llegar juntos.

-Bien Srita Hinata le diré algo que no pensaba decirle, aquí su amado lobo le acaba de declarar la guerra a nuestra princesa y ella le dio a escoger entre salvar a su amigo y a usted, lo que el respondió:

--No nos subestimes nosotros somos orgullosos lobos que creemos en nuestros camaradas y Gaara no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente por lobos sin razonamiento, el confía en mi así como yo en el y eso es algo que ustedes no poseen, al final salvare a todos aquellos que son importantes para mi y ni se te ocurra tocar a Hinata por que no tendré piedad de ti me oyes princesa de los no muertos.

-Naruto de verdad dijiste todo eso

-Si…creo que fue el momento – decía avergonzado de que el pelinegro dijera tal cual sus palabras pero dejo de importarle al sentir los labios aquella chica besándole con suma pasión mientras el chico les miraba y soltaba un fuerte suspiro.

-Que es esto Sensei Hyuga

Una voz ajena les hizo voltear al percatarse de un grupo de cazadores que habían llegado hacia aquella zona

-Sasuke…Uchiha – Los perlados ojos se posaron en aquellas luces que comenzaron a alumbrar el sitio mostrando una verdadera masacre que había pasado desapercibida, restos humanos devorados y arrancados a pedazos y mordiscos, paredes de edificios cubiertas por viseras y sangre y sin contar con restos de los seres inmortales que yacían sin cabeza.

Aunque eso no le pareció más importante solo se aferro mas al chico temiendo perder el equilibrio o vomitar ante tal espectáculo.

-Bien Srita. Hinata esta es su prueba dijiste que te enfrentarías al mundo por el…vas a retroceder o seguirás con tu decisión – Itachi le miraba esperando ver algún indicio que le mostrara lo contrario a sus palabras.

-Por supuesto que no voy a retroceder nunca voy a retirar estas palabras – el chico sonrío ante lo testaruda que había resultado aquella mujer, el rubio también lo hizo sin soltar el agarre de la chica y sin quitarle un ojo de encima al cazador que tenia frente a el.

-Que demonios esta pasando aquí…Itachi…no puede ser…tu…tu no puedes estar vivo…

-Sasuke cuanto tiempo, pero es cierto yo no puedo estar vivo

-Que quieres decir…imposible tú…acaso tú

-Si ahora soy un ser de la noche…que ironía y yo que antes me dedicaba a perseguirlos y cazarles y ahora es al revés, pero dime que harás ahora que sabes lo que soy…vas a tratar de acabarme hermanito.

El chico estaba perplejo mirando a todos aquellos presentes el resto solo esperaba la orden de su líder para atacar, pero este se encontraba sumido en su propio mundo incapaz de salir.

Desde otro sitio alguien miraba a través de las cámaras que había colocado cada rincón de donde se llevaba a cabo las peleas de estos seres y sonreía muy satisfecho.

-Orochimaru- Sama esta bien que Sasuke haya descubierto que Itachi ahora es un vampiro

-No te preocupes por eso Kabuto las cosas han cambiado pero siguen mostrando muy buenos resultados, esa mujer…me gusta su actitud y como te dije sus actos me darán los mejores resultados que jamás haya podido imaginar.

-Ha tenido nuevas ideas pero ella es solo un simple humano

-Si lo es, pero es clave fundamental para lo que estoy planeando solo hay que tener mucha paciencia – el hombre reía mientras continuaba viendo la escena donde había un reencuentro de dos hermanos separados por el destino y dos amantes que luchaban contra el para estar juntos.

**Muchas gracias por haber leído este capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado y si me regalas un comentario me harás muy feliz y podré subir mas.**


	20. El fin de la Guerra

**Onceava Noche**

**El fin de la Guerra**

Sasuke miraba perplejo con sus negros ojos, sentía que se encontraba en una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento pero el calor de las llamas que eran agitadas por un frío viento que comenzaba a soplar le indicó que todo era real.

El hermano añorado que había creído muerto estaba de alguna forma no humana frente a sus ojos, mas pálido y con un aura que le envolvía entre una extraña belleza que solo la muerte podía ofrecer.

Los ojos negros que alguna vez le caracterizaron ahora eran tan rojos como la sangre y la frialdad que ahora le envolvían solo reforzaba más y más sus suposiciones

Se aferraba con fuerzas, su mente que temblaba ante lo que sus ojos veían mientras sentía que se perdía más y mas en un abismo de locura.

Por si fuera poco el tipo al cual había golpeado estaba de pie con un porte orgulloso que no había visto hasta ese momento, tan solo vistiendo un pantalón y descalzo, sujetaba con fuerza a la mujer que tenia como profesora la cual también estaba descalza y se aferraba al pecho desnudo del chico.

Algo en el que le había molestado desde que le conoció ahora comenzaba a tener sentido, pero por que alguien como esa torpe mujer estaba a su lado.

El rubio sintió la fuerte mirada del chico dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, en aquel segundo que lo hizo los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al ver la espalda del chico, el le había marcado y una cicatriz de esa magnitud no podría desaparecer como si nada, pero el chico no la tenia, por el contrario ahora eran otras heridas que ante sus ojos se borraban como si la piel se regenerara mágicamente.

Mas aun ante sus ojos el rubio se mostraba tal cual era, una bestia de enorme tamaño que le veía retadoramente sin soltar a aquella mujer que seguía sujeta a el y no parecía temerle.

Ni siquiera parpadeo y el chico ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, seguramente al sentir a sus cazadores que habían rodeado aquel sitio.

-Sasuke…yo – la voz de Itachi parecía de ultratumba tan hermosa pero a la vez tan terrorífica una voz que lo alejaba de cualquier indicio humano, retrocedió ante aquel ser que ahora le parecía tan repulsivo, sus pensamientos se alejaban de lo que sentía…odio, rencor, soledad.

-Aléjate…tu no eres Itachi…el murió…el esta muerto

-Sasuke- el alto chico miraba con pena y dolor a quien en un tiempo había llamado pequeño hermano

-ALEJATE¡¡¡¡

La mirada de miedo y repulsión que el chico le daba a Itachi le hicieron alejarse de el mientras una mirada de tristeza se dejaba ver.

-Lo siento…tal vez será para la próxima – de igual manera desapareció ante el barullo que se formo por el resto de personas que habían cercado el lugar.

Sasuke caía de rodillas mientras sus gritos se podían escuchar por aquella enorme ciudad, no muchos mortales lograban distinguir aquellos fuertes alaridos llenos de dolor, pero para los inmortales aquello era un simple ruido que sus oídos podían distinguir con facilidad.

Shion veía y escuchaba aquella escena sin ningún problema algo que sus poderes le permitían sin ningún esfuerzo, miraba en silencio hacia esa dirección no solo por Sasuke que parecía envuelto en una locura, las palabras de Naruto y de aquella mujer le penetraban fuertemente esperaba que al menos hubiera logrado crear dudas en aquellos seres, pero por el contrario había logrado unirlos aun mas golpeando con fuerza su orgullo.

Cielos esto no salio como esperaba – mientras suspiraba y solo volteaba de vez en cuando hacia la dirección de donde se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores tanto de bestias como de sus propios soldados ante los ataques de los cazadores.

-Bien como harán para ocultar todo esto cazadores fortuitos-

Naruto salía a toda velocidad saltando de edificio en edifico con su preciada carga entre sus brazos, solo miraba de reojo como la chica se escondía entre su pecho sin mirar hacia ningún otro sitio, deseaba dejarla en algún sitio seguro pero en esos momentos no lo había, Shion podía percibirlos y no deseaba ponerla en peligro, lo mas seguro era tenerla a su lado hasta que aquello terminara.

Llego muy pronto hacia el sitio donde le interesaba llegar lo más pronto posible, la pelea en ese momento se desarrollaba entre tres bestias que luchaban para tres diferentes bandos: Vampiros, lobos y cazadores.

El cansancio de Gaara era ya muy notorio la diferencia que había de el a los otros dos era que el aun tenia muestras de razonamiento que de cierta forma le limitaban en contra de aquellos que simplemente se dejaban caer en sus propios instintos por muy oscuros que estos fueran.

Percibió las dos personas que se encontraban escondidas y estuvo apunto de salir de ese sitio para dejar a Hinata en otro, pero al reconocerlos corrió en su ayuda.

-TenTen ¡Neji¡

Perplejos miraron a la criatura que le acompañaba de la cual la había soltada tal cual una pequeña mariposa sin ningún daño. Solo los miro por un momento y se alejo para emparejar la pelea de bestias que se daba a pocos metros.

-Hinata estas bien…tu

-Tranquila TenTen…yo estoy bien…pero ustedes no se ven muy bien

-No te preocupes…aquí el niño genio resulto de muy buena ayuda

Hinata miro al chico que no decía palabra alguna no por miedo, esa mirada que tenia era mucho mas, pero no se necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para saber que ella sabia mas de eso que nadie mas.

Pero los fuertes gritos descomunales que se escucharon detrás de ellos les hicieron estremecerse mientras veían solo sombras que se alzaban en el cielo indicando que la pelea estaba dando otro rumbo.

-Hinata…el lobo…el lobo oscuro…es Kiba

-Que dices…Kiba-Kun…es un lobo

-No parecía recordar nada…y de pronto miro la ventana diciendo que la luna estaría por salir y comenzó a cambiar…el dejo de ser un humano.

Hinata miro hacia ellos con temor, que debería hacer ahora que sabía que Kiba ahora también estaba maldito y no tenia control de si mismo.

Sasuke seguía perdido en sus propios infiernos maldiciendo y respirando con dificultad hasta que se detuvo y su lógica le hizo levantarse

-Kimimaro ¡Kimimaro¡

-Que ocurre Sasuke

-Sácalas…vamos a utilizarlas

-Sasuke…es en serio…aquí en la ciudad eso podría…

-No me importa…debemos limpiar esta suciedad…esta ciudad esta maldita debemos liberarla

Kimimaro veía con horror a ese Sasuke perdido en su locura, no importaba lo mucho que el replicara no habría forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión, dio la orden y muy pronto trajeron varias cajas.

-Cuantas utilizaremos Sasuke

-Todas…no debemos dejar a nadie vivo…

El chico sintió que sus piernas les traicionarían no esperaba que utilizaran semejante cantidad, intento decir algo pero la mirada del chico le indico que todo estaba perdido, solo dio la orden y el resto comenzó a movilizarse.

-En que puntos Sasuke?

-En donde esta ese lobo…todas deben estar sobre Uzumaki…y sobre el fantasma de Itachi

-…

Orochimaru había visto la escena de Sasuke a través de sus múltiples cámaras escondidas y no pudo esconder el enojo que le provocaba todo aquello.

-Kabuto¡ nos vamos de inmediato

-Sr. Cree que es conveniente dejar que Sasuke haga lo que tiene pensado hacer

-Por el momento no hay forma de detenerle…y si ese lobo no sale de esto entonces no me interesa…prepara todo salimos de inmediato

-Como ordene – dando un último vistazo al lugar – lastima si se pierde todo-

Shion también percibió lo que el chico estaba por hacer y tampoco pudo ocultar su sorpresa y un enojo aun mayor.

-Tobi reúne a todos nos vamos

-Que¡ pero Shion-Sama aun es muy temprano

-Cállate y date prisa…si no quieres desaparecer esta noche

-Hai¡

--Malditos cazadores…lo siento Itachi pero esto no lo puedo perdonar—Itachi date prisa y trae arrastrando a Sasori si es necesario…tu hermanito me acaba de declarar la guerra.

Itachi no pudo contestar ante los pensamientos de su ama aun tan lejos en ese momento podía sentir el odio que su hermano sentía por el y todo lo relacionado con aquello que no fuera humano.

Hinata no podía quitar la vista del cielo aun cuando escuchaba que TenTen le gritaba que debían salir de aquel sitio, pero su cuerpo no se movía, algo por dentro le decía que no debía dejar a Naruto en aquel sitio que si lo hacia no lo volvería a ver.

Mas cazadores se dieron a la tarea de rodear el sitio, Itachi miraba como se estaba dando la situación ya que no solo los humanos estaban reunidos y sus compañeros de la noche si no también otros hombres lobos sin razonamiento se acercaban a gran velocidad.

Un rápido movimiento que sorprendió tanto a Naruto como a Gaara, el pelinegro de un solo golpe se arrojo sobre Sasori derribándolo y terminando en el piso abriendo una gran grieta.

-Lo siento…pero debemos irnos…y creo que todos ustedes deben hacer lo mismo – tomando a Sasori inyectándole una sustancia que hizo que regresara a su forma normal, miraba de reojo al gran hombre lobo negro.

-Que quieres decir Itachi – Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos logrando que le mirara tan solo un momento

-Esto se convertirá en un sitio de guerra

-No crees que eso es muy tarde para mencionarlo

-No esto esta aun más lejos de lo que tú piensas joven lobo – tomo al Sasori inconciente y se alejo señalando hacia la dirección en que los cazadores llegaban y podía distinguir a Sasuke con una mirada perdida y llena de furia.

-Gaara

-Lo se…algo no esta bien los no Muertos están saliendo como ratas dentro de un barco hundiéndose

-Y no es bueno, ellos no salen huyendo así por que si vámonos, que tal te encuentras

-Un poco adolorido pero por suerte hay luna que nos brinda su protección…pero aun tenemos a nuestro amigo de negro.

-No creo mira se ha detenido…tu también lo sientes

-Naruto…tú también sientes este extraño presentimiento…

-Vámonos de aquí ¡

Kiba se alejo por instinto de aquel sitio varias ráfagas salieron de las armas de los cazadores las cuales fueron esquivadas por los jóvenes lobos que se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Hinata con el resto de los humanos pero se detuvieron al ver caer de lo alto varias esferas blancas de pequeño tamaño.

---Lobo tonto esas esferas es lo mas avanzado que tienen los humanos en contra de nosotros---

--Shion…que es lo que quieres decir--

---Al abrirse provocan una fuerte luz parecida a la del sol que puede quemarnos en el acto a nosotros Los no Muertos, pero además lanza millones de partículas de plata junto Aconito una muy mala combinación, podrás resistir varios impactos de plata pura…pero dime si tu sangre es contaminada por completo de esta sustancia cuanto podrás vivir mi salvaje compañero ---

Naruto no tuvo que escuchar aquello dos veces para saber a lo que se refería y no solo caía una de esas bombas sino que eran mas de veinte lo cual no le dejaba mucho de donde escapar, pero entonces ese Sasuke no estaba midiendo las consecuencias por que al final de todo eran armas que también lastimarían a los humanos que estuvieran cerca.

Antes de que pudieran decir alguna palabra una camioneta llegaba a toda velocidad a los pocos minutos, conduciéndola venia Temari en la parte de enfrente junto a un chico de cabellera negra que se sujetaba con fuerza al asiento con expresión de terror, de la parte de atrás se abrió la puerta asomándose Kankuro.

-De prisa o van a morir en este sitio ¡

-Rápido Srita. Hyuga

-Pero…

-Neesan de prisa

-Hanabi que haces aquí?

-Eso no importa Gaara dice que es peligroso Srita Hyuga suba rápido ellos podrán escapar

Mas que a fuerza Hinata subió con el resto mientras veía como los chicos se dirigían en sentido contrario

-No puede ser…ellos intentaran…no debemos regresar¡¡¡ - pero entre Kankuro y Neji la sujetaron con fuerza, Hanabi pudo observar a las bestias en el cielo.

-Hombre…lobo

A pesar de haberle dado a toda la velocidad y haber recorrido varias calles una fuerte explosión sacudió a la ciudad, edificios y cristales rotos salieron volando el impacto en el vehiculo no se hizo esperar.

Aquello era como el fin del mundo donde una fuerte luz tan cegadora como el sol alumbrara toda la ciudad y un gran agujero se mostraba en el sitio.

Hinata miraba incrédula todo aquello, Temari lloraba en el auto dándole sentido a lo grave de todo aquello, sus piernas le dolían demasiado sin saber si estaba herida o no, solo sentía que todo se desmoronaba el cielo volvió a oscurecerse dejando ver el brillo de la luna.

Cayendo de rodillas soltó todo su dolor mientras se apretaba con sus propios brazos negando aquella realidad frente a sus ojos.

-NARUTO¡¡¡¡¡

**Muchas gracias por haber leído este capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado **

**Creo que me quedo algo raro pero ustedes diganme.**


	21. Hogar

**La siguiente historia tiene bases y algunas escenas de: ****Películas the warrior and the Wolf, the Wolf, inframundo, Blade, The Book Of. ****Werewolves, territorio de lobos, mangas de estilo Gore: como Wolf Guy y dance in the vampire bundy también de lobos, además de libros de vampiros Lestat el Vampiro y la Collection completa entre otros. **

**De los personajes le corresponden a Kishimoto yo solo escribo con ellos sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Doceava Noche**

**Hogar**

Los tacones resonaban en aquel largo pasillo del hospital, cabizbaja solo se movía por inercia sin mas motivo que el de encontrarle y saber que se encontraba bien, aunque aquello ya era una costumbre del chico.

Asustarla desapareciendo y después de un tiempo regresaba, no sabía a que grado podía llegar las habilidades del chico, pero con cada regreso se sentía peor con un nuevo desencuentro.

Y eso solo le confirmaba con mayor fuerza lo mucho que le amaba, aunque claro ya no necesitaba de todo aquello para saberlo.

Veía de reojo el televisor que tenían las enfermeras de guardia, hasta ahora es cuando se daba cuenta del gran poder que tenia la familia Uchiha, el incidente había sido de tal magnitud que la explosión acabo con varios edificios dejando un gran agujero en medio de todo aquello.

No quedo rastro de vida alguna, no se supo de ningún lobo, vampiro o ser humano, solamente la confirmación de una explosión de gas de un conjunto de departamentos que no pudo ser controlada.

En otras circunstancias lo hubiera creído pero ahora sabia que muchas cosas han sido ocultadas al resto del mundo, tal vez el destino o algún otro factor le había conducido a ese camino…pero se sentía sola muy sola.

Neji y TenTen habían sufrido alguna heridas que les obligaban a permanecer en el hospital y al menos por ese lado se sentía tranquila ya que su primo estaba un poco mas preocupado por la castaña que por su hermana.

Le visitaba lo mas que podía aunque el chico no le agradara su presencia incluso a veces solo pasaba a preguntar por el para evitar alguna discusión.

Suspiro antes de entrar a su habitación, no sabia como seria recibida en esta ocasión pero le llamo la atención el que la puerta no estuviera cerrada por completo, los extraños ruidos de adentro le hicieron ponerse nerviosa.

Miro de reojo para ver que ocurría pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se encontró con una TenTen muy activa sobre Neji, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se retiro en silencio totalmente ruborizada.

No esperaba encontrarlos en aquella situación, pero lo que mas le extrañaba era que el chico estaba amarrado como si lo estuvieran violando.

--Imaginaciones mías, Neji siendo violado –

Se detuvo recargándose en la pared a punto de caer, se sentía desfallecer incapaz de dar un paso mas la pelea que había tenido con Hanabi también le había afectado mucho.

Ahora ella estaba con Temari con la cual se estaba llevando muy bien, pero ella no deseaba verla molesta por descubrir todo lo que guardaba dentro de ella.

Había discutido muy fuerte y le dolía, Hanabi le había dicho todo lo que Sasori le había dicho de ella y al verla con un Naruto convertido en lobo no ayudo para nada, también estaba el hecho de que le dolía haber descubierto a Gaara y la vida que tenia.

Pero se sentía mas segura con la rubia y le dolía, no la había podido proteger a su pequeña hermana siendo lastimada.

-Se siente bien – la voz de alguien la saco de sus pensamientos se topo con un rostro preocupado de un medico que le miraba

-Ah…si solo estoy un poco cansada

-Viniendo a visitar a algún pariente no?

-Si…podría decirse que si

-No se ve muy bien déjeme darle algo que le ayudara

-En serio me encuentro bien solo es cansancio

Insisto es mi deber como medico vamos – indicándole el camino hacia un consultorio, se movió por inercia no estaba para discutir en aquel momento.

Se sentó mientras el medico sacaba algunas medicinas y un pinchazo la saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos

-Ouch por que ha hecho eso?

-Le dije que le aplicaría una inyección pero no parecía escucharme

-De…verdad…lo siento estoy muy distraída

-Si el tener un enfermo provoca muchas cosas, pero si uno no se cuida puede recaer

-Si…supongo, por cierto que me aplico

-Tan solo vitaminas le ayudaran mucho ya vera notara la diferencia – la sonrisa de aquel hombre le incomodaba un poco pero así eran todos los médicos.

-Bueno debo irme le agradezco mucho, por cierto cual es su nombre

-Solo dígame Kabuto aun soy un estudiante pero disfruto mucho de la medicina

-Ya veo muchas gracias Kabuto –San – haciendo un reverencia se retiro de la habitación siendo seguida por la mirada del hombre quien se acomodaba los lentes y sonreía, saco un celular marcando rápidamente un numero sin perderla de vista.

-Orochimaru – Sama – ya esta como ordeno

-Bien Kabuto no queremos que nuestra apreciada joven se enferme

-Esta seguro de que saldrá como usted dijo…ningún lobo ha aparecido y Shion esta enfurecida

-Tranquilo solo hay que esperar un poco mas…sigue con lo establecido.

-Como diga Orochimaru – Sama.

Hinata se disponía a dejar el hospital pero el sentir una mirada le hizo voltear para encontrarse con la rubia vampiresa, recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados la cual le sonreía divertida

-Que esta vez no vas a temblar que aburrida

-Shion…que es lo que quieres

Movió su capa haciéndola hacia atrás dejando ver su blusa de tirantes y una minifalda, sus medias llegaban a la mitad de sus piernas y el sonar de sus tacones era fuerte con cada brinco que daba.

-Te gusta mi ropa de hoy es bastante cómoda…sabes atrae a muchos pervertidos no recordaba lo divertido que era jugar con la comida

-Aun no me respondes que es lo que quieres

-Cielos te prefería temblando eras mas graciosa…pero bueno supongo que no podré posponer esto…el lobo ha vuelto a ti

-Si aun estas buscando…

-No se trata de eso, al final tu lobo nos salvo a todos…y cuando me refiero a todos es a todos tu raza, la suya y la mía, esas bombas hubieran destruido mas de lo que se mostró…me sorprendió mucho no esperaba que hubieran avanzado a tal grado, la explosión de luz simulaba muy bien a la del sol y con ello hubiéramos sido quemados hasta cenizas, y el efecto de plata con aconito es algo letal con las cantidades que fueron lanzadas…lo mas seguro es que el

-No lo digas…el volverá a mi de eso tenlo por seguro

La rubia la veía con mucho enojo, la fuerza que tenia y la seguridad puesta en el era digno de admirarse pero seguía molestándole mucho

-Bueno que se le va a hacer, salvo a mi gente eso es un gran favor así que como tu dices volverá a ti…dile que por el momento mantendremos nuestras distancias y el tiempo dirá, quisiera matar a ese maldito de Sasuke pero Itachi esta pendiente de el.

-Sasuke se encuentra bien, esta en un hospital particular y no permiten la entrada

-Si mala yerba no muere, esta herido y sufre mucho y me da mucho gusto, pero Itachi le aprecia demasiado y esta haciendo guardia sin que nadie lo sepa…es tan estupido

-Ya veo ambos sufren demasiado…pero no entiendo como es que Itachi termino siendo un Vampiro cuando el era un cazador.

-Bueno ya que estamos de plática y tú no piensas temblar por mi presencia, te lo contare…Itachi esta así por amor…simplemente por amor.

-Acaso tu…

-Que¡ oye soy una princesa por quien me tomas

-Pero eso al final de cuentas deja de tener sentido

-Si, si tu y tu lobo lo olvide, cielos que fastidio con esto…Itachi era un excelente cazador uno de los mejores que he conocido en toda mi vida, desde muy pequeño comenzó a perseguirnos…y dicen que nosotros somos seres sin corazón yo le preguntaría eso a su padre, pero como esta muerto que se le puede hacer…pero Itachi se obsesiono con uno en especial

-Que quieres decir

-Tenemos nuestros métodos para convertirnos en seres de la noche…no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que se ve en el cine

-Si te comprendo – imaginándose lo que ella creía tiempo atrás de las mismas creencias.

-El ser mordido no implica que te conviertas en un vampiro hay un proceso para ello, nosotros lo llamamos…dejémoslo en "truco de Sangre" en el cual elegimos a aquel que puede convertirse, claro debe llenar varios requisitos, aunque hay algunos rebeldes que convierten a cuanto pueden solo por diversión…y hay quienes buscan convertirse en uno…

-Itachi…decidió ser uno

-Si, el conoció a Pandora…era muy antigua tanto como yo…era muy especial siempre decía que ella antes fue un ser de la noche y murió quemada y por ello busco la forma de regresar…no se si sea cierto pero ella creía en ello y al igual que Itachi ella lo buscaba hasta que no pudieron volver a atrás, Itachi murió para los humanos y Pandora murió poco después

-Que quieres decir acaso ella…

-Cazadores…fue poco después de haber convertido a Itachi, desapareció ni siquiera yo pude encontrar rastro de ella después de aquella batalla, fue algo como lo que viste, pero el enano de su hermano no entendería nada de eso el sol se deja llevar y ahí tienes las consecuencias…pero supongo que los sentimientos que tiene le mantienen aun atado a ese mundo de mortales.

Hinata mantenía la cabeza baja al escuchar de sus vidas, en cierto modo no había mucha diferencia con los sentimientos, sufrían y amaban.

-Bueno solo por el lobo no te molestaremos en un tiempo, es orgullo solo eso y no pienses nada fuera de ello

-Claro – sonriéndole provocando una mueca en la chica

-Te dije que no pienses otra cosa, cielos que fastidiosa eres

Desapareció de su vista al menos estaba conociendo mas de aquel mundo, pero también le parecía demasiado triste no recordaba sentirse así y prefirió regresar a casa

-Supongo que comprare una botella…

Esa noche comenzó a llover muy temprano y muy pronto se desato una fuerte tormenta que era azotada por rayos, la mayor parte de la ciudad se encontraba a oscuras.

Hinata había avisado que se tomaría toda la semana por cuestiones de salud, y era cierto solo deseaba dejarse caer, emocionalmente estaba desgastada y muy agotada.

La oscuridad de su departamento y la soledad en que se encontraba le hacia sentirme terriblemente mal, incluso la llamada de Temari hace unos minutos suplicándole que si llegaba a saber algo de Gaara le avisara sin importar la hora, también la chica se preocupaba por su hermano, eso era parte de la maldición de relacionarse con aquellos seres tan místicos.

Paso varias horas acostada sobre la mesa jugando con la botella de vino, se servia un vaso y solo lo miraba perdida en el vidrio que reflejaba de vez encunado la luz de los fuertes rayos.

Tan perdida estaba que ya no reconocía los fuertes golpes de la puerta, eran producto de la tormenta o alguien deseando entrar.

-El nunca toca…- con cuidado se acerco para ver por el rabillo de la puerta y cerciorarse de que no se trataba de sus nervios – no…puede ser…- abrió de golpe la puerta para ver a un empapado chico que se sostenía del marco de la entrada, las gotas caían con fuerza de su rubio cabello y la ropa empapada de su camisa abierta dejaba ver parte de su formado pecho.

Estática le miro aun sin creer que fuera real y no producto de sus paranoias, los ojos de el tenían un aura distinto, mucho mas salvaje de lo habitual y con dificulta podía emitir palabra alguna.

-Bienvenido a casa – sonriendo y liberando lágrimas de felicidad por verle ahí ante el asombro del chico que le veía anonado por el recibimiento.

-Estoy…estoy en casa-

Azotando la puerta con fuerza se acerco a su amada con la mirada aun mas perdida en la de ella, estaba eufórico y sin control, la tomo con fuerza cargándola mientras ella se enredaba a su cintura con sus piernas y se colgaba de su cuello.

Sus rostros se buscaban con desesperación saboreándose con gran frenesí, pronto quedo mojada parte de su ropa al contacto con la de el, y las gotas caían sobre su rostro deslizándose y siendo saboreadas por el chico que devoraba todo a su paso de su lengua.

La llevo ante la mesa tirando todo lo que había de golpe estallando la botella en miles de pedazos, el seguía abrazándola con fuerza y mientras ella se aferraba a su cintura.

Sus garras se ampliaron y como si se tratara de fino papel rompió aquella ropa que le cubría mostrando sus bellos pechos protegidos por esa intima ropa, beso con fuerza cada rincón que veía siendo iluminados de vez en cuando por la luz de la tormenta que no parecía detenerse.

La falda ahora enroscada en su cintura mostraba la intimida que degustaba sobre la débil tela de su ropa, ella jalaba sus cabellos arqueándose de placer mientras el acababa fácilmente de lo que quedaba de aquel traje sastre dejándole a su vista el perfecto cuerpo tan solo cubierto por su ropa interior.

Su sangre hervía a todo lo que daba y el contemplarla así de frágil y a su disposición le ponían totalmente fuera de control, arrojo su mojada camisa y de nuevo le jalaba hacia ella sin permitirle el alejarse, besando su pecho y rasgando su espalda.

-Na…Naruto…la próxima vez que desaparezcas…llévame contigo

Levando la vista para verla sorprendido de lo que le pedía, pero sin esperar respuesta volvió a reclamar sus labios mordiéndolos con fuerza entretejiendo sus dedos sobre su rubia cabellera.

La levanto y se dirigió a la habitación arrancando la puerta sin poder controlar su fuerza, se detuvo un momento en la cama mientras trataba de tranquilizarse de lo contrario seguramente la lastimaría.

Ella tomo su rostro mirándole con determinación y limpiando el resto de gotas que seguían cayendo sobre su pecho

-No temas…nunca me lastimarías, así que por favor no pares….

-Hinata…te necesito tanto…no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti

-Naruto

-Te amo

Le miro con lagrimas era la primera vez que el le decía aquellas palabras y aunque no necesitaba oírlas, la fuerza que tenían la hacían muy feliz tanto que solo estaba viviendo ese momento en sus brazos sin importarle el resto del mundo.

-Yo mucho mas – sonriéndole antes de volver a profundizar un largo beso que les hizo erizar la piel,

La volvió a levantar para colocarla mas arriba de la cama y termino por quitar el resto de su ropa, ahora la apreciaba con locura y no habría forma de que esta vez no llegaran hasta el final, esta vez no le importaba si el mundo se acababa el no intervendría solo deseaba amar a aquella mujer que le volvía loco.

Su fuerza de volunta se perdía con casa roce de su cuerpo, sus uñas se clavaban en su blanca piel y sus gemidos le incitaban a continuar, se deshizo del resto de su ropa para quedar en las mismas condiciones.

Sin más fuerza de voluntad entro de lleno en ella mientras escuchaba sus gritos exclamando su nombre con una voz entrecortada y ronca que se le derretía aun más.

Ella sintió un sin fin de estremecimientos que jamás creyó lograr sentir, un fuerte dolor que desapareció muy pronto y que se convirtió en otras mucho mas agradables algo que no podría describir por lo rápido y cambiantes que iban y llegaban.

Sus azules ojos brillaron con intensidad ante tal sensación estrechándola con más fuerza fundiéndose con aquel hermoso cuerpo, besando sin contemplaciones sintiendo que moriría junto con ella en aquel mismo instante.

Cayo sobre su pecho apretándose aun mas, sintiendo como ella acariciaba sus cabellos y depositaba besos sobre su frente, como había podido vivir sin aquel sentimiento, como había logrado en verdad sobrevivir…tal vez solo haya estado muerto en vida y ella le haya resucitado.

Sintió como ella poco a poco se quedaba dormida se levanto un poco y la acomodo entre su pecho, lamentablemente el aun tenia mucha energía pero por el momento la veía dormir grabando cada parte de su cuerpo sin olvidar ningún detalle, la larga cabellera le volvía a seducir y prefirió dormir un poco antes de perder el control de nuevo.

La tormenta había parado escuchándose tan solo el goteo incesante y el cielo se despejaba poco a poco.

**Muchas gracias por haber leído este capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado **


	22. Momentánea Paz

**La siguiente historia tiene bases y algunas escenas de: ****Películas the warrior and the Wolf, the Wolf, inframundo, Blade, The Book Of. ****Werewolves, territorio de lobos, mangas de estilo Gore: como Wolf Guy y dance in the vampire bundy también historias de lobos, además de libros de vampiros: Lestat el Vampiro y la Collection completa de esa misma saga entre otros. **

**Los personajes le corresponden a Kishimoto yo solo escribo con ellos sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Les recuerdo que mis capacidades no son muy buenos con el lime, lemon o derivados, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo espero que les guste.**

**Treceava Noche**

**Momentánea Paz**

Naruto seguía embelezado jugando con el cabello de Hinata, sus dedos subían y bajaban por aquellas curvas tan marcadas una infinidad de veces.

Suspiro al ver que dormiría un poco más, así que decidió levantarse y buscar algo de comer en lo que la chica se despertaba, pero en cuantos salio se encontró con el gran desorden que había hecho.

Se rasco nervioso el rostro de cómo había reaccionado, esperaba que de verdad no la hubiera lastimado.

Busco su ropa pero se encontraba en un charco de agua, por lo que no podría usarla.

-Bien veamos si queda algo de ese Kakashi…- no muy convencido de querer usarla pero no veía otro modo de andar en el departamento.

Pero no encontró nada que le quedara, tendría que esperar a que la ropa se secara, y andar desnudo por el departamento.

Comenzó a recoger la ropa mojada metiéndola en un bote para lavarla después, los restos de la ropa desgarrada de la chica fueron a dar a la basura, era obvio que ya no podrían ser usados.

-Cielos tendré que comprarle también ropa…y una puerta – al ver la que había destruido de su habitación – mas no se que tanto habré roto – comprobando el gran desorden que había en la pequeña sala comedor.

Busco la escoba para limpiar lo que el había iniciado, vidrios rotos incluso un florero de quien sabe donde también se encontraba hecho añicos.

Levanto la mesa que solo presentaba el golpe de la esquina por la caída, pero no parecía haber nada mas roto, salvo el traje sastre de Hinata que ahora solo eran guiñapos de lo que fue en un principio.

Sonreía nervioso al ver lo descontrolado que se puso, pero después de un rato miro de nuevo el departamento y se veía mejor de lo que estaba.

-Bien creo que con eso bastara – decía orgulloso de su trabajo – ahora veamos que podemos encontrar para comer – husmeando en la despensa de la chica pero se detuvo ante un paquete de ramen.

Lo miro un buen rato y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar con una mirada triste

-No te gusta el ramen - la voz de la chica le sorprendió al estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos

-Cuanto tiempo llevas mirándome

-Desde que peleabas con mi ropa en el cesto de basura – decía con una sonrisa mientras se amarraba una bata de color lila, notaba como el chico se sentaba mirando la hora del pequeño reloj

-Vaya si son las dos de la mañana pensé que dormirías toda la noche

-No trates de cambiarme el tema…por que tienes esa mirada

Sonrío por lo perspicaz que se había vuelto con relación a el mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus manos y hablaba con tristeza.

-Recuerdo que de niño, mi madre adoraba esa cosa, era tanto que podríamos pasar semanas comiéndola…pero después de su muerte no fue lo mismo…

-Ya veo…entiendo – moviéndose hacia la estufa para calentar un poco de agua ante la mirada de desconcierto del chico que se preguntaba que es lo que estaba haciendo.

Hinata preparaba el ramen instantáneo mientras el rubio la miraba preguntándose si acaso en verdad había comprendido sus palabras, al terminar la chica se dirigió hacia el quien estaba a punto de cuestionarle lo que hacia pero no pudo hacerlo, debido a que ella se había sentado sobre sus piernas acomodándose.

El la miro totalmente desconcertado mientras tenia sus suaves pechos a centímetros de su rostro, que es lo que estaba haciendo, por que jugaba con el ahora.

Ella se acomodo mejor agarrandose mas de su cuello con un brazo, acercándolo mas hacia su pecho, mientras el estiraba un brazo para estrecharla por la cintura y el otro comenzaba a jugar con el muslo de la chica.

Con la mano que tenía libre tomo los palillos y comenzó a mover el ramen sacando varios fideos que comenzó a enfriar con su aliento poco a poco,

El la miraba fascinado, sin perder detalles de lo que hacia, ninguna palabra salía de el en aquel momento, estaba perdido de nueva cuenta en aquellos labios que soplaban para enfriar aquellos fideos.

-Abre la boca – le ordeno sorpresivamente

Sin rechistar lo hizo mientras ella lo alimentaba y el succionaba con dificulta los fideos, ella le miraba satisfecha y volvió a repetir la misma acción, así fue durante un buen rato mientras ella de vez en cuanto devoraba los fideos que resbalaban de su boca, al final ella termino bebiendo parte del jugo que quedaba dejando caer gotas que resbalaron por su blanco cuello.

Alzo la mano para limpiarlos pero Naruto la detuvo mientras la veía de nueva cuenta con aquella mirada que le hacia quemarse.

Sin mas volvió a tirar lo que quedaba del ramen y coloco a Hinata sobre la mesa devorando las gotas que quedaban de su cuello, recorriendo de arriba hacia debajo de su pecho comenzando a bajar hasta aquellas enormes montañas que ahora apretaba sobre la tela lila de aquella bata.

Sus uñas comenzaron de nuevo a encajarse

-E…espera no lo hagas – decía con dificulta la chica ante el sorprendido chico

-Que cosa?

Hinata se quito la bata arrojándola a un lado mientras al rubio le brillaban más sus ojos que se perdían en los de ella.

-No puedes ir rompiéndome la ropa…después no tendré que ponerme… ¡AH¡ - el chico ahora le mordía vorazmente de nuevo sus pechos endurecidos, mientras sus dedos se introducían en su intimida moviéndolos con gracia, mientras Hinata se arqueaba y subía sus piernas sobre los hombros del chico.

-Pero… puedes andar desnuda…no me importaría – jadeante su voz se entrecortaba con dificulta mientras retomaba con fuerza a su amada.

Ella sonrío mientras le jalaba reclamando sus labios - pues entonces…deja de hablar…y actúa…

El continúo su escalada de besos y mordiscos por todo aquel hermoso cuerpo, la había saboreado y sabría que el estar de nuevo alejado de ella seria imposible.

Subió hasta sus labios culpándolos vorazmente, escuchando los gritos de placer de la chica que clamaba su nombre con fuerza, su lengua disfrutaba de su interior, mientras regresaba de nuevo al inicio.

El cuerpo de Hinata presentaba varios rasguños que a diferencia de los que le hacia al chico estos se regeneraban demasiado rápido.

La jalo para acomodarse mejor mientras acercaba su intimidad hacia su boca logrando que la chica se arqueara de una manera increíble, ella sentía que moriría de un placer indescriptible, no pensó que una segunda vez pudiera llegar a ser mucho mejor.

-P…por favor…deja ya de jugar – escuchaba la apenas oíble suplica de Hinata que seguía arqueada con las uñas clavadas en su espalda.

El sonrío mientras la jalaba mas hacia el y rozaba su miembro en la intimidad de ella que cada vez se humedecía mas y mas.

Hasta que no pudo más y se introdujo dentro de ella de un solo golpe, aquello les hizo estremecerse mientras ambos comenzaban con varios movimientos, entrando y saliendo con fuertes embestidas que recorrían cada parte de sus cuerpos sintiendo que morían y volvían a nacer al mismo tiempo.

Aquella sensación de ser uno solo era algo tan grandioso, y una sensación de lleno les hizo terminar juntos.

Naruto caía sobre el pecho de Hinata recostado mientras ella acaricia su cabello.

-Naruto…

-Mmm…

-Me contaras que fue lo que paso…

-Aha…

-En serio…- decía algo molesta de que el le volviera a dar vueltas a el asunto

-Si en serio…acaso quieres solo hablar…

-Y me imagino que tú quieres hacer otra cosa…

-Claro…por que perder el tiempo…vas a trabajar mañana…

-No…pedí una semana por enfermedad…

-Te sientes mal – levantando el rostro sumamente preocupado

-No…ya no…ya que estas aquí conmigo – sonriéndole mientras el chico se levantaba mirándola con una mirada de perversión que hasta ese momento le mostraba, Hinata le miraba llena de desconcierto.

La tomo en brazos y la llevo de nuevo a la alcoba mostrando una sonrisa plena, el Naruto que ahora veía era tan diferente al que en un principio conoció, aquel chico lleno de odio y rencor.

-Naruto…

-Tenemos solo una semana hay que aprovecharla…- le decía lleno de energía mientras comenzaba a morder de nuevo su cuello y solo se escuchaba como caían de nuevo en la cama.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad una rubia abrazaba con fuerza a un pelirrojo que se apenaba por aquellas demostraciones de afecto.

-Temari…si sigues abrazándome de este modo…

-No me importa que creías haciendo algo tan peligroso…- tratando de contener sus lágrimas - esta vez si llegaron demasiado lejos…

-Yo…lo siento – volteando el rostro avergonzado, mostrando una mirada en verdad muy triste

A kankuro y a Temari aquello en verdad les sorprendió Gaara no era de los que se disculpa y mostraba sus sentimientos muy seguido.

-Bien pero procura no morir…recuerda que tienes a tu familia no lo olvides – revolviendo su cabello mientras ponía una sonrisa divertida de poder hacerlo

Kankuro le miraba divertido mientras asentía a lo que su hermana decía.

El pelirrojo miraba a sus hermanos poniendo una sonrisa melancólica y alzando la vista a la cara furiosa de Hanabi que en cuanto la sintió se encerró en el cuarto azotando la puerta.

Temari suspiro mientras se agarraba el cabello al recordar a la chica.

-No quiere regresar con su hermana – Kankuro miraba de reojo a Gaara mientras revisaba una libreta de teléfonos.

-Que paso…

-Ella los vio…transformados y tuvo una discusión con Hyuga Sensei – Temari bajaba la vista al recordar como habían sido las cosas.

-Ya veo…- decía con mas tristeza

-Debes entenderla se siente traicionada por su hermana…y enterarte de la noche a la mañana cosas que jamás pasaron por tu cabeza, no es fácil asimilar.

-Entiendo pero por que no la mandas de regreso con su hermana - decía molesto Kankuro

-Sigues enojado por que te abofeteo… por obvias razones – le reclamaba la rubia mirando furiosa al castaño

-¡Que hiciste Kankuro¡ – Gaara le miraba furioso solo de imaginar alguna de sus perversiones

-¡Nada¡…cielos si que la cuidan demasiado- molesto por como sus hermanos le estaban acorralando

-No es como tus conquistas hermanito, esa chica esta lejos de tus perversiones – le decía ahora burlona la rubia para rematarlo de un solo golpe.

-Cielos desaparezco un tiempo y me encuentro con esto – suspiraba el pelirrojo dejándose caer mientras su hermana se levantaba y tomaba su bolso haciéndoles señas de partida.

-A donde vas- levantando la vista y verla partir

-A desquitar todo el stress que llevo, bueno chicos que la pasen muy bien, ya vi que Gaara esta bien así que los dejo.

Kankuro rió al entender a donde se dirigía haciendo lo mismo que su hermana

-Y tú…también sales corriendo –Gaara sin moverse de su sitio también veía partir ahora a su hermano.

-Si yo tendré sexo como loco también – saliendo corriendo antes de que el pelirrojo reaccionara

Arqueo la ceja al ver el tipo de hermanos que tenia pero no pudo evitar sonreír por su familia, miro que al menos había pizza para comer y miro a Hanabi de pie con los puños apretados.

-Quieres…comer conmigo…no me gusta comer solo…me trae malos recuerdos – intentando al menos que la chica no le matara con la mirada.

Sin contestar la castaña se sentó sin mirarlo mientras el chico le pasaba un plato y acercaba la pizza para que se sirviera.

-Porque…no me lo dijiste…por que mi hermana no me dijo…todos lo sabían menos yo…

El la miro sin cambiar su expresión mordisqueando una rebanada, los ojos de la chica le miraban con suplica esperando que el dijera algo.

-Tu hermana no te mintió…solo que las cosas se fueron dando de un modo bastante peculiar…ella te ama y mucho y eso lo sabes, creo que deberías hablar con ella.

-Temari estaba muy preocupada…pensó que tu y el habían muerto…dice que la plata los debilita y la otra cosa es mortal

No pudo evitar reír un poco al escuchar como se refería al Aconito y a su rubio amigo

-Pues creo que tuvimos demasiada suerte, a veces es demasiado arriesgado…pero últimamente esta…irreconocible y eso es por que ama demasiado a tu hermana.

Hanabi no dijo nada trataba de asimilar todo lo que Gaara le decía, no sabia que pensar o que sentir, su hermana se había enamorado de un chico mas joven que ella, y que además era un hombre lobo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esa relación se tambalearía mucho.

-Sabes…esta vez de verdad hubiéramos muerto, pero Naruto quiso proteger a todos es la primera vez que lo veo de ese modo, el no sonreía así desde hace mucho tiempo…el se volvió muy reservado y frío…pero tu hermana lo ha cambiado por completo.

-Entonces como sobrevivieron…

-A duras penas logramos esquivar algunas bombas, y resultamos muy heridos…nuestros cuerpos se retorcían por el dolor y apareció ella…muy molesta.

-Ella?

-Si…la abuela de Naruto…ella si da miedo – reía por aquello al ver la expresión de Hanabi por aquel comentario.

-Acaso ella…también es un lobo

-Es una buena pregunta…-riendo un poco mas- ella es una gran mujer y medico…nos ha curado muchas veces y esta no fue la excepción pero fue gracias a la sangre de Naruto.

-No entiendo

-Ella tiene un banco de sangre, hasta ahorita no lo entendía pero guarda la sangre de Naruto en ese lugar y la utilizo para curarnos…y fue increíble no se por que pero me siento con mas fuerzas, regenerado por completo, de nuevo el salvo mi vida.

-Parece que lo hace muy seguido

-Si…sabes le conocí siendo muy niños en ese entonces el sonreía de tal forma que podía llegar a tu corazón, no llevaba muy buena relación con mis hermanos y mi padre era muy indiferente conmigo.

-Pero si ellos te quieren mucho

-Si…pero cuando nací mi madre no pudo soportarlo y murió…mi padre me consideraba un monstruo y crecí con su odio por haber matado a la mujer que el amaba, no sabia como yo había nacido así… nadie de la familia tenia alguna relación con algún Hombre lobo, pero yo era la prueba de que la había en algún existía esa conexión…

-Entiendo ese sentimiento

-Que quieres decir?

-Mi madre también murió al darme a luz…Papa es muy duro con ese aspecto y mi hermana se parece demasiado a ella, creo que por ello la obligaba a ciertas cosas…como si quisiera revivirla a través de ella…y yo solo fuera la segunda opción...

Le miro volviendo la vista hacia otro lado al ver como una lágrima salía de su rostro.

-La familia de Naruto era muy alegre, supongo que por ello el era así…después de que mi padre murió quedamos desamparados pero ellos nos acogieron…y cuando me di cuenta mis hermanos estaban a mi lado…como una familia, pero la familia de Naruto desapareció y nunca mas volví a verlos.

-Que les paso?

-Los asesinaron…

-…

-Fue la primera vez que descubrí habilidades que desconocía…pude ver lo que ellos les habían hecho a su familia…sus pensamientos llegaron hasta mi y de ese modo su abuela pudo encontrarlo…el no volvió a ser el mismo, vivió un tiempo con su abuela pero como si atrajera los problemas, empezó a tener peleas aun cuando el no las provocaba…cazadores comenzaron a pisarnos los talones y un sin fin de cosas…toda una maldición, pero era curioso el ver como el la vivía al doble, sigo preguntándome el porque.

-Por que…el no hizo nada…por que matar a su familia…

-El ser humano tiene un lado oscuro…y puede ser más cruel que la naturaleza animal…

-Pero…no entiendo…por que lastimarse de ese modo…aun cuando seamos tan diferentes – esta vez Hanabi no pudo detener mas el llanto dejando a un Gaara preocupado por no saber que hacer con la chica.

Paso su brazo por su hombro recargando su cabeza con el otro brazo.

-Tonta…no te lo tomes tan a pecho…

-No es eso…y no me digas tonta…

-Lo siento…-sin poder reír por la expresión que la chica ponía- quieres mas pizza

Ella asintió limpiando sus lágrimas mientras el chico se paraba por el resto que había en la cocina.

Aquella conversación había traído mas de lo que ninguno se hubiera imaginado, como si se hubieran quitado un peso de encima y ahora mostraban una extraña sonrisa y un débil palpitar en su pecho.

-Por cierto…no creo que debas buscar a tu hermana…al menos no esta semana

-Por que…acaso ella…

-Digamos que…estará ocupada…con Naruto

Le miro mientras su rostro empezaba cada vez mas a subir de rojo bajando la mirada al imaginarse a su hermana con el chico.

Una momentánea paz duro aquella semana sin peleas ni indicios de que algo fuera a suceder, casi asustaba que aquella felicidad solo fuera fugaz.

Hinata y Naruto no habían salido del departamento lo que resto de la semana, probaron incontables formas de amarse mas que con sus propios cuerpos, hasta que la semana volvió a comenzar anunciando el regreso a clases para la profesora.

Ella estaba feliz recostada sobre el pecho del chico jugando con sus dedos sobre el y el acariciaba su larga cabellera que se perdía en su espalda.

-Si sigues asiendo eso no me voy a contener – Naruto con una ronca voz reclamaba a la chica que seguía jugando sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento…pero hay que volver al trabajo, es una lastima me hubiera gustado quedarme mas tiempo

-Te has vuelto insaciable – le decía divertido al recordar lo mucho que se había esforzado por no desfallecer a falta de energias.

-Y de quien es la culpa…tú quisiste probar cada posición – con cierta vergüenza al recordar lo vivido esa semana.

-Bueno teníamos poco tiempo deberíamos aprovecharlo – la jalaba colocándola encima de el

-Que lastima Sr. Uzumaki pero hoy debo regresar al trabajo y creo que usted ya perdió demasiadas clases

-Bueno…mi maestra se ausento así que esperare a que vuelva para que me siga enseñando- decía burlonamente

-Pues bien debo prepararme o llegare tarde

-Entonces debemos aprovechar lo que nos queda de tiempo

-A que te refieres – solo de imaginar una nueva posición inventada por el chico le hacia estremecer fuertemente

-Solo nos falta la regadera…no es cierto –levantándose y cargando a la chica que recordó aquella vez que intentaron hacerlo – pues bien Sensei creo que su estudiante le puede enseñar algo nuevo.

Se escondía en su pecho mientras era llevada de nuevo a la regadera para dar terminada sus lecciones de aquella semana, había que regresar de nuevo a la realidad ya que muchas cosas les esperaban.

**Muchas gracias por haber leído este capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado **


	23. Alianza

**Ahora si no se me olvidan los agradecimientos cada persona que gusta dejarme un comentario, a los que me dan ideas, me soportan sobre todo con mis ataques de vez en cuando: Kenniana y Heero Kusanagi, este ultimo que siempre me corrige y que seguramente tiene un mayor gusto por los Licántropos del que yo pueda tener.**

**Catorceava Noche**

**Alianza**

Kakashi se escondía bajo una gran montaña de papeles mientras veía con horror sus libros olvidados en una esquina, el trabajo de director era muy absorbente por lo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para el mismo.

Tenía que buscar pronto un sustituto o de lo contrario moriría bajo aquella montaña de responsabilidades, aun estaba aquello que Sarutobi Sensei tenia guardado sobre la familia Uchiha.

Le era increíble y poco verídico que de generaciones atrás se dedicara a la caza de seres sobrenaturales, pero las muertes en extrañas circunstancias de muchos miembros de la familia le hacían sospechar que había algo más tras esto.

Sasuke estaba en el hospital con heridas graves y un fuerte desequilibrio mental, sus contactos le habían ayudado a averiguarlo debido al total secreto con que se estaba manejando sobre la salud del Uchiha.

Además de que tenía varias entrevistas para ese día por nuevo personal, su vida estaba hecha un caos.

---Hinata por favor…regresa pronto o moriré - -- mirando al techo con pesadez y escuchando que tocaban la puerta.

-Director Hatake ya empezaron a llegar sus citas – una mujer se asomaba algo temerosa.

-Ah que bien…pues que se le va a hacer…hay que atenderlos hoy

-Eh?...je jeje si eso creo, por cierto quiere que me encargue de los nuevos alumnos

-Harías eso por mi Rin, de verdad te lo agradecería – muy emocionado por la ayuda

-Claro no tenga cuidado – dejando una taza de café separando la gran montaña de papeles a un lado

-Y esto – mirando la tentadora taza que alzaba el dulce aroma hasta el.

-Bueno creo que lo necesitara – sonriendo al ver el resto de la oficina y pensando en la gente que esperaba afuera.

-Son muchos?

Ella solo asintió mientras una nube negra comenzaba a cubrir la habitación.

Hinata caminaba muy alegre por los pasillos la sonrisa en su rostro no había manera de ocultarla, había pasado a la oficina de Kakashi pero había demasiada gente como para molestarle así que se dirigió a su clase, después podría saludarle.

Al llegar a las escaleras se topo con Gaara y Hanabi y un largo silencio se produjo haciendo algo incomoda aquella situación. El pelirrojo subió las escaleras dejando a las chicas que le miraban.

-Bueno el maestro puede llegar tarde pero el alumno no puede hacerlo- sin esperar respuesta por alguna.

De nuevo aquel silencio mientras ambas buscaban las palabras adecuadas para dar inicio a aquella conversación.

-Yo…lo siento – Hinata comenzó tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-Hanabi…no…yo soy

-No…solo me deje llevar por el enojo, supongo que tienes tus razones y no soy quien para cuestionarlas

-Hanabi eso no es cierto tu eres mi amada hermana menor, eres mi familia

-De verdad…pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, solo quiero saber algo nada mas…le amas…

-…si le amo con toda mi alma…

-Y el…también te ama…

-Si…el me ama tanto como yo a el, no tengo duda de ello…

-Que bueno…OK creo que será mejor madurar

-A que te refieres Hanabi

-Me quedare un tiempo con Temari y sus hermanos…no creo que sea conveniente que siga viviendo contigo

-Pero que dices no tienes que hacer eso

-Es necesario…quiero convertirme en alguien como tu hermana, alguien que pueda luchar por lo que ama y no tenga arrepentimientos…conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo y terminare la escuela, así que no te preocupes

-Hanabi

-Te repito que no debes preocuparte, además si andan de románticos solo les estorbare…seguro que el solo desea hacerte varias cositas – mirando de reojo a la ruborizada Hinata que le escuchaba anonadada

-HANABI¡¡¡

La chica subía corriendo las escaleras dejando a la chica que le miraba orgullosa de ella.

-Yo siempre he creído que era muy madura hermanita. – miro como alguien se acercaba al escuchar su nombre.

Una chica de cabello rojo marrón oscuro de piel blanca le sonreía dulcemente mientras se acercaba a ella, tras de ella una persona le seguía y sus ojos se abrían con cada paso que les acercaba.

-No…puede ser…

Hanabi subía corriendo las escaleras deteniéndose un poco antes de seguir mirando como el pelirrojo estaba recargado sobre la pared, ella le miraba algo extrañada levantando una ceja muestra de ello.

-Solo hacia tiempo…la maestra tarda y hay un grupo de chicas locas en el salón.

-Claro – sonriéndole mientras escuchaba el grito de guerra de Konohamaru que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Ya te dije que te alejes de Hanabi-Chan – señalándole con furia al pelirrojo que le miraba un tanto molesto

-Que no se supone que deberías respetar a tus mayores, e-na-no

-Solo por que eres un año más grande no es motivo suficiente para que lo haga

Este solo suspiro por lo molesto que ese chico se estaba volviendo

-Hanabi –Chan ten una cita conmigo – gritando con fuerza para que todo el mundo le escuchara.

La chica le miro un momento sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa o algo desviando la vista hacia el frente meditando algo para si.

-Este bien…necesito buscar un trabajo y no quiero ir sola – continuando su camino hacia el salón dejando a los chicos que le miraban partir.

-Dijo…que si – no creyéndolo por completo – Si¡¡¡ tendré una cita con Hanabi-Chan – saliendo corriendo y haciéndole muecas a Gaara que solo continuo subiendo el resto de escalones sin decir nada.

Tomo su lugar mirando que Naruto ya estaba en su puesto con una sonrisa como en los viejos tiempos, no necesitaba preguntar el por que de aquello y solo se limito a mirar para la ventana ignorando a las chicas locas que gritaban por su presencia.

El rubio le miro esperando algún interrogatorio o un reclamo o cualquier cosa, pero se limito a ignorarlo por completo

-Que te ocurre estas molesto o que

-No por que lo dices

-Estas muy serio

-Yo soy serio

-Cuando quieres…que paso algo que deba saber

-No

-Ya se estas enojado por que te abandone toda una semana…pero veras

-No estoy molesto y no quiero ningún detalle de tu semana amorosa

-Estuviste espiando

-No…es obvio no hay que ser genio para saberlo…

Naruto le veía serio trataba de ver mas halla de sus pensamientos pero era la primera vez que Gaara se lo impedía, dejándolo sumamente preocupado sin saber que pensar de aquello.

De pronto todo lo que se escuchaba eran los susurros por los presentes haciendo que los chicos voltearan a ver a Hinata llegar con alguien detrás de ella, ambos chicos miraron con sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Bien chicos he estado ausente una semana pero se que han hecho sus deberes con el maestro sustituto así que no habrá ningún problema en retomar donde el se quedo…y por sus miradas ya deben saber que tenemos nuevos compañeros de clases.

Respiro hondamente al sentir las miradas de desconcierto de Naruto y Gaara que ahora parecían traspasarla

-Apenas me entere hace unos minutos pero…desde hoy tendremos a Shion…así que por favor sean amables con ella…y eso también va para ti – esto ultimo como un susurro que por supuesto la chica escucho tras una sonrisa.

Los chicos no perdían detalle de aquella chica que mostraba aquel uniforme de manera seductora sentándose atrás del rubio que parecía querer matarla en aquel momento, pero por la mirada de Hinata solo se limitaba a rasgar la paleta del asiento.

El ambiente era tenso para algunos, el resto miraba estupefacto a la nueva chica que cruzaba sus piernas y volteaba a mirarlos de vez en cuanto soltando una que otra risita que lees erizaba la piel.

Respiro con tranquilidad al terminar las clases pero el hecho de que Naruto saliera al primer indicio de poder hacerlo, jalaba con fuerza de Shion molestando al resto de la clase que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer algún acercamiento.

Gaara también le seguía pero el era mucho mas discreto y solo escucho las palabras de Hinata

-Por favor que no haga nada peligroso…estamos en la escuela-

El solo asintió sin decir nada mientras ella veía algo de tristeza en el chico preguntándose que le podría estar pasando.

Terminaron en la terraza de la escuela arrojando a la chica hacia el frente sin quitar la mirada de furia que traía

-Vaya cachorro por que el enojo

Déjate de tus tonterías que haces aquí…como es que puedes caminar bajo el sol

Ella solo rió divertida ante todo aquello y solo un rechistar de sus dedos hizo que aparecieran dos sirvientes que en cuestión de segundos tenían una pequeña mesa con algunos asientos y algunos aperitivos.

-Gustas o prefieres quedarte bajo el quemante sol

El rubio daba varios pasos hacia ella poniendo en alerta a sus acompañantes pero el agarre de Gaara le hizo detenerse mientras el negaba solo con la cabeza.

-Que haces aquí…acaso deseas pelea

Sonrío al pelirrojo que parecía sereno en aquella situación

-Bueno si no les importa es hora del almuerzo y no debo descuidarme después de todo soy una princesa y debo lucir como tal

-Déjate de tus bromas que deseas

-Cielos cachorro deberías controlarte, que no respete mi palabra de no atacarte ni a ti ni a nadie cercano, eres tan imprudente al molestarme - sosteniendo una copa de un vino rojo, Naruto y Gaara de inmediato por el olor reconocieron el aroma de sangre fresca. – estoy celebrando que ahora podemos estar un poco bajo el sol, nuestros experimentos han dado fruto y por lo menos tendremos un tiempo para vernos en el día.

Seguía mirándoles divertida por la reacción de los jóvenes mientras ahora volteaba hacia tras de ellos, su mirada cambio a un semblante serio por la presencia de Kimimaro que llegaba haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Que haces aquí Kimimaro – el rubio le miraba molesto por su presencia.

-Cazador no eres bienvenido si no quieres enfrentar la ira de la Princesa de los no Muertos será mejor que regreses por donde viniste.

Pero el pálido chico de cabello blanco no pareció inmutarse por tales amenazas y solo camino hacia Naruto que no perdía de vista al chico.

-Gracias… - haciendo una larga reverencia que sorprendió a todos.

-Que demonios haces – creyendo que aquello era una trampa.

-Sasuke perdió el control de todo dejándose llevar por su ira…aun cuando con ello se llevara incluso a sus subordinados, mas sin embargo tu salvaste a todos…vampiros – mirando a la chica que le veía con odio – lobos – mirando a Gaara que tampoco perdía detalle de lo que decía el chico – y Humanos…quienes somos victimas de ustedes y solo nos defendemos…aun cuando muchos de nosotros se pierden en el odio descargándolo en contra de muchos de ustedes.

-Vaya el chico parece mas inteligente que el Uchiha –sonando burlona Shion que solo quería saltarle al cuello

-Kimimaro según entiendo Sasuke aun sigue en el hospital…quien esta a cargo de ustedes – Gaara trataba de que aquellos dos no perdieran la compostura e hicieran algo imprudente.

-Es bien cierto que Sasuke por el momento no puede dirigir a la familia, así como que Itachi le esta vigilando constantemente y no se molesta por ocultarlo, creo que la princesa deberá tomar cartas sobre el…mas que nada por la persona que tiene en estos momentos la riendas de la familia

-A que te refieres…ya no hay ningún Uchiha que pueda tener el mando – Shion miraba con mas odio por el intento de burla del chico.

-No lo hay, la persona que esta dirigiendo todo es Orochimaru, el quedo como maestro de Sasuke, y siempre se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, pero ahora sin nadie que dirija esto es el único con autoridad para seguir.

-Deberían mejor renunciar en lugar de insistir en continuar – Naruto sumamente molesto por la insistencia

-Mmm…por que me resulta tan conocido ese nombre – Shion trataba de recordar aquel nombre que le sonaba tan familiar.

-Que acaso tú sabes algo – volteando a ver a la rubia con furia

-Trato…pero no se tal vez Tobi lo recuerde, el ha vivido mucho mas tiempo que yo, pero bueno no creo que estés aquí solo por eso no niño. – ignorando al rubio y concentrándose en Kimimaro.

-No también traigo esto para Naruto Uzumaki

-Que es, que son estos papeles – tomando una gran carpeta con varios documentos que comenzo a abrir.

-Son los registros de los cazadores a nivel mundial, los mas poderosos, Orochimaru fue el que diseño las bombas que Sasuke ordeno lanzarles

-Y las cuales casi nos matan a todos -

-Si pero esas son solo un prototipo, por eso Orochimaru aun no permitía que alguien las utilizara, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esto ocurra.

-Dime niño la luz que producen tan solo es una recreación, pero al perfeccionarlo no solo se hará mas fuerte sino que sin importar de quien se trate lo que hará será calcinar todo lo que este a su paso…no es cierto –Shion miraba seriamente al chico al analizar aquello.

-Así es, incluso si es un licántropo al quemar su piel por la inmensa luz lo que provocara es que el veneno ingrese en la sangre el doble de lo que sintieron.

-Ese tipo no se anda con juegos –

Naruto a duras penas logramos salir de esto, si comienzan a atacar con eso perfeccionado no habrá manera de salir vivo. – Gaara miraba como el rubio incrementaba su ira por aquellos cazadores

-Por que sigues contándonos todo esto

-Ya les dije, por gratitud del joven Naruto que salvo las vidas de todos los que estábamos, es un código de cazador, aunque este se este perdiendo con el paso de los años, también deben saber que ahora están mas en peligro.

-Y todavía siguen las buenas noticias

-Habla de una vez humano o harás que pierda mi paciencia inmortal

-Y ustedes se dicen más racionales que nosotros…revisa las fichas que vienen en la página número 200 y veras lo que trato de decirte

Los tres pusieron la vista en la hoja abriendo los ojos lo más que podían

-Es por eso…que pueden encontrarlos – el pelirrojo se estremeció mientras miraba a Kimimaro que no parecía sorprendido.

-Así es…una vez que se descubre la parte humana de un licántropo la información se pasa a todo aquel cazador con el fin de que no pueda ocultarse…se les da caza incansablemente junto a todo aquel que se relacione con el.

-Naruto, estos son…- Gaara reconociendo a dos personas de inmediato.

-Mis padres…entonces es por ello que sin importar donde fueran siempre eran perseguidos

-Así es y ahora tu estas en la lista y no tardaran en venir por ti y sin duda…por Hinata Hyuga

El rubio alzo la mirada furiosa hacia el chico pero la mano de su amigo le hizo voltear hacia el tratando de calmarlo.

Shion miraba en silencio observando más detalladamente las hojas

-No solo hay licántropos…también hay muchos de mi gente…eso explica como muchos eran encontrados durante el día de esa forma no hay modo de defenderse, creo que hemos subestimado a los cazadores.

-Te das cuenta de que si se enteran de que nos has dicho esta información tu vida estará en peligro

-Si…es lo mas seguro, pero yo le jure fidelidad a Sasuke y hay algo en Orochimaru que no acaba de gustarme, no se que sea pero es como tener una serpiente en tu cuello

-Vaya manera de describir a alguien – burlonamente el rubio se trataba de contener

-Pero entonces que es lo que haremos…sabes si ya pasaron esta información es cuestión de tiempo para que comiencen a moverse – el pelirrojo estaba pensando el las peores consecuencias y en sus hermanos.

-Tal vez solo sea tiempo prestado pero puedo detener esto lo mas que pueda…un mes tal vez dos, Orochimaru no parece querer dar esta información es por ello que puedo hacer esto, pero si el decide enviar la información solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ocurra.

-Lo dicho humano te estas arriesgando mucho y no me da confianza –Shion se ponía frente al chico tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

-Solo agradezco eso es todo…y también por Sasuke es lo único que pido, Itachi le cuida y por ello no han hecho ningún atentado de los que sospecho.

-Naruto…

El rubio analizaba todo tratando de no perder los estribos mirando a Shion que le miraba curiosa

-Que piensas hacer tú

-Siempre tan lindo cachorro…pero ahora no es momento para jugar, esto es serio, ambos tenemos un enemigo en común lo que puedo hacer por nuestro bien, nadie de mi raza atacara a la tuya y pido que tu hagas lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron retándose pero al final la risa de la chica le saco de sus casillas mientras esta volvía a sentarse a terminar lo que quedaba de su "bebida".

-Bien será de ese modo…una tregua entre nosotros…hasta que arreglemos esta situación

-Lobo así será…ustedes nos protegerán y nosotros a ustedes…a no ser que quieras aceptar mi oferta

-Déjate de bromas o terminaremos aquí mismo lo de aquella noche…y eso puedes tomarlo como una promesa

Gaara se cruzo de brazos mientras le daba la espalda a aquellos dos dando un largo suspiro retirándose del sitio.

-Acaso no vas a quedarte – Kimimaro le veía preguntándose de su retirada.

-Ya resolvieron todo lo que tenían pendiente ahora solo se comportan como chiquillos así que me vuelvo tengo cosas que hacer

Los tres miraron hacia el chico que se alejaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-Acaso tu amigo se ha vuelto mas aburrido que tu – la chica gustaba de burlarse esperando hacer que el rubio se molestara a un mas.

-Deja de molestar o pensare mejor las cosas y aquí mismo te cortare el cuello

-En serio eso seria muy divertido, bien daré una vuelta por la escuela tal vez encuentre algo que me entretenga

-Naruto seguía de pie quedando solo, pensando que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo que no parecía querer compartir su dolor con el.

Gaara bajaba las escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos sintiendo a su hermana en uno de los salones, miro de reojo y ella tenia al tal Shikamaru sobre sus piernas durmiendo mientras ella levantaba la vista y con la mano le llamaba.

-Te van a regañar por andar con este vago

-Estamos de mal humor hermanito

-Nada de importancia…

-Si como no…sabes que no me engañas

-Y tu crees que a mi no…este vago duerme demasiado por que no lo dejas descansar eres demasiado peligrosa

-Ja¡ y me lo dices tu, mientras el me cumpla no tengo de que quejarme

-Pero déjalo descansar de vez en cuando

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora

-Eres terrible

-Es por Naruto y Hyuga Sensei no es cierto

-Si tiene algo que ver…pero en estos momentos estoy confundido, pero no importa hay cosas por que preocuparse, debemos tener cuidado parece que se iniciara una verdadera guerra

-Hablas en serio

-Si los cazadores, esta vez parece ser que esta vez irán con todo…solo imagina que los no muertos están en tregua con nosotros

-Pero entonces…esto es serio

-Si…a partir de ahora debemos cuidarnos mucho mas entiendes y eso incluye a tu vago – el pelirrojo salio tan rápido que la rubia no se dio cuenta el momento exacto en que lo hizo.

-Y tú cuanto mas piensas dormir así – mirando al chico que abría un ojo perezosamente.

-Si digo que estoy despierto estaría en problemas

-Sabes…estas a tiempo de salir de esto…las cosas se pondrán peligrosas y por lo que acabas de escuchar sabrás que lo que ocurrió aquella noche solo será la punta del iceberg

El chico se acomodo para verla mejor jalándola hacia el sin moverse mucho, besándola con fuerza y dejándola sin aliento alguno.

-Pero si no tengo a mi novia seria demasiado problemático no lo crees…

Ella sonrío sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían con fuerza y se acercaba mas a el

-Diablos Shika hasta para esto eres demasiado flojo…

Shion se topo con un chico de peinado curioso y pensó que seria divertido el molestarle y tal vez abrir su apetito.

-Hey tu el de las cejas gruesas…

El día pronto termino y todos se preparaban para regresar a sus hogares, Hinata ahora se dirigía hacia la oficina de Kakashi que aun no terminaba de sus entrevistas mientras se acercaba veía que Rin se movía como loca con los pendientes del peligris.

-Rin aun tienes mucho que hacer,

-Hinata, si apenas tengo menos de una semana pero parece que Hatake Sensei hubiera dejado esto hace mucho tiempo

-Si te entiendo el no es de hacer mucho papeleo…me pregunto si ya habrá terminado aun no le he visto y quisiera hablarle de algunas cosas.

-Creo que solo quedaba una persona…no creo debe estar aturdido bajo los papeles

-En ese caso entrare un momento y creo que necesitara toda la ayuda para resucitar – riendo por lo ultimo

-Si es cierto creo que un café le ayudara crees que si lo llevo…no se molestara

-No eso le agradara mucho – mirando como la chica se apresuraba a prepararlo, toco la puerta de su oficina y entro buscándolo pero aun había una persona con quien hablaba – ah lo siento pensé que estaba solo –

-Hinata ¡--- cielos por que apareces hasta ahora yo quería que hiciera las entrevistas--- – pasa por favor

Asintió mirando a la persona en la silla a la cual reconoció de inmediato

-Ah pero si eres tu, Kabuto Sensei

-Le conoces Hinata –extrañado el peligris por la coincidencia.

-Si, cuando estuve en el hospital el me ayudo y le agradezco, me sentí mejor después de su tratamiento

-Srita. Hyuga…que sorpresa me alegra haber sido de ayuda, pero solo fueron vitaminas no fue gran cosa

-Vaya, vaya que pequeño el mundo con que se conocen bien eso me facilita las cosas, el ha venido a pedir trabajo como medico

-En serio pero el hospital acaso no ganaría mas allá que aquí

-Si, pero tengo que atender a una persona muy importante para mi y no puedo hacerlo con el horario del hospital

-Ya veo

-Bien en ese caso y como ya sabrás aquí el dinero será menor pero si es por el horario creo que es mas flexible, si no tienes objeción alguna puedes empezar desde mañana.

-En serio me da gusto entonces estaré mañana a primera hora.

La puerta se abrió entrando Rin con el café y mirando a los presentes, pasando rápidamente y dejándolo en la mesa donde un Kakashi apenas se sostenía, Kabuto hizo una leve reverencia y salio rápidamente.

-A Hinata me acaban de dar un recado, te esperan afuera…una tal Shizune creo que es la tutora de uno de tus alumnos.

-Shizune…me pregunto que es lo que desea de mi, bien entonces el dejo – saliendo rápidamente mientras Kakashi estiraba una mano en forma de auxilio.

-Espera…quien me ayudara – encogiéndose sobre su asiento

-Ah…Hatake Sensei…si no le molesta yo puedo quedarme …y ayudarle – Rin muy nerviosa le decía esperando por la respuesta del peligris.

En serio harías eso por mí – tomando de las manos a la chica y su ojo brillaba por la emoción, ella solo asintió feliz de ser de ayuda.

Gaara corría buscando al rubio que esperaba en la azotea pensando en todo lo ocurrido además de que quería saber la hora en que saldría la Hyuga.

-Naruto¡

Miro de reojo al pelirrojo que llegaba preocupado no dándole buena espina así que se paro de inmediato

-Que sucede

-Ella esta aquí…sentí su olor y se la ha llevado.

-De quien hablas

-Tsunade…se llevo a Hinata hace unos minutos.

-La Obachan – demonios saliendo corriendo y maldiciéndose por no haber pensado en ese detalle.

**Este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, por ahí me preguntaban cuanto mas duraría la historia y si no me fallan las cosas serán como seis capítulos a lo sumo.**

**Cuídense y nos vemos la semana que viene.**


	24. Futuro Incierto

**Quinceava Noche**

**Futuro Incierto**

El vaivén de sus caderas que imponían gran fuerza sobre su cuerpo, el sudor que resbala por cada rincón oculto dentro de ella y la gran excitación que tenía le era imposible ocultar.

Apretaba con fuerza las sabanas mientras el a su espalda no dejaba de moverse introduciéndose dentro de ella en un salvaje baile que no tenia fin.

Los rasguños en su blanca piel se abrían con el nuevo contacto de sus dedos que se enterraban dentro de ella, los gritos de placer inundaban aquel departamento y el clímax de aquello le llenaba por completo.

Al final el solo reposaba sobre su pecho agitado y ella solo acariciaba sus rubios cabellos, a pesar de todo el aun mostraba aquella mirada de enojo y solo se lamentaba que descargara aquello sobre ella.

Hinata adivinando sus pensamientos solo acerco sus labios a los de el, profundizando aquel beso, el cual comenzó a subir nuevamente de tono para volver a iniciar aquel salvaje y dulce baile con sus cuerpos.

Llevaban así más de un mes, con el tiempo medido cualquier oportunidad para amarse era solo cuestión de encontrar un momento.

No importaba si eran en los baños, la terraza, la enfermería, habían perdido el control de aquello y su deseo por estar juntos era cada vez más y más fuerte.

Aquel sentimiento tan fuerte y calido acompañado de dolor y sufrimiento, no necesitaban de las palabras, aquello ahora era innecesario.

Sus cuerpos hablaban por si solos y las palabras dejaron de tener sentido alguno.

Aun cuando habían tenido ataques de cazadores de fuera de la ciudad que no estaban de acuerdo con las normas de la familia Uchiha, entre Gaara y Naruto les habían podido hacer frente, los no muertos habían respectado su acuerdo y les apoyaban aun cuando no todos lograban andar a la luz del día a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de aquellos experimentos sobre de ellos.

La conclusión que Shion había llegado era que solo aquellos seres de grandes fuerzas eran los únicos que podían mantenerse bajo la luz con el tratamiento.

Eran pocos así que tenían que hacer uso de su gran inteligencia para no caer bajo aquellos humanos perdidos bajo su propia oscuridad.

Todo bajo aquella noche en que supo mas de el, sobre aquella feliz familia que vivió escapando de aquellos cazadores llegando hasta el fin de aquel bello recuerdo de lo que una vez fueron.

Todo remontado a la llegada del único pariente vivo del chico lobo, el único que le conocía desde su nacimiento y que siempre estaba en los momentos mas difíciles, aquel que le dio la mano y le dejo caer.

Tsunade, una hermosa mujer de la cual no sabrías su edad verdadera, aquel hermoso cuerpo seria la tentación de más de uno, su rubia cabellera y aquellos ojos azules tan fieros, pero el aura que despedía era sin duda una que incluso Naruto temería.

Por supuesto Hinata no era la excepción de nueva cuenta estaba en aquella gran mansión que había visitado en un principio cuando buscaba al chico antes de saber de su secreto.

La mirada de aquella mujer era penetrante y le tenia mas que temerosa, sabría de su existencia, que pensaría, estaría molesta por su relación con el chico o estaría por alguna otra razón, miles de dudas le invadían por que mas que nada deseaba que Naruto no estuviera alejado de su único pariente.

Shizune como siempre parecía no perder la compostura mirando a la rubia que parecía estar a punto de explotar, pero una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro hasta caer por su cuello le indico que posiblemente estaba en problemas, grandes problemas.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando destapo una gran botella de sake y comenzó a beber como si se tratara de agua, Hinata trago saliva ella sabia el tipo de personas que eran aquellos que bebían de ese modo y el escuchar como la botella vacía salía por el aire estrellándose en el piso, le hizo fijar la vista de nuevo en la rubia que ahora sacaba mas que chispas por los ojos.

Shizune ahora tenia una expresión de terror al ver como la mujer se levantaba tirando varias cosas a su paso, no era producto del vino sino de aquel enojo que se manifestaba minuto a minuto.

-Que cree que esta haciendo Srita. Hyuga – la fuerte voz de la rubia le hizo brincar mirándola sin poder decir nada, intentaba pero le era tan difícil, no lo entendía, había enfrentado casi de todo y pensó que nada mas podría causarle un miedo tan grande como el ya vivido pero aquella situación le indicaba lo contrario.

-Respóndame – golpeando fuertemente la mesa haciendo que cayeran mas cosas al suelo partiéndose – acaso usted no es un maestro que demonios esta haciendo seduciendo a un estudiante –

Le miraba sin poder decir nada, aquella mujer en verdad era aterradora, muy directa y sin duda preocupada por su querido nieto.

Respiro hondo mientras analizaba las palabras que necesitaba para responder, solo esperaba salir viva de aquella situación.

-Creo…que es más que eso…lo que le preocupa…Tsunade…o me equivoco…- tratando de no mostrar demasiado miedo ante ella, pero lo que obtuvo fue una mirada mucho mas agresiva mientras la rubia estaba acorralándola con el sillón sin dejar que se moviera.

-Tsunade Sama por favor no pierda la cabeza –Shizune ahora se mostraba preocupada.

Se levanto de golpe y volviendo a sentarse lejos de Hinata quien sintió un gran descanso al ver como se alejaba de ella y sacaba otra botella la cual vaciaba sin ningún problema.

-Cree que con amor todo se solucionara….cree que se acabaran los problemas como por arte de magia…acaso cree que todo será mágico y serán felices – esto sonó tan triste y duro que no sabia por que le decía aquello.

-Por favor…dígame que es lo que le preocupa…yo

-Que futuro espera tener a su lado, o acaso solo es una aventura pasajera, no tiene idea en lo que se esta metiendo

-Claro que lo se…yo…lo amo…es duro pero no tengo duda de ello…quiero estar siempre con el aun cuando hay muchas cosas que nos separan el…

-Cuanto podrás aguantar…crees que los cazadores se rendirán así como así…no solo serán estos, vendrán muchos mas, tantos que no habrá ni un solo momento para amarse como quisieran, llegaran tantos que olvidaras por que luchabas con tanto valor, esto se ha repetido tantas veces que ya es tan estupido.

Hinata le miraba perpleja, en aquellas palabras había dolor y mucho odio, el sentimiento de haber perdido a alguien muy importante, el sentimiento de aquel vacío que queda cuando desaparece aquella persona especial.

-Debió ser duro…no es cierto…perder a su familia y… - pero de nueva cuenta Tsunade se abalanzo furiosa sobre la chica mientras aquellas orbes azules parecían salirse de su rostro.

-Tsunade Sama por favor contrólese – Shizune estaba sumamente aterrada sin saber como apaciguar la ira de la rubia.

-Ya lo he hecho todos estos años y de que me sirvió…ellos llegaron y me quitaron a mi familia…y crees que puedes entender con decir que lo amas…acaso podrás defenderlo de cuanto ser quiera su vida, tan solo crees que el amor puede vencer todo… - de nuevo se sentó con la mano sosteniendo la cabeza y la otra apretando la boca de la botella.

Hinata estaba deshecha comprendía lo que trataba de decirle podía ver a través de aquel dolor que le envolvía y fue entonces que pareció que la rubia se calmaba como si ahora solo hablara para ella misma.

-Cuando le conocí…nunca pensé que se tratara de un ser nocturno, era odioso y sumamente revoltoso, aquel cabello blanco que gustaba tener largo, no parecía un humano…

Era un hombre persistente y bastante mujeriego, eso odiaba de el…pero el decía que aquello no era amor que el solo podría ser de una sola mujer, un mentiroso, pero al final demostró que no mentía, dentro de aquella singular personalidad al final terminamos juntos.

Un hombre lobo…uno bastante desinhibido y con un apetito sexual que te aseguro que ni siquiera Naruto podría haberle ganado – un rubor se intensifico al momento que ella recordaba aquello-

Pero sabes…yo era una joven muy enamorada y con muchos sueños, pero dentro de su mundo esta también aquella maldición que les sigue de por vida, muchas veces estuve a punto de morir y el de igual forma, y al igual que tu solo pensaba en estar con aquella persona.

Sabes aun esta lo de tu status de profesor - alumno, esa relación solo te traerá problemas no solo a ti, sino a Naruto, serás despedida y el expulsado en el mejor de los casos, después de eso no habrá forma de que vuelvas a trabajar como maestra…pero eso es aparte, has pensado en que tipo de vida tendrían…si tuvieran hijos.

Hinata le miro consternada no se había puesto a pensar en aquello, el tener un hijo de Naruto, la vida que tendrían, a lo cual seguramente heredaría los genes del rubio, su mente comenzó a trabajar tan rápido que no podía parar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza.

-Crees poder tener uno…?- aquella pregunta solo tan dura

-Como dice

-Sabes cuantos años estuve con aquel viejo pervertido que no me daba ni un respiro…fueron demasiados y nunca pude tener un hijo…

-No entiendo…acaso Naruto no es su nieto

-Lo es…pero no de mi sangre…

Todos estos años he podido ejercer mi profesión como medico y aunque se escuche ridículo me especializo en licántropos…aprendí todo lo que pude de ellos y al final descubrí que solo hay un pequeño porcentaje de poder quedar embarazada de uno de ellos…puedes creerlo con lo apasionados que son y no quedar en cinta a la primera.

Pero así es la cosa…y las pocas personas que llegan a lograrlo no sobreviven al parto, no importa si es licántropo o un Vampiro, el cuerpo humano es un frágil cristal en comparación al de ellos.

Por eso la madre de Gaara murió cuando el nació, su padre culpo por ello al chico y lo transmitió a sus hermanos haciendo que creciera solo y por su cuenta.

Hinata no lograba entender todo, si nunca tuvo hijos como es que Naruto había llegado a su vida, Tsunade la miro adivinando sus dudas.

-El apareció como caído del cielo…Minato…

-Mi…nato…quien es…

-El padre de Naruto…un niño rubio tan enérgico e inteligente que llegue a pensar que solo era un sueño, el era diferente a Jiraiya, mientras el cambiaba junto con la luna, Minato lo hacia a su voluntad y fue cuando conocí a un verdadero licántropo.

Era como si el nos hubiera encontrado y a partir de ese momento se convirtió en nuestro hijo, la fuerza que tenia aun siendo niño era sorprendente su fuerza y muy pronto podía detener a Jiraiya trasformado.

En ese entonces los cazadores aun no eran tan poderosos y podían escapar sin problemas, Minato era un genio y logro que ellos quedaran en ridículo muchas veces.

Así fue la vida que llevamos y fue cuando la conoció…Kushina, tan solo tenían quince años y fue algo…bestial su encuentro, la madre de Naruto era una chica de cabellera rojiza y su personalidad fuera de serie.

Increíblemente había sobrevivido a un ataque en conjunto de hombres lobos, toda su familia murió y ella por consiguiente cada luna llena perdía el control de ella misma y terminaba asesinando a cuanto ser vivo se cruzara por su camino.

Su relación fue algo extraña, el buscando por todos los medios controlarla y ella tanto en forma bestia como humana se debatía en contra de Minato.

Aunque ella era mas salvaje termino por conquistarle y a pesar de sus…intentos les llevo muchos años el poder tener a Naruto- esto ultimo lo dijo con una risa burlona mientras de nueva cuenta tomaba otra botella y comenzaba a beber de nueva cuenta.-

Si Naruto fue como un milagro…muchos años de tratar de concebir un hijo, Minato ya era un adulto para ese entonces y poco después de que naciera comenzó la persecución…era como si supieran donde estaban, como si tuvieran un letrero diciendo aquí estoy.

Pero ellos no parecían afectados por esto, Naruto creció feliz sin importar lo que pasara Minato logro que creciera lo más normal que pudiera un niño de cinco años.

Poco después Jiraiya…murió por aquellos cazadores…pensé que era imposible que alguien siquiera pudiera tocarlo, pero así fue, eso solo fue el inicio de todo aquel infierno.

Para ese entonces Gaara y sus hermanos habían perdido a su padre por lo que les tome bajo protección, la fortuna que reunimos por años me ha permitido vivir cómodamente.

Gaara es en si muy similar a Naruto…pero el es diferente, su sangre es mas pura, supongo que es debido a la genética de Minato, pero hasta ahora desconozco de donde salio, supongo que el nos encontró por el lazo que al final de cuentas une a todos los licántropos, es como un lazo invisible.

De no ser por ese chico no hubiera podido encontrar a Naruto…lo que les hicieron…dime acaso quieres que se repita de nuevo la historia, quieres vivir escapando hasta que tus fuerzas no te den para mas, dudo que puedas tener hijos con Naruto y si es así no creo que sobrevivas, tu cuerpo es el de un simple humano.

Hinata apretaba los puños al escuchar aquello la vida de su familia había sido dura y Tsunade había amado profundamente a Jiraiya pero no había tenido un final feliz, Jiraiya, Minato y Kushina estaban muertos, la madre de Gaara, esa era la vida que tenían aquellos seres que parecían condenados al sufrimiento eterno.

Shizune ahora tenía en su rostro un semblante triste al ver a Tsunade beber cada vez mas y solo reír cabizbaja, a su lado Hinata con una expresión mucho mayor.

El ruido de la ventana quebrarse les hizo voltear al ver de quien se trataba

-¡Naruto ¡ el grito de Hinata le hizo girar para verla mientras veía de reojo a la rubia que se ponía de pie mirándolo con gran enojo.

-Que crees que haces entrando a mi casa de ese modo

-Y tú que crees que haces al llevarte a Hinata así

-Vaya….así llamas a tus profesores, creo que si se enteran de esto ella perderá su trabajo y tu serás expulsado

-Acaso serias capaz de algo así

-Si crees que me intimidas mocoso te falta mucho por vivir

Shizune y Hinata miraban incredulas aquella discusión sin poder detenerles

-Hinata te encuentras bien – la voz del pelirrojo le hizo girar para encontrarse con el chico detrás de ella

-Gaara…que están haciendo

-Naruto no quiso entrar por la puerta y acaba de romper la ventana de Tsunade…eso la pondrá furiosa pero creo que es mejor irnos de aquí o…

Un disparo se escucho y solo miraron como el pelirrojo caía agarrandose el brazo con dolor levantando la vista hacia la rubia que sostenía un arma y una mirada de sublime enojo.

-Quien te ha dicho que podías entrar así como si nada a mi casa – al ver como el rubio se acercaba dio un nuevo disparo haciéndole caer al sentir el impacto

-Diablos Obachan…es plata - agarrandose con fuerza la pierna mientras Hinata corría en ayuda de el.

-Deja de decirme así, que solo eres un mocoso maleducado.

Shizune atendía a Gaara sin dejar de mirar a su maestra que seguía discutiendo con el rubio, aquella expresión en la chica hizo que el pelirrojo le mirara confundido, hasta ese momento podía apreciar aquel semblante de sorpresa por parte de la chica.

-Que ocurre Shizune…es que tanto te sorprende que nos dispare, te recuerdo que mientras nos curaba la última vez nos torturo mucho más que esto.

-No es eso…mira bien…ellos están discutiendo…como antes

El giro la cabeza poniendo más atención en aquello y los recuerdos de años atrás le llegaron a la mente, de cuando aun vivía Jiraiya y los padres de Naruto, aquellas discusiones tan especiales que tenían.

Sonrío al ver aquello pero el rubio enfadado se llevo a la chica aun cuando cojeaba un poco por el dolor

-Si crees que te saldrás con la tuya estas muy equivocado niño idiota – gritaba con furia volteando hacia Gaara que ahora le miraba con terror al ver como se dirigía hacia el.

-Bien niño arreglaremos esto de una vez –

El solo trago saliva al ver su cara muy cerca de la suya y esta jugaba con la pistola acercando la botella para tomar un gran sorbo.

Desde entonces Naruto ha estado viviendo en el departamento de Hinata tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, ella no ha mencionado nada acerca de tener un hijo con el, solo menciono que Tsunade le hablo de su familia.

Extrañamente se sentía muy animosa y llena de energías, hasta ese momento le había seguido el paso al chico lo mas que podía y eso era mucho.

Con las peleas ellos se encargaban de cazadores durante el día y los Vampiros lo hacían por las noches, de ese modo ambos habían logrado un equilibrio evitando perdidas.

De nuevo paso a la enfermería buscando al medico de la escuela que le sonreía al verle llegar.

-Srita. Hyuga es bueno verla por aquí de nuevo

-Kabuto Sensei es increíble sus vitaminas, me he sentido de maravilla con ellas, aunque últimamente me siento algo rara pero solo es la sensación.

-De verdad, bueno si me permite podemos hacerle un rápido examen, podría ser que se esta sobrepasando con algo, recuerde que solo somos humanos al final de cuentas.

Ella sonrío un poco avergonzada era como si el supiera todo lo que hacia con el rubio día a día., dejo que Kabuto tomara una pequeña muestra de sangre y le dio una nueva dosis de vitaminas, al terminar hizo una reverencia retirándose.

Kabuto sonrío descaradamente mientras observaba el tubo de sangre de la chica.

Hinata corría para apresurarse y ayudar a Kakashi con algunos papeles además de que había retrazado aquella platica pendiente con su Sensei, pero al llegar a un salón sintió que era jalada hacia dentro cerrándose la puerta de inmediato.

Aquello no le sorprendía Naruto le acorralaba contra la pared impidiendo cualquier intento de escape por parte de la chica.

-Naruto…ya volviste…aaah – mientras el recorría su cuello mordiéndolo vorazmente.

-Shsss…solo tenemos unos minutos… - mientras introducía su mano en su blusa buscando sus pechos para aprisionarlos y besaba con frenesí sus labios evitando que siguiera hablando.

Ese era uno de sus tantos encuentros que tenían dentro y fuera de la escuela, el se había vuelto su sombra sin importarle si tendría que vivir así, el vigilaría cada movimiento de la chica no dejaría que alguien le pusiera las manos encima.

Hanabi camina un tanto decaída acompañada de Moegui que le miraba de reojo también cabizbaja.

-Etto…Hanabi-Chan…ya no has salido con Konohamaru…

-No…solo me acompaño la ultima vez a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo…ya sabes que no me gusta andar sola, además a mi no me gusta…eres mi amiga y se que tu lo quieres mucho…

-Hanabi-Chan¡…eso no es cierto…bueno

-No tienes por que ocultarlo, debes estar orgullosa de tener esos sentimientos…sabes ahora creo que puedo distinguir mejor aquellos sentimientos…creí que lo que sentía con Sasori Sensei era algo como el amor…pero es fácil confundirlo.

-Hanabi-Chan…

-No te preocupes ya te dije que no tengo interés en Konohamaru…y eres mi amiga jamás haría nada que te lastimara.

La chica le abrazo con fuerza mientras Hanabi solo sonreía tímidamente, sintió la mirada de cierto chico y se separo de la chica.

-Debo irme…pero…somos amigas…cierto

-Ella asintió mientras veía como la castaña se alejaba en compañía de Gaara mirándoles de reojo soltando una risita.

Hanabi ahora acostumbraba regresar a casa junto con el pelirrojo, casi no hablaban pero no era tedioso sino todo lo contrario, un sentimiento muy calido que comenzaba a latir con fuerza dentro de ella.

Recordó el último encuentro con Sasori y sonrío al sentir que estaba madurando y volviéndose cada día más fuerte.

Sabia que la rubia que gustaba andar provocando a la mayoría de los chicos era un vampiro, y no cualquiera sino aquella que tenia control de todos aquellos seres, era bastante peculiar, pero también sabia que Sasori le obedecía ciegamente

El pelirrojo además de intentar reprobarla había pretendido darle muerte, pero un fuerte coraje salio de ella sorprendiéndola, amenazo con acusarlo con Shion, y además si algo le pasaba tenía al rubio y al pelirrojo, cosa que molesto bastante al chico.

-Y si mi hermana es amante de un lobo a ti que te importa…o es que le tienes envidia – con una sonrisa burlona que ella desconocía.

Aquella Hanabi esta comenzando a salir como una débil mariposa al comenzar su primer vuelo, se sentía feliz de cierta manera, tenía un trabajo a media jornada y vivía con aquellos hermanos tan peculiares, los cuales le habían convencido de que al menos con ellos estaría mejor.

Pero tenía una gran duda contra su pecho, quería hablar con su hermana, dudas le rondaban: como diferenciar el verdadero amor, ella lo había confundido con Sasori por aquella aura que envuelve a aquellos seres, como podría saberlo.

Pero podría esperar el caminar con el chico de mirada aguamarina le hacia feliz…podría esperar un poco mas, si el estaba a su lado.

Alguien más salía con paso lento bajo la mirada furiosa la mayoría de chicos, el chico de peinado gracioso y energía desbordante caminaba bastante ruborizado.

Su cuello presentaba varios vendajes, y no solo este sino en brazos también estaban cubiertos, Shion le seguía algo desesperada tratando de controlarse pero en sus ojos se mostraba un fuego que no parecía decaer.

Aquello tenía sumamente emocionado al chico pues nunca había conocido a ninguna chica que tuviera ardiendo la flama de la juventud tan intensa.

-Vamos…Srita. Shion….creo que no debo dejar que siga mordiéndome de esta forma…las cosas podrían llegar a mayores y yo la respeto mucho.

-No me interesa…deseo probarte…mas…eres delicioso – con un deseo que le era difícil controlar

El chico ardía y con lagrimas clamando su espíritu – por fin una chica que veía todo su potencial y parecía rendirse ante el.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la chica se había prensado de su cuello haciendo que de el salieran gemidos de exclamación, ella satisfecha se limpiaba los rastros de sangre de los labios y sonreía feliz.

-Sasori llévatelo necesito que se regenere – ordenando al pelirrojo que aparecía de la nada.

-Shion-Sama…a este paso lo matara y no es que me interese, pero por que no simplemente no lo deja

-Tonterías…su sangre es adictiva y después de probarla no pienso dejarle como si nada

El pelirrojo suspiro mientras cargaba al chico que tenia una sonrisa tan grande que solo le daba asco al verla.

Kiba miraba con una mirada perdida, su rostro demacrado y ojeroso miraba sin parpadear aquella escuela, en su mente solo había una cosa.

-Hinata…Hinata – se repetía incontables veces, mantenía la distancia al sentir al rubio y al pelirrojo para que su olor no les llegara, así permaneció varios días hasta que solo quedo como parte del paisaje, esperando pacientemente por la oportunidad de saltar sobre la chica.

Orochimaru por otro lado sonreía feliz por que la espera había valido la pena, y ahora era momento de comenzar a mover sus fichas.

-Bien Sr. Hiashi como le prometí tendrá a su pequeña Hanabi, solo es cuestión de unos días pero tiene mi palabra de que regresara a su lado – con una sonrisa entrelazaba sus manos mirando divertido al hombre pálido frente a su escritorio.

-Me alegro de haber recurrido a usted, mi sobrino no se que le ha pasado, se la pasa con una chica y se ha olvidado por completo a lo que vino.

-Jóvenes…pero que se le puede hacer, solo no olvide su parte del trato – alargando aun mas aquella espelúznate sonrisa que comenzaba a sonar en aquella oficina.

-No se preocupe usted tráigame a Hanabi y tendrá el dinero en su cuenta de inmediato.

Las piezas comenzaban a moverse lentamente una guerra mucho mayor estaba por comenzar.

**Recabe de Territorio de Lobos la información acerca de que tan fácil es tener un hijo de un lobo, y la mortalidad que se tiene en caso de lograrlo, esto aplica tanbien para los vampiros como dije al final un cuerpo humano no tiene la capacidad para soportar un alumbramiento de esta magnitud.**

**Volví a extenderme pero ahora empieza de nuevo a guerra y nos acercamos al final de la historia, espero no se desesperen pero tenia que hablar mas acerca de Tsunade y la vida que llevo.**

**También recuerden que soy mala para la comedia, el intento de lemon, lime o cualquier cosa que se le parezca, así que advertidos ya están.**

**Dudas, comentarios, quejas, demandas y todo lo que se les ocurra son bienvenidas.**

**Próximo Capitulo: El veneno de la Serpiente**


	25. El Veneno de la Serpiente

**Gracias por pasar a leer la historia, considerando que no soy alguien que tenga mucho talento trato de hacer lo mejor posible.**

**Leo cada comentario que hacen sobre lo que escribo a veces me gana el tiempo y no puedo responderles pero créanme los tomo muy en cuenta y ayudan a no desmoronarme.**

**Por ello y si llego a los 400 rew de esta historia que es mas de lo que podría soñar siiiiiiiiiiiii.**

**Puede pedirme lo que quiera, historia, revelación de algo (con la condición de que solo esa persona lo sabrá), no se me ocurre que mas pero aceptare la petición jajaja…**

**Bien esto es solo el principio de lo que se viene.**

**Dieciseisava Noche**

**El Veneno de la Serpiente**

Aquella mañana se sentía tan feliz y dichosa, aun con todo aquello que le rodeaba, las peleas que se estaban intensificando y un extraño sentimiento que crecía dentro de su pecho.

No podría describirlo con certeza, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba algo tan calido y envolvente, algo que le hacia sentir feliz y al mismo tiempo tan triste como podía ser aquello.

No importaba le miraba con atención, eran pocas las veces que el rubio dormía tan placidamente ella era la que siempre terminaba dormida antes de tiempo y el seguramente seguiría haciéndole algunas cositas mientras descansaba.

Le gustaba pasar sus dedos analizando cada parte del cuerpo del chico, acaso era por su genética de lobo que tenia tan buena condición física, aquel cuerpo tan desarrollado para un chico de tan solo diecisiete años era algo tan lujurioso para ella que se desconocía.

No sabia por que pero aquella mañana se dedico a contemplarle, recordando cada parte escondida de su cuerpo, el acariciar aquellos rebeldes y rubios cabellos, suaves al tacto a pesar de la apariencia que tenían, el brillo y la movilidad que tenia casi podría jurar que tenia vida propia.

Su pecho le dolía no sabia si debido a la sensación de despertar día a día al lado del chico o al miedo de lo que le deparaba a aquella relación.

Deposito un dulce beso mientras salía de la cama directo al baño, la conversación con Kakashi no podría esperar y como se estaban dando las cosas debería el estar al tanto y eso incluía revelar la relación con el rubio y su secreto.

Al terminar miro su departamento y una ojeada al chico que parecía no querer despertar, estaba agotado por las constantes peleas y no importaba si dormía un poco mas después de todo era un estudiante y podría llegar un poco tarde.

Dejo el frasco de pastillas que Kabuto le había recetado mientras soltaba una sonrisa por lo bien que le habían ayudado, tal vez debería hacer algo por el joven se la pasaba todo el día en la enfermería incluso después de clases atendiendo a los alumnos, incluso a veces olvidaba comer siempre diciendo que era un medico y no podría olvidar aquello, el deber de medico estaba ante todo.

Hoy estaba demasiada extraña como si sintiera que no volvería en mucho tiempo, se repitió muchas veces que era la paranoia que se le estaba formando con todo lo sucedido.

Dejo una nota de despedida al chico y cerro la puerta hoy seria un día especial…

Hanabi desayunaba como todos los días con el trío de hermanos, era divertido ver como las mañanas no eran nada aburridas al lado de ellos, Kankuro había intentado por varios medios sacarla a una cita pero las amenazas de sus hermanos le habían hecho desistir de sus intentos.

Temari gustaba de molestar a sus hermanitos y se preguntaba como no habían intentado asesinar a su novio ya que parecía que este no era del todo agradable para ellos, pero la rubia parecía tan feliz a su lado a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo pero después de la explicación de la chica al decir que ella lo agotaba demasiado en la cama fue suficiente para no preguntar mas.

El nuevo sentimiento que tenia por Gaara era tan extraño y diferente, algo no sentido con anterioridad y lo cual le asustaba no entendiendo el porque, temía el preguntarle a Temari debido a que era su hermano y estaba el hecho de que era un hombre lobo.

Tendría la misma fuerza que su hermana para llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, podría defender aquel sentimiento y seria tan fuerte como para ser duradero.

El pelirrojo le veía pensativa, llevaba varios días de ese modo temiendo preguntar y no comprender el porque, su corazón estaba confundido Hinata le había cautivado por esa aura que le rodeaba era amable y hermosa pero acaso eso era suficiente para estar enamorado, Hanabi era parecida a su hermana y le preocupaba que estuviera siendo amable por ese motivo al tratar de suplantarla.

No quería lastimar a nadie tenia que deshacer la ilusión de Hinata y comprobar que es en verdad lo que sentía por ella, de ese modo sabría como actuar con Hanabi y no lastimarla.

Si en verdad era amor definitivamente enterraría aquel sentimiento dentro de el y se alejaría de todos para no lastimar a nadie y si solo era una ilusión al menos su alma descansaría y tal vez se podría burlarse de el mismo por ser un idiota.

En el prestigioso hospital de la ciudad Sakura seguía vigilando el sueño de Sasuke que al parecer estaba mas repuesto, los tranquilizantes y las medicinas parecían haber hecho efecto y aunque no le gustaba que estuviera la mayor parte sedado era mejor a tenerlo amarrado.

Miro hacia la ventana dando un fuerte suspiro mientras se colocaba un suerte antes de abrirla, de nuevo estaba ese chico desde el edificio de enfrente.

Ella había vivido demasiado con Sasuke como para ser quien era un humano y quien no lo era, además de saber que aquel tipo era Itachi Uchiha y por supuesto que ahora era otra cosa menos humano.

Le miro fijamente y en menos de un parpadeo el ya se encontraba a su lado y ella giraba el rostro totalmente sorprendida.

-Prepárate…debemos salir de aquí –

-Que es lo que dices

-Vienen por Sasuke y si no nos damos prisa le mataran y tu no serás la excepción

Sin esperar a que ella pudiera responder ya tenia cargando a Sasuke y rompía los cristales de la ventana mientras el viento entraba con fuerza y ella seguía estática sin comprender que es lo que estaba pasando, al ver que no parecía reaccionar la tomo por la cintura arrojándose al vacío.

Los gritos de la chica se escucharon por el sitio pero muy pronto fueron opacados por el ruido de una fuerte explosión proveniente del cuarto del pelinegro.

Lejos en otro edificio los rojos ojos de Itachi ardían como si en verdad fueran fuego, Sakura veía como el hospital ardía en llamas y el sonido de patrullas se comenzaba a escuchar.

-Debemos irnos ellos van tras de nosotros…- fue su orden contundente al comenzar a moverse de inmediato

Esta vez Sakura no dudo en seguirle al sentir que algo mas fuerte estaba por suceder, mucho mas grande que las peleas que había podido apreciar al lado del joven Uchiha.

Apenas eran las 7:30 AM por lo que no había nadie en la escuela pero a pesar de eso Kakashi ya debería estar en su oficina, sonrío un poco al ver como su Sensei sufría por aquellas cuestiones del papeleo y de su puesto, se preguntaba como reaccionaria ante lo que estaba por decirle.

Siempre ha sido una persona que no se muestra muy sorprendida ante algunas situaciones por lo que no sabría si le creería o no y que papel tomaría en aquello, como director o amigo.

Un suave grito le hizo voltear hacia un salón para asomarse levemente, Shion tenia sobre la mesa a Rock Lee el cual emitía leves gemidos que le hacían erizar la piel.

La rubia parecía disfrutar mucho el morderlo y tenerlo bajo su control como tenia la costumbre, pero un movimiento del chico le sorprendió al ver como este cambiaba la situación pero su mayor sorpresa era ver que esta no parecía oponerse.

Sin hacer ningún ruido decidió mejor no meterse en ese asunto, a estas alturas ya no sabia que pensar de esa vampiresa y mientras el chico no estuviera en peligro no se preocuparía por ello.

Al llegar a la oficina de Kakashi unos ruidos fuertes le hicieron detenerse antes de tocar la puerta acerco su oído hasta pegarlo por completo a la puerta y escuchar mejor.

-Aaahhhh….Sensei….por favor…

-Por favor que…Rin…

-…por…favor…aaahhhh…siga…mas fuerte

Abrió los ojos a mas no poder y salio tan rápido como pudo no era un buen momento para hablar con el, suspiro avergonzada por haber escuchado mas de lo que deseaba.

-Vaya parece que hoy muchos están en la escuela…

-Sensei Hyuga hoy llego mas temprano de lo normal

-Ah Kabuto Sensei también llego temprano – le saludo haciendo una leve reverencia mientras el joven de lentes se los acomodaba y sonreía al ver a la chica

- Si es parte de ser un buen medico…por cierto ya que la veo podría hablar con usted de sus resultados

-Es algo grave

El sonrío invitándole a pasar a la enfermería – yo opino lo contrario – mirando como la chica pasaba y el sonreía perversamente.

-Sabe…nunca creí que esto fuera tan fácil

-A que se refiere Kabuto Sensei

-Bueno, al llegar a esta escuela pensé que se me complicarían las cosas pero no fue así

-No entiendo muy bien a que se refiere pero parece contento

-Así es no sabe que tanto, me permite antes debo hacer una llamada muy rápida – tomando el teléfono y dejando un sobre en la mesa con el nombre de Hinata Hyuga

La curiosidad pudo más y abrió el sobre al ver los estudios y el resultado concluyente, no pudo sacar ninguna palabra más que la sorpresa que le sobrepasaba pero el duro pinchazo en su brazo le hizo voltear a ver a Kabuto que le sujetaba sonriéndole tan hipócritamente.

-Vaya si que eres un caso…Hinata ahora mi señor esta contento y no hay manera de que puedas evitar nada

-Por…que… - sintiendo como perdía poco a poco la conciencia

-Por que eres parte de este plan – cargando a la chica inconciente hacia la salida de la escuela y varios encapuchados comenzaban a llegar al sitio.

Shion apareció frente a Kabuto que le miraba divertido por la llegada de la rubia y este solo inclinaba la cabeza como una orden a lo cual los encapuchados sacaban de entre sus ropas un medallón el cual arrancaban cambiando su forma al de enormes bestias.

-Vaya…con que así es como logran crear lobos artificiales

-Bueno yo diría que son más que esos, pero concuerdo con usted Princesa

-Que demonios quieres con esa mujer – recordando como merodeaba por los pasillos no hace mucho.

-Lo siento pero eso no puedo decirlo, mi amo es severo con los errores y si me disculpa tengo que partir de inmediato

-¡Sasori¡Tobi¡ encárguense de estas nefastas criaturas – corriendo para pasar a través del gran grupo de lobos que se abalanzaron sobre la joven.

El pelirrojo apareció sobre ellos dejando caer el peso de un enorme cuerpo que controlaba con el movimiento de sus dedos, como si se tratara de una simple marioneta.

Tobi apareció del otro lado arrancando de golpe las cabezas de varios lobos mientras la sangre comenzaba a cubrir tanto las paredes como los pisos.

Shion ahora se colocaba frente a Kabuto que no parecía temer ante ella por el contrario su sonrisa se hacia mucho mas grande para molestia de ella.

Pero el sentir algo que le atravesaba su dura piel le hizo girar la cabeza hacia quien le sujetaba y sonreía de tal forma que le hizo sentir nauseas.

-Lo siento Señora de los No Muertos pero debo llevarme a la joven – mirando como Shion se doblaba y comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor.

-No…puede ser…ajenjo…y…

-Vaya lo conoce no me sorprende viniendo de alguien como usted jujuju…pero creo que también reconoció el otro ingrediente

-Sangre…muerta

-Si en efecto algo tan letal para su especie la sangre de alguien fallecido

-Tu…no eres alguien…normal…que diablos eres

-Creo que Kimimaro ya les dijo mi nombre y les hubiera dicho de esto…pero le será imposible en estos momentos esta en el patio de la escuela, sabes fue divertido el ver su agonía me gusta mucho empalar gente y tenia rato de no hacerlo.

La rubio abrió sus violetas ojos a mas no poder, por mas que intentaba ver a través del alma de aquellos tipos no lograba hacerlo pero veía aquellos ojos y le sorprendió el color amarillo de aquel tipo.

-Bueno debemos partir el helicóptero acaba de llegar, Kabuto…

-Como ordene señor

Ambos hombres se alejaban comenzando a subir las escaleras con mucha tranquilidad dejando atrás los gritos desgarrados de las bestias peleando.

Varios lobos fueron en contra de Shion que seguía retorciendo por el dolor que sentía, la luz del sol comenzaba a ser mas intensa lo cual le decía una cosa que fue confirmada por la asquerosa voz de Orochimaru que se escuchaba desde lo alto de las escaleras bastante burlona.

-Olvide mencionarle que además agregue a mi pequeña mezcla…un químico que contrarresta al suyo, espero que no se queme demasiado con el sol.

Cerro los ojos nunca imagino la magnitud de aquel ser, sabia debilidades de Licántropos y Vampiros, no esperaba un ataque de esa magnitud y nunca pensó que terminaría de aquel modo.

Los lobos salieron a la superficie cayendo a pedazos por los restos de la ventana que se partía, la rubia alzaba un poco la vista para ver al responsable de aquello.

-Ita…chi…

-Perdón el retraso…pero ya estoy aquí

-Maldito…

Trato de tomarla pero cada vez llegaban más y más hasta quedar acorralados y no ver salida por donde mirara, si no se daba prisa Shion terminaría hecha polvo al ver como se retorcía de dolor.

El aullido de un lobo pelirrojo le hizo girar para ver de quien se trataba

-Vaya el amigo del rubio…donde esta tu amigo – arrancando la piel de las bestias que dejaban escapar sus gritos de dolor y angustia.

-Naruto ya viene en camino…donde esta Hinata aun esta su aroma por aquí

-Se llevaron a la sensei – decía Tobi divertido brincando sobre las bestias toreándolas y arrancándoles los ojos.

-Tobi deja de jugar esto es serio hay que ayudar a Shion-Sama

-Hai ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sasoriiiiii ¡

Shion sentía como su carne se quemaba y empezaba a salir humo de ella, conteniendo los gritos mas por orgullo pero fue levantada por alguien que la llevo hacia la sombra y le cubría con una chaqueta del uniforme de la escuela.

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos muy débiles para mirar aquellas ridículas cejas que le molestaban tanto

-Tu…

-Rápido…bebe de mi eso te ayudara a recuperarte…

-Si lo hago…como estas…tú…

El sonrío y juro que casi veía un brillo de su sonrisa al hacer un gesto de chico cool levantando el pulgar en señal de algo que no entendía.

-Soy un hombre y debo hacer lo que me corresponde no puedo dejar que te ocurra algo malo…de verdad

-Odio…a los humanos como tu – colgándose del cuello del chico bebiendo lo mas que podía y este caía lentamente.

-Oye acaso lo…- Gaara miraba de reojo como el chico caía de golpe al suelo y la rubia se levantaba limpiándose los labios.

-Cállate lobo no intentes cuestionarme -al mirar al chico que yacía sobre el piso miro a la escuela que se encontraba en un caos por las bestias, alzo mas la vista para ver la entrada y constatar de que Kimimaro colgaba de la puerta por una gran lanza que le atravesaba.

-Maldita…serpiente…eso es lo que es… – sin poder moverse de su sitio solo sentía como la cólera le invadía mas y mas – ¡escúchenme no quiero a ninguno vivo deben ser eliminados a como de lugar¡

Volvió a mirar al escuchar que el fuerte rugido del rubio que llegaba a la escuela totalmente furioso

-Date prisa cachorro…o será demasiado tarde…

En la azotea esperaba Orochimaru con una sonrisa en sus labios a que el helicóptero aterrizara mientras escuchaba por radio que el lobo rubio se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba lo cual solo le causo una mayor sonrisa.

-Bien apliquen la fase dos…

Naruto se limito a correr con todas sus fuerzas saltando sobre las paredes para alcanzar el aroma de la joven que se iba alejando, se había topado con varios cazadores que en esta ocasión empleaban la mortal mezcla de Aconito y plata en sus balas, con lo cual tenía que tener cuidado para no dejarse herir.

Los lobos furiosos llegaban a su encuentro el cual no tenia la menor intención de perder el tiempo con ellos, sus garras cubiertas de sangre de cuanto ser se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino, su único pensamiento era llegar hasta donde tenían a Hinata.

Kakashi miraba con terror como la escuela estaba siendo atacada por criaturas que solo aparecían en las películas de terror

-Ya veo…con que a esto te referías…Sensei…

Rin se aferro al pecho del peligris ante la escena que había frente a sus ojos no entendía que pasaba y solo señalo hacia el cielo a varios aviones que cubrían el cielo.

-Que demonios es eso…

La puerta se abrió de golpe al mirar como entraban varios estudiantes conocidos por el

-Shikamaru…están bien, que hacen tan temprano en la escuela

-Eso no importa esto se convertirá en una guerra…tenia que ver a Temari hace mas de media hora…

-Llegaste tarde

-Un poco…pero ella no aparece y estuve buscando por la escuela creo que son todos los estudiantes que hay

-Ya veo…parece que sabes mas de esto que yo

-Supongo…y salir de aquí será peligroso si no vamos armados

-Sensei…los aviones

-Que ocurre Rin

Un gas salía de aquellos aviones comenzando a dispersarlo no solo en la escuela si no cubriendo toda la ciudad, el celular de Shikamaru sonó y sus ojos se abrieron al ver de quien se trataba

-Kankuro…que ocurre

-Nos atacaron…Temari esta mas herida que yo…tienen a Hanabi…y ahora….lo que cae del cielo…Aconito…

El chico quedo perplejo al escuchar aquello y miro con terror como la ciudad estaba bajo ataque que es lo que estaba pasando por que habían llegado a todo eso.

Tsunade veía con horror como la ciudad comenzaba a cubrirse por una oscura nube y el olor comenzaba a crecer poco a poco.

-¡Shizune¡ date prisa

-Hai Tsunade- Sama

La rubia seguía mirando con furia aquello, habían pasado la línea no solo perseguían a seres sobrenaturales sino que se llevarían a humanos inocentes los cuales caerían por los efectos del Aconito al caer en grandes cantidades.

Naruto por fin alcanzo la afamada azotea en donde tenían a Hinata donde por fin pudo ver a sus captores, el medico de la escuela conocido como Kabuto Sensei y al lado de este un personaje de ojos amarillos y pálida piel que le miraba lleno de diversión.

-Tú debes ser el famoso Orochimaru…-mirando con furia a aquel hombre.

-Bien no esperaba menos de ti pero has llegado tarde – mientras comenzaba a subir al helicóptero

-¡Detente maldito¡ – pero varios disparos se sintieron en su piel haciéndole perder el impulso y sentir como la sustancia se disolvía dentro de el, el hombre reía a todo lo que daba mientras el aparato alzaba el vuelo.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas correr tras de el pero su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse y la llegada de un peculiar ser le hizo voltear hacia este, reconociendo a lo que quedaba de Kiba.

Su mirada de odio y la ausencia de una mente razonable le daban la apariencia de una criatura rastrera y sin vida a pesar de tener la forma humana

En su mano sostenía un arma con la cual le había disparado

-Tu…por ti…Hinata…Hinata… -- sus orbes parecían salirse sin control mientras el rubio sentía que sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar y su fuerte grito se escucho por toda la escuela al ver el helicóptero muy lejos del sitio.

La ciudad ardía en llamas y bestias atacaban por todo el sitio acompañados de cazadores de otras ciudades que les seguían y atacaban sin piedad, el humo del veneno hacia a caer a mas de un ser sobrenatural como aquellos frágiles humanos que no entendían aquel terrible despertar.

Un veneno que comenzaba a recorrer cada centímetro de aquella ciudad que se estaba derrumbando.

**Notas: solo si quieres saber lo que es Empalar y como se hace si no mejor no lo leas…**

**Empalar era una de las formas de tortura del famoso Drácula en la cual se atravesaba el cuerpo de una persona con una larga lanza, la forma de hacerlo es diferente y se aplicaba mucho en la edad media sobre todo a las mujeres ( malditos), cuestiones de infidelidad, brujería o lo que se les ocurriera.**

**Hay dos formas de hacerlo una es del ano de la persona atravesando su estomago hasta salir por la boca, una forma dolorosa y lenta de morir, tanbien pueden doblar a la persona y semi - atravesarla para que con sus propios movimientos esta se vaya enterrando la lanza y morir posteriormente.**

**La otra es mas para las mujeres ya que acostumbraban hacerlo por ano y vagina y de igual forma doblaban a la persona para que ella misma se enterrara la enorme lanza y se arrepintiera de sus "pecados" **

**También para los vampiros:**

**Una creencia es que el ajenjo es un potente veneno para ellos, dependiendo de la fuerza de cada uno es como puede causar su muerte o simplemente paralizarlo.**

**Una regla del vampirismo es no beber la sangre de alguien que ya ha muerto, también puede ocasionar su muerte, creencia muy antigua al decir que al beber la sangre estas tomando el alma de aquella persona, por lo que se deja a pocos minutos antes de que la victima fallezca.**

**Creo que es todo**

**Próximo Capitulo: Dolor**

**Se revelan los planes de Orochimaru y también las famosas "medicinas" que este emplea, además de otras cosas que salen a la luz si tienen dudas sobre algo por favor díganmelas ya que la historia termina y no se he dejado algún cabo suelto que no agregare para el final.**

**Gracias y nos leemos pronto.**


	26. Dolor

**Hola a todos muchas gracias por seguir leyendo estoy muy feliz, la historia paso los 400 rew y el ganador fue Yamir-Chan, quien pidió revelación del final, así que bajo amenazas (risa macabra) no puede revelarlo a nadie.**

**Pero ya nos quedan capítulos contados así que espero que les guste este y sigo pidiendo su apoyo y opinión.**

**Diecisieteava Noche**

**Dolor**

Dos Meses habían pasado desde el ataque a la ciudad, la cual aun seguía sumergida en una horrible pesadilla los efectos del Aconito en el aire seguían presentes.

Muchos perecieron en ese ataque y muchos otros se debatían en hospitales y otros centros de acopio donde se peleaba por sus vidas, el envenenamiento era severo, el dolor y el fuerte resentimiento crecía día a día.

Tsunade logro adecuar un edificio completo para poder atender a gente debido al gran sobre cupo del resto de las instituciones que se abarrotaban con restos de cadáveres y gente agonizante.

Debido a sus conocimientos pudo salvar innumerables vidas, el problema era que no solo había residuos en el aire sino que también el agua potable de la ciudad estaba sumamente contaminada, si no se hacían movimientos rápidos se entraría en un estado de crisis a falta de alimento y agua potable.

Para poder movilizarse tenían que hacerlo a través de mascarillas, la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, medicamentos o algo que ayudara a poder sobrevivir.

Veía con dolor como su nieto día a día salía a buscar a la joven maestra que había sido secuestrada, pero las circunstancias no eran las más favorables, pues no podía depender de su finísimo olfato por el veneno en el aire, además de que siempre regresaba adolorido por la exposición a la que se estaba sometiendo.

Aun cuando le había explicado la situación tan lamentable en la que se encontraba, el no parecía comprenderlo, sin decir nada seguía su búsqueda por lo que dejo de insistir y dejar hacer lo que quisiera.

Gaara por su parte buscaba a Hanabi la cual tampoco podía ser hallada por los mismos motivos, tenia que admitir que había planeado aquel tipo cada movimiento con suma calma, pero no entendía que es lo que buscaba en realidad en todo aquello, por mucho que lo pensara no lograba obtener alguna conexión que le diera la respuesta.

Así que comenzó su propia búsqueda ya que no la conseguiría sentada o esperando a que el rubio reaccionara, en el departamento de la misma Hinata al cual siempre terminaba el rubio después de sus búsquedas, mirara por donde fuera aquel pequeño sitio se notaba mucho lo que ambos habían formado.

Río un poco ante esto ultimo pero recordando lo mucho que le había advertido sobre lo que conllevaba el tener una relación con un licántropo.

Reviso con detalle cada lugar esperando a que algo le diera alguna pista, algo del porque solo se había llevado a la chica, esperaba a que pidieran un rescate o al mismo Naruto entregarse pero nunca obtuvieron alguna noticia de ellos.

Lo único que le llamo la atención fue un frasco de unas vitaminas que a simple vista lo seria, pero para Tsunade que manejaba tantas sustancias y que su olfato era mas fino en ese sentido, pudo descubrir que era otra cosa, tomo el frasco para llevarlo a examinar.

Tal vez ese era su primer paso y quien sabe, con ello descubrir el hilo enredado que les llevara a resolver aquel asunto.

-Shizune en cuanto este los resultados debes notificármelo de inmediato

-Como diga Tsunade-Sama…por cierto los vampiros…

-Que ocurre con ellos

-Están algo agotados, han estado ayudando tanto en el rescate de gente como en la búsqueda de Hinata…pero muchos están comenzando a perder energía no pueden alimentarse por completo al estar la mayoría infectados y no podemos disponer del banco de sangre

-Aun están los heridos…

-Si están comenzando a ponerse violentos

-No habrá manera de detenerlos…con Naruto en ese estado y los cazadores atacando todo lo que les parezca sospechoso esta ciudad esta a punto de desaparecer.

-Pero cree que al encontrar a Hinata todo se resolverá

-Por lo menos Naruto recuperara la compostura

-Y Gaara que pareceré estar en las mismas

-No solo busca a Hanabi…sino al que dejo lastimada a Temari…y ruego por que se recupere o no habrá poder que pueda detener a Gaara, de lo contrario estará incontrolable…esos dos lobos están fuera de control.

Shizune quedo en silencio con la mirada baja para después mirar hacia la ventana que mostraba un sitio desolador y se preguntaba como es que había ocurrido aquello.

No sabían ni siquiera si Hinata seguía en la ciudad o ya se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia y bajo que destino se hallaba.

Pero no estaban muy lejos de saber que la chica ahora miraba hacia un florero de color blanco que portaba flores rojas, lo único vivo en aquel cuarto a parte de ella, no había ventanas ni nada que le indicara en donde se encontraba, al menos cómoda se encontraba y era bien alimentada.

Día a día aquellas flores eran cambiadas por nuevas al menos aquello le mantenía aun cuerda, solo salía bajo la supervisión de Kabuto que revisaba su estado todo el tiempo y cuando Orochimaru requería su presencia, agradecía tanto que fueran contadas veces.

Aquel hombre le causaba tanto repudio y al mismo tiempo un gran miedo con una mano que se aferraba a su pecho y sus ojos cerrados, solo debía esperar sabia que Naruto de una u otra forma le encontraría, solo debía tener paciencia.

Al levantar su otra mano hacia su vientre una sonrisa se dibujaba al sentir como había crecido en un período tan corto, por algún tiempo estarían a salvo pero rogaba que el rubio se diera prisa antes de que ella y su hijo estuvieran en problemas serios.

Los recuerdos volvieron de nueva cuenta al día en que llego a aquel sitio en donde ahora era prisionera, desde el momento en que Orochimaru le dijo que si apreciaba su vida y la de su hijo lo mejor era que hiciera lo que se le ordenaba sin rechistar.

-Por que me tienen aquí con que motivo

-Tu hijo…es lo que te mantiene con vida y si quieres seguir así y que no le pase nada deberás cooperar con nosotros sin rechistar.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar aquella noticia y sus manos se aferraron a la altura de su vientre, para después mirar a Kabuto que le miraba divertido por su expresión.

-Bien Kabuto encárgate de todo y no quiero tener que escuchar malas noticias – dejándolos solos mientras el se retiraba.

-Como usted ordene Orochimaru –Sama…bien Srita. Hyuga será mejor que comencemos con nuestro trabajo para que no pierda el bebe

-Tu…por que lo haces…con que fin…que es lo que me has estado dando todo este tiempo

-Será mejor que no se altere demasiado o perjudicaría al bebe y no queremos eso –sin abandonar aquella sonrisa que empezaba a descubrir.

Ella solo le miro con sumo enojo pero trato de calmarse ya que al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por aquella noticia, como es que no se había dado cuenta antes no padeció ningún malestar como para haberlo sospechado y estaba lo que Tsunade le había comentado acerca de lo difícil que era poder quedar embarazada.

-Será mejor que me sigas debemos prepararnos para la llegada de tan preciado bebe

Frunció su ceño aun mas, la razón de todo era el bebe que esperaba y si lo analizaba fríamente lo querían por la posibilidad de que naciera con las mismas cualidades que su padre.

-Vamos – sintiendo como Kabuto le sujetaba de los hombros para conducirla fuera de aquel cuarto, se alejo de el sin decir nada para seguirle si podía mantener la mayor distancia de el en lo que estuviera en aquel sitio seria lo mejor.

Lo único que veía eran largos pasillos que no parecían tener fin, todo blanco un interminable blanco que comenzaba a marearla, siguió caminando mientras sintió una gran fuerza llamándola mirando a una puerta sellada que al instante parecía mostrarse.

Un oscuro laboratorio lleno de tubos y cables que se perdían entre ellos mismos, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era aquel gran estanque en donde una delgada figura flotaba desnuda envuelta en agua de color grisáceo y las burbujas subían unas tras otras.

Una joven de cabellera negra tan largo que se perdía dentro del agua, la blanca piel era mas de un muerto que de alguien vivo, pero algo le decía que estaba equivocada su percepción y de pronto el rostro de aquella peculiar mujer se alzo para verla fijamente en unos ojos verdes tan profundos y hermosos, un color que iba mas allá de uno normal.

Un nombre le llego hasta su mente, sin siquiera mover algún músculo de su rostro y ya sabia todo de aquella mujer y el por que estaba en aquel sitio.

-Pandora…un susurro que apenas Kabuto pudo escuchar pero al ver que esta parecía estar en medio del pasillo inmóvil le hizo tomarla por los hombros y hacerla caminar de nuevo.

Lo siguiente y que se repetía con el pasar del tiempo eran aquellos análisis que parecían nunca acabar, cuidaban el mas mínimo detalle de su condición, alimentación, el que se mantuviera lo mas tranquila todo con tal de que al final ese nacimiento se diera sin ningún complicación.

Se preguntaba si al final ella podría abrazar a ese bebe, al menos esperaba con fuerzas que le encontraran pero no sabia como podrían hacerlo, pero debía depositar toda esa fe en el chico solo eso le quedaba.

Y sin darse cuenta Pandora y ella comenzaron a mantener una extraña relación más que de conversaciones a través de las mentes de ambas, la escuchaba todo lo que ella le decía, la historia que cargo todo este tiempo y el encuentro con Itachi Uchiha.

Pandora nació hace mucho tiempo, un tiempo en que el hombre se basaba en ideas muy diferentes el principio de todo, ella vivió en la época en que los originales vampiros andaban por la tierra y atraían a muchos seguidores, en los cuales fueron traicionados y muchos de sus hijos desaparecidos.

Pandora fue una de aquellos caídos y mil años después ella regreso a la vida como un ser humano, curiosamente ella tenia los recuerdos de aquella vida como No Muerto, y busco con frenesí el volver a tener aquellos poderes que le fueron arrebatados en otro tiempo.

Encontró a un ser que la reconoció como una hija de Lilith, aunque ahora ya no tuviera su sangre y solo poseyera los recuerdos de aquello, aquel ser se convirtió en su nuevo maestro y quien le daría de nuevo el pacto de sangre.

Así después de varios años encontró a Shion aquella descendiente tan pura de su linaje que le invito a servirle, y ella más burlona que ella acepto tomando aquello como un juego, sus conocimientos fueron de ayuda para poder defender a su gente de aquellos enemigos.

El principal aquel hombre que al igual que ella había vivido tanto, cada uno de diferente forma ella como un ser inmortal que escapaba de la luz del sol y el como un ser que tomaba cuerpos para su propio beneficio tratando de obtener aquella ansiada inmortalidad.

Aquello se había vuelto una pelea solo entre ellos algo que solo ellos conocían, incluso Shion era ajena de esa situación, tal vez de ese modo las cosas hubieran tenido otro final, pero no hubiera conocido a Itachi Uchiha.

Aquella familia que por generaciones se dedico a perseguir a todo ser que no fuera humano, en la que vio como muchos perecían con el paso de los años, algunos por alguna batalla y otros por el mismo tiempo.

Así fue como le conoció al pequeño Itachi aquel niño prodigio que se convirtió en todo un reto para ella, el cual se volvió más que eso, algo con lo que se obsesiono de una manera poco normal, le vio crecer y ver a través de su alma el gran amor por su pequeño hermano.

Le parecía demasiado curioso, ese niño le había cautivado de una forma muy especial hasta ese día en que el ya un hombre le perseguía pero el encuentro con otros cazadores y hombres lobos sin orgullo se batían en una fiera batalla.

Aquello fue una verdadera masacre incluso ella resintió aquello, tenia fuertes resentimientos en contra de aquello que no fuera un Vampiro, conocía la traición de los licántropos y los seres humanos sin orgullo solo le producían repulsión.

Sus heridas eran graves y a duras penas podía moverse, pero no entendía por que aquel chico le ayudaba, aquel hombre que le costaba ver a través de su alma sin entender por que se dejaba ayudar.

Itachi fue herido de muerte y sin esperanzas de vida, el verlo en aquel estado le hizo volver a sentir aquellos sentimientos de humana que alguna vez tuvo y su propio egoísmo le hizo realizar el pacto de sangre con el.

El riesgo no le importaba demasiado era algo mas que no podía soportar, si no que conlleva a una conexión de almas mas allá de lo imaginable es el odio al que te da una nueva vida.

Bebiendo de su cuello ella ve sus recuerdos su vida, su orgulloso padre, aquella madre que murió siendo tan joven y al pequeño Sasuke por el cual comenzaba a sentir un fuerte odio lleno de celos por ocupar un lugar tan fuerte dentro del chico, deseando poder superarlo y llenarlo por completo.

Antes de que su corazón se detuviera miro aquellos negros ojos que le enamoraban con fuerza, y su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver que aquel chico no parecía resistirse a aquel proceso, así que mordió su muñeca para permitir que la sangre saliera ofreciéndole aquella bebida.

El gustoso comenzó a beber de aquel elixir dejándose llevar por ese momento y comenzando a ver la verdadera alma de Pandora, aquellos sentimientos y recuerdos de miles de años que ahora solo el podía tener en aquel dulce beso mortal.

Ese fue el inicio de todo entre ellos, muy a pesar de aquel temor de llegar a ser odiada por haberlo convertido en vampiro el se volvió mas callado pero sus almas ahora estaban conectadas, y aun cuando Shion le pareció irónico tener a un ex cazador como vampiro entre sus miles de hijos.

Pero a pesar de aquella inmortalidad el seguía cuidando a su hermano que crecía cada vez mas en la oscuridad, y el puesto de líder era algo ya seguro por como iban las cosas.

Los celos de Pandora se incendiaron al tope desconfiando de Itachi y deseando acabar con la vida de aquel niño que le quitaba parte del alma de su amor.

Pero la desgracia pronto llego a ella, una trampa por Orochimaru que ni ella pudo ver y que dejo al resto de todos su lamentable muerte con lo que Itachi quedo sumamente decaído dedicándose mas a Shion y a la seguridad de su hermanito.

Lo que no supieron era que todos estos años ella estaba en aquel oscuro laboratorio en donde el tiempo dejo de tener sentido, mas del que un mortal podría llevarlo un inmortal lleva una cuenta muy diferente.

Entre experimentos y humillaciones espera pacientemente con la menor oportunidad para hacerle pagar por aquello y llevárselo al infierno con ella en caso de su muerte.

Sus deseos era volver a ver a Itachi y volver a saborearle como solo un No Muerto sabe hacerlo, pero la llegada de Hinata le tomo por sorpresa en ella hay recuerdos de licántropos, cazadores y del mismo Itachi.

Puede ver a Naruto dentro de ella dentro de aquel bebe que crece a cada momento y se pregunta si ella podrá sobrevivir a ello y que hará ese licántropo tan curioso.

Por fuera Gaara recorría de igual forma cada rincón de la ciudad, entre cazadores que golpeaban duro la ciudad buscaba al maldito que se atrevió a mandar al hospital a su hermana mayor y que se había atrevido a llevarse a Hanabi.

Ahora sus sentimientos eran totalmente claros, después de lo ocurrido en donde el mismo día se llevaron a las dos hermanas y pudo ver como había confundido aquel sentimiento que tenía Hinata de amabilidad y calor que siempre le envolvían.

Hanabi había ocupado en poco tiempo un lugar mucho mayor lo que al principio que comenzó como algo tan trivial ahora le llenaba de dolor y esperanza, tenia que encontrarla y decirle todo esto, tenia que confesarle aquello aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo.

En lo tanto la castaña estaba encerrada en un cuarto sin saber que tiempo llevaba ahí, el dolor de su cuerpo había desaparecido con el ultimo enfrentamiento que había tenido con su padre, no sabia que hora era pero esperaba a que por lo menos esta vez le dejara prender el televisor para ver las noticias y saber el día en que se hallaba.

Sonrío un poco al ver hasta donde había llegado, su yo del pasado hubiera obedecido sin rechistar a cualquier orden de su padre pero ahora, le enfrentaba día a día objetando al nuevo matrimonio arreglado que debía tener en el periodo indicado por el empresario.

Camino hacia la ventana y la luz del sol era muy fuerte, escuchaba a las aves cantar detrás de esos gruesos barrotes que le encerraban alejándola del resto del mundo, el recuerdo de aquella nube oscura que crecía antes de perder el conocimiento y ser llevada de regreso a su padre.

Temari había sido herida por lobos al tratar de protegerla, le sorprendió lo bien que peleaban los dos hermanos y recordó de nueva cuenta al pelirrojo preguntándose en donde estaría en aquel momento, estaría preocupado, vendría a rescatarla o tal vez…ella solo quedaría en un recuerdo olvidado.

-No…Gaara…estoy segura de que me esta buscando – se giro al ver como su padre entraba sin molestarse en tocar la puerta.

-Bien dime ya te has dado cuenta de que es inútil seguir resistiendo

-Es cierto…creo que será inútil –regresando la mirada hacia la ventana cerrada y dejando que algunos rayos de luz le alcanzaran.

-Me alegra ver que entras en razón, así que por fin podremos solucionar este lamentable asunto

-Padre…puedes esperar a que los golpes de mi rostro desaparezcan…no creo que sea bueno para la empresa

-Tienes razón, pero tu estupidez llevo a todo esto, una semana creo que será suficiente, daré órdenes para que vuelvas a tener todos tus privilegios

-Puedo…tener un televisor

-Si no veo por que no, no saldrás de aquí si no es acompañada entiendes

-Si…como ordenes padre

-Bien puedes bajar a comer algo ya que con tu berrinche de no querer comer nada…

Hanabi solo miro como su padre le hacia señas para que saliera, pudo ver a un hombre que vigilaba y que le indicaba el camino así que solo se limito a seguirle si quería salir de aquel sitio tenia que fingir lo mas posible para ver el momento preciso y pedir ayuda.

Lo primero era saber en donde estaba y la mujer que le atendía ahora para la comida, parecía ser del estilo amable, así que por ahí podría empezar como primer paso.

Naruto miraba como el viento parecía ser más fuerte en esta ocasión y poco a poco el cielo parecía por fin aclararse, su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y las heridas se abrían junto con las viejas al no haber dejado de pelear con cada paso que daba.

Día a día salía a buscar a la chica ya no le interesaba el ocultar su condición solo tenia que encontrarla, que es lo que querían con ella, que motivos podrían tener.

Si lo querían por que no pidieron rescate, por que se la llevaron…no entendía nada, solo se maldecía por no haber podido detenerlos y su debilidad le pudo costar la vida.

El Aconito en el aire le había puesto muy mal, su olor era demasiado fuerte produciéndole mareos y un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo además de las heridas de bala producidas por el arma de Kiba no le había ayudado mucho.

Aquel chico perdido y sin alma solo deseaba terminar con su vida y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por que en ese momento apareció TenTen quien le disparo a manera de advertencia.

El castaño la miro con odio mientras se movía hacia su dirección de manera peligrosa, ella disparo en una pierna

-¡Basta Kiba¡ por favor este no eres tu

-No…ahora estoy muerto…el me la quito…si lo mato ella volverá – balbuceando con dificulta mientras seguía perdido con su mirada.

-Kiba – la castaña miraba con tristeza lo que quedaba de su amigo

-Tu compañero es un idiota – Neji aparecía tras de ella al ver la situación incomoda que se estaba formando

-Cállate Neji será mejor que te des prisa por ir por el chico…se bueno y tal vez te castigue – el chico solo levanto la ceja sumamente molesto por aquel comentario pero se dirigió directo al rubio.

Kiba se movió a gran velocidad hacia la chica pero la fina puntería le dio de lleno haciendo que este se doblara de dolor

-Es plata…duele mucho…duele

-Kiba detente- la chica le suplicaba aun con esperanzas de hacerle entender

Pero el chico termino por correr hacia las orillas de la azotea para arrojarse

-¡Kiba¡

Ella corrió buscando donde había caído pero no había señales de el así que solo apretó el frío metal de las reja, volteando a ver al rubio que parecía sentir dolor, algo en el aire no estaba bien y la nube gris que comenzaba a esparcirse era prueba de que algo muy grave estaba sucediendo.

-Aconito…están esparciendo…

-Que es eso –sin comprender muy bien a que se refería

- Es veneno para que lo entiendas – Neji alzando al chico le contestaba con sarcasmo

-No me tomes como una retrazada – tomando su radio y comenzando a ingresar al edificio, dando las indicaciones de la situación a la que la ciudad se estaba enfrentando.

Desde ese momento su búsqueda se intensifico sin ningún resultado, incluso los vampiros habían ayudado a pesar de las circunstancias pero con el mismo resultado.

-Hinata…donde estas – se decía una y otra vez mirando al lejano horizonte como si con ello pudiera escuchar la respuesta.

Los pensamientos parecían volar y enlazar el de varias personas que se debatían por la lejanía y el dolor, la incertidumbre de lo que podría seguir acompañado de dudas y esperanza.

La noche caía con un hermoso cielo estrellado que no se veía en mucho tiempo, varias figuras se veían saltar de un lugar a otro y solo se escuchaba el ruido de armas y gritos no humanos en las cercanías.

Itachi miraba sentado a la chica rubia que parecía desquitar su coraje contra aquellos seres sin razón, lobos que en sus fauces aun tenían restos de las victimas, a su lado Sasori quien le miraba también en silencio.

-Muy bien¡ Shion –Sama¡ - saltando de un lugar a otro Tobi alentaba a la rubia para que continuara con la carnicería que tenia.

-Ese Tobi me saca de quicio… - mirándolo de reojo al ver como saltaba sin parar

-Por que esta molesta Shion – sin quitar la vista de la rubia Itachi seguía escuchando al pelirrojo

-Por ese tonto humano…el de las cejas raras…esta aun débil y casi muere

-No te agrada mucho

-Shion-Sama le estima mucho…creo que es demasiado, el no es merecedor de la atención de Shion-Sama

-Ya veo…pero al final el la salvo además no deberías subestimar a los humanos ellos tienden a sorprender

-Si tú lo dices pero creo que deberíamos dejar la ciudad antes de que se pongan peor las cosas – levantándose de su sitio.

-Pero eso seria en contra de tu orgullo – también levantándose mirando hacia la dirección de donde llegaban cazadores – Tobi será mejor que comiences a sacarles los ojos

-Hai¡ Itachi – rápidamente se colocaba detrás de aquel grupo y la oscuridad cubría el sitio solo alumbrada por la luz de las ráfagas en pequeños espacios, los gritos de angustia y dolor llenaron el lugar.

La luminosidad de la luna comenzó a mostrar aquel sitio lleno de restos de humanos y lobos, la sangre regada por todo el sitio, las entrañas regadas y esparcidas solo demostraban el gran enojo que había en aquellos seres.

Shion con sus manos llenas de sangre miraba hacia el cielo mientras sus violetas ojos parecían sacar chispas el escuchar como Sasori cambiaba de forma y una nueva masacre comenzaba.

El aullido lejano de alguien que parecía llorarle a la luna

-Vaya cachorro…cuanto mas piensas seguir en pie – mientras regresaba su vista y el olor de la ciudad le indicaba que esta parecía estar curándose poco a poco – bien creo que aun tengo mucho que sacar – mirando como mas se sumaban a la batalla sonriendo malévolamente y dirigirse hacia ellos.

Tsunade miraba por la ventana y como el cielo parecía estar por fin limpio al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el lamento de un joven lobo haciendo que soltara un triste suspiro.

-Tsunade – Sama¡….debe ver esto – Shizune entraba de improviso sumamente preocupada

-Que ocurre Shizune que es tan urgente

-Los resultados…es…sobre las pastillas – mostrando unos papeles

-Ya los tienes dámelos de inmediato…no hay error en esto – mirándola de reojo

-No los revise varias veces…Tsunade eso quiere decir…

-Si…no hay duda la persona que creo esto, sabe lo que hace…cuanto tiempo estuvo planeándolo debió ser muy paciente

-Piensa decirle a Naruto

-No lo se…esto lo pondrá como loco, pero el lograr crear algo que logre un estado de fertilidad a tal grado me sorprende, pero también lograr que la madre lo asimile de tal forma que el embarazo sea seguro…una conexión increíble me es difícil creer que esto sea posible

-Pero entonces Hinata ya debe tener varios meses

-Si…pero eso nos garantiza su seguridad mientras ella no pierda al bebe no estará en riesgo, pero eso solo será hasta que de a luz y no creo que al final garanticen su seguridad

-Se irán por la del bebe – Shizune entendiendo por donde se comenzaba a mover el asunto

-Si…quieren un licántropo…solo imagina que no haría alguien con semejantes conocimientos con un licántropo original alguien con quien comenzar desde cero, alguien que ha podido manejar hasta ahora magia con ciencia.

-Tsunade – la joven sintió temor solo de imaginar todas las atrocidades que se podrían hacer

-Esto es serio Shizune…habrá que pensar en encontrarla antes de que de a luz o perderemos a los dos.

De nuevo se dirigió a la ventana y escuchaba con mas atención el llanto de aquel lobo dirigido a la luna, la cual seguramente le recordaba los ojos de su amada.

**Próximo Capitulo: Luna Azul**


	27. Luna Azul

**Dieciochoava Noche**

**Luna Azul**

**(Segunda Luna Llena)**

La ciudad parecía recobrar poco a poco su fuerza tras el ataque sufrido, el fuerte viento pudo dispersar el resto del poderoso Aconito con lo cual seguía ocasionando dolor en cada habitante de la ciudad.

Con ello el rubio se podía mover mucho más libremente ya que ahora podía utilizar toda su fuerza para enfocarse en su búsqueda, su olfato estaba mas ansioso que nunca y no habría forma de que la siguieran ocultando, el lazo que tenían era muy fuerte tanto que muchas veces pudo sentirla y correr en su auxilio.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes había algo diferente, algo que le impedía poder sentirla, algo que interfería en su camino para poder entablar aquel lazo, no sabia que era pero por mas que lo intentara no lograba sentirla ni tampoco el mas mínimo aroma que le ayudara en su búsqueda.

Había recorrido cada rincón de la ciudad sin tener algún resultado, si aun seguía en la ciudad tenían que tenerla muy bien oculta o de lo contrario ya se encontraba muy lejos y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba.

-Aun si estas al otro lado del mundo…juro que te encontrare…Hinata

El sonido de su celular le hizo volver la vista y revisar de quien se trataba, muy molesto por haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos contesto ya que sabia que le seguirían llamando o incluso mandarle a buscar si no lo atendía.

-Obachan…ocurre algo…es necesario…o tienes una pista…entiendo regreso de inmediato

Molesto por tener que dejar su búsqueda dio un último vistazo a la ciudad mientras el viento levantaba sus rubios cabellos, ahora lucia mas recuperada y sin duda se levantaría por completo, pero también estaban los cazadores que parecían no querer desistir de sus intentos.

Apretó fuertemente los dientes y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo valioso en pensar cuando podía seguir buscándola.

-Bien…ya esta Naruto viene para acá y supongo que te quedaras Kakashi

-Como siempre tan perspicaz Tsunade-Sama pero creo que es hora de que me cuente toda la verdad

-Siempre fuiste un estudiante bastante especial…y pensar que cuando solicitaste mi ayuda tenías bajo tu tutela a la joven Hinata Hyuga

-Si…bueno no conoces a su padre, una persona muy especial

-No…pero el apellido tiene fama…cuando supe que un Hyuga seria un maestro de mi nieto la verdad estuve a punto de sacarlo por la fuerza de la escuela

-Pero no lo hiciste…

-Naruto necesitaba convivir con mas gente…el llevar una vida de errante no es bueno…pero creo que en ese momento si hubiera sabido que se relacionaría de este modo con Naruto, lo mas seguro es que jamás lo hubiera metido a esa escuela

-Pero no fue así…las casualidades no existen y supongo que ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse pero nunca espere que Sarutobi-Sensei supiera todo y no hiciera nada

-El sensei…me convenció de que la escuela seria un buen lugar para el, que ahí encontraría la fuerza para cambiar y evolucionar…sabia de los Uchiha y de los Hyuga acaso pretendía ser dios y jugar con los destinos.

-Supongo que más bien era unirlos y de cierto modo lo logro al mantener ese secreto y permitir que las cosas siguieran su curso

-Acaso no te preocupa tu alumna…si es que esta viva

-Se que lo esta, la conozco demasiado desde aquella primera vez supe de la fuerte voluntad que poseía, además siempre supe la relación que tenia con Naruto, y por lo mismo se que el único que podrá encontrarla será el ya que ella debe estar esperando a que lo haga.

-Vaya es raro escucharte tan elocuente a veces pienso que solo eres un pervertido que gusta de burlarse de la gente al fingir demencia.

-Cielos Tsunade siempre pensando mal de mi…pero sabe no creo que sea conveniente que este presente, además tengo que ir a ver a Temari quien sigue delicada, dígame ella…

-Bueno hay antecedentes de licántropos en su familia así que hay muchas variables con ella, estamos vigilando su desarrollo por lo que solo nos queda esperar… pero creo que lo que debería preocuparnos también seria la Hyuga menor aun sigue desaparecida Hanabi.

-Bueno creo que Gaara se encargara pronto de ese asunto, Hiashi Hyuga no podrá esconderse como la serpiente que se llevo a Hinata.

La rubia solo miro como el peligris se alejaba, ella volteo la mirada hacia la ventana tenia los nervios de punta por lo que estaba por discutir con Naruto, temía que se dejara llevar por la ira y no pudiera controlarlo, pero si le ocultaba algo como eso seguramente jamás le perdonaría.

Kankuro entraba al cuarto en donde se encontraba su hermana que seguía muy delicada, a su lado Shikamaru seguía a su lado durmiendo, desde que llego al hospital el no se despegaba de su lado salvo por algunas ocasiones en que era arrastrado por el hermano menor de esta.

Solo dio un gran suspiro mientras tomaba una silla y se dejaba caer pesadamente, las heridas del chico habían sido leves y no requirió más de tres días para recuperarse, pero Temari fue otra cosa ella recibió mas daño que le tenia en estado delicado.

Despertaba a veces delirando y volvía a dormir por lo que pasaba mas tiempo sedada que otra cosa, el que Shikamaru estuviera a pesar de las circunstancias lo agradecía desde el fondo de su alma, la llegada del peligris hizo que ambos chicos levantaran la vista para bajarla de nuevo sin mucho animo.

Kakashi al saber toda la verdad que les envolvía se dedico desde entonces a vigilar que nada mas les ocurriera, les visitaba diariamente además de sus asuntos con la escuela, era extraño para Kankuro que dejo de creer hace mucho en una figura adulta, pero el llegar a aquella escuela le dio mucho en que pensar.

-Como sigue – al ver lo poco animados que se encontraban los chicos

-Supongo que mejor, pero solo estoy esperando a que golpe al saco que duerme a su lado y con eso me doy por servido

-Oye…eso no es muy amable de tu parte…te estoy escuchando- Shikamaru sin moverse contesto con fingida molestia al sarcástico Kankuro.

-Lo se por eso lo digo

-Bien chicos y que hay de Gaara – el peligris no interesado en su pelea mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-Sigue buscándola – con tristeza Kankuro recargaba la cabeza hacia tras y las manos en los bolsillos

-Ya veo, bueno lo que podemos hacer es cuidar de Temari y no… – pero el ruido de un celular les hizo buscar con la mirada para ver de quien se trataba

-Es el mío…un mensaje pero el numero es privado…cielos será una trampa –Kankuro con una preocupación que no podía ocultar

-Que ocurre – Kakashi al ver la expresión del chico trata de saber que le esta preocupando

-Debo llamarlo puede ser importante

Tanto Kakashi como Shikamaru solo miraron como el castaño salía corriendo marcando rápidamente un número mientras ellos lo olvidaban al ver como la rubia abría los ojos y trataba de levantarse ante la cara en llanto de su novio.

-Problemática no vuelvas a asustarnos de ese modo – mientras la abrazaba con fuerza sin poder decir nada, el peligris salio sonriente para buscar a un medico y avisarle a Kankuro del estado de su hermana pero este seguía a mitad del pasillo con la mirada perdida y el celular apretado con fuerzas en su mano.

No lejos de aquella habitación el chico de cejas encrespadas abría sus negros ojos con lentitud a su lado la rubia de ojo violeta miraba hacia otro sitio con un fingido gesto de molestia.

-La próxima vez que hagas algo como eso yo misma te matare

El la miro y solo sonrío provocando un enojo verdadero en la chica

-Acaso te estas burlando de mi niño

-No es eso…aunque quieras ocultarlo, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí

De un rápido movimiento se coloco sobre el apretando su cuello dispuesta a romperlo como si se tratara de una simple hoja de papel, pero aquello no hizo mas que resaltar mas aquella sonrisa

-Desde cuando lo sabias…lo que yo era

-Mucho antes de que te me acercaras, fue la platica que tuvieron con Kimigaro Kaguya, por ello ya sabia de lo que eran

Le miro sorprendida por que no lo había sentido en aquel entonces, acaso se había concentrado tanto en Naruto y el joven cazador que no le puso atención.

-Acaso pensabas ponerme una trampa…

-No…a mi me gustas de verdad, por lo que eres y si no tienes ninguna objeción podrías solo alimentarte de mi

Ella le miro perpleja como podía seguir tan tranquilo, como era que ella estaba tan sorprendida ante un simple humano y por que no podía dejar de verle que tipo de poder era el que le apresaba de ese modo.

La mano de Lee le tomo por su rostro mientras suavemente la jalaba hacia sus labios, si ella lo mataba en ese momento habría valido la pena, pese a lo contrario por ambos ese instante se les hizo eterno ambos correspondiendo aquel calido beso.

Hinata seguía su plática con Pandora cada una fascinada más la una con la otra, dos vidas totalmente diferentes unidas por algún extraño lazo que ahora las mantenía unidas.

La vampiresa había olvidado lo curioso que eran algunos humanos, aquellos que eran ajenos de aquella oscuridad que muchos escondían en sus corazones y que les hacia realizar tales atrocidades en contra de muchos inocentes.

Pero Hinata era alguien muy diferente a pesar de haberse envuelto en un mundo oscuro seguía brillando y todas sus esperanzas crecían tan fuerte como aquel ser que ahora dependía de ella.

-Dime niña…te gustaría saber el sexo del bebe

-Eh…puedes saber eso

-Aun cuando sigo atrapada aquí aun guardo uno que otro as bajo la manga, pero si no lo quieres

-No espera…si puedes decírmelo no me importaría

-Je je je eres todo un caso niña…solo espero que tu hijo saque tu carácter y no la de su padre tan bestia

-Pandora-San no creo que deba decir…un niño tendré un niño… -sin poder evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a salir y una sonrisa se formo de tal forma que no pudo seguir hablando.

-Lo dicho eres un caso muy especial…en ese caso ve pensando en el nombre y no me digas que lo harás hasta que el padre aparezca por que juro que te corto la cabeza

-Ja ja ja Pandora-San no seas así…pero gracias

Pero la vampiresa no respondió dentro de aquel enorme contenedor de vidrio en donde ella flotaba día a día sonreía sin que ella lo hubiera notado, dentro de ella muy en el fondo una esperanza se formaba.

La semana se acababa al igual que la luna de aquel mes desaparecía en la distancia de la gran bóveda celeste.

Muy lejos en una ciudad mas pequeña una celebración estaba llevándose a cabo, en la cual había muchos invitados muy poderosos de ciudades aledañas, las personas parecían ajenas al dolor de la principal persona de aquel evento.

Una joven castaña de ojos perlados miraba con suma tristeza hacia un punto lejano como si esperara que todo desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero la realidad le decía otra cosa.

Apretó sus puños al escuchar como su padre le ordenaba seguirle al dar inicio la ceremonia, quiso llorar y escapar pero era ya muy tarde para ello así que solo comenzó a moverse por inercia.

Todo el mundo quedo a un segundo termino solo se limito a obedecer todo lo que le decían sin mayor esfuerzo, esa ceremonia se enterraba su destino, el mirar al hombre que le había comprado solo sintió repulsión al ver que se trataba de alguien mucho mayor a su padre y que solo le devoraba con la vista.

Una boda en la que seria sellado aquel trato y en la cual solo esperarían varios meses para que el trato se diera por hecho con el nacimiento del afamado heredero que seria la unión de aquellas dos empresas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento había firmado aquel papel en que la unía a tan desagradable hombre.

El sentir como ahora le tomaba por los hombros atrayéndola hacia el le hizo abrir los ojos a todo lo que daba y empezar a temblar de una manera que jamás creyó hacerlo, quiso retroceder pero fue obligada para dicha del sujeto lo cual le decía que no seria nada amable con ella.

Cerro los ojos esperando que aquello pasara de forma rápida y la imagen de un chico pelirrojo vino a su mente con la esperanza de al menos imaginar que el era quien la besaría en ese momento.

-Quítale las manos de encima¡- un fuerte grito no humano hizo que todos voltearan a ver de quien se trataba

Hanabi miro con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Gaara, con su llegada la seguridad caía a cada paso que daba y la gente comenzaba a angustiarse.

-Te dije que quitaras tus sucias manos de Hanabi – continuaba su camino mientras la gente se alejaba y más guardias llegaban al lugar para detenerle.

Al darse cuenta de que con la fuerza física no lograban detenerle empezaron con un tiroteo el cual no dio el resultado esperado pero la orden de Hiashi de utilizar el otro armamento hizo que la gente comenzara a correr sin control.

El olor de plata puso en alerta al chico al saber de que se trataba.

-Así que ahora son así las cosas, pues ni con ello lograran detenerme.

Cambiando a su forma de licántropo lanzo un fuerte aullido que hizo que más de uno entrara en un estado crítico al ver semejante bestia.

El ahora marido de Hanabi la tomo para cubrirse con ella mientras el trataba de salir de aquella situación, la chica solo miraba sin decir nada totalmente perdida en el lobo de color cobrizo, el cual se movía tan rápido que solo estaban disparando al aire sin hacerle ningún daño.

El lugar pronto se cubrió de un color rojo acompañado de las cabezas y restos de los guardias de seguridad, Hiashi caía de rodillas al ver como nada podía detenerle y con cada paso mas muertos adornaban el gran patio.

La chica le dio un gran codazo para zafarse de su agarre y levantando el pesado vestido de novia que llevaba comenzó a correr en dirección de aquella enfurecida bestia la cual pudo divisarla y protegerla del aun tiroteo que seguían lanzando.

Con lagrimas en los ojos Hanabi no dejaba de llorar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su enorme pecho y el extendía una de sus garras alrededor de su cintura.

-Estoy sucio…vas a mancharte

-No importa…no me importa… estas aquí…eso es lo único que me interesa – aferràndose con mas fuerza mientras en efecto su blanco vestido ahora mostraba oscuras manchas de rojo carmesí.

Su vista se clavo en los blancos ojos de Hiashi mientras su brazo libre se alzaba a la altura de la joven recibiendo varios impactos que iban dirigidos a la chica.

Aquel cruce de miradas fue suficiente para que Hiashi Hyuga cayera al suelo totalmente aterrorizado sin lograr mover algún músculo, de no haber sido por Hanabi el pelirrojo seguramente hubiera ido por la cabeza de aquel hombre así que la tomo y salio a toda velocidad con tan sola una advertencia.

-Atrévete a tocarla una vez más y no habrá lugar en la tierra donde esconderte –

Un silencio reino tras la partida del chico sin saber si moverse en ese instante era lo mas seguro, además de los muchos que regresaban lo comido hace un momento ante el espectáculo que ahora yacía en todo el lugar.

Afuera del sitio el pelirrojo volvía a su forma humana mientras hacia un ligero gesto de dolor por la herida de plata en su brazo,

El ruido de algo romperse hizo voltear hacia la chica que desgarraba la parte baja de su vestido haciendo varias tiras para dirigirse hacia el, vendando aquella herida ambos en silencio sin saber que mas decir.

-Yo… - un leve susurro por parte de ambos mientras el silencio volvía a cubrir aquel ambiente y ambos bajaban la cabeza sumamente avergonzados.

Gaara se sintió un egoísta por desear tener a la chica llevándola a su oscuro mundo del que venia, pero era inútil mentirse con aquello el sentir que la perdía fue mucho mayor a sus propios razonamientos.

-Sabes…yo – Hanabi intento decir algo pero el pelirrojo solo la atrajo hacia el aprisionando sus labios y dejando que su corazón hablara en lugar de su razonamiento si ella lo rechazaba al menos tendría el recuerdo de aquello, pero todo lo contrario la chica extendía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello intensificando aquel primer beso por ambos.

Solo se miraron totalmente ruborizados sin saber que hacer después de eso

-Etto…me llevarías a casa

-Eh…

- Quiero regresar a como vivíamos todos juntos

-Te gusta la mala vida no es cierto

-Si es a tu lado…no importa el lugar

El solo sonrío mientras sacaba una motocicleta escondida entre unos arbustos

-Alguna vez has viajado en moto – mirando como la chica negaba con la cabeza, así que la tomo por la cintura y la subió al vehiculo mientras el se acomodaba y jalaba sus brazos para que se sujetara en el – bien no te sueltes será un largo viaje

-Llegaste en moto hasta aquí

-Si…no tengo un avión pero esto también es rápido – mirando la cara de asombro de la chica y solo apretaba sus manos con las de ella alrededor de su cintura – entonces regresemos.

Al regreso de la chica pronto se entero de la situación en la que ahora se encontraban, Temari pronto se recupero y ahora la prioridad era encontrar a Hinata y sacar a los cazadores de la ciudad además de tener un control de lobos que seguían atacando la ciudad.

Pero lamentablemente los días comenzaron a ir tan rápido y estos se volvieron semanas y muy pronto en meses sin poder tener una sola pista de su paradero.

La preocupación de todos era que el tiempo se acababa y los cálculos de Tsunade era que estaba a días de dar a luz, eso ponía más de nervios al rubio que no sabia que más hacer.

Aun cuando tenia a Vampiros, Humanos y su hermano lobo buscando día tras día no lograba saber en donde la tenían, empezaron también en otras ciudades pero con peores resultados.

De nuevo una luna llena pasaba sin lograr encontrarla y solo asentaba mas su furia e impotencia por sentirse con las manos atadas, en lo alto de un edificio se perdía en las luces de la ciudad recordando aquella conversación con su terrible Obachan.

-Vamos deja de burlarte

-Ya te dije que no es broma…hice los análisis y dio ese resultado

-Pero tú dijiste que era casi imposible…

-Y lo es…pero este maldito es un genio y de alguna forma logro que Hinata se tomara ese medicamento el cual le ayudo a que pudiera engendrar, ese es el motivo por el que se la llevaron solo estaban al pendiente para saber el momento exacto en que lo estaría

-Me estas diciendo…que todo esto es por culpa mía…mi maldición…mi maldita condición fue lo que la llevo a esto y por lo cual debe estar pasando quien sabe por que…

-Cálmate ¡…en ese estado no…

-Como quieres que me calme si ahora se que ella espera un hijo mío y las condiciones no son favorables para ella…en todo caso…ella…ella…

-Basta acaso te piensas rendir a estas alturas, no dijiste que la encontrarías debes pensar bien las cosas si quieres salvarla…Naruto ahora mas que nada debes hacerlo

Sus azules ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y el fuerte abrazo de aquella mujer solo le hicieron sentirse como aquel niño que presencio la muerte de sus padres, impotente y asustado dejo salir todo aquello guardado en su corazón y lloro lo que resto de aquella tarde.

El viento frió le hizo regresar al presente para mirar que la noche ahora cubría el cielo y una luna alumbraba todo.

-Que es eso…otra luna llena…no esta es diferente…una segunda luna llena en este mes…una luna azul –perplejo miraba como esta segunda luna brillaba con fuerza como anunciando algún mal presagio.

Pero la llegada de varias personas que también admiran aquel extraño y bello fenómeno le hizo girarse para verlos mientras su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y un miedo muy fuerte le calaba el alma.

-Naruto que ocurre

-No lo se Gaara…es como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir

-Cachorro hace muchos años que no había presenciado una luna azul…y también siendo un estremecimiento como si algo malo fuera a suceder

-Shion-Sama usted también que es lo que esta pasando – Sasori luchando por evitar su transformación mientras el resto le veía

Al mismo tiempo Hinata se llevaba las manos a su abultado vientre mostrando señas de dolor y una conmoción al sentir que el nacimiento de su bebe estaba comenzando, la llegada de Kabuto y Orochimaru solo confirmo lo que tanto temor le había ocasionado.

Fue llevada a otra sala en donde varios hombres vestidos de blanco le llevaban preparados para ese momento, la sonrisa de Orochimaru era tan grande que no podía ocultar, ese breve momento fue suficiente para que Pandora pudiera entrar en la mente de algunos de estos hombres.

Así que solo tenia que mandar esta información para que se dieran prisa…puesto que el bebe acababa de nacer.

Solo unos minutos para que un caos cubriera aquel lúgubre sitio

**Lagrimas salían de mis ojos, la pesadez de mi cuerpo y otras tantas sensaciones que no puedo describir hay caos por todos lados, escucho los gritos de angustia pero no logro mover ningún músculo.**

**La luna…puedo ver la luna…tan hermosa pero parece tan diferente a las otras…tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo, se lo han llevado, se han llevado aquel hermoso regalo que el me dio y ahora me encuentro aquí tirada sin siquiera poder gritar y pedir auxilio.**

**Le veo…débilmente… aquellos profundos ojos azules me miran, esta llorando creo que grita mi nombre no alcanzo a escucharle…siento que ahora estoy en un charco de sangre y no puedo hacer nada…**

**Sigo llorando solo alcanzo a decir en un leve susurro que seguramente el escucharía**

**-Salva…le…salva…a Ookami…nuestro hijo-**

**Me pregunto si hubiera sabido todo lo que iba a ocurrir aun lo hubiera seguido, si hubiera sabido todo el dolor y sufrimiento que tendría que pasar lo hubiera seguido, no lo se…todo se nubla, mi cuerpo no me responde, estoy muriendo…**

**Ese fue mi ultimo aliento al sentir sus brazos apretarme con fuerza y mi ultimo pensamiento**

**-No me arrepiento de nada vivido contigo-**

Si se dieron cuenta lo ultimo es contado por Hinata y corresponde al Prologo de la Historia, si quieren saber que fue lo que ocurrió no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, ya ven como soy de mala y me gusta saltarme espacios de tiempo en las historias.

**Gracias como siempre aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios creo que esta vez si pude responder a todos sus correos en caso contrario pido disculpas ya que se abarrota mi papelera y no me doy abasto.**

**Si las cosas salen bien y no me pierdo en mis propios pensamientos la historia terminara en un capitulo a mas tardar dos.**

**Así que un nuevo ciclo esta por terminar y con ello una historia con la cual también inicie termina…espero que les guste y también agradezco a las iners de varias personas que me acompañaron en sus mensajes, incluso aparecieron varios que desconocía que tenían.**

**Perdón por el retrazo estoy feliz por que por fin me han dejado a mi única y preciosa sobrina de tres meses quince días, un verdadero mounstrito encantador, pero esta bendición quita mucho tiempo y ahora no es por falta de motivación sino de tiempo.**

**Pero me esforzare por buscarle y en esta semana terminar con los pendientes del sitio.**

**Ahora hablándoles de la Luna Azul **

**Si han tenido oportunidad de ver una créanme es realmente hermosa, se ve una gran diferencia con la normal que aparece cada mes.**

**Actualmente se denomina luna azul a la segunda luna llena ocurrida durante un mismo mes del calendario gregoriano (el usado habitualmente en occidente), lo que sucede aproximadamente cada dos años y medio. Originalmente el término se refería al cuarto plenilunio de una estación cualquiera del año. El fenómeno luna azul cobró popularidad cuando se produjo dos veces en el mismo año (enero y marzo) de 1999. Los medios de comunicación reseñaron ampliamente el acontecimiento, poco conocido hasta entonces. El mes de febrero de ese año no se produjo ninguna luna llena.**

**Entre tres y siete veces en cada siglo hay dos lunas azules en un mismo año. Debido a que el mes de febrero es el único cuya duración es inferior al ciclo lunar, la primera siempre se produce en enero y la segunda, en orden decreciente de probabilidad, en marzo, abril o mayo.**

**Si quieren tomar nota la próxima luna Azul será **

**Agosto 2012 **

**Julio 2015**

**Enero y marzo 2018 **

**Octubre 2020**

**Agosto 2023**

**Próximo Capitulo: Sol Naciente y una Luna en un Amanecer**


	28. Sol Naciente y una Luna en un Amanecer

**Hola, poniéndome al corriente de las historias no he podido subir hasta ahora, el sitio no me dejaba así que preferí hacerlo después.**

**Para ponernos bien con la relación de tiempo que ha pasado, nuestro Naruto ya tiene sus 18 años cumplidos y pronto Hinata cumplirá los 23 años.**

**Decimonovena Noche**

**Sol Naciente y una Luna en un Amanecer**

La hermosa y enorme luna estaba ascendiendo por el hermoso cielo que esa noche mostraba en todo su esplendor, el viento limpiaba todo rastro de nubes que pudieran ocultar el cielo estrellado o cualquier cosa que este regalara a todo aquel que le apreciara.

Aquellos seres no humanos veían con gran incertidumbre el gran regalo que el cielo les daba, pero dentro de ellos mismos un gran presentimiento estaba sobre aquella magnifica vista.

-Que significa esto hasta parece la escena de una mala película – decía con burla Sasori al ver el extraño fenómeno resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas su transformación

-Naruto…escuchas eso parece que esta noche el amo dejo salir a todos sus perros de caza

-Si…así parece Gaara…

"Vaya quien diría que viviría para ver reunidos tanto a licántropos como a vampiros en un mismo sitio sin matarse"

-Quien dijo eso…Shion acaso es alguien de tus siervos – con gran enojo el rubio se dirigía hacia la vampiresa

-No es posible…Pandora – olvidando al rubio lobo Shion reconoció de inmediato aquella voz dentro de su mente.

-Pandora en donde estas… porque hasta ahora apareces ¡responde de inmediato ¡-Itachi al reconocer aquella voz comenzó a perder su compostura en espera de respuestas

"Itachi…es raro verte perder la compostura tu siempre con esa actitud tan fría y calmada, dime me extrañaste"

-Deja de burlarte que es lo que deseas porque estás hablando con todos nosotros – Naruto sin muchos ánimos de pelear estaba igual de sorprendido que el resto de los presentes

"Bueno…me pregunto si podrán llegar a tiempo aquel Lobo conocido como Naruto si no te das prisa te perderás el nacimiento de tu hijo…"

-Hinata…que sabes de ella acaso tu estas con esa maldita serpiente -

-Cállate cachorro…Pandora en donde esta prisionera la chica Hyuga porque está contigo – la rubia adivinaba la terrible situación con el simple pensamiento de aquella mujer dada por muerta hace mucho tiempo

"Shion-Sama como siempre tan intuitiva…es cuestión de tiempo está dando a luz….yo no puedo ayudarla ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí misma, las imágenes que ahora les traspaso les dirá en donde comenzar su búsqueda…es todo lo que puedo hacer…estoy demasiado débil…"

El silencio cubrió el lugar al ya no escuchar en sus mentes la voz de la hermosa vampiresa, solo el fuerte gruñir de dientes del rubio les hizo girar para ver la mirada enrojecida mientras su forma cambiaba a Licántropo y lanzaba un fuerte aullido que no solo los estremeció a ellos si no a la ciudad entera.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo el rubio lobo ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, tras de él le seguía muy cerca Itachi

El resto se quedo inmóvil la mayoría en espera a las órdenes de Shion

-Bueno yo seguiré a Naruto…temo que no esté pensando bien las cosas – Transformándose en licántropo Gaara de inmediato se puso en marcha.

La rubia seguía inmóvil con sus violetas ojos destellando una enorme furia mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes comenzando a mostrar indicios de sangre que escurría poco a poco.

-Sasori ¡….cuanto tiempo crees poder aguantar tu transformación

-Se dio cuenta Shion-Sama…bueno no creo que mucho…

-Tobi ve con Sasori a la ciudad y quiero que no dejen ni un solo lobo de pie…esta vez Tobi quiero que dejes de jugar y te concentres y si es necesario te retires la mascara

Se miraron confundidos al creer que habían escuchado mal

-No lo repetiré y más les vale que cumplan mis órdenes…llevare al resto de nosotros esa serpiente maldita pagara por atreverse a tocar a un no muerto.

Desapareciendo en un parpadeo Tobi y Sasori comenzaron a moverse antes de perder su conciencia humana el pelirrojo miro como el hombre a su lado se retiraba la máscara.

-Esto se pondrá sumamente violento – después de eso ya no supo nada su mente se volvió por el de la bestia que le dominaba.

Aquellos fuertes aullidos se escuchaban por toda la ciudad por lo cual muchos se refugiaban en sus casas temerosos a un nuevo ataque.

TenTen se levantaba de prisa al escuchar aquello mientras abría la ventana y observaba una luna poco usual, el mirar como comenzaban a resonar los vidrios solo le hizo confirmar que una nueva masacre comenzaría.

+Bien creo que hay que trabajar…dime vendrás o te quedaras ahí acostado – dirigiéndose a un castaño encadenado a una cama.

-Será mejor que me liberes antes de que me ponga furioso

La chica rio un poco ante su gesto pero al recordar lo que estaba comenzando afuera de dio prisa en liberarle, tomo sus armas para salir a toda velocidad

-Esta vez estoy preparada para pelear con esas bestias.

Tsunade escuchaba atenta a cada sonido que se escuchaba por toda la ciudad, reconoció perfectamente el aullido de Naruto y solo rogo por que las cosas terminaran bien.

-Shizune parece que las cosas volverán a ponerse pesadas será mejor que alertemos a los hospitales y nosotros debemos prepáranos

-Como diga – corriendo a todo lo que daba sin preocuparse por nada a su paso

Tsunade de nuevo se enfoco en la ventana mirando que a pesar de haber anochecido ya hace tiempo apenas estaba comenzando la verdadera noche.

Naruto se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta de que lo cerca que había tenido a Hinata, sin importar nada mas corría de edificio en edificio, sus saltos eran cada vez más altos dejando notablemente el rastro de haber pasado, por su parte Itachi parecía que volaba al ir a la misma velocidad con la cual seguía al chico.

El hospital central de Konoha…en la parte de debajo de este hay un enorme laboratorio que cubre gran parte del centro, como si se tratara de una pequeña ciudad debajo de la que ya existe.

Jamás pensó que aquel hombre fuera tan inteligente y habilidoso pudiera incluso engañar a su fino olfato y al resto de no muertos, solo debía darse prisa ya que desde que Pandora le dijo de la ubicación solo habían pasado 5 minutos pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Pandora sumamente débil al haber hecho un gran esfuerzo solo le quedaba el mirar con su mente todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Hinata estaba dando a luz y sus probabilidades se estaban esfumando, pero se puso furiosa al ver la razón de su sorpresivo alumbramiento.

"Ese desgraciado…lo forzó…ella está dando a luz antes de tiempo por ese…"- apretó fuertemente los dientes del coraje mientras que la sangre comenzaba a mezclarse con el agua turbia, mientras arañaba el vidrio tan fuerte que su conciencia se estaba perdiendo por lo débil que se encontraba.

"Hinata…"

Naruto al llegar al enorme edificio paso rápidamente a través de todo el hospital el cual sorprendentemente se encontraba vacío, Orochimaru había logrado cubrir a la perfección aquella fachada así que con suma furia se abría paso para llegar a al sótano para encontrar la entrada al laboratorio clandestino.

-Estúpido lobo si sigues así solo les alertaras y escaparan - decía muy molesto Itachi al ver lo descontrolado que estaba el rubio, pero fue inútil ya que este solo acelero mas el paso.

Dentro Hinata ahora se encontraba sola sobre un gran salón del cual ahora se apreciaba el cielo, débil y herida sabia que le habían quitado a su bebe, el miedo le invadía y las lagrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos.

Kabuto a su lado la miraba con su típica sonrisa mientras le aplicaba una inyección marchándose al momento

-Al fin y al cabo soy un medico y como tal debo velar por salvar una vida, espero que tu lobo llegue a tiempo por ti… es todo lo que puedo hacer, hasta entonces Srita. Hyuga…

Quiso decirle tantas cosas pero su voz apenas salía, escuchaba los fuertes aullidos acompañados de gritos de dolor y miles de pensamientos le llegaron en ese momento rogaba por que el rubio llegara a tiempo ya no le importaba su vida, rogaba por que la de su hijo fuera salvada.

Al sentir como era levantada y se cruzaba con aquellos ojos tan azules que le enamoraron supo que él había llegado pero ahora su cuerpo no le responde como quisiera, solo escucha susurros provenientes de él y juntando todas su fuerzas

**-Salva…le…salva…a Ookami…nuestro hijo- antes de cerrar los ojos**

Naruto lanza un grito desgarrador combinado entre lo humano y la bestia provocando un estremecimiento en todo aquel que lo escucho, su mirada ahora por completo al de una bestia donde su mente de hombre ha perdido por completo dejándose llevar por la ira.

Cuanto ser se le atraviesa comienza a descargar su ira por completo, si alguna vez hubo un límite entre el hombre y la bestia en ese momento se había perdido.

Sus garras cubiertas de aquel rojo líquido chorreaban con intensidad, la sangre de aquellos presentes que pagaron por su dolor y su propia sangre ocasionada por sus propios golpes dados con una gran intensidad.

Aquel gran salón ahora estaba devastado cubierto por escombros y ruinas por todos lados gritos llenaban el sitio además de los restos que había despedazado sin piedad.

Ni siquiera aquellos lobos y cazadores bajo el servicio de Orochimaru habían podido detenerle, Itachi le miraba incrédulo al ver lo desatado que estaba el chico, bajo su brazo tenia a una débil Pandora que ahora bebía vorazmente del brazo del pelinegro.

-"Debes detenerlo Itachi de lo contrario estaremos perdidos…arriba aun están arriba…el lleva al niño, si no se da prisa se llevaran al niño de Hinata"

-Lo entiendo pero en ese estado…incluso a mi me costara trabajo hacerle entender…su mente humana y la de bestia…es como si se hubieran fusionado

-"Pues deja de mirar y haz algo"

Pero antes de que pudieran volver a decir algo un lobo pelirrojo había lanzado con fuerza al rubio el cual le miraba con furia sin esperar a nada se abalanzo sobre él.

-Naruto vuelve en ti que demonios haces

-Déjame en paz Gaara tu no entiendes nada…ahora ella…

Pero al ver la locura de su amigo no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarlo para tratar de tranquilizarlo y hacerle volver en sí, una gran batalla ahora se desarrollaba midiendo ambos sus fuerzas ante el resto de los presentes que se iban reuniendo

-Shion Sama… -Itachi giro su rostro para ver como llegaban la rubia con varios no muertos

-Itachi…Pandora como estas bien – dirigiéndose a ella de inmediato

"mejor…pero aun no estoy repuesta por completo aun con la sangre de Itachi…" – Pandora se dio cuenta de que los experimentos a los que fue sometida le harían retrasar su recuperación mucho más de lo que esperaba.

-Demonios este idiota causo un gran revuelo, el hospital está ardiendo en llamas, ustedes vayan y busquen información no importa cómo –Shion se levantaba para mirar el resto de la zona que se caía a pedazos.

La imagen de la Hyuga en el suelo le hizo apretar los puños y mirar como aquellos hermanos lobos peleaban sin piedad una por ira tratando de matarle y otro por intentar salvarle.

"Shion…ella aun…"-Pandora trataba de mostrarle la verdad a la joven vampiresa

De un rápido movimiento se colocaba junto al frio cuerpo de la chica mientras abría sus ojos de color violeta y comenzaban a brillar intensamente.

"Itachi…Gaara necesito su ayuda si queremos detener al estúpido cachorro"

En un rápido movimiento por parte de los tres se abalanzaron sobre el rubio mientras Shion con todas sus fuerzas entraba dentro de la mente de Naruto.

"Deja de pelear ella aun vive…pero no lo seguirá si no es atendida a tiempo….tu hijo está por ser sacado de este sitio así que te calmas o los pierdes a ambos…"

Un pequeño momento de razonamiento por parte del rubio fue suficiente para que Itachi y Gaara le soltaran un golpe unisonó que lo mando directamente a una pared levantándose con dificultad al poco tiempo mientras regresaba a su forma humana.

-Que es lo que dices…

-Idiota mientras tu estas aquí perdiendo la cabeza la maldita serpiente se está llevando a tu hijo…además ella aun está viva pero no seguirá así por mucho tiempo.-Sumamente molesta Shion se colocaba frente al rubio golpeándolo con fuerza

-Naruto tu ve por él y rescátalo yo llevare a Hinata con Tsunade si hay alguien que pueda salvarla es ella

-Gaara…

-Bien dejen sus cursilerías, el resto escúcheme atentamente debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible sin importar las consecuencias…yo debo regresar a la ciudad cuanto antes –Shion totalmente seria daba una ultimo vistazo a la zona antes de desaparecer.

Ante aquella orden el resto de no muertos comenzó su carrera, Naruto dio una última mirada a Hinata y a Gaara el cual le miro fijamente mientras desaparecía en un parpadeo y el rubio salía hacia la parte alta de aquel lugar.

Con todas sus fuerzas Gaara se dirigía hacia el hospital en donde Tsunade se encontraba detrás de el le seguían dos No Muertos que le escoltaban, miraba la ciudad como si nunca hubiera pasado nada salvo una zona a lo lejos.

Cada salto que daba le acercaba a ese sitio una lugar totalmente destruido y con el olor de la reciente muerte, sus brillantes ojos percibieron dos figuras de la cual un lobo rojo estaba sobre el suelo siendo sometido por la pequeña figura de una persona que tenía el rostro bajo.

Aquella presencia le indico que no era un ser normal, y dentro de los seres sobrenaturales ese ser era en verdad alguien con un aura totalmente monstruosa, pero la figura de Shion pasando a través de él le hizo girar para verla

-Vas muy lento si quieres salvarla acelera como si no hubiera un mañana…y olvida aquel rostro…- avanzando con mucho más rapidez dejándolo muy atrás.

De inmediato Gaara acelero la velocidad para alejarse de aquel sitio y tratar de llegar con la única persona que podría salvar a Hinata en aquel momento, el olor que le llego fue verdaderamente desagradable y solo un leve susurro sale de sus labios antes de perderse de la vista de la rubia.

-Crusnik…

Shion de pie en lo alto de un edificio le miraba tan solo la luz de aquella luna les alumbraba mientras los ojos sobrenaturales sobresalían.

-Bien Tobi veo que hiciste un gran trabajo…-estando en un parpadeo a su lado mientras le ofrecía de beber su sangre y este comenzaba a beber de sus delgados brazos.

Aquella grotesca imagen mostrada hubiera intimidado a cualquier ser causando revuelo, la enorme boca era más como unas fauces de las cuales salían infinidad de dientes tan afilados que crecían a voluntad de aquel ser que continuaba bebiendo sin control.

Sus ropas desgarradas estaban cubiertas de lodo y sangre, además de sus cabellos que ahora parecían tener vida propia y se balanceaban al compas del viento que soplaba.

Los fríos ojos rojos que se mostraban desaparecían bajo aquella mascara naranja tan característica mientras regresaba aquel personaje tan característico y desaparecía el Crusnik lúgubre.

Shion se levanto mientras observaba con calma la zona de batalla y ver que en efecto ningún lobo quedaba de pie, ni siquiera algún resto de que delatara alguna otra vida, tan solo el recuerdo de hace un momento de unas enormes fauces llenas de sangre la cual era limpiada torpemente por Tobi.

Alzo su vista a la lejanía mientras sentía como los minutos por la carrera contra el tiempo por la vida de la joven Hinata se agotaban con cada movimiento de la hermosa luna.

Sakura miraba seria al pelinegro que se movía en dirección a la ventana, serio y con un semblante de furia escuchaba cada grito y aullido que resonaba por la ciudad, temía que entrara de nuevo en un ataque del cual no pudiera salir y que aquello al final causara su fin.

El se movió en dirección hacia la puerta y sin voltear a mirarle

-Apúrate hay cosas que debemos hacer ya casi esta por amanecer

La chica solo le siguió en silencio esperando que lo que el chico estuviera pensando realizar no fuera una locura, así como esperaba a que Itachi regresara pronto para detenerle en caso de algún peligro.

En lo profundo de un edificio una joven de cabellera naranja bajaba con cuidado aquellas gastadas escaleras mientras veía por una ventana que la noche comenzaba a perder en contra del pronto amanecer.

Giro una silla para sentarse de frente al enorme ser que tenia fuertemente amarrado al ras del piso y la pared, sus alaridos habían desquebrajado varios vidrios de los ventanales pero la chica parecía no mostrar ningún indicio de algún miedo o algo parecido.

Mordisqueaba una manzana mientras le miraba fijamente

-Kiba…no puedes esperar a que amanezca así no te llenaras la boca de cualquier cosa – continuando con la manzana mientras veía como estaba a punto de soltarse de uno de las cadenas de su brazo izquierdo.

La joven se levanto sin dejar de comer su manzana y cambio su brazo por uno enorme y deforme obligando a Kiba a doblarse para volver a colocarle las cadenas.

-Sabes Kiba espero que recuerdes mi nombre cuando vea tu rebelde cabellera castaña, soy Sasame por si lo olvidaste – mientras volvía a sentarse y mirar de reojo para ver si tardaría mucho el amanecer.

En tanto Gaara llegaba hasta el hospital en donde Tsunade se encontraba la llegada de la Hinata causo gran revuelo mientras entre gritos la exuberante rubia ordenaba traer a todo su equipo médico

Hanabi miraba estática como su hermana era llevada al quirófano mientras escuchaba como Gaara caía al suelo rendido aun con las heridas provocadas por la pelea del rubio, alzo su vista para toparse con los ojos llorosos de la joven que ahora le tenía bajo su pecho y sentía como sus lagrimas caían sobre su rostro.

Naruto corría con mayor rapidez entre los pasillos de aquel destruido hospital, el sonido de varios helicópteros alzar el vuelo le hicieron alarmarse y comenzar por destruir piso por piso e ir directamente evitando los obstáculos.

Al llegar a la parte más alta tres diferentes helicópteros estaban a diferentes distancias por mucho que intento localizar el olor del pequeño o de la serpiente le fue inútil, sabía muy bien como confundir sus instintos por lo que tendría que buscarlo en cada una de las naves.

Así que saltando a gran velocidad comenzó por el helicóptero más cercano comprobando que no se encontraba, por lo que deshizo la elipse y salto en el siguiente para comprobar que era el mismo resultado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el helicóptero mas alejado dejaba ver un sonriente rostro que le miraba sumamente divertido y antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió como algo le penetraba el pecho.

Como si se tratara de una escena lentamente comenzó a caer mientras miraba que aquel ser de pálida piel sostenía un arma con la cual había sido herido, el dolor del acónito con la plata mas el dolor de su alma le hizo gritar ante aquello.

Antes de que pudiera recobrar el equilibrio la nave se había perdido a pesar de seguirle con todas sus fuerzas intentando ubicar el débil olor pero al final todo resulto inútil.

Sin ningún rastro que seguir se quedo perplejo lleno de rabia de pie apretando los dientes y puños, se maldecía por no haber sido capaz de proteger a la mujer que ama, así como no haber podido detener al maldito que le había quitado lo que más quería en este mundo.

La llegada de Gaara y su triste mirada le dio una mala sensación y más cuando sus ojos se acobardaban ante los de él.

-No me digas…Hinata

-Ella vive…

-Qué alivio…pero entonces esa cara es…

-Está viva…pero ha quedado en un coma, Tsunade no sabe si podrá salir viva de esto- con sumo dolor el pelirrojo bajaba mas y mas su rostro evitando la mirada del rubio.

La débil luz le hizo girar a Naruto su rostro para ver que el amanecer aparecía en la lejanía y la impotencia en su rostro se reflejaba con lágrimas de sangre que cubrían su rostro.

La ciudad apreciaba aquel amanecer en donde el sol naciente mostraba la aun débil luz mientras a poca distancia de él se dejaba ver aun una hermosa luna que cada segundo parecía estar más cerca de aquel amanecer.

**Gracias como siempre aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios creo que esta vez si pude responder a todos sus correos en caso contrario pido disculpas ya que se abarrota mi papelera y no me doy abasto.**

**Crusnik también conocido como Kresnik es una especie de vampiro artificial que aparece en el manga y anime Trinity Blood, basadas en las novelas del autor Yoshida Sunao Son criaturas con un poder devastador que se caracterizan por alimentarse de la sangre de otros vampiros.**

**Espero que no haya quedado algo raro el capitulo aun no me acostumbro a mi nuevo Office, pero espero que les haya gustado, ahora si el siguiente será nuestro gran final.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Final Eterno**


	29. Final Eterno

**Vigésima Noche**

**Final Eterno**

**El Aullido que Siempre será Acompañado de la Bella Luna**

Naruto apretaba con fuerza la mano de Hinata que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte a pesar de los esfuerzos de Tsunade por alargar mas su vida, se lamentaba no haber podio protegerla ni a ella ni a su hijo.

Una furia le recorría cada gota de sangre que poseía al verse en aquella situación, cinco días habían pasado desde aquello y se sentía tan inútil y agotado que no se movía de aquel sitio más que para buscar el rastro de aquella serpiente.

Tsunade le miraba con dolor pero sabía que en aquel momento las palabras serian totalmente inútiles por lo que esperaba que su medicamento diera resultado a pesar de las posibles consecuencias.

De pronto la llegada de Los no Muertos se hizo presente en aquel sitio mientras todos les miraban confundidos ya que la postura que tenían era muy agresiva, y solo rogaban que no hubiera algún cambio de planes.

-Por que vienen de ese modo – Kakashi les miraba esperando a su reacción

-No temas humano no estamos aquí para pelear con ustedes, la palabra de la Señora de los Lo Muertos es unánime, pero quiero hablar con el cachorro – Shion en esta ocasión tenía un semblante serio lo que indicaba que no estaba jugando en aquello

-Que tienen planeado – un poco molesta Tsunade les miraba esperando respuestas rápidas

-Es sobre el pequeño lobezno – llegando de imprevisto Pandora quien ahora lucia una falda corta acompañada de unas botas largas a media pierna, su blusa en V, mostrando sus bellos pechos además de una larga capa que bajaba para mostrar su rostro mientras jalaba su negro y largo cabello fuera del gorro.

-Sabes algo – Hanabi les miraba suplicante al preguntar por alguna pista de su sobrino

-Bueno…al estar en contacto con Hinata mentalmente todos estos meses también lo estuve con él lobezno…y ahora que estoy recuperada he podido encontrar un rastro de él.

-Es cierto lo que dices – Naruto saliendo del cuarto de Hinata le miraba serio y con un brillo en sus ojos.

-No tengo por qué mentirte…supongo que vendrás con nosotros de cacería – sonriéndole pícaramente al rubio que de inmediato se coloco su chamarra y se dirigía hacia el grupo.

-No hay problema…estoy listo cuando gustes – mirando fijamente a Pandora que solo ampliaba su sonrisa por una mas macabra.

-Entonces partiremos en este momento – dirigiéndose hacia Shion quien le sonreía divertida.

-Naruto iré contigo – Gaara se adelantaba para tomarle por el hombro y sonreírle en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias amigo… cuento contigo, los demás se quedaran y protegerán a la ciudad por cualquier cosa que se venga – mirando al grupo de Temari y TenTen que eran los humanos en el lugar y que solo podían pelear con armas de fuego en contra de lobos.

-En ese caso te importaría tener ayuda de los cazadores

Aquello voz les hizo girar y ponerse en alerta, Shion le mostro unos ojos que le devoraban solo siendo detenida por el chico de cejas encrespadas.

-A que vienes cazador…no estás contento ya con lo que conseguiste en tu última pelea

-Hmp…típico de un vampiro, pero no he venido a pelear con ustedes, si no por el contrario he venido a ofrecerles mi ayuda quiero la cabeza de Orochimaru, por la vida de mis padres, no piensen en otra cosa solo será una leve tregua entre nosotros solo eso.

Un largo silencio se hizo en todo el lugar mientras algunos se miraban entre sí esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

Bien Uchiha si ese es tu plan eres bienvenido pero si es una de tus trampas esta vez serás desgarrado por mis propias garras – el rubio seguía mirándole de frente mientras el pelinegro le sonreía divertido.

-Como quieras lobo, estaré listo en cualquier momento.

-Cielos ustedes sí que son infantiles, lobos o humanos al final están ligados – comenzando a caminar Shion les dio la espalda para salir de aquel lugar.

Itachi miraba curioso esa escena mientras seguía a la molesta Shion y al resto de señores de la noche

Sasuke caminaba mirando de reojo al rubio mientras este hacia lo mismo y solo una risa se mostraba, mientras el pelinegro se dirigía a Sakura.

-Espera aquí con los demás regresare por ti

-Está bien- mirando cómo se alejaban todos y volteaba a ver a los que se quedaban.

Hanabi tomaba de la mano a Gaara y le miraba algo temerosa mientras él la besaba tiernamente

-No temas, te prometo que regresare y esta vez seremos todos junto con tu sobrino – sonriéndole antes de soltar su mano y alejarse

Ella se llevo la mano que le sujetaba al pecho y la apretaba con fuerza mientras Kakashi le pasaba su mano por el hombro mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarla.

Así todos desaparecieron dejando a los humanos que esperaban que todo resultara bien al final.

-Bien hay que organizarnos ahora que es seguro que una guerra se viene en grande – decía con energía TenTen mientras Neji le miraba algo nervioso recargado en la pared

-En ese caso necesitaran toda la ayuda posible – una chica de cabellera naranja llegaba jalando a un apenado Kiba que les miraba algo nervioso.

-Kiba ¡estás bien – TenTen corriendo al encuentro de su compañero

-Lo siento TenTen he causado muchos problemas – le miraba con tristeza mientras le pasaba las manos sobre sus hombros.

-No digas eso, pero ahora tu… -al recordar la nueva condición que tenía el chico

-Si…pero Sasame me ayudo bastante, ella también fue uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru, logro escapar y después de mucho tiempo ha logrado mantener su forma a voluntad

-De verdad eso es algo muy interesante te importaría decirme como lo has hecho- Tsunade le miraba curiosa al escuchar aquello.

-Con gusto – sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia la rubia mientras todos comenzaban a movilizarse

-Tsunade –Sama ¡algo terrible…Hinata…ella – Shizune salía corriendo de la habitación sumamente agitada.

-Que ha pasado Shizune – mirando con seriedad a la joven que apenas podía mantenerse en pie

-Que le paso a Oneesan – Hanabi miraba a la mujer que estaba muy alterada, así como todos voltearon a ver lo que ocurría.

-Ella…ella…acaba de morir – Shizune caía al piso sin poder evitar comenzar a llorar.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos al escuchar aquella noticia, el silencio se hizo presente mirando como Shizune lloraba desconsoladamente.

Los gritos de Hanabi se escucharon mientras corría hacia la habitación seguida de varios, Kakashi bajaba la vista mientras se llevaba sus dedos a sus ojos y apretaba con fuerza.

Tsunade se recargaba en la pared dejándose caer hasta tocar el piso mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Aquel lugar se termino por llenar por gritos de desesperación acompañados de un terrible silencio.

En tanto el grupo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde Pandora había logrado sentir al frágil bebe, por su parte Sasuke había vuelto a movilizar a todos los cazadores tomando el control de toda la organización y reducir los problemas con el resto de cazadores a nivel mundial.

En rápidos vehículos seguían a los lobos y vampiros mientras veía de vez en cuando a su hermano que saltaba cerca de Pandora, Itachi sentía la mirada penetrante de su hermano sonriendo siendo observado por Pandora que aun seguía molesta con el pequeño Uchiha.

Naruto se detuvo un momento para llevarse la mano al pecho en señal de dolor

-Ocurre algo – El pelirrojo se detenía al ver que Naruto parecía afectado por algo.

-No se…es como si algo malo hubiera pasado- apretando con fuerza sobre su pecho al sentir aquel extraño dolor.

-No digas eso, hay que darse prisa y quitarle la serpiente de encima a tu hijo- tocando su hombro mientras aceleraba para alcanzar a todo el grupo.

-Es cierto – retomando la carrera mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia Hinata.

El tiempo era oro en ese momento y no debía dudar de lo contrario perdería para siempre el legado de ambos.

Por su parte Orochimaru estaba sumamente feliz con los nuevos resultados mientras veía a la frágil criatura que le daría aquel poder que tanto había buscado.

Kabuto le miraba mientras sostenía al bebe entre sus brazos y sonreía ante los ansiados frutos de aquel largo experimento.

De pronto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar provocando que el bebe comenzara a llorar por el susto.

-Que ocurre…por que suenan las alarmas – levantando el rostro ante las molestas luces y sirenas que se escuchaban.

-Orochimaru-Sama estamos bajo ataque…se trata de los lobos, los vampiros y…- uno de sus guardias decía con angustia al ver la situación en las cámaras de vigilancia

-Qué?... quien más está con ellos – Orochimaru molesto al escuchar de las visitas inesperadas

-Los cazadores…Sasuke Uchiha está con ellos

-Sasuke…sigue vivo, ya veo…pues entonces háganles frente a todos con todo lo que tengamos, vamos Kabuto hay que estar listos para lo que se venga

-Como diga Señor – siguiéndole mientras miraba de reojo al pequeño que ahora se chupaba su manita graciosamente.

En tanto el acceso de aquel sitio había sido derribado con suma facilidad permitiendo la entrada de aquellas criaturas que se lanzaron contra todo lo que tuviera vida, muy pronto el sitio se convirtió en un infierno algunos desgarrados otros con más suerte siendo mordidos levemente para romperles el cuello.

-Tobi ¡Sasori ¡ustedes encárguense de este piso los demás síganme – Shion continuaba mientras enterraba sus dedos en más de uno mientras observaba como Pandora parecía eufórica con aquello.

Ambas se miraron y con una sonrisa se dijeron todo al ver como ambas disfrutaban de aquello, el hacerles pagar por el daño causado.

-Pandora hacia donde – Naruto esperaba por la ubicación del pequeño

-Mmm…está en la parte de arriba pero las paredes de este lugar están sumamente reforzada no podremos simplemente romperlas –

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que subir de nivel poco a poco- Gaara solo veía un solo pasillo para continuar

-Pero si vuelven a escapar como la ultima vez – El rubio al recordar la huida por Helicóptero

-No te preocupes eso lo acaba de arreglar Tobi…así que si quieren salir de aquí lo harán sobre nuestros cadáveres. - decía muy orgullosa Shion mientras continuaba su danza sobre los restos de sus presas.

De inmediato el resto se puso en marcha dejando a Tobi Y Sasori que sabían hacer muy bien su trabajo.

El siguiente nivel también estaba lleno de guardias además de lobos que se arrojaron de inmediato, estos estaban mucho peor que los anteriores, su vista más perdida y sus fauces expulsando una gran cantidad de Baba que denotaba que su mente era inexistente.

-Bien aquí nos quedamos ustedes sigan recuerda cachorro debes regresar con el lobezno o ni se te ocurra presentar la cara por aquí – Shion Reía divertida al momento de arrojarse sobre uno de aquellos bestiales monstros solo para arrancar de golpe su cabeza, salpicando el piso de inmediato con aquel rojo liquido.

-No tienes que repetírmelo volveré junto a Hinata con nuestro Hijo – antes de esperar a algún comentario ya había partido con el resto.

-Presumido…bueno a mí me espera un chico de cejas encrespadas con la sangre mas deliciosa que he probado así que no puedo quejarme – mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra aquellas fieras desbocadas.

Ahora tan solo con Gaara y Sasuke llegaban hasta el último nivel en donde parecía estar solitario mientras miraban en espera de algo pero el sitio estaba vacío por lo que avanzaron con cautela.

-Esto es muy raro – Gaara caminaba despacio buscando algo pero sin resultados

-Cierto, debería haber algo cuidando el sitio como los demás – Sasuke le seguía con cautela y detrás de el Naruto que miraba hacia atrás.

-Bien se les ha cumplido su deseo – señalando hacia una de las puertas que se abría dejando a ver un ser totalmente deforme, más alto que los jóvenes lobos, sus grotescos orbes se alzaban pérdidas y con furia comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

-Naruto tu sigue…el Uchiha y yo nos haremos cargo – mientras saltaba y asestaba un fuerte golpe arrojándolo a lo lejos mientras se levantaba con rapidez.

-Gaara estás seguro…

-Ve deja de hacerte el interesante y mas te vale que encuentres a esa serpiente y le hagas pagar todo lo que ha hecho – el pelinegro le corría algo molesto mientras sacaba algunas de sus armas.

El rubio solo le miro mientras le sonreía bastante divertido dándose la vuelta para pasar rápidamente hacia el último piso.

-Más les vale que no mueran – fue lo último que dijo mientras atravesaba aquella puerta.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar ¡– un grito unisonó por parte de ambos chicos se escucho mientras el pelinegro sacaba de entre sus ropas una Katana con filo de plata y otros materiales.

En tanto Gaara trataba de detenerle aprisionando sus manos entre las suyas y comprobando cual de los dos era más fuerte, pero aquel ser denotaba una fuerza mucho mayor.

-Bien solo nos queda acabar con esto –mirando de reojo a aquel desagradable ser que seguía forcejeando con el lobo pelirrojo.

-Pues espero que no termines de alimento, porque no voy a lamentarlo – decía con suma burla Gaara en espera de algún movimiento por parte del pelinegro.

Naruto continuaba subiendo a todo lo que daba, se le hacía eterno todo aquello pero esta vez no dejaría que escapara por nada del mundo aun si eso le costara la vida.

Mientras tanto Tsunade después de haber calmado a Hanabi regresaba al cuarto de Hinata para poder arreglar su cuerpo para el regreso del rubio, se sentía culpable por haber utilizado "eso" con lo que creía podía haberla salvado pero al final no pudo ayudarle.

Miro desconcertada como el cuarto estaba vacío y la ventana rota dejando entrar al viento y las sabanas volaban por la fuerza que provocaba a esa altura de aquel piso.

-Demonios se la han llevado…pero quién y por qué – buscando algún indicio de algún culpable.

Salió a toda prisa mientras trataba de pensar en quien querría el cuerpo sin vida de Hinata y con qué fines, pero lo más importante que le diría a Naruto en cuanto le preguntara por la chica.

Al final Naruto llego a un gran salón de donde veía que era el último piso busco por todos lados pero no encontraba nada que le indicara si aquello era el final del camino o era otra de las trampas de aquel loco.

Su olfato le decía que ese lugar estaba cubierto de infinidad de químicos que alteraban su perspectiva de aquello, por lo que tendría que valerse de otras cosas, miro con cuidado en espera de que apareciera algo de la nada, pero un débil quejido le hizo voltear hacia una de las esquinas.

De entre las sombras salía el afamado Orochimaru y detrás de el Kabuto cargando a la pequeña criatura.

-Maldito ¡ será mejor que lo regreses antes de que tenga tu cuello entre mis manos – furioso y con los ojos brillando con intensidad clamando por la sangre de aquella vil serpiente.

-Vaya el ultimo descendiente de Lycaon hace su aparición…bueno no el ultimo tras de mi esta el que sin duda lo es – mientras se reía bastante divertido por su comentario.

-A que te refieres que quieres decir

-Tu familia…ha sido perseguida por su linaje más que otra cosa, aquella que tu padre tenía el era el ultimo de ustedes los descendientes del primer licántropo, aquellos que poseían el verdadero poder sobre la bestia.

Acaso…has estado detrás de nosotros tanto tiempo…qué demonios eres tu

-Kukukuku….si soy alguien que ha vivido mucho logrando hacerlo de diferentes formas, el poder tan ansiado y tan lejano de ustedes, aunque encontré Hombres Lobos en muchos sitios son pocos como tú que tienen ese poder único y especial que les da su sangre.

-Deja de decir tonterías ¡lo único que has hecho por tu ambición es traer desgracia a todo aquel que se ha cruzado en tu camino.

-En serio y su maldición de ustedes, trayendo desgracias a quien este a su lado, dime qué hubiera ocurrido si nunca la hubieras conocido…tu querida maestra.

Naruto se quedo en silencio afectado por las frías palabras de aquel hombre

-Acaso de no haberla conocido ella nunca hubiera sido afectada por ti, cada pelea, cada lagrima que derramo por ti, no era mejor que tu nunca la hubieras conocido, así solo hubieras sido tu, pero ahora ella está pagando las consecuencias y dime qué hay del pequeño…acaso se lo merece.

Naruto le miraba perdido de imaginar todo el sufrimiento que le habría ahorrado a la chica en caso de haberse contenido y seguido su camino, pero el llanto del bebe le hizo levantar el rostro para ver como Orochimaru estaba a centímetros de él a punto de golpearlo.

Salto por reflejo para ver como el piso se abría por el golpe por la fuerza de su ataque.

-que demonios fue eso—al ver que apenas pudo librar el golpe de aquel hombre

-Te sorprendí niño, esto que vez es el resultado de años de experimentos la combinación de aquellos seres dueños de las noches, y con el ultimo descendiente de Lycaon, su sangre ha sido el ultimo ingrediente para obtener este gran poder.

-Maldito…estás jugando a ser dios

Pero un fuerte puñetazo le hizo girar varios metros a lo lejos escupiendo sangre por aquel golpe, mientras se llevaba los dedos a la boca y sentía dolor le miraba con furia al ver como aquel hombre se iba deformando cada vez mas.

-Es inútil niño este poder ahora me pertenece y ni siquiera tu podrás hacer algo para detenerme ahora que puedo controlarlo.

Inmediatamente se lanzo hacia el rubio comenzando a soltarle varias patadas sin que pudiera lograr anticipar alguno de sus movimientos.

De pronto la terraza se abrió dejando entrar un fuerte viento mostrando el cielo estrellado que abarcaba todo el cielo, el cual poco a poco se empezaba a cubrir de nubes por una posible tormenta.

La figura de Orochimaru ahora era un hombre mucho más pálido y sus ojos ahora amarillentos y fríos le miraban llenos de perversión y odio, su cabello había crecido hasta más de su cintura.

De sus manos aquellas uñas crecían filosamente mientras su lengua ahora se alargaba como el de un reptil y solo se saboreaba la sangre del rubio impregnada en sus puños.

-Dime por qué no te rindes estas muy lejos de todo esto, no hay forma de que me ganes como vez tú amada luna no está hoy para darte toda su fuerza – mientras comenzaba a reír desenfrenadamente y el rubio le miraba cada vez más enojado.

Por más que trataba ese monstruo le estaba leyendo cada movimiento y disfrutaba con su agonía pero tenía una razón para no perder y esa estaba llorando en ese lugar.

Así que se volvió a levantar y tomo su forma de lobo para enfrentarlo pero aun así Orochimaru le estaba ganando, recibiendo Naruto la mayor parte de los golpes siendo afectado de nuevo aunque intentaba hacerle frente

Respiraba con dificulta mientras la sangre le cubría parte del rostro y solo alcanzaba a escuchar aquella risa que tanto le molestaba, a ese paso seguramente todo estaría perdido.

-Sabes ya me canse niño, y contigo tendré un nuevo experimento para poder seguir y tener vida y poder eterno.

Caminando lentamente hacia el rubio que furioso volvía a levantarse para poder enfrentarlo pero el llanto del bebe le empezó a molestar a Orochimaru.

-Kabuto haz que se calle de una vez…

-Como ordene Orochimaru-Sama…

-NO TE ATREVAZ MALDITO ¡ - moviéndose a gran velocidad estaba a punto de pasar a Orochimaru quien le veía burlonamente.

De pronto un fuerte golpe se escucho mientras la fuerza de aquello lanzaba una gran cantidad de polvo con el aire causando una gran nube que impedía ver lo sucedido.

-Por favor que este bien -se decía el rubio mientras veía nervioso esperando a que la nube gris desapareciera.

Orochimaru veía aquello sumamente molesto al no saber qué había sucedido.

El llanto del bebe había desaparecido a los pocos segundos de aquello haciendo que el rubio se sintiera fatal al imaginarse lo peor.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder mientras retomaba a su forma humana quedándose helado ante lo que se mostraba.

La dulce risa del bebe se escuchaba mientras jugaba con un mechón negro azulado y era besado con fuerza.

-Hinata…eres tú…- sin poder cerrar sus ojos que le miraban totalmente asombrado.

Kabuto ahora sobre el piso con el cráneo despedazado, la gran caída había provocado que se sumiera un gran borde de aquel hoyo, la frágil figura de una mujer de pálida piel y largos cabellos negros azulados.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron mostrando un brillo inusual, sosteniendo con delicadeza aquel niño que ahora sonería feliz en aquellos brazos.

-Que ha pasado…no entiendo- aun perplejo y sin poder moverse por aquella sorpresa.

-Vaya Hinata Hyuga sigue con vida o debo decir que ha regresado de la muerte con otra forma – divertido le miraba girando levemente su rostro hacia donde se encontraba

-Nunca te perdonare por lo que nos has hecho pasar – mirándole seriamente mientras apretaba más a su pecho al pequeño que ajeno a todo seguía divertido tomando los cabellos de su madre.

-Hinata sal de aquí¡

Ella le miro sonriéndole tan tiernamente que el rubio no pudo continuar nada de lo que tenía pensado

-Naruto…tu me salvaste, tu sangre fue la que me salvo y por la cual ahora puedo estar aquí, regresemos juntos a casa – sin dejar de sonreírle mientras levemente comenzaba a bajar el rostro hacia el del niño.

-Que tiernos pero no crean que esto cambiara las cosas – dirigiéndose de inmediato sobre la chica que levantaba poco a poco su vista para verle con severidad.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla ¡– Naruto de inmediato cambiaba su forma y se arrojaba con fuerza sobre el sujetándole para levantarle y arrojarle en un arco para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas.

En tanto Hinata se movía rápidamente mientras acomodaba al bebe en un extremo lejos de todo aquello, le acomodo y cobijo mientras le sonreía.

-Espera aquí….pronto vendremos por ti – mirando al pequeño que reía ante ella como comprendiendo sus palabras, se giro para ver a Naruto pelear con coraje en contra de aquel ser que cada vez se deformaba mas y mas.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras sentía como empezaban a caer gruesas gotas de una fuerte lluvia y muy pronto el ruido de los rayos.

Naruto rea aventado varias veces mientras el deforme rostro de Orochimaru mostraba alegría por aquello mientras sentía como la chica ahora le atacaba.

Esquivando fácilmente sus ataques le miraba más divertido

-Vaya Srita. Hyuga aun no puede controlar su nuevo cuerpo ni siquiera puede cambiar de forma

-No me subestimes…no permitiré que sigas lastimando a Naruto… - continuando sus ataques a pesar de ser rápida Orochimaru lo era mucho más.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Naruto le arrojaba de una patada antes de que pudiera tocarla siquiera, mientras el salía volando el rubio tomaba de la mano a la chica mirándose mientras ambos sonreían.

-Supongo que será inútil pedir que escapes

Ella solo le sonrió mirándolo tiernamente

-En ese caso regresaremos a casa juntos…los tres – sonriendo mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano, cambiando su semblante a uno de mayor seriedad al ver como se levantaba del suelo húmedo, los rayos parecían caer cada vez mas y mas cerca.

Ahora se levantaba mostrando una forma grotesca y deformada ocasionada por su esfuerzo

-Necesito…mas…debo tenerlo – mientras el rostro parecía caer como un caramelo derretido y los rayos solo intensificaban aquel grotesco espectáculo.

Parece que tu experimento aun esta inconcluso – mirándolo con lastima mientras se deformaba mas y mas hasta dejar de ser un ser vivo y más como algo no humano, ni cercándose a las criaturas de la noche.

-Hinata…solo confía en esta nueva fuerza que tienes…ahora que eres licántropo – pero ella le interrumpió

-Compartimos un lazo más profundo que la sangre – haciendo que el volteara a verle mostrándole un rostro mojado por la lluvia que le sonreía y aquellos plateados ojos que con ese nuevo brillo le hipnotizaban.

Mirando cómo se arrojaba hacia ellos Naruto se convirtió en su forma de lobo mostrando un brillo aun mayor dispuesto a que esta fuera el último golpe.

En tanto Hinata había logrado control de su cuerpo, cambiando también a lobo de un hermoso color plateado en un menor tamaño que el del rubio.

Ambos se lanzaron en un ataque combinado directo contra aquella bestia, el alzo un alarido que termino por romper varias ventanas y cristales descontrolándolos un poco por el oído.

Pero de un salto Naruto logro sujetarle mientras Hinata lograba atacarle de frente antes de que el rubio saliera volando y pudiera rebotar golpeándole con fuerza.

Agitado y sumamente cansado comenzó a retroceder buscando un modo de salir

Ni creas que lograras salir vivo de esto – rápidamente corría hacia él para ver que sacaba varios artefactos y a pesar de que su olfato estaba descontrolado pudo oler Acónito, plata y pólvora.

Hinata corrió de inmediato hacia el bebe antes de cualquier cosa mientras el rubio elevaba su garra y solo se veía pasar esta sumamente rápido y un rayo iluminaba todo.

Naruto veía agotado como la cabeza de su enemigo caía junto con la lluvia, en tanto sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al ver que el artefacto había sido activado y la bomba estaba a segundos.

-Hinata¡

Una fuerte explosión se escucho por todo el lugar mientras los seres de la noche se movilizaban para protegerse.

-Qué demonios es eso – Shion corría junto con el resto hacia la salida al ver como caían varias paredes por aquel estruendo.

-Shion…eso vino de donde está el lobo rubio- Pandora corría a su paso notificándoles de lo que veía a distancia con la mente.

La rubia solo le miro sin decir nada esperando no tener que sacar alguno de sus cadáveres de regreso.

El fuego se extendía en aquel lugar mientras todos los sobrevivientes miraban aquello caer desmoronándose poco a poco, y la lluvia parecía no terminar.

-Pandora puedes…-Shion le miraba con temor a escuchar malas noticas

La vampiresa de cabellera oscura tenía una mirada seria y profunda mientras el resto esperaba alguna noticia acerca del rubio.

Hasta que se quedo con los ojos abiertos y volteo a otro edificio no muy lejos en donde se apreciaba unas figuras bajo la lluvia, señalo simplemente con el dedo mientras todos volteaban a ver de qué se trataba.

En aquel lugar se distinguían dos figuras abrazadas fuertemente mientras el viento y la lluvia les golpeaban, sin embargo para ellos no importaba nada, ella desnuda y el apretándole con fuerza y entre ellos una criatura frágil que ahora dormía.

Un profundo suspiro por parte de Shion mientras destrozaba una pared.

-Ese maldito cachorro asustándome así

La mayoría le miraba divertido por la expresión de la rubia, y comenzaron a reír más tranquilos mientras aquel edificio caía a escombros y el fuego terminaba por consumir todo a su paso.

Gaara miraba sonriente aquella escena a lo lejos mientras se recogía los mechones de su rojo cabello mojado por la lluvia.

-Bien por ti amigo….bien por ti…

En tanto comenzaron a movilizarle debido al cercano amanecer que se veía, después de verificar que no quedara nada con vida, se retiraron a darse un merecido descanso.

En las alturas aquella pareja seguía abrazada con fuerza sin importa ya nada más que aquel momento, ella aferrada a su pecho dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido en ese tiempo separados, ahora él era más alto y fornido.

Pero no importaba nada mas, ahora los tres estaban juntos y seguramente seria para siempre.

Naruto veía aquella mujer que amaría hasta su último aliento, y ahora que conocía a su hijo se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo, un hermoso niño rubio y de pálida piel a pesar de que dormía tan plácidamente no pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas de felicidad.

El regreso fue celebrado por todos, en cuanto se dieron cuenta del regreso de todos, Shion solo paso a recoger a su chico de cejas encrespadas que le miraba orgulloso mientras le ofrecía su cuello haciendo que la rubia lograra tener un color a pesar de ser pálida.

Bien esto termina aquí cachorro hemos derrotado a un enemigo en común y no tenemos nada más que hacer. – mirándolo fijamente mientras todos se quedaban en silencio.

-Shion….no crees que habría algún modo de lograr este pacto para siempre – interrumpido Hinata quien abrazaba a su niño y Hanabi le miraba fascinada.

-Hinata que te hace pensar que un tratado así podría ser para siempre – volteando a verla

-Podrían cambiar ciertas cosas que les beneficiara a todos – mirándola seriamente

-Hinata tiene razón es tiempo de acabar con esta guerra….y por ello no quiero que mi hijo ni nadie más pase por lo mismo que yo, así que he pensado en lograr que esta ciudad logre una convivencia con toda criatura, viviendo en paz y sin hacernos daño- decía orgulloso el rubio mientras miraba a Hinata y apretaba su mano.

-Jajajaja cielos ustedes son todo un caso, pues ya veremos aun está este Uchiha y sus malditos cazadores, pero lo pensare, en ese caso será mejor que estén listos…bien nos vamos – haciendo señales mientras se alejaba seguida por el resto de sus no muertos.

Sasuke les miraba en silencio mientras Sakura se aferraba a su brazo esperando alguna reacción por parte del chico, pero este seguía mirando a su hermano que le sonreía.

-Supongo que nos veremos pronto…hermanito

-Supones bien…hermano -

Itachi siguió al grupo mientras Pandora le tomaba del brazo y se aferraba con fuerza, en ese momento tenia esperanzas algo que había perdido hace mucho.

Sasuke comenzó a retirarse al igual con lo que restaba de sus cazadores tenía mucho en que pensar así que tomo a la chica y se fue alejando mientras cruzaba miradas con el rubio sonriendo burlonamente.

Aquella reunión fue grandiosa todos felices por el fin de aquella terrible pelea de tanto tiempo, a pesar de que aun había cosas que hacer una esperanza se dibujaba en cada uno.

Pronto el amanecer llegaba y aquello solo hizo incrementar sus deseos para el futuro, en donde pudieran lograr cada sueño que añoraban.

Hinata abrazaba a Naruto con fuerza sintiendo aquel aroma de otra forma, ahora ella podría seguirle por siempre, siendo parte de él y ella siendo de él, en un eterno y profundo sentimiento que no moriría con el tiempo si no por el contrario sería algo que prevalecería por la eternidad.

Aun tenían muchas pruebas que pasar peor no importaba puesto que ahora tenían un camino que recorrer juntos.

**Con esto se termina y solo me falta un epilogo y así damos fin a esta historia que empeze desde el 2009, después se vino los problemas de mi cuenta y tener que volver a subir capítulos de las otras historias incluyendo esta.**

**Les agradezco infinitivamente cada comentario, correo de apoyo, el agregarme en alertas y favoritos, me ayudan mucho con la autoestima.**

**El siguiente proyecto que sustituirá a este será en si sobre vampiros y creo que no será tan violento como lo fue en algunas partes.**

**El epilogo traerá todos los detalles y los finales que la mayoría conoce de mis historias.**

**Gracias y espero poder verlos a todos ustedes en alguna otra de mis historias.**


	30. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Noche Treinta **

**11 Años Después…**

El sol ya había hecho su aparición iluminando los grandes edificios que comenzaban a mostrar gran actividad a tempranas horas.

Aquella Ciudad había pasado por tantas cosas en los últimos años que se levantaba una y otra vez a causa de los ataques de seres nocturnos además de cazadores fortuitos que entraban a la ciudad para ello.

Pero después de muchos esfuerzos y una gran unión esa ciudad por fin pudo alcanzar su tan ansiada paz…

Ahora era reconocida como una de las pioneras en lograr un equilibrio entre seres sobrenaturales y humanos, a pesar de que aun existían seres que estaban en contra de todo contacto, las esperanzas seguían creciendo y la perspectiva de vida crecía día a día.

Esa mañana no parecía ser lo contrario mientras la gente comenzaba a realizar sus actividades diarias, a lo lejos se observaba una pequeña figura que corría a gran velocidad.

Pasando cerca de un puesto de periódicos provocando que estos salieran volando por la presión en el aire, mientras detrás de este una figura más pequeña le seguía provocando la misma reacción.

-Oigan ustedes dejen de correr tan rápido ¡ se escuchaba el fuerte grito de aquel expendedor de periódicos

-Lo sentimos ¡llevamos prisa – fue la respuesta de la primer figura

-Si ¡nos reñirán por llegar tarde – le seguía de cerca la figura más pequeña

-Además de que nos sigue un cazador – esto dicho al unisonó.

Aquel hombre solo soltó un gran suspiro mientras comenzaba a recoger los periódicos tirados pero de nueva cuenta alguien a gran velocidad pasaba volviendo a lo mismo.

-Demonios acaso ustedes no entienden – mirando enfurecido por sus periódicos en el aire.

-Lo siento ¡hare que paguen por ello – fue una voz aguda de una pequeña figura montada en una bicicleta.

El hombre solo miro como se alejaba en aquella bicicleta y solo sintió pena ya que no tardaría en alcanzarles, así que solo rio divertido mientras recogía los periódicos.

Muy pronto el sonido de una campana empezó a escucharse acelerando más la carrera mientras miraban como las rejas de aquel lugar comenzaron a cerrar poco a poco.

Al ver esto las pequeñas figuras aceleraron mas el paso dando un gran brinco a la reja que había sido cerrada y detrás de ellos una bicicleta volaba en el cielo logrando caer con gracia detrás de ellos.

-Idiotas que se creen haciendo algo como eso – soltándoles un fuerte golpe mientras se sujetaban la cabeza sumamente adoloridos

-Takako…eso dolió deja de usar los guantes de plata – decía el mayor al mirarle con suplica a la chica de la bici.

-Como si fuera a hacerlo ustedes no quisieron esperarme son malos – la pequeña de cabellera negra y ojos verdes les miraba triste y molesta.

-Pero si lo hacíamos hubiéramos llegado tarde- el pequeño rubio le miraba adolorido por el golpe esperando a que se compadeciera de ellos.

-De hecho…los tres han llegado tarde, saben que saltar paredes u otras construcciones está prohibido y eso cuenta la puerta de la escuela

-Kakashi…sensei – el rubio mayor le veía y reía nervioso al verse descubierto

-Ah, no es justo me van a volver a reñir – la pelinegra se lamentaba por el ultimo regaño de su madre

-Mama te castigara – el pequeño rubio miraba al mayor con compasión al saber lo que le esperaría.

-Lo sé… -mas cabizbajo comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de clases.

-Bien dense prisa antes de que sus problemas aumenten – el peligris les miraba divertido mientras los apresuraba a clases.

-Si… - una débil respuesta por parte de los tres quienes ya iban decaídos por sus futuros.

Un chico pelirrojo les miraba divertido mientras esperaba a la entrada del edificio

-Los volvieron a regañar a los tres

-Si…y ahora tenemos retardos- el mayor le miraba al recordar sus llegadas a causa de algún juego o escapada a otro sitio.

-Como le hacen si su madre es profesora – comenzando a caminar con ellos en dirección a su salón de clases.

-Takara eres nuestro primo ten compasión de nosotros – de nuevo le miraba con ojos suplicantes

-Bueno dejen de quejarse será mejor ir a clases quiero pasar después con papa y ver el nuevo proyecto que tienen para la ciudad –la pelinegra trataba de cambiar el tema y olvidar por un momento el posible castigo que tendría.

-Ah es verdad, iré contigo quiero verlo yo también – mas emocionado el rubio mayor empezó bufar divertido.

-Cielos chicos solo me hacen correr sin sentido, y si no lo sabían papa ha logrado otro acuerdo con un grupo poderoso de cazadores con lo cual se espera por fin acabar con las rencillas. – la chica hablaba muy orgullosa

-En serio Haruko, eso sería genial a mi no me gusta pelear – el más pequeño de todos le miraba aliviado

-Eres muy pacifista -el mayor con los brazos en la cabeza le miraba de reojo algo molesto.

-Ookami eres malo…no me gusta que la gente pele – decía muy sentido con cara de regañado

El rubio le miro divertido mientras le colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza y revolvía sus rubios cabellos

-Tranquilo hermanito papa nunca rompe una promesa – haciendo que el pequeño sonriera felizmente siendo observados por los otros dos niños.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí… - la voz de un adulto se escucho haciendo que se pusieran nerviosos al mirar de quien se trataba -

Ookami Uzumaki de cuarto año

Takara Sobaku no Gaara de Tercer Año

Haruko Uchiha de Tercer Año

Gin Uzumaki de segundo año

Están retrasados y todavía tienen el descaro de ponerse a platicar en los pasillos –el hombre pelirrojo de pálida piel les miraba serio y fijamente.

-Ah Sasori sensei…jejeje estamos dentro eso es lo importante o no – Ookami le miraba avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza y le rodeaba intentando huir.

-No olviden pasar al término de clases al sitio que ya conocen – continuando su camino sin esperar a su respuesta.

-Si…tercer salón del segundo piso – Ookami baja el rostro deprimido al conocer de memoria el sitio

-Y no olviden llevar algún libro, así su castigo no será tan aburrido – deteniéndose a medio pasillo para retomarlo

-Cielos con esto llevo en el mes 5 detenciones – mirando como desaparecía el pelirrojo

-Es tu culpa si no estuvieras brincando de edificio en edificio no llegaríamos tarde Ookami –la pelinegra mostraba su lado sarcástico

-Haruko tiendes a bajarme mi ánimo de golpe bajando por completo su rostro y rodeado de un aura negra.

-Bueno creo que llegaremos tarde al evento – el pelirrojo al verse envuelto en el problema solo esperaba que su padre fuera blando con él.

-Ni lo digas – Ookami le seguía pensando en algo para escapar del castigo.

Los tres niños reían divertidos al ver como Ookami caminaba cabizbajo haciendo infinidad de pucheros quejándose de todo lo que le pasaba.

….

Naruto miraba con una sonrisa el atardecer que estaba presenciando, tenía tiempo en que no estaba tan relajado y ahora era un momento muy feliz de su vida.

Por fin había logrado cumplir aquello que se había propuesto, mantener la paz en aquella ciudad en donde todos pudieran vivir sin problema alguno, había tardado más de lo que se hubiera imaginado pero ahora todo valía la pena.

Tenía una familia que parecía ir creciendo al lado de Hinata y sus tres hijos, Ookami, Gin y la pequeña de tres años Hana cada uno tan diferente como el día con la noche, cada uno compartiendo su misma condición como lobo, pero cada uno con un futuro por delante.

Su querido hermano Gaara al igual que Hanabi, prefirieron por el momento solo tener a un hijo en este caso el vivo retrato del pelirrojo Takara pero con los ojos plateados de su madre.

Ambos compartiendo la pesada carga de todos estos años además de todos los amigos que ahora compartía de manera increíble.

Se había formado el equipo especial de defensa Humana conformado directivamente por Tenten y Temari, habían pasado mucho tiempo para que los humanos pudieran dejar que en la vida diaria tuvieran contacto con algún ser no humano.

Por fortuna tuvieron el apoyo de sus familias y amigos, la castaña ahora casada con Neji tenía una linda niña de cinco años, por su parte Temari formo familia con Shikamaru y una hermosa niña rubia, que heredo la sangre de lobo de su familia además del temperamento tranquilo y relajado de su padre.

Kankuro era un fuerte miembro de la organización pero su vida paso de romance en romance sin tener alguna relación estable por el momento, no después de ver a los niños Uzumaki sus deseos de ser padre prefirió dejarlos por la paz.

Kakashi y Hinata abrieron una nueva escuela en donde ambos la llevan dirigiendo, en ella asisten sin discriminación cualquier niño ya sea lobo, vampiro, humano o de otro tipo.

Aunque la que llevaba aquello era más la chica además de Rin que ahora se encargaba más del papeleo mientras el peligris desaparecía.

Pero nadie podía estar más enojado con aquel hombre quien en realidad vigilaba a los revoltosos estudiantes eso incluía a su adoración, una pequeña de cabello castaño marrón con ojos oscuros que gustaba de leer con su padre aunque no supiera leer todavía pues tenía cinco años y estaba en preescolar.

Aquella escuela había logrado hasta ahora incluir desde un área preescolar, primaria y secundaria, por lo que esperaban muy pronto abarcar tanto la preparatoria y la universidad seria como último punto a conseguir.

Shion aun mantenía su promesa ahora con aquella ciudad en donde ahora vivían en total paz, logrando una forma de alimento que no conllevara al ataque a humanos.

Esto último costo trabajo pero con el tiempo se pudo hacer, gracias a su condición de descendiente de Lily pudo tener a su única hija un vivo retrato de ella, para suerte de la pequeña, esto fue antes de convertir al padre en un vampiro y tenerle con ella para siempre.

Esto último le hizo reír al rubio al recordar la forma en que hizo las cosas además de casi matar al chico antes de que este pudiera responder a su petición.

Tsunade gracias a los nuevos descubrimientos en los últimos años, además de los locos experimentos de Orochimaru ahora podía dirigir un hospital en donde podían ser tratados todos por igual.

Sasame se había convertido en una fuerte aliada al ser un viejo experimento de Orochimaru y haber logrado controlar su transformación a voluntad y no a causa de la luna llena.

Hasta ahora lleva una relación con Kiba con la cual ambos se siguen tratando para evitar algún desastre con la transformación.

La medicina moderna y los locos ideales de Orochimaru permitieron que muchas vidas se pudieran salvar y tener un mejor futuro, algo irónico a final de cuentas.

Aquellos por los que tanto quiso aprovechar su poder y destruirlos ahora podían disfrutar de su largo trabajo y con mejores usos, algo que seguramente debe estar lamentándose en el mismo infierno.

Despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir como alguien le abrazaba por detrás mientras le besaba por el cuello

-Ah…Hinata…ahora…no creo poder…

-En serio…que no cree poder Sr. Uzumaki- mientras se levantaba para poder sentarse sobre sus piernas y este solo me miraba divertido.

-Sra. Uzumaki por que se ha vuelto tan traviesa – mientras comenzaba a respirar su aroma a través de su cuello

-Mmm…no lo sé usted lo cree así – mientras continuaban con sus escaladas de besos

-Hmp…dejen de ser tan cursis empalagan – la voz de un hombre les hizo girar para encontrarse con un molesto pelinegro que les veía.

-Vaya así que por fin llegas…Sasuke – mirándolo divertido mientras notaba un leve rubor en el rostro.

-Acaso creías que no vendría…esto llevo demasiados años como para no venir a presenciarlo – retándole con la mirada al notar su burla.

-Bien – levantándose y mirándolo frente a frente sosteniendo la mirada

-Ya empezaron de nuevo - sonrió Hinata mientras veía llegar a sus amigos y familiares, aquella reunión se daría en lo alto de un edificio a la luz de las estrellas un lugar bastante amplio y agradable y más si eres un ser nocturno.

Naruto miro feliz aquello por fin después de tanto tiempo había logrado consolidar un gran grupo que ahora mantendría la paz en aquella ciudad, además de aquella nueva generación que irradiaba un aura muy diferente a lo que sus parientes aun mostraban en algunos aspectos.

Miro divertido a la hija de Uchiha, era totalmente diferente a sus padres alguien que sin duda había decido seguir el destino de su familia pero con un camino muy diferente al suyo.

Era extraño ver jugar a un cazador con lobos a pesar de ser una humana, tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad y una gran resistencia, entrenaba fuertemente con su padre e Itachi, logrando una excelente combinación.

Esto era más que nada gracias a la ayuda de Pandora que había decidido hacer de aquella niña la mejor en ello, más que nada como venganza para el Uchiha menor.

Pero le daba más miedo él como aquella niña parecía obsesionada con sus hijos, no le gustaría terminar emparejado de otra forma con el cazador

Rio divertido ante esto último al ver como ahora estaba rodeado de tanta gente y ahora con más años y experiencia, se sentía tranquilo y feliz.

Dejo a todo el barullo para alejarse y mirar como la luna brillaba en el cielo a pesar de ser aun muy temprano, sintió como era abrazado por detrás y solo jalo a Hinata para aprisionarla contra él.

Ambos quedaron así un buen rato mientras el cielo comenzaba a mostrar las estrellas del firmamento y su historia parecía continuar, pues cada día era un nuevo reto por el que debían pelear para que su futuro abriera un mejor camino para sus hijos y los hijos de estos.

-Oye Naruto…

-Mmm…

-Quiero otro hijo

-Eh¡

El rubio le miro asombrado de que le pidiera algo así en un momento como ese, pero el rostro sonriente de aquella mujer le hizo ruborizarse mientras le abrazaba con fuerza mientras se enterraba en su pecho.

-Bien la luna hoy brilla como nunca…

Ella sonrió mientras él le besaba con pasión pero el jaloneo de una pequeña mano les hizo girar para ver que se trataba de su pequeña hija que clamaba ser cargada.

-Bueno la noche es joven aun – mirando de reojo a Hinata quien sonreía y les abrazaba mientras sus dos hijos llegaban y se colgaban de su padre con fuerza para ser cargados igualmente.

Con tres niños cargando Naruto regreso con el resto de los presentes para dar inicio a una nueva era…aquella por la que seguiría hasta su último aliento en compañía de Hinata.

**Así termina esta historia, de verdad agradezco que me hayan seguido por tanto tiempo a pesar de lo poco convencional que es la historia, la disfrute bastante un proyecto muy intento en el cual conocí a muchos de ustedes y me dieron su apoyo.**

**Tú que me dejaste saber tu opinión gracias**

**Tú que me agregaste a alerta y a favoritos muchas gracias**

**El que pasa a leer sin dejar nada también te lo agradezco por que se que estas ahí y que de alguna forma te ha gustado lo que escribo.**

**Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado pronto subiré otra historia y espero que también sea de su agrado.**

**Se despide su amiga Delta…**

**Hasta pronto**


End file.
